


She Persisted

by yesverygoodallright



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kink, Minor Sanvers, One Shot Collection, Only Happy Endings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 94,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesverygoodallright/pseuds/yesverygoodallright
Summary: 52 SuperCorp smut prompts for 52 weeks. Some shorter, some longer, all smutty. Chapter summaries within!





	1. Domestic Supercorp Body Worship / Oral

**Author's Note:**

> As this is primarily a writing challenge, feedback is always welcome! The prompts for this series are already set, but feel free to leave suggestions I might be able to work into later chapters/other fics.
> 
> Also, this series is a riddle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Supercorp Body Worship / Oral. Minor praise kink, fluff, and minimal plot to kick this challenge off!

Lena’s blunt, painted fingernails raked gently through Kara’s hair as she laid her head in her lap. They were relaxing on the couch, dinner long since put away and the TV switched off, and Lena was grateful to finally be able to catch up on the novel she was reading while Kara scrolled through Twitter. 

Lena rested her book on the armrest of the couch, idly massaging her fingers across Kara’s scalp, not really thinking much of the touch until she lifted her hand away to turn the page and Kara let out a disappointed whine.

A throaty chuckle shook Lena’s body. “You want me to keep going?”

Kara buried her smile in Lena’s legs. “I didn’t mean to make that sound.”

“Is that a no?”

In response, Kara reached blindly for Lena’s hand and put it back on her head, nuzzling in closer to Lena’s stomach. “I like it when you touch me,” she said bashfully.

Resuming her motions, Lena closed her book. She let her right hand scratch at Kara’s hair while her left slid further downward. Kara turned over slightly, allowing greater access to her body as Lena trailed her palm between her breasts, over her abs, and down to her ass. Lena palmed her flesh there, kneading the muscle and drawing a groan from Kara.

“Like when I touch you there?” Lena purred. Kara grunted in the affirmative, letting her phone drop to the ground. 

Lena’s breathing grew shallow as she watched Kara writhe under her touch, her traveling hands alternatively massaging and groping as she saw fit. She slipped her thumb beneath the waistband of Kara’s sweatpants.

“How about here?” she paused.

“Yes,” Kara hissed.

Lena pulled Kara’s pants down her legs, helping them off her feet and leaving them at the end of the couch. She trailed her fingers back up Kara’s legs and smirked as a line of goosebumps rose up behind them. Needing to see more of Kara, all of Kara, Lena slowly lifted her shirt off her as well, waiting for Kara to lift herself up and allow the action.

Looking down at her girlfriend- the word still fresh to her, still unbelievable to her- naked and whimpering in her lap, now on her back and looking up at her with want in her eyes, Lena was nearly rendered breathless.

Slipping her arms around Kara, she pulled her up enough so that when she bent over she could meet her lips with her own. She sighed when she felt Kara’s arms encase her, her lips parting, and she tasted toothpaste on Kara’s tongue as it entered her mouth.

Soon enough, her back began to ache from the awkward position, so she lowered Kara down and slid off the couch. Kara’s wide eyes followed her, but there was only a moment of loss before Lena kneeled down on the opposite end of the couch and bent over Kara, their lips joining once again. 

Kara took Lena’s face between her hands, guiding the movements of her lips and tongue against her own. Lena keened into her strong grip, relinquishing control for a second before taking Kara’s hands and pinning them playfully on the couch.

“Let me take care of you tonight, okay?” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear before tracing the shell of it with her tongue.

Moaning at the contact, Kara nodded fervently. “Can I touch you?” she asked.

Lena smiled and released Kara’s hands. “Yes. A little.” She lowered herself further onto the couch, letting her thigh press lightly against Kara’s centre before kissing her neck hungrily.

Kara’s hands flew quickly to Lena’s back, just a little too hard, but Lena felt Kara correct herself. She held onto her tenderly as Lena ravaged her neck, letting herself get carried away on Kara’s moans.

Her lips slid lower, slowly, never losing contact with Kara’s body. Her tongue flitted lightly over her collarbone, down to the soft flesh of her breasts where she kissed her passionately before finally taking her hardened nipple into her mouth. She squeezed Kara’s waist just as she stroked her nipple firmly, with broad swipes of her tongue, groaning as Kara’s back arched into her teeth.

Lena could feel Kara’s hips bucking beneath her, searching for the friction she wasn’t giving her. Pulling back, she admired Kara’s gasping form, the thin line of wetness her mouth had left on her breasts, the glistening she could just make out between her thighs.

“You’re perfect,” she breathed, leaning back down to Kara’s lips. Kara returned her kiss eagerly, Lena could feel her starting to tremble with need. She moved steadily, with purpose, down Kara’s body.

“You’re so,” she nipped her collarbone, “beautiful.” Her tongue slid down the line of Kara’s breast, feeling her shiver against her tongue. “And so good.” She took her time moving down her stomach, appreciating the firm muscle of Kara’s abs. “And so strong,” she whispered. Kara moaned as she felt Lena’s lips lightly, barely touching just above her clit, her breath the only part of her she could feel where she wanted her most.

Lena pushed Kara’s legs back, scratching her nails down the backs of her thighs. She moved her mouth over her pussy, mere centimetres away, before bypassing it entirely to kiss down her inner thigh.

Kara nearly sobbed at the teasing, desperate to sink her fingers into Lena’s hair and pull her to her centre. Instead, she brought her hand to her mouth and bit down before her cries disturbed her neighbours.

Lena grinned as she continued her path down Kara’s leg, lips and tongue caressing the sensitive flesh. “Good girl,” she whispered. “You’re being so patient.”

Kara whimpered, Lena’s words only making her want her more. Finally, Lena reached the end of her calf, placing a few light kisses to the tops of her feet before looking up at Kara with pure devilish glee in her eyes.

“Every inch of you,” she purred, slowly crawling back up to where Kara wanted to be touched, needed to be touched, “is fucking perfect.” Lena ducked her head down and licked one long, firm stroke to Kara’s centre.

Kara screamed in her approval, digging her fingernails into her own palms, knowing she couldn’t safely touch Lena in the state she was in. She settled for watching, fighting against her body’s response to squeeze her eyes shut so she could look down at Lena between her legs. She wrapped her hands around Kara’s thighs, her head bobbing up and down as her tongue pushed between her folds and inside her.

Lena hummed into Kara, senses lighting up at the taste of Kara’s arousal on her tongue. She glanced up and her eyes caught Kara’s, watching as she went down on her. Holding her eyes, Lena dragged her tongue up to her clit, smirking as Kara shuddered but managed to maintain eye contact. Lena flicked her tongue over the sensitive bud, gauging Kara’s reaction. When she shook beneath the motions, Lena sucked her clit in between her lips, letting Kara grind her centre gently against her mouth. She shook her head back and forth against Kara, stroking her with her tongue as she did, gripping her thighs hard.

Kara could feel her body responding to Lena’s touch, sensation thrumming through her veins. She had little to compare it to, but she felt drunk on Lena. Intoxicated on what she did to her. Every stroke of her tongue tightened the coiling heat inside her, a rush of endorphins causing her to feel light headed.

Lena felt Kara’s body tensing beneath her, her breaths coming in short gasps and high pitched wails, eyes squinting but not closing. Lena doubled her efforts, stiffening her tongue as she licked up and down Kara’s swollen clit, sucking gently. With a final gasp, Kara went silent underneath her, head thrown back, her muscles flexing and releasing, Lena never stopping her movements.

Trying and failing to hold Kara down on the couch as her hips raised to meet Lena’s mouth, Lena struggled to continue her ministrations through Kara’s orgasm, her tongue and jaw beginning to cramp. Then from above her, Kara let out a loud gasp that bordered on a scream and her hips fell back down to the couch.

From between Kara’s legs, Lena watched her chest rise and fall, placing the occasional kiss on her inner thigh. Shifting to prop herself up on the armrest, Kara looked down at her, her eyes hooded with exhaustion, hair mussed from writhing against the cushions. Smiling, she took Lena’s chin in her hand, deftly wiping away the wetness from her mouth.

Lena smiled softly at the affectionate touch. “I really like you, Kara,” she said quietly.

Kara’s smile widened. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good,” she said, tugging at Lena’s shoulders, urging her to come up level with her. “Because I like you too.” She pulled her down into a kiss, eyes fluttering shut at the taste of herself on Lena’s lips.

Lena settled flush against Kara’s body, her head tucked under Kara’s chin. From where her ear rested, she was surprised to hear Kara’s heart pick up its pace as she drew a nervous breath.

“I love you, in fact,” she murmured.

Now it was Lena’s heart that raced within her chest. Tilting her head back to face Kara, she captured her lips in an unrelenting kiss. When she finally had to pull back to catch her breath, she gazed deeply at Kara, sure to look her in the eye when she replied.

“I love you too.”

“Yeah?”

Lena grinned, tucking a strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “I’d be crazy not to.”


	2. On the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a bad habit of checking news alerts for Supergirl, then needing a bit of reassurance.
> 
> Content warnings: light dom/sub, rough sex
> 
> Thank you for the encouraging responses! Had a lot going on this week, so this was kind of rushed. Will try to make it up to you next time!

You can get used to anything, and for Kara, that anything was being Supergirl. Flying around, fighting bad guys, saving the world, it had never become easy, but it had become routine. No matter how strange it had felt when she first put on her suit, Supergirl was as much a part of her now as anything else. The good and the bad. She’d gotten used to it.

Which is why she didn’t think anything of it when her toes touched down on Lena’s balcony that night. By her usual metrics, it had been a good day, if a little tiring. She stepped quietly through the always-unlocked glass door, ready to slip into bed with Lena and relax.

Instead, as soon as she stepped inside, she heard Lena throw back the covers. Rushing out of bed and across the short distance to the balcony door, Kara barely had time to react before she launched herself into her arms. 

As always, Kara caught her.

“Hey!” Kara chuckled as she lowered Lena back to the ground effortlessly. She appraised her girlfriend standing in front of her, dressed in one of the extra large t-shirts she’d stolen from Kara’s apartment. “Everything okay? Not that I don’t appreciate the enthusiasm.”

“Everything’s fine,” Lena said. “I’m just glad you’re back.”

Though Kara felt her girlfriend’s muscles relaxing in her arms, she could sense the invisible signals of stress emanating off her as well: her heart rate faster than usual, her weight shifting uncomfortably, betraying her uncertainty. Kara eased them down so they were sitting on the edge of the bed, squeezing Lena’s hand in hers.

“Lena, are you sure you’re okay?”

Eyes flickering away from Kara’s, Lena made a feeble attempt at a laugh. “It’s really nothing, I just- I may have looked up Supergirl news before bed, and there was a video from today. You stopped that mugging…”

“Ah,” Kara breathed as realization dawned on her.

She hugged Lena tightly to her, knowing what she must have seen in that video of her and the man from earlier in the day. He wasn’t even a hardened criminal, he was just scared, and when Kara had grabbed him he’d reflexively reached for his gun. He’d managed to get two shots off before she took the pistol from him.

“Lena, I’m so sorry,” Kara whispered into the top of her head.

“No, don’t say sorry to me. It’s you I’m worried about.”

Kara shrugged, offering her a comforting smile. “I’m fine. All in a day’s work for Supergirl, right?”

Lena rubbed soft lines into Kara’s back, one hand sliding up to play with the fine hairs at the base of her neck. “You may be Supergirl to other people, but you’re Kara Danvers to me and today you got shot at.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Everything went fine.” She tapped her chest. “Bulletproof, remember?”

Lena rolled her eyes, but smiled back. “I know, I know. I just worry.”

“And I love that about you,” Kara stumbled through the sentence, almost saying something she wasn’t ready for. “Even if it isn’t necessary.”

Lena pushed Kara’s hair back, caressing her cheek. “Well, good. Because I’m not going to stop.”

“I can live with that.” Kara took Lena’s hand from her face and placed a row of light kisses on her knuckles. “But for the record, Kara Danvers is pretty tough too.”

Taking her lip between her teeth, Lena looked up at Kara through her lashes. “Maybe I could use a little reminder,” she said, her voice low. “Of how tough Kara Danvers is.”

Kara raised an eyebrow, fingers still intertwined with Lena’s.

“How tough do you want me to be?”

Lena grinned and pushed her body closer to Kara’s, sliding her hand into her hair and gripping hard. Kara sucked air through her teeth at the sensation, not hurting, but feeling the urgency in Lena’s touch.

Lena was close enough now that Kara felt the warmth of her breath as she whispered in her ear. “What do you think?”

All but growling with desire, Kara grabbed Lena by the waist and pulled her onto her lap. She heard a sharp gasp slip through Lena’s lips as she hastened to position herself straddling Kara, already leaning into her touch, her control. 

A firm hand on Lena’s back guided her to where Kara could fit her lips to the curve of her neck. “I think you’d better start behaving if you want to come tonight.”

Lena trembled in her arms, bucking her hips against Kara’s torso. Taking a moment to switch on the red sunlamps Lena had developed for nights such as this, Kara’s hands coursed over Lena’s body, noticing that beneath her t-shirt, she was completely unclothed. She reached under the fabric, squeezing Lena’s breast, teasing her nipple between her fingers. She kissed along the line of her neck to her shoulder, sucking deep red marks into her skin.

“Kara, _fuck_ ,” Lena moaned, shifting on her thighs. “I need more.”

In response, Lena felt their balance suddenly tilt backward, Kara now on top of her, her back pressed against the cool wooden floor.

“We’re just getting started,” Kara husked. Lena groaned low and long, wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist.

“Still good?” Kara asked.

“Still good,” Lena confirmed.

Kara pulled her shirt over her head, indulging in the sight of her naked body in the dim light of the city. Her own clothes were soon to follow, the warmth of Lena’s skin on hers spurring her on. Lena’s nails dragged down her back as Kara thrust her hips against her centre, the pressure too much and not enough at the same time.

Kara gasped as she sought out her own friction, her clit pressing against Lena. She frowned in concentration while searching for the right position until Lena’s hand slipping between them brought her out of her head.

At the first touch to her clit, Kara instinctively whimpered, leaning into it. Then, remembering the game, she snatched Lena’s wrist away, glaring down at her.

“You want to touch?” she said with a hint of play, of reassurance, in her stern tone.

Lena nodded, adjusting against the floor where she was starting to pleasantly ache.

Slowly, painstakingly, Kara guided Lena down between her own legs. Lena’s breath hitched as she felt her arousal, not daring to move while Kara still dictated her movements.

Kara smirked down at her. “Get to it then,” she commanded.

Needing no further incentive, Lena immediately started circling her fingers over her clit. Kara’s hand rested lightly overtop of hers, feeling everything Lena was doing to herself. Her breathing quickened as wetness coated Lena’s fingers, spilling over to Kara’s. The stream of high-pitched gasps tumbling from Lena were cut short as Kara pressed their lips together, taking Lena’s lower lip between her teeth.

Lena returned her kiss passionately, her motions between her legs speeding up as she responded to the heat, the pressure, of Kara’s body overtop of her. Their tongues glided against each other, the vibrations of their moans meeting at their lips. Lena could just barely feel Kara’s centre against the back of her hand where their bodies met, but forced herself to ignore the warmth radiating off of her.

Ripples of tingling sensation moved through Lena’s body, driving her closer to the edge as she abandoned technique for roughness, pushing two fingers inside herself, grinding her palm against her clit as she fucked herself hard and fast. Lena had to pull back from their kiss as she lost her breath, muscles beginning to tense.

Quick enough that Lena didn’t realize the movement until it was too late, Kara took both of Lena’s wrists in her hands and pinned them to the floor, leaving Lena teetering on the edge of orgasm. Lena sobbed at the loss, her inner walls contracting around nothing as Kara pushed her hands together above her head. Keeping them securely trapped in her left hand, her right quickly replaced Lena’s, picking up her rapid pace, driving inside her.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Lena screamed without reserve. “Please don’t stop. Kara, I’m gonna come.”

Kara grunted in acknowledgement, meeting Lena’s desperate writhing with every thrust. She ducked her head down and kissed Lena’s breasts, biting down as hard as she dared without wanting to hurt her. Lena’s muscles clenched around her fingers, her screams falling silent as her whole body lit up. 

Knowing what Lena liked, Kara chose this time to push a third finger inside her, groaning with satisfaction at the feeling of Lena stretching around her, at the guttural sob that tore through her as she finally came. A burst of wetness poured onto Kara’s hand, catching the light where it coated Lena’s inner thighs.

Kara relaxed her grip on Lena as she felt her go limp underneath her, gently removing her fingers and easing down to embrace her girlfriend. Lena brought her hands down from where they’d been trapped, resting them on the faint pink lines she’d left on Kara’s back.

With the heat and adrenaline leaving them, Kara could feel Lena shivering on the cold of the floor. Scooping her up in her arms, the act more difficult than usual with her powers diminished, Kara carried her to the bed, smiling as Lena tucked herself closer to her.

The blankets finally over them, the sunlamps turned off, Kara had no words of protest when Lena promptly positioned herself with her head on Kara’s chest, an arm and a leg thrown over her. Beneath the covers, Kara trailed her fingertips up and down Lena’s back, her eyes falling shut.

“Thank you,” Lena’s voice murmured in the darkness.

Kara chuckled. “Thank you?”

She felt Lena shrug. “It feels appropriate after that.”

Laughing, Kara squeezed Lena to her, pressing a kiss to her dark hair. With Lena in her arms, drifting to sleep against the rise and fall of her chest, Kara’s smile didn’t disappear until she felt sleep coming for her as well.

This she would never get used to.


	3. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye has never been SuperCorp's strong suit.
> 
> Contains: First time smut, big spoon Lena
> 
> Thanks for the continued support!

The smell of sweet, floral shampoo filled Lena’s nose as she woke up with her arms around Kara’s sleeping form. Her hair was still the tiniest bit damp from her shower the night before and Lena allowed herself to gently squeeze her, inhaling the scent of her own bath products clinging to Kara’s skin. It felt like she was experiencing them for the first time, that they’d never been so appealing until they touched Kara.

The sun was only just beginning to peek above the tall buildings that surrounded Lena’s apartment, but it was nothing compared to the rising elation in her chest. Kara had spent the night. They’d spent the night together. For the first time since she’d realized her feelings for her best friend, she let herself cast off her worries, her self-doubts, and revel in the reality that Kara wanted her back.

She couldn’t even be upset at how long it had taken them to get to this point, for assuming her feelings were one-sided, and that was after she’d figured out she even had them. She should have known it wasn’t a coincidence that every lunch they had pushed back her next meeting, that she always ordered “maybe just one more” drink when they were out together, that every night they sat together on Kara’s couch she’d spend the last few hours hoping Kara wouldn’t notice how late it was getting. 

Whatever movie they’d put on would settle on its menu screen, fifteen seconds of music playing on a loop, utterly ignored as they talked. How else could they talk so endlessly? How else could it be that even when she felt herself nodding off, when the TV finally went silent as Kara quietly turned it off and put their drinks away, gently asked her if she wanted her to call her a cab, she always had a hard time saying goodbye?

It had never occurred to her that she could say no. That responsibility had fallen to Kara.

After months of Kara’s apartment being their default spot, Lena had finally conceded to having her over to her place. She’d led Kara through her front door with some hesitance. The smooth, modern lines that had drawn her to the apartment seemed so cold when faced with the option of Kara’s home. But as soon as Kara stepped in, fawning over the view, the kitchen, the few photos Lena had time to put out, it felt as if the room grew two degrees warmer. 

Sure enough, their evening had passed as it normally did, only remarkable from the brief flashes of joy Lena felt at the novelty of seeing Kara in her home. It was well past midnight when a yawn interrupted Lena’s sentence, bringing to mind the early day she had waiting for her.

“Sorry,” Lena chuckled. “I think that might be a sign that it’s getting late.”

Kara shifted where she sat on the opposite end of the couch. “Right,” she said. “Right, it’s late.”

Lena picked up her phone from the coffee table. “Can I order you an uber?”

She shook her head. “No, it’s fine.”

“Well I could at least call you a cab so you don’t have to go outside and wait.”

Kara placed her hand over Lena’s, stilling her swiping through her apps. “No, Lena stop. I… Okay, I gave myself until the end of tonight to say this, and it’s- oh wow, it really is late. I’ve just, I’ve been thinking about something and I really hope I’m not misinterpreting anything…”

“Kara, you’re kind of starting to scare me.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “No, it’s nothing bad, I don’t think at least, but do you think maybe the next time we do this we can call it a date?”

Lena blinked back at Kara, dumbfounded. “I- excuse me?”

Kara’s hand flew to her hair, colour rising in her cheeks. “Do you want to go on a date with me? It wouldn’t have to be different from what we’re already doing, maybe a little nicer, if that’s what you want. I feel like maybe you do?”

Inexplicably breathless, Lena finally smiled back at Kara, nodding. “I do.”

“You do?” Kara looked up at her, smiling hopefully.

“I really, really do.”

They both hovered on the edge of their new circumstances, neither quite sure how to proceed, both eager to do so. Kara found she couldn’t hold Lena’s gaze, looking down at her sleeve while she played with its edge.

She cleared her throat. “Lena, can I-”

Her words were lost as Lena moved forward, tucking her fingers under Kara’s chin and tilting her lips up to meet hers. She held there for a moment, soaking in the feeling of Kara’s soft lips pressed against her own. The fingers holding under her chin slid back behind her neck, cradling her softly. 

Pulling back, Lena dared to look into Kara’s eyes, hoping she’d see anything but regret, and her heart stuttered at Kara’s flushed cheeks, her hooded eyes, her parted lips. Tilting her head to the other side, Lena leaned in again, feeling Kara surge forward to kiss her. 

They moaned softly into each other’s mouths. The kiss grew heated as Lena licked across Kara’s lower lip, and Kara opened her mouth to grant her entrance. She quaked in Lena’s hands the first time she tasted her, a fire already sparking inside her. 

Lena slid one hand from where it rested on Kara’s thigh up her chest and around to her back, thumb catching the soft swell of her breast as she did. 

Kara gasped at the sensation, instinctively reaching for Lena, only managing to hold back her strength at the last moment. She carefully grabbed hold of Lena, pressing their bodies together in a way that belied how long it had been in the making.

Their kiss broke for a moment, their foreheads touching as they caught their breath.

“Stay,” Lena whispered.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kara said definitively.

A matter of minutes later, Kara was freshly showered and in the comfiest clothes Lena owned. An oversized grey sweater hung low on Kara’s frame, the edge of her cotton shorts barely visible beneath its hem. Lena tried not to stare as she joined her in bed. Tried and failed.

Turning off the lights, the two girls settled anxiously beside one another. The air prickled with electricity, with magnetism that drew them slowly together. They wordlessly moved into each other’s arms, Kara initiating the kiss this time.

They moved with less urgency than before. Both of them were beginning to succumb to sleep. They revelled in the warmth of their embrace, cautiously exploring each other’s bodies, their touches for the most part remaining innocent. Finally, they settled side by side, hands interlocked between them. Kara’s face was the last image Lena saw as her vision darkened and she drifted to sleep.

Now, with a final light kiss to the back of Kara’s hair, Lena rose from the bed. A warm, golden light cast shadows behind her as she quietly went about her morning routine. She put the coffee maker on before changing into the new floral dress she’d bought recently. She was starting to become aware that Kara’s brightly coloured wardrobe was affecting her own preferences.

She was in the middle of pulling her hair back when she noticed Kara beginning to stir through the open bedroom door. Slipping the elastic onto her wrist instead, she poured two cups of coffee and walked back to the bedroom, placing one on Kara’s bedside table before sipping her own. 

Lena sat down at her vanity, keeping an eye on Kara in the mirror as she put on her makeup. A beam of light crept slowly across the room, landing on Kara’s closed eyes, drawing her from sleep. Lena watched her brow twitch in annoyance, squeezing her eyes shut as she abruptly rolled over.

“It’s early,” Kara mumbled, her words thick with sleep.

“Early morning meetings,” Lena explained, speaking slowly so she could continue applying her mascara. “Got to love them.”

Kara sighed deeply. “Do you have to go?”

Lena quirked her still unpainted lips. “Yes, unfortunately.”

Groaning in disappointment, Kara rolled over and blinked awake. A lazy smile spread over her face as she stared at Lena across the room. “You look beautiful.”

Lena looked away, blushing. It wasn’t that Kara hadn’t called her beautiful before, but it felt different now. It meant something different. “You do.”

Kara laughed, running her fingers through her tangled hair. Noticing the coffee on the nightstand, she took a long drink from it before catching Lena’s eyes in the mirror once again.

“Come back to bed,” she said. “Just for a minute. I didn’t get to wake up with you.”

Smiling, Lena replaced the tube of lipstick she’d picked up and got up from her chair. She moved slowly, drinking in the sight of Kara in her bed, golden hair splayed out against her pillow, the shape of her visible under the slopes of the duvet. She couldn’t imagine a better sight than Kara Danvers looking up at her from her bed, beckoning her to join her.

Lena climbed in beside her, gladly forgetting her unwritten rule to keep her touches friendly and sliding her arms around her. Kara hummed contentedly, guiding Lena down to her lips for a quick kiss before rolling over, backing up into Lena’s embrace.

They laid there together like that for a few minutes. Lena’s fingertips traced a gentle circle against the skin where Kara’s sleep shorts had ridden up. Sighing, Kara melted into her touch, leaning back against her chest. Nuzzling blonde hair away with the tip of her nose, Lena kissed the curve of her shoulder, smiling when Kara moved her body against hers. She subtly pressed backward into the bend of Lena’s waist, prompting a quiet gasp from Lena at the indirect pressure to somewhere she desperately wanted more.

Lena’s kisses trailed lower, to the crook of Kara’s neck. She let her hands rest more solidly on her body, finally touching her in the way she’d always wanted. 

Kara tilted her head to allow Lena further access to her neck, her breathing growing shallow as she felt the barest graze of her tongue against her skin. Feeling her thighs twitch in want, she pressed back against Lena’s hips, smirking at the sharp intake of breath it elicited.

“You know,” she murmured. “There’s something else we didn’t get to do last night.”

Lena whimpered in the back of her throat, her own need gnawing inside her.

“Are you sure?” she asked, feeling Kara’s confirmation before she got it as she angled her centre toward her hand.

“I’m sure,” Kara whispered, nervous but ready. “Unless you need to go to your meeting.”

Lena shook with laughter against Kara. “I’m not going anywhere,” she breathed into her neck. She kissed Kara more firmly now, more passionately. She eased Kara’s legs apart, dragging her fingers along her inner thighs, feeling them tremble. With the arm wrapped around Kara, she pulled her closer to her, hand finding her breast and administering a firm squeeze.

Kara gasped under the influence of Lena’s hands, Lena’s lips, Lena’s teeth skimming her neck in a way she wouldn’t have expected to enjoy so much. When Lena settled her hand between her legs, even over her clothes, she cried out in pleasure and gripped Lena’s sheets. 

Urged on by Kara’s vocalizations, Lena stroked her clothed centre, following Kara’s lead as she thrust into her hand. She could feel Kara’s nipple growing hard under her touch and teased her there. Responding to Kara’s steadily more desperate whines, her touch grew firmer at both points of contact.

“ _Lena_ ,” Kara choked out. “ _More_.”

Heart racing, Lena slipped her fingers under the waistband of Kara’s shorts and pushed downward. She dragged her palm over short curls and over the heat of Kara’s core. She parted Kara’s lips and dipped in between them, shuddering at the discovery of how wet she was.

Kara keened into her touch, senses ablaze, wanting to feel Lena inside her. Lena slicked her fingers with Kara’s arousal, bringing it up to her clit and moving purposefully over it. Kara cried out in earnest now, bucking her hips forward.

Lena could feel herself starting to sweat at the shared body heat, the adrenaline of making Kara moan. She rose slightly, pulling her dress over her head and tossing it aside. Kara turned to her back, watching with rapt attention as Lena unlatched her bra. Remembering herself, she responded in kind, quickly removing her borrowed sleepwear.

Lena couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping slightly at the sight of the newly revealed flesh. Her eyes roved over Kara’s full breasts as she bent over her body, taking a stiff peak between her lips.

Kara whimpered as Lena kissed her chest, sucking tenderly against the sensitive skin while she positioned herself between her legs. She kissed a path to Kara’s sex, coaxed on by Kara’s grip in her hair. One long, deliberate lick had Kara quivering, legs widening instinctively. Lena moaned at the taste of Kara’s wetness, hungrily moving her tongue through her core. When Kara was gasping, begging, uttering curse words Lena had never heard cross her lips before, she finally pressed down against her clit, immediately offering the pressure Kara needed.

Kara abandoned her hold on Lena to grasp desperately at the sheets. Her hips rose off the mattress at the intense strokes of Lena’s tongue, pleading for more.

“Kara,” Lena whispered from below her. “Can I fuck you with my fingers?”

Kara groaned wantonly. “Please,” she answered, her voice sounding foreign to her at the gravel of arousal rattling in it.

Lena resumed her ministrations fervently, flicking her tongue over Kara’s clit as she pushed one finger, then two inside her aching centre.

Kara’s scream echoed back off the walls, feeling Lena move easily inside her. Lena prodded firmly against her g-spot, sending waves of pleasure radiating through her body.

Ravenous, desperate, Lena surged to a quicker pace, scissoring her fingers inside Kara as she sucked on her clit. Kara’s walls clenched around her, releasing and contracting as she came with a loud wail. Lena felt her own muscles fluttering in a near orgasm just from witnessing her twisting under her touch.

The rush of endorphins having washed over her, Kara brought her hand down to stop Lena’s continuing stimulation, the sensation becoming too much in the wake of her climax.

“Stop, stop,” she breathed. Lena carefully slowed and pulled away from Kara’s sex, crawling back up to meet her lips. They kissed deeply, Kara both a little embarrassed and more than a little turned on at the taste of herself on Lena’s tongue. Lena eventually rested beside her, their bodies flush against each other.

“Wow,” Kara shuddered, still feeling her centre clenching in aftershocks.

Lena laughed, grinning back at her. “Agreed.”

“That was,” Kara swallowed, trying to return moisture to her mouth, “different. Good different,” she clarified.

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Different from?”

“Guys. Or maybe, I don’t know, the guys I’ve been with. Lena, that was fucking incredible.”

Lena grinned sheepishly. “Well, I suppose so if it’s making Miss Kara Danvers use such language.”

“Hush,” Kara scolded playfully. Her expression turned more serious, glancing away from Lena’s gaze. “Is it okay if we wait a bit for me to… reciprocate? I want to do a good job, and I don’t know- I don’t exactly have much experience.”

Lena stroked Kara’s back, concern evident in her eyes. “Of course. We can take all the time you want. We just moved pretty quickly. If you wanted, we could hold off on being physical altogether for a while.”

Kara blushed. “No, I’m- I’m okay with that. I think having you… do me… would help me learn.”

“Oh is that so?” Lena chuckled. “Well, I’ll happily be your teacher if you’d like. You’re certainly a very appreciative student.” She pressed her lips against Kara’s again. Kara groaned into Lena’s kiss, a low heat coiling inside her once again.

Lena smiled at Kara’s obvious signals, threading her fingers into her already sex-mussed hair. “Maybe it’s time for your second lesson,” she murmured.

Kara grinned. “What about work?”

“Work can wait. I still need to take you on that date.”


	4. Fifty Yard Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift from one of Lena's clients leads to a date night, which leads to exactly what you'd expect (I mean, we are on part four of this).
> 
> Contains: sex in public, orgasm denial, football
> 
> A/N: If anyone knows National City's real football team, let me know! I chose Expos because it was the first thing that came to mind, nothing for or against the Montreal team hahaha.

It had been an offhand comment, small talk while they ate lunch at Lena’s desk. Lena never would have expected the look on Kara’s face when she asked her if she knew anyone who’d want to take her tickets to the Expos game that night. She’d never pegged Kara for a football fan, but judging from her immediate wide-eyed spluttering, she supposed she was.

“You have tickets?” she asked, voice straining. “To _tonight’s_ game? Are you joking? How did you get seats?”

“They were a gift from a client,” Lena shrugged, deciding to play coy. “I don’t know how good they are though. They’re all the way at the fifty yard line.”

Kara’s plastic fork snapped in her grip. “The fifty yar- _Lena_! That’s literally the best they could possibly be!”

“Huh. Well, you never know, some people don’t like VIP booths.” Lena was struggling not to smile at this point.

“A booth?! Everyone likes a booth!”

“Oh good. Then I shouldn’t have any problem getting rid of them.”

Kara’s jaw dropped in panic for a moment before she clued in. “But- wait, are you teasing me?”

Lena finally relaxed, grinning from ear to ear. “You should see your face.”

“Lena!”  

Reaching across the desk, Lena took Kara’s hand. “Kara, would you by any chance like to go to the game with me tonight?”

Kara didn’t even say yes, but her giddy shriek worked just fine.

 

—

 

“Look at this view! Lena! Have you seen the view?!”

Lena could only smile as she closed the door behind her, correctly assuming Kara was about to continue. She was currently in the middle of running around the private box, excitedly taking in their surroundings.

“There’s a kitchen! Who would cook during a football game? I guess maybe nachos. Oh Rao! There’s actually food in these cupboards!”

After Kara left her office that afternoon, Lena started making plans for their night, realizing it had been a while since she’d taken Kara on a real date. Determined to give Kara the full VIP experience, she’d picked her up from her apartment in a limo, swallowing her embarrassment at such an ostentatious display. It was all worth it when Kara walked out the door and immediately fell into a fit of excited giggles. She pretty much hadn’t stopped since then.

“Okay, I know you hate it but can we please take a picture together? Alex is going to lose her mind when she sees this.”

Lena laughed and walked over to stand in front of the wide widow with Kara, draping her arms around her shoulders and smiling into her camera phone. She wasn’t about to deny Kara anything this night.

By the time the game started, Kara had set herself up at the window-side sofa with no fewer than three plates of food. Lena chose to let her remain under the impression that it was all complimentary. It was too adorable to see her bouncing up and down in her seat watching the game with two pounds of shrimp in her hands.

As it turned out, Kara’s enthusiasm was infectious. Lena had never much enjoyed watching sports until that night. Although it was certainly possible she simply enjoyed watching Kara.

It wasn’t until after halftime that Lena’s concentration started to waver, the true object of her attention becoming clear. She couldn’t take her eyes off Kara. The way her eyes flicked back and forth as she watched the plays below; how she took the time to explain what was happening to Lena whenever something impressed her; her smile. Her smile. Lena knew she’d do anything to see that smile.

She slid her fingers into Kara’s, squeezing her hand. Kara happily returned the favour, bringing their clasped hands up to her lips. She placed a kiss on each of Lena’s fingers before leaning over to kiss her properly. 

What had surely been intended to be chaste quickly turned into something else when, before Kara could return to her side of the couch, Lena caught her by the back of the neck and held her in their kiss. Sinking without resistance into the softness of Lena’s lips, Kara smiled while she kissed her back. 

Suddenly, there was a roar from the crowd outside and Kara turned away to see what she missed. Lena fell back in her seat laughing, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. Still buzzing with desire, an idea occurred to her. She tilted her chin up to kiss Kara’s neck, slowly shifting to face her as she spoke.

“You know, if you wanted to keep watching the game, there are still things I could do for you.” She was nearly on Kara’s lap now, feeling Kara’s breathing hitch beneath her lips as realization dawned on her.

“Things you could… oh.” The corner of Kara’s mouth twitched upward, but then her eyes drifted nervously behind Lena.

“Someone could see…”

Lena glanced over her shoulder at the floor to ceiling windows and smiled. “It’s one-way glass. Trust me, the kinds of people that pay for these seats expect privacy. Usually it’s because a bunch of businessmen want to do cocaine in peace, but we could make it serve a different purpose.” She tilted her head to the side. “Only if you’re comfortable, of course.”

Kara blushed, but nodded. “I could be… I could be comfortable with that, yeah.”

Lena smirked, running her thumb down the line of Kara’s jaw, chest tightening when Kara reflexively sought out her fingers with her mouth. She captured her lips with her own, then sank down to her knees in front of the couch.

“Then why don’t you sit back and watch the game, darling?” Lena purred, sliding her hands up Kara’s thighs.

Kara swallowed hard and nodded. She leaned back against the leather cushions, staring down at Lena kneeling between her legs.

Lena glanced up, darkened eyes meeting Kara’s. “Don’t miss anything on my account. I want you to relax and enjoy yourself.” She massaged the muscle of Kara’s thighs, digging her thumbs into her soft skin. Kara hissed appreciatively before obeying, forcing herself to keep her attention on the game.

She felt Lena push the fabric of her dress slowly up, exposing her bare legs. Lena’s warm breath ghosted across her skin as she leaned in, at the same time so close but not nearly close enough.

Finally, her lips connected with Kara’s inner thigh. Lipstick smudged her skin while Lena kissed an unhurried trail toward her centre. She stopped short just as her forehead brushed against the bunched up hem of Kara’s dress at her waist, nipping her softly before pulling back. She marked the same torturous path down Kara’s other leg, dragging the tip of her tongue over sensitive flesh.

Kara’s lips parted, breath growing shallower as the familiar ache settled low inside her. She angled her hips slightly, yearning for more of Lena’s touch.

Noticing Kara’s adjustment, Lena smiled to herself before placing a full, open-mouthed kiss to Kara’s centre, pushing her tongue against the material of her panties. Kara’s eyes fluttered shut, her hips bucking forward. Lena continued her movements while Kara shuddered against her. Reaching around, she caught the edge of Kara’s underwear and yanked them down, pulling back to admire the arousal that was evident between her legs.

Lena bit her lip, looking up at Kara with want in her eyes.

“You’re so wet, baby,” she drawled. “How much longer is this game?”

Kara struggled to collect herself, frowning in concentration. “Um, another half hour probably? Maybe forty five minutes.”

Lena hummed thoughtfully. “Hmm… I suppose I’ll have to be gentle then. To make you last that long.”

Kara balked at the prospect of having to wait that amount of time to come.

“Please,” she gasped, “sooner.”

“Shhh…” Lena chided. “I promise you’ll enjoy it, okay?” She kissed Kara’s knee. “Colour?”

“Green,” Kara husked, the idea gaining appeal the more she thought about it. 

Lena grinned, wrapping her arms under Kara’s legs and pulling her closer. “All right, darling. If you’re good and patient for me, I’ll make it worth it when we get home.”

Lena resumed her painstakingly slow motions against Kara’s legs, working her up with her tongue and teeth. She made her way to the apex of her thighs, sucking on the soft divot at her hips.

Kara gasped above her. She threaded her fingers into Lena’s hair, holding her gently as she felt Lena’s tongue trace the edge of her sex. Lena looked up and her eyes held Kara’s.

“Keep watching, baby,” she whispered. Kara groaned in a mixture of frustration and arousal, but she made herself look away from Lena. It was a strange, willful blindness, knowing Lena was right in front of her but she wasn’t allowed to watch her. The only cue as to her next move was the direction of her head, which she mercifully allowed Kara to hold on to.

Which is how she knew in advance that Lena was about to finally make contact with her core, but it didn’t stop her from moaning at the touch. She felt the vibrations of Lena’s matching moan against her centre, the smooth, languid movements of her tongue. It seemed like it took an eternity for her to finally stroke across Kara’s clit. Lena only stayed there for a moment, for a few incomplete circles, before dipping back down to Kara’s entrance. There, she dragged out the new sensation, kissing and licking and sucking until she could feel Kara’s need for relief in the way her thighs quaked on either side of her.

Lena pushed her tongue inside Kara, raking her fingernails down her back at the same time.

“ _Oh Rao_ ,” Kara cried out. “Right there, baby. Don’t stop.”

Lena chuckled warmly, still inside her. “Patience,” she murmured. “Still another fifteen minutes to go.”

Kara exhaled harshly as Lena’s tongue made contact with her again. “I don’t know if I can wait that long.”

“Yes you can,” Lena said firmly, in a way that made Kara believe it.

Lena leaned back down, delighting in the rougher texture she managed to reach with her tongue inside Kara. She savoured the taste of her while she fucked her slowly, using her grip on her waist as leverage.

She drew it out for as long as she could, but she couldn’t resist Kara’s moans forever. She gradually increased her pace until she was moving ravenously against her throbbing centre. 

Kara’s fingers tightened almost painfully in her hair as her body responded to Lena’s fervent movements. Her inner muscles quivered as Lena stroked her g-spot. A wash of sensation coursed through her, dangerously close to pushing her over the edge.

“Lena,” she whimpered. “I’m going to come. Please.”

Even though she expected it, she still whined when Lena slowed and ultimately backed away.

“Thank you for telling me, Kara,” she smirked. “You’re such a good girl. So patient.” She placed light kisses along her folds and Kara’s hips twitched in response. “Since you’ve been so good,” she continued. “I think it’s time I let you come, don’t you think?”

Kara was only able to gasp her name before Lena set the heat of her mouth over Kara’s swollen clit. She bore down on Kara with all the intensity she’d been holding back on up to that point. She only moved harder when she saw Kara’s eyes squeeze shut. Her moans came in short, halting breaths as Lena rubbed the stiff bud of her clit with the flat of her tongue.

For a moment, all Kara could see was a flash of blinding white. The overpowering tensing of her muscles held for an impossibly long time before releasing, tingling sensation returning to her slowly.

Still held by Lena’s previous direction not to watch, still coming down from her orgasm, Kara didn’t notice Lena standing up until she was already next to her, cuddling up to her on the sofa. Somehow, she’d pulled her dress back into place. Kara didn’t know where her panties went, but she had a feeling Lena did.

Lena guided Kara over to rest against her, one arm holding her gently.

“How are you feeling?” she asked her.

Kara let out a shaky laugh. “Good. Really good. Like ‘you just acted out every teenage boy’s fantasy for me’ good.”

Lena laughed at that, hugging Kara more tightly. “Anything for you. Even if it is a cliche.”

“Oh, I’m definitely not complaining.” Kara’s voice came out low and sultry, her fingers stroking high on Lena’s thigh.

Lena chuckled and took Kara’s hand in hers, stilling them. She kissed the top of Kara’s head, noting the slight stiffness of her jaw from so much exertion. “When we get home, Kara. After all, I did promise I’d make it worth your while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to make a habit of leaving notes at the bottom of these, but I know some people are feeling pretty low today because of comments at SDCC and I just wanted to say "Hey look! We're still here and making fics and art and doing whatever we want with these characters because we freaking can!" Art is meant to be interpreted by the audience, how close a person is to the creation of a show doesn't make their point of view more meaningful, they're one voice just as you are (not to negate their statements' harmful effects). You and your ships were valid before yesterday's PR nightmare, and they're still valid today and forever onward. Words hurt people, but an idea never goes away. You're loved and real. I really, specifically, love you.


	5. Red!K Dirty Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short time after they’ve started dating, an incident with red kryptonite leads to Kara coming out as Supergirl to Lena. 
> 
> Contains: sexting, sex in public / exhibitionism, clothed sex, mild dub-con (like, Red!K fics all have a certain amount of dub-con. I tried to make it as not-dub as possible, but even though both characters are consenting in this, it’s kind of inescapable under these circumstances)
> 
> A/N: As always, thanks a million for the feedback! Never realized how true it is that it helps creativity flow until experiencing it myself!

Things felt different even before Lena saw her. They’d felt different all day.

At first, she’d thought Kara was mad at her. Her tone in their texts was less playful than usual, more serious. Lena couldn’t help the gnawing dread in her stomach. 

Though Kara hadn’t told her yet, she knew she was Supergirl. She knew what that entailed. Her mind immediately went to worst case scenarios: alien attacks, weapons of mass destruction… but she couldn’t ask about that. Instead, she asked

**Lena [2:28pm]: Is everything okay?**

And had counted the minutes until Kara responded

**Kara [2:41pm]: Of course! Why?**

The exclamation point had calmed her down some. That sounded more like Kara. She typed out her reply quickly, not wanting to have to wait again.

**Lena [2:41pm]: Sorry :) I guess you seemed distracted, don’t worry about it, I’m probably just imagining things**

She put down her phone only to have it vibrate against her desk a moment later.

**Kara [2:42pm]: I am distracted**

**Kara [2:42pm]: I’m stuck at this desk all day**

**Kara [2:42pm]: And all I can do is think about you**

Lena blinked in surprise at her screen. They’d only been dating for a couple months, had only just started having sex. Sexting certainly wasn’t territory they’d ventured into yet. The surprise did not overshadow the physical reaction Lena felt at Kara’s words, at her boldness. And nobody could say Lena Luthor didn’t give as good as she got. Licking her lips, she wrote out her response.

**Lena [2:46pm]: Think about what, exactly?**

The reply was instant.

**Kara [2:47pm]: The way you look when I’m making you come**

Lena’s breath caught in her throat. She hadn’t been expecting that sort of response, but the way it made her shift in her seat was undeniable. Trying to remember how to write, Lena didn’t have time to say anything back before a stream of texts arrived.

**Kara [2:47pm]: When you scream for me**

**Kara [2:47pm]: How I get to watch your legs shake when I’m fucking you from behind**

**Kara [2:47pm]: I want you so bad**

Breathless, Lena finally articulated an answer.

**Lena [2:49pm]: Take me then**

**Kara [2:50pm]: Tonight**

**Lena [2:50pm]: Yes.**

**Lena [2:51pm]: Your place or mine?**

**Kara [2:52pm]: I’ll text you the address**

When Lena looked up that address, she was in for her second surprise of the day when she saw Kara was planning on meeting her at a dance club. She looked down at her work clothes, her conservative skirt, and realized she’d have to leave early to get changed first.

Arriving later that night, Lena was glad she had. She walked into the bar and was enveloped by hammering music and sweaty bodies, a situation she hadn’t been in for a couple years now. She felt much more at ease in her black pants and a top that hadn’t seen the light of day since her own clubbing days. Ordering a drink while she waited for Kara, she felt a sort of nostalgic excitement at being in a place like this again, and when she thought about the girl she was meeting, that was a different kind of excitement entirely.

Lena felt warm hands settle on her waist and she wheeled around, ready to tell off some creep, only to find herself looking at her girlfriend. She let out a relieved laugh.

“Jesus, Kara! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” If she hadn’t been startled already, it might have been harder to hide her reaction at seeing Kara. Or rather, seeing what Kara was wearing. She’d never seen her in something so form-fitting, so revealing. And with her makeup darker than usual, framed by wind-blown curls, she was almost like a different person.

Kara grinned at her, digging her fingers more deeply into where they still rested on her hips. “Sorry. Couldn’t resist.” She eyed her up and down and Lena felt herself shiver. Kara’s gaze was unabashed, lingering on every inch of exposed skin. “Look at you,” she murmured hungrily.

Lena bit down on her lip. It was one thing texting Kara like this. To have her speaking to her like that, like she was going to devour her, it was enough to make her feel weak in the knees. But she wasn’t about to let Kara play this game one-sidedly.

“Me? Look at you, Kara Danvers. If I knew you owned clothes like that I’d have suggested a place like this sooner.”

Kara smirked at her and nodded her head toward her nearly empty drink. “Finish that. We’re dancing.”

Never once looking away from Kara, Lena downed the rest of her drink. Slowly. Watching a flicker in Kara’s eyes at her mild disobedience. Lena set her glass of ice down on a nearby table before extending her hand to Kara, who took it readily.

Kara led her through the mass of bodies, the air thick with their heat. It was a situation familiar enough that it didn’t bother her. On the contrary, clash of sensation from the music, the people, the alcohol buzzing in her veins, it was comforting to Lena. It was enough to block everything else out. 

Kara’s hand on hers, her one point of contact to reality, felt electric. She stopped them at a spot near the heart of the dance floor, dark enough that she was nearly a silhouette, loud enough that talking wasn’t an option. Suddenly, those fiery hands were coursing over Lena’s body, willing her to move along with Kara. 

Lena fell into the rhythm easily, letting Kara take the lead. Watching Kara dance, Lena wasn’t sure if she could have led if she’d tried. She could barely focus on her own movements while she drank in the sight of Kara rolling her body in time with the music.

Her pulse was already racing as songs came and went, blending into each other. The heat, the activity, the inevitability of bumping against other people while she danced, it was enough on its own to shorten her breath. When Kara brought their bodies closer together, the last facade she had of being in control fell away. She could only keen into the feeling of Kara against her.

Kara’s fingers worked their way beneath the hem of Lena’s shirt, scratching lightly down her spine. The space between them disappeared, chests dragging against each other as Kara slotted a thigh between Lena’s legs and _pressed_.

Lena gasped at the contact, but managed to keep her meter. As they danced, Kara’s grip on her slowly tightened until Lena couldn’t move without grinding the apex of her thighs against her. Her head lolled backward in pleasure and she felt Kara’s lips on her neck. Lena tensed her hold on Kara’s shoulders for an anchor, breathing obscenities lost in the music as Kara kissed along her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

At the sharp contact of Kara’s teeth, surely leaving a mark, Lena shuddered in Kara’s arms and pushed back, knowing she couldn’t take much more. She leaned in to Kara’s ear, close enough to be heard.

“Take me home,” she said.

She heard a low laugh in her ear. “Here,” Kara replied. She slipped her hands down to Lena’s ass and pulled her hard against her hips.

Lena cried out at the sudden pressure, falling into Kara’s arms. She leaned back to look at her, to check with her- she’d never seen this side of Kara before, she wanted to make sure she wasn’t doing something just because she thought she’d like it. Kara stared back at her assuredly, nothing but want in her darkened eyes. She began to move Lena up and down on her leg slowly, experimentally. Lena nodded, matching her thrusts, grinding down on her.

One of Kara’s hands came up to knot into Lena’s hair, tugging to direct her back against her, cheek to cheek. Kara’s lips dragged through her hair to her ear, whispering into it.

“I love the sounds you make when I’m touching you.”

As if she were obeying a command, Lena let out a high pitched moan. Her motions stuttered as her clit grew more sensitive, and Kara moved her hand to her hip where she had greater control. She guided Lena against her strong thigh, dragging her by the hip as if she weighed nothing. 

“I want to see you come in front of all these people.”

Her tongue grazed the curve of her ear. Lena was all but limp in her arms now, holding on to Kara for dear life. She trusted her to take her weight, knowing how strong she was even if tonight was the first time she’d experienced it first-hand. 

She focused her energy on rocking forward into the firm muscle of Kara’s thigh, the hard curve of her hip. Her clit was throbbing with sensation, aching for Kara’s touch. Lena knit her brow as she focused on chasing the feeling of ecstasy that she could sense was close.

Noticing Lena’s urgent, desperate thrusts, Kara’s fingers unconsciously bit harder into Lena’s waist, dark bruises blossoming beneath them. Bruises that Lena wouldn’t feel until the next morning. Kara turned so her lips were against Lena’s cheek again.

“Say my name.” Her breath was hot in her ear.

Lena whimpered, happy to obey. “Kara,” she gasped.

“No,” Kara said firmly, like she was scolding her. “Not that. Say my name.”

Lena leaned back, staring bewildered at Kara. 

“I- I don’t kn-”

“You know who I am,” Kara challenged, slowing but not stopping her motions, keeping Lena close to the edge. “Say it.”

Lena paused with her lips parted, her heart hammering in her chest. She knew there was no going back from this. “Supergirl,” she breathed.

“Good girl.” Kara pulled back on Lena’s hair, exposing her neck and kissing it fiercely. She rolled her hips against Lena’s centre with reckless abandon. Lena lost all inhibitions as Kara slammed into her.

“ _Fuck_. _Supergirl._ ” Lena felt herself tip over the edge, the rough treatment feeling blissful as pleasure washed over her. She was vaguely aware of a rumble in Kara’s throat as she _growled_ through her orgasm, fully supporting her weight while she came unraveled in her hands.

When Lena came down, whimpering in slight discomfort at the stimulation, Kara slowed to a stop. She swayed lazily to the music with Lena firmly encased in her arms.

“You’re so fucking hot,” she husked. “I could do that all day.”

She placed a palm on Lena’s stomach, sliding down to the waistband of her pants, fingers dipping underneath. Lena caught her by the wrist.

“Not here,” she said shakily. “Take me home.”

Kara chuckled. “Okay.” She pulled back, admiring Lena. “How do you feel about flying there?”


	6. Bartender AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartender AU. The Superfriends try a new bar for Maggie’s birthday and Kara accidentally ends up flirting with Bartender!Lena all night.
> 
> Contains: the first appearance of Sanvers in this fic, alcohol, sex in public (three in a row! Do I get a prize?)
> 
> A/N: Thanks always for the responses :) You guys are sweet and also so filthy. My kind of people!

Collectively, it had taken both Danvers sisters weeks of agonizing, coming up with ideas, and throwing those ideas out to plan a birthday for Maggie, and in the end all they did was go to a bar.

“It’s perfect, Danvers,” Maggie said through her smile, kissing a visibly relieved Alex on the cheek. Kara nudged Alex’s side, grinning at her. Alex nudged her back, rolling her eyes slightly at Kara enjoying being the one to have found the bar a little too much.

“You’re going to love this place, Maggie,” Kara said as they sat down at an empty table, ensuring there was enough space for James and Winn when they arrived. “I emailed Miss Grant and she said this is the best spot in National City, and she knows what she’s talking about.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, glancing around the dimly-lit room, appraising the warm wood tones and industrial fixtures. “Cat Grant’s favourite bar? Am I going home broke tonight?”

“Well, I may have specified that we were looking for something ‘dive-y’… but it has caffeinated beer!”

Maggie laughed. “I guess I’m getting one of those then.” She pulled out her wallet and moved to stand up before Alex grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her firmly down.

“Oh no, you’re not paying tonight.”

“And neither are you,” Kara interjected. She stood quickly, giving them her best intimidating stare. “If either of you tries to pay tonight there will be consequences.”

Maggie grinned. “You threatening me, Supergirl?”

“Yes. Because it’s your birthday and I care about you.”

Crossing to the bar, Kara slid into a vacant spot between two groups and leaned against the long oak countertop. She caught the eye of the bartender, her smile coming easily as she walked over. Her long, dark hair swept over the bare skin of her shoulders made visible by the uniform tank she wore. She returned Kara’s smile naturally, green eyes crinkling.

“Hey there.”

“Hi, can I start a tab?” Kara asked.

“Of course.”

“Great! Thank you. Here,” Kara presented her credit card from her bag. She handed it across the bar, gesturing to Maggie and Alex as she did so.

“If either of those two try to buy something, put it on my tab. It’s my sister’s girlfriend’s birthday.”

“Well…” she glanced down to read her name off the credit card, “Kara Danvers, you’re a good sister. Now, what can I get you?”

“Can I get those caffeine beer things?”

The bartender’s lips twitched like she was suppressing a smile. “Yep, you sure can. Three of them?”

“Oh, no, just two. And a club soda, please? I don’t really drink,” she muttered, blushing.

Lena smiled while she grabbed three pint glasses from below the bar and filled them. “Well that’s nothing to be embarrassed of. I’m glad I’m not going to be the only sober person here tonight.” 

“You wouldn’t have a drink while you’re working?”

“I mean, maybe _I_ would, but the boss is a real hard-ass, she’d kill me.”

“Well, at least we’re in it together,” Kara laughed. Lena smiled back at her, pushing the pints forward before holding her index finger up to Kara.

“Wait, hold on, it’s your friend’s birthday, I can’t just give you these.” She grabbed a dark bottle of alcohol from the iron shelf on the back wall. She poured out two shot glasses until they were brimming with the liquor. She set the bottle down as she pulled out a third glass, extending the nozzle of the soda tap. 

“And club soda for you. Don’t worry, it’s all on me.”

Kara bit down on the corner of her smile. “Thanks, um-”

“Lena,” she helped her. “Here, let me give you a hand with all of that.” She whisked the drinks onto a serving tray and lifted them up, bringing them around the bar and to their table.

“There ya go,” she said, setting them down. She looked over at Kara. “If you need anything else, you know where I’ll be.” She began walking away and turned around. “Oh! And happy birthday!” She waved to Maggie and Alex before returning to the bar.

Alex shot Maggie a conspiratorial look. Maggie laughed in return, nodding. “Definitely.”

“What?”

Alex grinned. “Kara, I think that girl was flirting with you.”

“What? No she wasn’t!”

“Who wasn’t what?” came a low voice from behind her. Turning around, Kara saw James and Winn entering the bar.

“Happy birthday, Maggie,” Winn chimed, carefully approaching to give her a hug like he was about to defuse a bomb. Just this once though, Maggie hugged him back happily.

“Happy birthday,” James spoke from across the table where he sat next to Kara. “Who’s not doing what?”

“Nobody’s doing anything,” Kara protested.

Alex grinned, sipping her beer. “That bartender was hitting on Kara.”

“ _That_ one?” Winn exclaimed, looking at Lena in a less than subtle manner. “Oh, Kara, you’ve got to go for it.”

“She really was flirting with you,” Maggie offered.

Kara hesitated, looking around the table at everyone’s encouraging smirks. She finally smiled back at them, downed her shot of club soda, and stood.

“How about I go grab you guys your beers?”

She didn’t leave time to acknowledge their whooping as she turned her back on them. This time, Lena noticed her coming before she arrived.

“Done already? Your sister’s impressive.”

Kara chuckled. “No, no, I need two more beers. Our friends just got here.”

“Got it, two more coming right up.” She moved deftly behind the bar, never taking her attention off Kara. “Are there any more of you arriving that I can put something together for?”

“No, this is all of us.”

Lena eyed her mischievously. “So what, your boyfriend couldn’t make it tonight?”

Kara laughed, not even flustered by the cheesy line. She leaned forward over the bar, grinning up at Lena. “You really think that was smooth?”

“I made you laugh, didn’t I?”

A wide smile spread slowly across Kara’s face. She pulled her lower lip in between her teeth, finding herself inexplicably incapable of holding Lena’s eyes.

“No, I, um… I’m actually not seeing anyone.”

A glimmer of something flashed in Lena’s eyes. One brow quirked upward. “Good to know.”

Kara did everything she could to fight the burning in her cheeks.

A middle aged man at the end of the bar grabbed Lena’s attention. She glanced apologetically back at Kara.

“Sorry, two seconds.”

As she left to attend to the man, Kara stole a look back to the table. Every set of eyes was on her. Alex and Maggie were flashing her an excited thumbs-up while Winn and James laughed at them. Kara giggled, but felt her heart speed up as well.

Before she’d even finished turning away, her phone buzzed in her bag. A message from Alex appeared on the screen.

**Alex [10:39]: Say the word and we’ll leave you two alone**

Kara made sure Lena was still away before answering.

**Kara [10:40]: I’m not going to ditch you on Maggie’s birthday!!**

The next messages came in just as Lena returned. Kara wouldn’t have checked them, but she could see the messages light up on her lock screen in her hand.

**Maggie [10:40]: Do it!**

**Alex [10:40]: DO IT**

Quickly, Kara switched her phone to silent and put it back in her purse. 

“I should probably get you those drinks,” Lena laughed, her cheeks just the faintest shade of pink. 

Kara took a breath, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

“Listen, um, I don’t know if you had plans, but if you’re free after you’re done work you could join us. For a drink. If you wanted.”

“I’m actually closing tonight.”

“Oh,” Kara stammered, embarrassed. “Then, don’t worry about it-”

“But you could stay here with me. I won’t technically be working any more.” Lena placed the two full glasses in front of Kara, a hint of shyness in her posture. “Unless staying until close is a problem.”

“No, no it’s fine,” Kara smiled. She took the drinks from Lena, her fingers brushing against hers over the cool glass. “I’d like that.”

“Okay then. It’s a date.”

Kara sat back down to an enthusiastic slap on the back from Winn. The rest of the night was interwoven with plenty of teasing from them, and  more visits to the bar than were necessary from Kara. As the night wore on, Alex and Maggie eventually left in a cab, Winn and James staying a bit longer to keep Kara company before leaving as well. She checked the time. It was nearly two in the morning, the bar would be closing soon. 

She busied herself with responding to Alex’s clearly drunk texts that had abruptly stopped once she and Maggie got home. From her periphery she saw a figure sit down in the chair opposite her and Kara looked up to see Lena smiling back at her.

“Everyone else go home?”

“They all have work tomorrow.”

Lena frowned. “That’s too bad. I’m sorry I’m making you wait all by yourself. We’re about to close down, just settling some tabs.”

“It’s okay,” Kara said, taking Lena’s hand resting on the table in hers. She felt an odd sort of second-hand inebriation after a night of partying, the excitement humming inside her making her feel more bold than usual. “I don’t mind.”

Lena stared down at their entwined fingers, the red of her low lip disappearing bashfully between her teeth. “If you wanted, you could wait in the back. Get out of the noise and the people.”

Something in Lena’s tone was unmistakable. Kara couldn’t have missed her real meaning. Her chest tightened briefly, an imperceptible intake of breath rasping into her lungs. A mixture of nervousness and exhilaration moved her to nod her head.

“Yeah. That sounds,” she cleared her throat, “that sounds good.” 

Lena grinned at Kara’s flash of nerves, rising from her chair to lead her toward a heavy, metal-plated door. As they entered a short hallway, Lena called back to the other bartender to start cleaning up for the night. Between that, and the small office she lead Kara to, it clicked in her head that this bar definitely belonged to Lena.

“So you’re the hard-ass boss who won’t let her employees drink on the job?”

“Well, I like to keep a clear head. Most of the time.”

Kara took in the quaint little space. A simple desk covered in post-it notes and mail was bordered by file cabinets and blank walls. Something about it was so charming, the picture of Lena behind that desk instead of behind the bar. 

“It’s pretty impressive flirting: you bringing me back to your manager’s office.”

Lena laughed. “It’d probably be more impressive if it was some corner office up twenty stories higher with a view. This is more of an ‘I definitely wasn’t expecting company’ vibe.”

“No I think this is even better. Tell me, do all your rooms have this much paper everywhere, or are you just trying to impress me?”

“Of course I’m trying to impress you. This is actually the VIP lounge.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, it’s very exclusive.”

“Oh, I bet,” Kara’s voice had fallen to a whisper as Lena moved closer to her, until she could feel the puffs of air coming through her parted lips. Her stomach tied in knots when Lena’s gaze shifted from playful to predatory. Standing in the middle of the room, Kara was frozen, only managing to lean eagerly into Lena’s touch when she wrapped her hand around the back of her neck.

She didn’t pull, only held, her grip strong but gentle. She waited patiently for Kara to close the remaining gap between them, something Kara was happy to do.

Immediately, both girls were opening their mouths into the kiss, the sweet taste of soda dragging across Lena’s tongue. Lena moaned into Kara’s lips and guided her backward almost roughly, her back pressing against the wall. Kara’s responding gasp turned into a stream of ragged breaths as Lena kissed her hungrily, their bodies flush against the wall. It had been so long- too long- since she’d felt this kind of touch, and her usual reservations receded at her body’s response to Lena’s lips against hers.

“Can I-”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kara cut her off, knowing whatever she was about to ask, her answer would be the same. Lena laughed breathlessly into her open mouth, but didn’t seem satisfied with the answer.

“Clothes on or off?” she murmured, fingers twisting into the lapels of Kara’s jacket.

“Off,” Kara begged. “Can I… you too?” She shook her head at her own inarticulateness. “I mean-”

Lena’s warm laughter released some of the embarrassment from her. “I know what you mean.” She kissed her soundly, and Kara felt a pleasant sting as her teeth scraped across her lower lip. “You can take off whatever you want.” She leaned down and kissed Kara’s neck while she started undoing the buttons of her shirt, revelling in every new inch of skin she revealed. “You can touch me however you want,” she continued. Kara whimpered as her shirt finally came undone beneath Lena’s hands and she pushed it and her coat off her shoulders. “You’re so gorgeous. Holy shit.”

Lena latched her lips to the swell of Kara’s breast, snaking her arms around her back to expertly snap her bra open. As it fell to the floor, she moved her attention downward to Kara’s pebbling nipple, showing no hesitance in the way she sucked it into her mouth, the way she flicked her tongue over its tip.

Kara let out a desperate cry, felt herself stutter against the wall. The feeling of being touched again, grabbed so eagerly, so appreciatively, already had her aching between her legs. She knew she wouldn’t last long, and she wanted more of Lena. She slid into her hair and led her back up to her lips, finding the edge of her top and pulling it hastily over her head.

Taking the cue from Kara, Lena’s confident hands tugged Kara’s belt through the loops of her pants, unbuckling it while Kara briefly struggled with the clasp of her bra before it fell open. She shrugged the straps off her shoulders, not missing the way Kara gawked at her breasts, forgetting about her remaining clothes in favour of taking them in her hands.

She focused hard not to let her eyes fall shut when Kara dragged her thumbs over her nipples, wanting to watch the reverent expression on her face. Kara’s movements grew more self-assured until she was pulling Lena against her, their bare chests pressed together while she kneaded one of Lena’s breasts firmly in her hand.

Whimpering under Kara’s strength, Lena ripped open the button and zipper of her pants, her fingers sliding between the heated fabric of her panties and Kara’s skin. She parted her curls, her lips, and found the liquid heat surrounding her entrance. She felt the power between them shift when Kara’s hands softened at Lena’s touch, groaning at how close she was. Lena tentatively swiped her fingers across Kara’s clit, a small smile forming when she felt Kara’s jaw tremble against her lips.

“Lena,” Kara mewled. “Please.”

Lena’s heart pounded at the sound of her name through Kara’s voice. With a final searing kiss, she dropped down to her knees, yanking Kara’s pants and underwear down her legs. She growled with frustration as she pulled off one of Kara’s shoes to free her from her clothes, choosing to leave the material on the other side out of sheer impatience.

She hoisted Kara’s bare leg up and onto her shoulder, mouth watering at the sight of Kara exposed for her.

Kara rested against the wall, enjoying the sight of Lena on her knees, breasts rising and falling with her deep breaths. Circles of green gazed up at her beneath dark lashes as Lena sought her permission to continue. Kara nodded, her eyes snapping shut when Lena rushed forward and took her hard, took her wet and messy into her mouth.

“ _Fuck!_ ” she exclaimed, surprising herself. Lena was only spurred on by the utterance, stroking across Kara’s soaked core with her tongue, up to her clit where she licked across her greedily. Her hands made their way to Kara’s ass, grabbing her firmly, bracing her against the movements of her tongue.

Kara’s head fell back against the wall with a thud, colour staining her cheeks. Even with her strength, she felt like she was about to crumble at the insistent pace of Lena’s lips, the way her nails bit into her skin. Every breath released as a high-pitched whine. She bit down on her lip, tensed her muscles, but couldn’t stop the sounds pouring from deep inside her while Lena kissed her pussy.

Sensing Kara’s struggle, Lena backed up, holding her still as her gasps evened out. “Do you need some help staying quiet?” she asked gently, though Kara could see the feral desire in her eyes. Wrapping her arm around Kara’s thigh, she rubbed one firm line down Kara’s clit with her thumb, the resounding cry that tore through her as her hips bucked forward answering her enough without her urgent nodding.

“Please,” she shook with restraint. Lena smirked up at her as she stood, occupying Kara’s lips with her own, still wet from Kara’s arousal. She swallowed Kara’s moans when she began rubbing gentle circles over the hood of her clit. Steadily, she built her pace, fingers slick and desperate, exploring different rhythms and patterns while Kara fought to return her kiss through the powerful sensation.

“Harder,” Kara whimpered against her lips. “I want you inside me.”

Lena couldn’t resist the immediate effect her words had on her, pinning her against the wall with her hand over her mouth to stifle the loud scream that shook through Kara when she entered her with two fingers.

“Is this okay?” Lena’s gaze flitted down to where her hand was. Kara nodded enthusiastically, happy to be able to let go without worrying about being heard. Grinning, Lena placed a kiss to the back of her hand, pressing hard enough that Kara could feel it against her lips, before thrusting into her.

Kara moaned into Lena’s hand, her pussy already clenching around Lena’s fingers as they drove roughly against her front wall. She hummed affirmations, needy cries of “more” against her hold on her, relishing the way Lena understood her, listened to her, fucked her harder than she maybe ever had been.

The weight of Lena against her, watching her with such intensity while she twisted her fingers inside her, brought the throbbing inside Kara to a crest. She writhed against the wall, hoping she wasn’t leaving any dents, her muffled screams filling the room. Lena moved impossibly quicker, grunting from exertion while tremors shook through Kara’s cunt. When she felt them starting to lessen, she pulled out of Kara and turned her focus to her neglected clit.

She was barely able to hold Kara to the wall when she buckled under her touch and into a second orgasm. She removed her hand from Kara’s mouth, wrapping her arm around her shoulders to support her while she came. 

Kara melted into her embrace, shocked at how completely she’d let herself go. Lena’s fingers still moved lightly against her inner thighs, not wanting to leave her devoid of touch just yet. Kara finally felt she had enough control to fully return Lena’s hug, tucking her face into the crook of Lena’s shoulder while the residual shudders passed through her, kissing her neck gratefully.

“Oh wow,” Kara finally breathed.

Lena chuckled. “You okay? With everything?”

Kara lifted her head to kiss Lena again, more calmly this time.

“Definitely okay,” she whispered.

“I’d better get back out there and help out. The others probably hate me right now.”

“As much as I want to protest, I think I’m going to need another minute to recuperate from that. Maybe a few minutes, actually.”

Lena kissed her cheek. “Then how about I finish up out there and I come get you when we’re done?”

“Sounds good.” Kara picked up Lena’s shirt from where it had fallen beside them. “You’ll probably need this.”

Grinning, Lena put her clothes back on, waiting for Kara to be dressed as well before opening the door to return to the bar. Kara sat in Lena’s office chair, a smile stuck on her face, feeling more relaxed than she had in ages. Grabbing her bag, she pulled out her phone and saw nine missed messages from Alex.

**Alex [1:42]: How’s your daaaaaaaaaaate?**

**Alex [1:54]: ???**

**Alex [1:55]: Are you alive?**

**Alex [2:08]: Oh fuck**

**Alex [2:08]: GROSS KARA**

**Alex [2:09]: Text me when you’re finished**

**Alex [2:09]: THAT WASN’T INTENTIONAL IGNORE THAT PHRASING**

**Alex [2:09]: Just text me so I know you’re not dead**

**Alex [2:10]: Gross.**

When Lena came back fifteen minutes later, Kara was still laughing.


	7. Hotel Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Supercorp. Kara and Lena extend a business trip into a vacation, but end up spending most of the first day in their hotel room.
> 
> Contains: strap-on sex, minor food play, they finally both get to come in one fic!
> 
> A/N: Thanks for reading, thanks twice for kudos-ing, thanks forever for commenting ;)

Lena awoke to the sound of running water and an empty bed. She ran her hand over Kara’s side of the mattress and could tell from the residual body heat she must have only recently gotten in the shower. 

Stepping out of bed, her feet landed in a tangled mess of clothes. The lanyard of Kara’s press pass hooked over her toes and she couldn’t help but smile. For once, Kara had gotten in later than she had. Lena had to miss the conference’s wrap party to take a client to dinner, so Kara had gone alone and from the look of it, got back to the hotel exhausted.

She crossed the soft carpet and cracked open the bathroom door.

“Kara?” she called out.

“Hey! Good morning!” Kara’s voice bounced off the walls. Lena stepped into the room, breathing in the steam as she moved through her morning rituals. Reflected in the mirror, she watched the outline of Kara’s body through the fogged glass.

“How was the party?”

“It was good! Long though. I didn’t realize how late it was until I left.”

“I guess you had a good time then.”

“Yeah! But I’m happy it’s all over. No more work! Vacation time has officially started.”

Lena’s laughter was slightly muffled while she brushed her teeth. “So, any requests for the first day of our vacation?”

“Food,” Kara deadpanned. “I need breakfast so bad it’s not even funny.”

Lena struggled rinse her mouth out through her grin. Wiping her mouth, she opened the shower door, taking in the sight of Kara for the first time that morning. Beads of warm water clung to her curves, but the only thing Lena could focus on was the smile she shot her over her shoulder.

“What?”

“Just looking at you,” Lena shrugged bashfully.

Kara leaned over, careful not to get water on Lena, and pressed her lips against hers. Lena sighed into the warmth of her skin, her self control moments away from letting her walk into the shower with Kara, clothes and all.

“Maybe when we get back from breakfast,” Kara murmured, “we can spend some time together in the room? I feel like I haven’t gotten to see you all week.”

“Me neither,” Lena agreed. “That sounds perfect.”

“Okay. Now let me finish up in here, I’ll be out soon.” Kara winked at her and stepped back under the stream of water.

Back in the room, Lena picked up the phone on their writing table and dialled the number for the front desk. She didn’t know how much longer Kara would be, but when she heard the hair dryer start she knew she’d have at least another ten minutes. Luckily, a knock on the door came soon after.

When Kara walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in the hotel’s comfortable white robe, a trolley of breakfast food stood beside the bed. She stopped in her tracks, practically dumbfounded at the arrangement, at Lena grinning back at her from the bed.

“Lena!” she finally breathed. “You did the- you- you made food happen!”

Lena cackled in the way she only did around Kara, the way she thought sounded too loud and the way Kara thought sounded like the way sunshine felt. She wasn’t even finished before Kara climbed onto the bed and kissed all around and against her smile, making her laugh even more.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything?” Lena giggled.

“Can’t” Kara said through kisses. “You. More important. Best girlfriend.”

Lena was about to roll her eyes, about to push her back and get her to eat, but suddenly Kara’s lips were on hers and there was very little else she could think of. The mood changed in an instant, but really, it had been building all week while they collapsed into bed next to each other, too tired from the conference events to do anything but fall asleep.

Kara settled herself more fully against Lena’s body, sliding her arms between her back and the mattress. Lena could feel the flex of her muscles as she drew them closer together, the solidity of her touch. When Kara licked along her lower lip, her hips canted upward of their own accord.

Kara smirked, deepening their kiss, welcoming Lena’s tongue into her mouth. The aroma of her freshly washed skin filled Lena’s senses, begging her to make Kara sweat.

“The food will get cold,” Lena muttered, untying the knot of Kara’s robe as she did.

Kara hummed thoughtfully against her throat, tracing a line up to Lena’s jaw with the tip of her tongue. This time, when Lena’s hips jerked forward, Kara’s thigh was there to meet them.

Lena’s hand moved quickly now, pulling Kara’s belt open. She tried to push the robe off Kara’s shoulders, but she wouldn’t move her hands from where she was hastily undoing the buttons of Lena’s top. When Lena whined beneath her, tugging at the fabric, Kara answered by kissing down the cleft of her opening shirt. Then Lena was whimpering for a different reason.

Popping open the last button on her blouse, Kara’s lips hovered a breath above the elastic of her pants. She kissed Lena’s stomach, dipping her tongue into the curve of her hipbone, but wouldn’t move lower even when Lena angled her hips up for her.

“Kara, please,” she breathed.

“Please what?”

Lena exhaled a sharp laugh, the sound turning into a gasp when, without warning, Kara pulled her pants down another inch and kissed her firmly, just above where she needed it.

“ _Fuck_. _Please_ touch me.”

Kara nibbled the corner of her lip in consideration. Slowly, she pulled Lena’s pants down her legs, sitting back onto her heels. The expanse of skin visible through her open robe widened as she shrugged it off, and Lena’s mouth watered at the slow show she put on for her. 

Kara lowered herself down onto Lena, running her hand from her thigh to her neck. She captured Lena’s lips deeply, ardently, before pulling back, leaving her keening into thin air.

“I don’t think I’m done playing with you yet,” Kara smirked. 

Lena groaned in want, but couldn’t hold back her smile either. She removed her pyjama shirt from where it lay bunched up behind her back while Kara reached over and rolled the breakfast tray closer to the bed. She eyed Lena mischievously.

“Do you mind if I…?”

“Are you suggesting we combine food and sex?”

“Lena, it’s my two favourite things!”

Lena chuckled at Kara’s easy surrender of her dominant persona. She’d never known someone who could slip from possessive to silly so quickly. Lena nudged her with her knee, but nodded, curious herself.

“Don’t get anything on the sheets.”

Kara raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m going to get _something_ on the sheets.”

Lena’s breath caught in her throat. There was dominant Kara again.

Reaching over to the platter, Kara gathered a small amount of whipped cream on the tip of her finger. A smile in her eyes, she dragged it across the tip of Lena’s breast and followed closely behind with her tongue. 

Lena’s hands flew to the back of Kara’s head, moans falling from her lips as Kara sucked her into her mouth. The hard edge of Kara’s teeth pinched her softly, soothed by a stroke of her tongue. She was sure all the sugar was all gone long before Kara moved away. She repeated the same treatment as before to Lena’s other breast, not stopping until Lena was writhing, until she was groaning and quivering and digging her nails into Kara’s back.

Gathering more whipped cream onto her finger, she brought her hand to Lena’s lips and moaned softly as she took her finger into her mouth. Lena sucked her clean before pulling Kara harshly down to her lips, licking the sweetness into her mouth.

Forgetting games and waiting and anything outside their bed, Kara melted into her. Rubbing her thumb and forefinger together to make sure there was nothing left on it, she brought her hand in between them and slid into Lena’s folds. Lena shuddered against her as Kara’s fingers moved through the result of their extensive foreplay.

“So wet for me,” Kara murmured against Lena’s lips. 

Lena nodded obediently, want fraying her words. “Please fuck me, baby. _Please_.”

Kara teased her entrance with one fingertip, not quite pushing inside. Lena was on the brink of screaming in frustration.

“Kara, _please_. I need you. I need your cock, babe.”

Kara stiffened, the rhythm of her hand faltering. Lena smiled at this reaction, playing to Kara’s desires.

“You brought it, right?” Lena asked her, knowing the strap-on was in Kara’s suitcase. She’d been with her when they decided to pack it. Kara nodded frantically, rising from the bed to retrieve it. She returned after quickly rinsing off the toy in the bathroom sink, the buckles of the harness clinking against each other as she laid it down on the bed.

Lena watched intently while Kara fastened the bands around her waist. There was nothing sexier to her than the incongruous sight of Kara, her soft, sweet Kara, strapped into a black leather harness. Their favourite black toy jutted forward from her hips and Lena ached in anticipation of having it inside her. Noticing Lena’s gaze, Kara smirked up at her as she dripped lube onto the dick, rubbing up and down until it was evenly coated.

Kara shuffled forward on her knees until she could drag the tip of the silicone through her lips, slow and testing. Lena moaned and reached down to take her into her hand, not looking to be teased any longer. Kara allowed her to take control as she lined the toy up with her centre and sank down onto it, groaning as her walls stretched around it. Revelling in the feeling, in the slight pain and tremendous pleasure, Lena pushed down until there was no more of Kara to take.

Pausing a moment to get used to the fullness, Lena began rolling her hips onto Kara’s cock. A second later Kara broke from her own reverie and matched Lena’s motions, driving passionately into her, drawing out the sensation. Lena’s rapturous moans stuttered in her throat, the warming silicone coursing against her front wall. The curve of it perfectly angled the tip to find that spot deep inside her. Searching for more, Lena bucked her centre against the base of the strap-on and Kara let out a breathy, high-pitched cry. 

Intrigued, Lena mimicked the action, jaw dropping slightly when Kara’s response was the same: a desperate wail and shuddering muscles. Making herself come left Lena’s mind. She gritted her teeth through the orgasm that threatened to topple over her any second, holding it back as she used the toy inside her to grind down on Kara’s clit. 

She got up on her elbows, allowing herself to watch the hilt of the dick press and rub between Kara’s legs. The sight alone was enough to make her feel the edges of coursing pleasure flicker at her senses, but she forced herself to hold off. Glancing up at Kara’s face, though it was flushed, eyes squeezed shut at what Lena was doing to her, she knew she wasn’t there yet.

So she rocked her hips harder, unable to stop her muscles from tensing inside her at the relentless thrusting. She was barely hanging onto the brink when she finally nudged Kara to lean backward so the strap-on could more directly hit her clit. The second she did that, Kara felt her release come in a crashing wave.

“ _Fuuuck…_ “ her words dragged across the length of her orgasm. Lena lost herself in awe of her. When they stilled against each other, connected at the hips, she found she still hadn’t come.

“Kara,” she gasped. “Need you.”

Kara bobbed her head in acknowledgement, pushing Lena back down to the mattress, forcing deep inside her. Lena uttered a guttural moan as Kara fucked her. Gradually, Kara winced at the pressure on her clit as she thrust into Lena, the sensation too much after coming. 

“Fuck,” she hissed. “Hold on.” Reluctantly pulling out, she snapped the straps holding the toy in place open and removed it from the harness. Not wanting to leave Lena whimpering, aching for touch any longer, Kara grasped the base of the strap-on and eased it inside her. 

Lena clutched the sheets, the brief absence having increased the sensation of Kara inside her. Now that she held it in her hand she moved with even more control, more purpose. Kara expertly positioned the angle of the cock, seeing that it stroked up and down her most sensitive spot, the spot only Kara had ever been able to find. 

Reaching down, Kara gathered Lena’s legs into the crook of her arm and bent them at the knee, pressing them to Lena’s chest. The new angle strained Lena’s muscles in just the right way. She let out a wordless cry and finally, goddamn finally, came. 

The slow build-up had brought her to one of the most intense climaxes of her life. She clenched around Kara’s dick, riding the sensation, waiting for it to pass, but it just kept going, fluttering and returning stronger than ever. 

When Kara added her hand to Lena’s clit, the sheets beneath them were soaked. Her shoulders arched forward, every nerve in her alight, and then Lena, utterly spent, dropped back to the pillows.

Kara kissed the tops of her knees before gently removing the strap-on, lowering Lena’s legs to one side of her and laying down on the other. She nuzzled into Lena’s hair, kissing along her shoulder blades.

Lena’s legs shook from exertion, her heart halfway closer to racing than slowing.

“Well,” she panted, “that was certainly something for someone who said they were hungry.”

Kara had to press against her back harder to kiss her, which is how Lena knew she was smiling.

“I don’t know if you know this about me, but I’m actually Supergirl.”

Lena feigned a gasp. “It can’t be! The most gorgeous woman in the world hiding behind a pair of glasses? What would they say?”

Kara giggled and tightened her hold on Lena. “Who’s ‘they,’ exactly?”

“I don’t know, but they certainly wouldn’t approve of what we just did either.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Lena laughed, then took her lip between her teeth. “You love me though.”

Kara kissed the back of her neck. “I really, really do.”

They laid there together for a short while, breathing together.

“So,” Lena eventually said, “you know you don’t need to wait for me to tell you to eat breakfast, right?”

“Oh _Rao_ , Lena, I’m so happy you said that.”

 

 


	8. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluffy proposal fic I couldn’t resist writing.
> 
> Contains: fluff, boats, Lena being her most extra self
> 
> A/N: Took all week to post this short one so I could have extra time to work on next week’s long one. Thanks always for reading!

Lena had never felt something as heavy as the small velvet box in her coat pocket. Alex had helped her pick the ring out, she was the only other person who she’d told. Lena resisted her natural impulse to choose something on the flashy side in favour of something more understated. More Kara. 

Alex had also promised Supergirl wouldn't be called on that night, joking that nothing short of an atomic bomb would stop her from keeping that promise. Lena, nervously pacing her apartment while she talked to her on the phone, had appreciated her attempts at calming her nerves. As it turned out, planning her proposal to Kara was the best thing to happen to hers and Alex’s friendship. Lena wasn’t used to keeping secrets from Kara, so Alex became her go-to for advice- and for pep talks.

“There’s no way she’ll say no,” she’d said to Lena earlier that day, giving her a last minute phone call before Kara returned from the manicure Lena surprised her with for “no reason at all.” 

Alex took a deep breath, reciting her words with the assurance of any fact. “Even if everything goes wrong, if the night is a total disaster, she’ll still say yes.”

“I know that. I mean, I think I know that,” Lena stammered. God, she was already losing it. “But I don’t want the night to be a disaster. We’ll be telling this story forever- hopefully. I want it to be perfect.”

“When she says yes, it’ll be perfect.”

On the other end of the line, Alex could still tell Lena was smiling in the moment of silence before she responded. 

“Right. You’re right.”

“Yes I am. Now go get ready, and text me after you ask her. Keeping this from Maggie has been killing me.”

Lena laughed and agreed before hanging up the phone. She still needed to pick out her outfit for tonight. Everything in her closet seemed either too simple or tellingly fancy. Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, Lena saw she was running out of time to decide. She shoved the pile of discarded options into the hamper and snagged one of her favourite green dresses off its hangar. By the time Kara got home, excited and happy and kissing Lena whenever she was in arm’s reach, everything was packed and ready for their trip.

It was one of the few extravagancies Lena allowed herself, keeping a boat docked at the marina a couple hours outside town. She’d taken Kara out on it before, had taken her out a few extra times over this summer to ensure she wouldn’t suspect anything tonight.

When they arrived, Kara helped her load their dinner onto the boat and store it in the small kitchen. The cabin of the boat was tight quarters, but Lena had never expected to meet someone she’d want to take on the water with her. Now she couldn’t remember how she’d lived without being cramped together with Kara, exaggeratedly holding her steady when the boat rocked, watching the sunlight hit her as Lena steered them out across the surf.

With the wind blowing by her, Lena couldn’t hear Kara for second as she yelled something to her, pointing excitedly off to the horizon. 

Lena slowed to a stop. “What was that?”

“Whales!” Kara squealed. “I can hear them in the water!”

Lena laughed and cut the engine. “Then I suppose here’s where we’ll stay!”

She walked down to where Kara stood on the deck. Her eyes were closed, focused on the sounds coming from underneath them. She was so beautiful that Lena was suddenly afraid she’d blurt the question out then and there.

“What do they sound like?” Lena asked.

Kara grinned. “Like Dory in Finding Nemo.”

Laughing, Lena gave Kara a playful little shove. “Well, you keep listening. I’ll get dinner started.”

“No, no, I’ll help!” Kara took Lena by the wrist as she headed toward the cabin.

“Kara,” Lena returned her hand to her side and pressed a light kiss to her lips, “I want to. Let me spoil you.”

Her smile was of a different quality when she looked at Lena. There was a shyness in the gentle curve of her lip that had never gone away, even after years of being together.

“You’re too nice to me.”

“It’s one of my worse qualities, yes.” Lena gave her another quick peck before Kara was watching her disappear into the cabin.

The dinner Lena made was relatively simple, and she’d done all the prep work at home. She knew better than to risk something going wrong with the food. The sun set behind them while they ate out on the deck, and now the air was starting to chill. 

“Is that coat warm enough?” Kara tilted her head toward the jacket Lena hadn’t taken off since they set foot on the boat. 

“Oh, yes, it’s fine.” Lena shrugged, though the wind wicking through the seams of her clothes put the strain of a shriver in her voice. With a knowing smile on her face, Kara walked from her chair over to where Lena sat on one of the boat’s benches. When she wrapped her arms around her, her warmth seeping into her body, Lena instantly felt her muscles relaxing.

“Thank you for today,” Kara whispered in her ear, resting her chin on her shoulder. She pressed her lips against her cheek before sighing into Lena’s frame.

“Thank _you_ ,” Lena murmured, knowing Kara would hear it no matter how quietly she said it.

“Can we stay out here a little longer?”

“Sure we can.” Lena slipped her arm around Kara’s waist, feeling her cuddle closer to her. A deep blue dripped down the curve of the sky, the stars more visible than either had seen them in a long time, away from the light of the city. Lena listened to Kara’s breath push in and out against the backdrop of the waves, the only two sounds she could hear.

“I love you,” she said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Kara tilted her face up, smiling serenely at her. “I love you too, Lena.”

Lena’s throat tightened, knowing in that moment she was going to ask her. She hadn’t realized she was going to just then, but now that she had she couldn’t stop herself if she tried.

Her hands obeyed her will before her words could. It turned out to be a short trip to carry the box from her pocket to in between them. Heart hammering in her throat, the only thing she’d managed to say was Kara’s name before Lena felt her straighten up in surprise. She’d never seen her eyes go quite so wide. 

In a sudden burst of clarity, Lena realized she hadn’t opened the box yet. She quickly remedied that. She heard Kara take a sharp inhale of breath at the sight of the ring.

“Oh Rao, _Lena_ , is that-?”

“Just, um, before you say anything-” Lena put one of her hands overtop Kara’s leg, eyes fixed on hers. “I had this whole speech planned and I really want to say it because, I don’t know, I don’t just want to ask you without the whole big, romantic proposal thing. I want you to know how much I love you- I just really, _really_ love you. And how you make me a better person and how much better my life has gotten since I met you. And I want to say that but I forget what the speech was now because I just need to know if you’ll marry me?”

Kara was nodding, _beaming_ , her eyes shimmering with tears. Then Lena’s heart soared and she plucked Kara’s left hand from where she had them clutched over her chest. She held it level as best as she could, but both their hands were shaking and it took a second for Lena to properly slide the ring down her finger. 

She breathed a sigh of relief when it fit her perfectly, then lost all breath when she saw how Kara looked with it on. She looked like the girl she’s supposed to marry. She looked like the one.

Lena couldn’t let go of her hand. She couldn’t do anything until she heard the words come out of Kara’s mouth. “You’ll marry me?”

“Yes, of _course_ I’ll marry you,” Kara choked out, her voice cracking as her tears finally fell. Her hand flew to her face, trying to stifle the sound of her happy sobs. Lena managed to do the job for her a moment later when she kissed Kara deeply. Her hands on either side of her face wiped away her tears as they dropped. 

Lena kept pulling back and opening her eyes, looking down to check she wasn’t dreaming, that Kara had her ring on her finger. When she saw it, she’d surge forward again and kiss Kara more fervently than before.

Soon kissing didn’t feel like enough. The overwhelming need for closeness possessed Lena, drawing her into Kara’s arms when she gripped her back. Kara’s tongue grazed her lip and Lena met it gratefully with her own.

Neither of the could stop smiling as they stumbled toward the cabin. There was barely an inch of air between them, both completely unwilling to take their hands off the other. A wave tipped their tangled bodies to the side and they crashed against the wall of the narrow staircase leading down. Kara caught Lena with ease, her own back firmly against the wall.

“You okay?” Lena checked. At the insistent nodding of Kara’s head, she captured her lips again.

In silent agreement, they made no move to continue inside, already concealed from anyone who might happen by. Kara’s warm skin underneath Lena’s hands was too intoxicating for her to do anything but touch. 

Her palms tingled as she drew a path from Kara’s waist to her shoulders, down her bare arms and into her waiting hands. Lacing their fingers together, she raised them up to either side of Kara’s head and held them there. Kara faltered from their kiss with a needy gasp and Lena took the opportunity to press her lips against the sensitive spot below Kara’s ear.

She could feel Kara’s moans vibrating under the touch of her lips. Kara’s legs were beginning to tremble, her breath coming in short bursts as she bared her neck to Lena.

Releasing Kara’s hands, Lena slid her palm under her skirt. When her fingers caught the edge of lace, Kara’s hips stuttered forward, begging for attention. Lena needed no convincing, barely patient enough to pull Kara’s panties halfway down her thighs before she was pressing her body weight against her again. Her left hand shoved the fabric of her dress out of the way to grasp the firm curve of her ass as her right found her dripping centre.

Kara’s fingers flexed where they rested on the small of Lena’s back, a series of short, breathy moans escaping from her lips. Lena’s only method was desperation, her only thought how she needed more of Kara. She needed her louder, needed her gasping and twisting and coming, all the while knowing she was going to be with her for the rest of her life.

Kara was slowly losing control as Lena’s fingers moved with the assured nature of someone who knew exactly how to make her come. Lena always had the special talent of making her feel cared for and loved, while also making her feel absolutely _fucked_. She teased Kara’s entrance before pulling her wetness up to the parting of her folds, giving Kara the pressure she needed as her clit grew more sensitive with each stroke.

A wash of sensation flowed through Kara’s body, heat pooling between her legs. She could feel her orgasm approaching and she knew she still needed something else. Quickly, acutely aware of how little time she had, she rucked the fabric of Lena’s dress up to her waist. She felt Lena shudder at the sound of her underwear tearing away from her legs before she pushed inside her.

“ _Kara_ ,” Lena gasped, instantly feeling herself clenching around her fingers. The precise way in which Kara curled against her core, pressed just so… Lena could barely keep her own motions steady.

“ _Lena_ ,” was Kara’s only reply. She felt practically lightheaded as Lena changed her pace for quick, light strokes across her stiffening bundle of nerves. A visceral heat exploded inch by inch through her body, accompanied by a rush of wetness to paint her thighs.

“Lena, I’m-”

“Shhh.” Lena’s breath was warm and comforting beside her ear. “Come for me, Kara. I love you. Come for me.”

A long, low, agonizing wail broke through Kara’s throat. Her hand stilled inside Lena, who rolled her hips against her palm. It wasn’t nearly enough, but Lena’s only real concern was bringing Kara through her orgasm.

When Kara’s head finally cleared, she couldn’t be sure if it was the waves under them that made her feel dizzy, or if it was her own doing. She fell limp in Lena’s arms, removing her fingers from her to hold her with shaking arms. The smell of Lena’s perfume filled her senses when she laid her head down on her shoulder. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Lena bring her fingers up and take them into her mouth.

Slowly, their weakened muscles brought them down to sit on the steps of the stairs. They slumped boneless against each other, Lena nuzzling against the side of Kara’s face. 

“I’m going to marry you.”

Kara was too winded to giggle, but Lena could feel her shoulders shaking. “I’ll marry you.” Her hold around her tightened slightly.

“Good. I still never got to say my big speech.”

Suddenly, Kara seemed to perk up. “Oh, Lena! You have to do it now, please?”

Lena shushed her playfully, leaning in to kiss her again. “I’ve got to save something for our vows.”


	9. Superfriends Cottage Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena confront their feelings for each other over a weekend at the Danvers family cottage with the Superfriends. 
> 
> Contains: alcohol, drinking games, coming out, cigarettes, mentions of past self-harm and resulting body image issues. Not sure if this description makes this sound too angsty or just angsty enough.
> 
> A/N: This clearly got away from me haha. Thanks for sticking around and reading! For cultural reference of what "cottage" means to a Canadian, look up Muskoka.

Kara watched the trees grow denser through her car window as they got closer to the cottage. She and Lena were the last to be picked up that morning, and so had been relegated to the back seat for the entire five hours of the drive. The van Alex had rented for the trip to their cabin was roomy enough for all six of them to pack their luggage, but not without sacrificing some leg room. After their last rest stop, Lena had stretched out across the back bench and was now dozing with her head in Kara’s lap.

“The GPS says five more minutes, guys!” Alex called back over the Barenaked Ladies song she was playing on the stereo.

Kara looked down at Lena, sleeping peacefully, and almost didn’t have the heart to shake her awake.

“Wake up, Lena,” she said while she rocked her shoulder. “We’re almost there.”

“Hmmm?” Lena mumbled. “We’re there?”

“Five minutes, Luthor,” Maggie said from her place in the passenger’s seat beside Alex.

“And then you’re going in the lake,” James grinned back at her. 

“I’m not going in any lake,” Lena stated as she straightened into a sitting position, smiling nonetheless. “If you do that guy thing where you throw me in, I’ll let myself drown just to spite you.”

“I’ll get you in there one day.”

She kicked his seat playfully. “No chance.”

Lena arched her back, stretching out her shoulders. She turned to Kara. “Sorry I fell asleep on you for so long.”

“Oh, it’s okay. You were cute- it was cute, I mean.”

Lena smiled at her, pulling her arm in front of her chest with a satisfied groan. “I can’t wait to get out of this car.”

Kara hummed in agreement, excitement building in her stomach at the thought of finally making it to the cottage. It was the first time she and Alex had both been able to go since the previous year, and for Maggie and Lena, it would be their first time there. 

The cottage was always a special place to her when she and Alex were growing up. It was far away from the overwhelming noise of the city, secluded enough that Kara could use her powers without fear of being seen. It was where Jeremiah had taught her how to drive their powerboat with Alex trailing behind on a wakeboard, where Eliza had helped her decorate a bedroom where their home office used to be. So much of her childhood was lost with Krypton, but a small piece of it was safe here.

Kara recognized the winding path of the road and knew they were close. She was practically bouncing in her seat at this point. She’d convinced James and Winn to join her in her tradition of wearing their swim suits under their clothes and racing to the lake upon arrival, and she couldn’t wait to dive in the water. 

When she’d told Lena about it the night before, she’d called Kara adorable, had smiled at her in that way that increasingly gave Kara a nervous fluttering in her stomach, but had declined.

“I can’t swim,” Lena said with a regretful grimace. “I always get anxiety in open water.”

“That’s fine!” Kara reassured her. She ignored her slight disappointment, not quite sure why she felt it. Later that night, lying in her bed, her stomach twisted in embarrassment at the realization it was because she’d been hoping to see Lena in a bathing suit. 

In the moment, however, Kara barrelled right through it. “Alex and Maggie already said they wouldn’t. But I think they just want pick of rooms.”

Lena had tilted her head. “How many rooms are we talking here?”

“They’ll probably take Eliza’s room since it has a bathroom, then Alex’s old room has a double bed, there’s a single in my room, and a pull-out couch.”

There was a moment of meaningful silence while Lena arched her brow at Kara, a conspiratorial smirk on her face.

“So, we’re taking the double, yeah?”

Kara grinned. “I’ll keep the boys distracted while you stake our claim.”

The crunching of gravel beneath their tires signalled their arrival. The familiar green house, though needing a coat of paint, looked the same as Kara always remembered it.

“We’re here!” Alex called out needlessly. James, Winn, and Kara had already unbuckled their seatbelts are were craning toward the door. The second the van came to a stop, both men were hauling the sliding doors open and all three tore across the lawn, clothes flying off behind them. A resounding, Supergirl-sized splash came from behind the house.

“Well,” Maggie grinned as opened the trunk to grab their bags, “at least we know they found the lake okay.”

 

—

 

Kara turned her face up toward the warmth of the sunlight from where she floated in the lake. Now getting to be late in the day, she was the only one who hadn’t tired herself out swimming, except for Lena, who hadn’t swam at all. 

Lena sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the dock, the beaten-up paperback she’d worked her way through laying closed beside her. Alex had made her exchange it for a beer and at some point she’d stopped picking the book back up.

Kara looked up at her from the water, having discovered she could easily stay afloat with a red plastic cup spiked with Aldebaran rum in her hand. The cool lake water always made her feel giddy, and coupling that with the new phenomenon of day drinking, she felt lighter than air.

“What’s the notebook for?” she asked of the blue moleskin Lena was currently using as a coaster.

“Oh that’s,” Lena chuckled at herself, “that’s in case there are any good quotes when I’m reading.”

“Awww!” Kara reached up to her, clearly using her powers to float now. “That’s so nerdy! Let me see!”

Lena flicked water at her with her toes. “Shut up! Jerk.” She grinned wide as she brought her drink to her lips again.

“Hey you two!” Alex called over to them. Wrapped in their towels, the rest of the group was lounging on the deck furniture that had been at the cottage longer than Kara had been on Earth. “We’re going to play a game, get over here!”

“By ‘game,’” Lena said as she gathered her things, “I’m assuming you mean the kind that involves alcohol?”

“Obviously,” Maggie smirked. 

“Perfect, I need to catch up. What’s the game?”

“Never Have I Ever?” James offered.

“Nooo,” Kara groaned, leaving a trail of water behind her as she floated onto the dock. “Every time we play that it’s all ‘never have I ever been to space,’ ‘never have I ever caught a bullet-’”

“Okay, not _every_ time,” Alex cut in.

“Every! Time!”

“Okay, okay.” Maggie waved her hands between them. “King’s Cup! Everyone likes King’s Cup, right?”

“Oooh! Yes!” Winn perked up in his seat, wincing slightly at the sunburn that was starting to show pink across the bridge of his nose.

Conferring with Kara over a quick look, Alex nodded. “Sure!”

“Yes! I’ll get the cards from my bag!” Winn disappeared up the stairs to the house, feet thumping with every step.

Lena ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and laid it on the table. “Which card means which again? I forget every time.”

James peered over her shoulder as she wrote. “Queens are question master, I know that. Then I only remember five guys and four whores.”

Lena let out a sharp laugh, shaking her head. “Yeah, we’re not calling it that. Four can be give two, take two.”

Once the cards had all been assigned, the drinks were poured and they all settled into their spots around the low wooden table. Naturally, Kara ended up without a seat, the bench and two chairs all full. She made a spot for herself laying her towel down on the dock, sitting between the chairs where Lena and Winn were.

A rock weighed down Lena’s list of rules, protecting it from the wind that pushed Kara’s hair in front of her eyes. Alex scattered the cards across the table and grabbed one, flashing the king of hearts to the group.

“King. New rule: if the wind blows your card off the table, you have to play it again.”

Everyone nodded in approval before Maggie drew her card. “Queen. What’s that one, Lena?”

“I’m not falling for that, Question Master.”

They all crowed with laughter, including Maggie. “Fine, fine.” She took a drink, Alex squeezing her bare knee.

The game progressed at a languid pace, the six of them already tipsy enough that they felt no need to rush. As the warmth of the rum soaked through her, Kara felt herself gravitating toward Lena’s chair, draping her arm over the bend of her legs and leaning against her. 

Lena made no comment on it, but when she picked an eight off the table and had to choose a drinking partner, she placed her hand on top of Kara’s head definitively. After that, her hand never moved far away, every once in a while grazing against her bare skin. Whether or not it was intentional, Kara had no idea.

As it came to her turn again, she picked up one of the few remaining cards, revealing the five of clubs.

“What’s five for?”

Maggie consulted the list. “A’s and B’s. Pick someone.”

“Okay, Alex.”

Alex’s devious smile gave Kara the impression she should have chosen someone else. 

“Eyes closed!” she ordered.

With her hands over her eyes, Kara could only hear Alex assign someone as an A and a B, but she resisted the urge to peek with her x-ray vision and see who she chose.

“All right, open up. What’s your dare?”

“Okay, um…” Kara threw her hands in the air, she was never very good at coming up with dares. “A kiss B.” She knew that was always good for a reaction, and she definitely got one from the others. They cheered gleefully while Kara looked around to see who the two people she’d dared were. It wasn’t until she felt Lena’s hand turning her to face her, in the moment before her upturned lips touched her own, that she realized she’d just dared herself.

Winn’s screech of delight was lost to background noise when Lena kissed her. She barely had time to react, to kiss her back, before Lena was pulling away. She could only retroactively appreciate how soft she felt, the subtle way she’d sucked on her bottom lip, but then she was gone and Kara was left hiding her burning cheeks behind her hands.

Thankfully, Winn picked up the next card and the game continued without anyone calling attention to the kiss. Why would they, after all? They couldn’t have known the way Kara’s heart skipped when she got a text from Lena, how she craved being near her. She’d only started to realize the feelings for what they were for a short time herself. The real question was whether or not Lena knew it.

The last card plucked from the pile, Alex gathered them all back into their box, rising from her seat.

“I’m going to go get the fire started. Kara, come help me with it,” Alex said, kissing Maggie’s lips in parting. Kara felt a twinge in her heart that she’d come to identify as jealousy. Not for Maggie, but for what Alex and Maggie had. The comfort and familiarity, it was how she felt with Lena… save for one major difference.

Feeling more drunk than she’d realized now that she was standing, Kara stepped into her shoes and followed Alex around to the side of the house. A small shed that was starting to buckle from rot on one side housed the firewood. The two of them constructed a frame of logs within the charred metal circle of the fire pit.

“So…” Alex started, her voice a curious tone as she fumbled with the book of matches. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

She cursed silently as the match she’d just lit fizzled out. Kara grabbed the matchbook from her with a grin.

“Are you coming out to me again? I swear I still believe you.” Sparking a match to life, she managed to get the corner of a balled-up newspaper to catch fire.

“Ha-ha,” Alex rolled her eyes. “I’m being- I’m serious, Kara. I think we need to talk.”

Kara’s smile faded, hearing the genuine worry in her sister’s voice. “Okay… about what?”

A series of emotions, too brief for Kara to fully read, passed across Alex’s expression. It really did remind Kara of when she’d come out to her. She seemed to feel the same reluctance to get her words out. 

“It was at the last game night, and you went out to get more beer, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, I was tidying up, and Lena was helping me, with dinner and everything, and um… Kara, I think she might have feelings for you.”

Kara felt as if all the air had rushed out of her lungs. “She has- wait, what did she, did she say something to you?”

“Fuck, I feel like such an asshole for telling you this.” Alex shook her head, poking a stick into the fire that was slowly spreading through their wooden structure. “You can’t tell her I said anything, okay? But she was asking me about you. You know, if you and I had ever talked about sexuality or anything, if you still brought up Mon-El… she was trying to play it off casually, but I think she was trying to figure out if you were interested in girls, and that’s not exactly something you just ask everyone.”

“No, no you’re right.” Kara’s heart was beating a mile a minute, her thoughts caught somewhere between elation and terror. If Lena liked her, if Alex was right, then something between them was possible, and Kara didn’t know what that meant for her.

“So… what are you going to do?”

“What?”

Alex finally tore her eyes away from the orange flames. “Kara, I’ve been thinking about it more and more, and the way you act with Lena… I can totally see why she’d think you were into her. You two are practically joined at the hip. But you can’t lead her on if she’s just going to get her heart broken.”

“I’m not leading her on.” Kara’s eyes narrowed. “God, Alex, what kind of person do you think I am? Lena’s my best friend.”

“I know, I know you’re not doing it on purpose, but if Lena wants something more then this is going to end badly unless you talk to her about it. And maybe you should try, you know, not being so affectionate with her. It’s just going to confuse her.”

Kara felt a painful heat flare across the back of her neck, guilt turning her stomach. She remembered the things Alex had told her about what it felt like to have crushes on straight girls. All the old memories of Vicky Donahue put in a new light, how hurtful it had been to fall for her. To think she was doing that to Lena now… 

But Kara shook her head. This wasn’t like Alex and Vicky. This was very different, and she could feel it in the most honest part of her gut.

“What if I,” Kara swallowed hard. “What if I _was_ interested in her?”

The only sound for a moment was the crackling of the fire. Alex stared at her, dumfounded. “Kara?”

Kara pressed her lips together, feeling the prickling of tears even though she knew she shouldn’t be. “Lena, she’s… I think I have feelings for her too.”

“Kara,” Alex breathed. “Have you… why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t think I really knew. I did, but I didn’t, you know?”

“Yeah, Kara, God of _course_ I know. You could’ve talked to me about it. No, I’m sorry, that came out wrong. I just meant… I’m so sorry I haven’t been there for you.”

“Alex, don’t be.”

“Are you… do you think you’re gay?”

“I haven’t really thought about it. But I like Lena. I know I do. I mean, at first I thought it was just because she was my best friend, but it’s so different. I feel _so_ different when I’m with her. It’s like I’m flying. No, it’s better than flying.”

Alex smiled at her, but the sadness didn’t leave her eyes. “Then you do have something you’ve got to do.”

Kara turned to her, the smudged edges of her mascara shining with tears in the firelight.

Alex nudged her with her elbow. “You’ve got to tell her.”

Kara grinned, her tears suddenly retreating. She felt her face flush pink and she crossed her arms over her chest. “This is way too serious a conversation to be having in swimsuits.”

Alex laughed breathlessly and carefully pulled Kara into her arms. Kara let out a shuddering sigh, sniffing back tears. The words Alex had said to her nearly a year ago came back to her then.

“I can’t do this without you,” she whispered.

She felt Alex’s hold on her tighten. She always seemed to be at her strongest when Kara was at her most vulnerable. “You won’t have to, Kara. I’ve got you, okay?”

“Okay.”

The distant murmur of the others’ voices grew clearer as they appeared around the corner of the house. They had all exchanged their swimsuits for clothes more suitable for the dropping temperature, and Maggie and Lena carried small bundles in their hands.

“You two having a moment?” Maggie smirked.

Kara and Alex both laughed as they broke apart, happy for the change of pace.

“Yeah, you’re actually very rudely interrupting,” Alex grinned. “What do you have there?”

Maggie tossed part of the bundle to her and Alex unfurled one of her sweatshirts in her hands. 

“We figured you’d be wanting some clothes, unless you’re going for the Sports Illustrated look.”

Alex laughed. “Well, thank you.” 

Maggie handed her the pyjama pants she was holding and kissed her on the cheek with a smile. 

Kara looked back to Lena as the boys set up the lawn chairs around the fire. She was holding Kara’s clothes out to her, looking at her in a way she wasn’t accustomed to. Maybe it was because they’d both had a bit to drink, maybe Kara was imagining it after the conversation she’d just had, but it was like they were simultaneously letting their guards down. At the same time approaching the line they’d never crossed before.

“Thanks,” Kara said with a smile as she took her flannel and sweatpants from her.

“No problem.” Lena’s mouth turned into a smirk, her next words coming out more quietly than before. “And thank you for the kiss earlier.”

She didn’t have time to see Kara’s blush deepen as she breezed by her. She sat on the stiff wooden bench beside the fire, joining the others and taking a beer from Winn’s cooler. Kara couldn’t hold back the smile that she aimed at the ground. She knew she hadn’t imagined that.

She turned her heel in the grass and went over to sit next to Lena. She smiled warmly at her when she did, moving a fraction of an inch closer. Kara relaxed beside her, letting their sides touch without restraint.

The night slowly fell until the only light remaining came from their fire and the bare bulbs of houses far across the lake. After some goading, Kara convinced Alex to get her old guitar from inside and she and Winn took turns strumming across it.

“Wait, wait, Kara,” Alex laughed after an over the top rendition of Wonderwall from Winn, taking the guitar as he passed it over to her. “Ninth grade talent show.”

Kara broke into a fit of laughter. “No!”

“What’s ninth grade talent show?” Lena asked with very apparent interest.

“Our parents signed us up for a talent show when Kara was in ninth grade, and she got to pick the song. I was still teaching her about Earth music at this point, so she chose this.” Alex poised herself in the right chord arrangement on the guitar, egging Kara on.

Finally, rolling her eyes, Kara started singing. “And they say that a hero can save us…”

Everyone roared in laughter that echoed across the lake. Kara and Alex finished the chorus the best they could through their own laughter.

“ _Nickleback?!_ ” Maggie shrieked.

“I was new to the planet, give me a break!” Kara managed to get out, all of them needing a moment to catch their breath.

“All right,” Alex declared. “I think that’s the high point of our singing careers. Enough of that.” She put the guitar down beside her, picking up a tote bag she’d brought back from the house as well.

“Anybody want a blanket?” she asked, taking a throw out for herself.

Lena reached out for one as well, the blanket Alex handed her large enough to wrap around both her and Kara once she extended it out to her. Kara slipped it around her shoulders, bunching the two ends together in her hands and placing them on her lap. 

Tentatively, trying to remain engaged in the conversation, Kara laid her hand on Lena’s. She felt Lena look over to her, but she couldn't face her. It wasn’t until Lena turned her hand upward to take Kara’s in hers that she knew how she felt. 

Kara tried not to let her delight be too obvious on her face, but from the corner of her eye she saw Lena smiling.

Reaching down to the bag again, Alex pulled a small box of cigarettes and a lighter out of it.

Lena looked over at her in surprise. “Alex Danvers is a smoker?”

Alex chuckled as she pulled fire from the lighter into her cigarette. “I’m only allowed to smoke at the cottage.”

“That’s right,” Maggie agreed, grabbing the pack out of her hands and taking one for herself. “Nasty habit.” 

Halfway down her cigarette, Maggie blew the smoke out in concentric rings. Alex shoved her shoulder sleepily from her lawn chair.

“Show off,” she teased.

“Shut up, you think I’m cool,” Maggie grinned, getting sillier as the night went on. “You totally love me.”

Lena laughed on the other side of the fire. “Okay, I think Maggie might be drunk.”

“There’s a possibility,” Winn chuckled.

“I think it might be time to call it.” Alex rose from her chair and reached her hands out to Maggie, who allowed Alex to help her up as well. The rest of the group murmured in agreement, all of them apparently tired, but Kara had never felt more awake than she did with Lena’s fingers entwined in her own. Now, though, Lena was pulling her hand away, stepping out from the shielding blanket.

She looked down at Kara, nibbling on her lower lip. “Bed?”

Kara’s heart picked up slightly, not knowing where she and Lena stood any more. “You go ahead, I’ll put out the fire. I’ll be right behind you.”

Lena nodded, helping the others carry their supplies back to the house. When the porch light turned on, something in Kara knew it was Lena who’d switched it on for her. Grinning, she blew her ice breath over the fire, extinguishing it.

 

—

 

She took a little longer than usual to get back to her room that night. She wanted nothing more than to rush there, but she didn’t know what she’d say when she saw Lena. She needed the extra time in the house’s shared bathroom, brushing her teeth, combing out the knots in her hair that had formed from the wind, to think.

But all she could think of while she got ready was how Lena’s lips had felt on hers.

Alex’s old bedroom had seemed so big to her when she was a kid, but now that Kara was grown, and now that Lena was lying in her bed, it seemed so small. She shut the door behind her as she walked over to her side of the bed, noting that Lena had already turned her bedside lamp off.

She couldn’t bring herself to get out a set of pyjamas, leave to change into them, and come back, and she certainly wasn’t changing in front of Lena, so she simply undid her bikini top from under her buttoned up flannel. She pulled back the covers and climbed into bed next to Lena. There was barely an inch between them.

“Are you tired?” Kara asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lena looked over, shaking her head. “Not really.”

“Do you want to… to talk, maybe?”

“What do you want to talk about?” Lena’s voice sounded almost neutral at first, but then Kara realized she was holding back purposefully, protecting herself.

“Anything.” Kara rubbed the back of her neck, wishing she still felt drunk enough for this to be easy. “This.”

“Hm.” Lena’s eyes flickered across Kara’s face. “What do you think this is?”

“I don’t know,” Kara sighed. “This is all a lot to take in, but,” she took a deep breath, “but I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Lena’s armour chipped away, her breathing just a bit more quick than usual.

“I think about you all the time, Kara,” she whispered. 

Kara didn’t know what to do next, but mercifully, Lena took the lead from her. She reached across the pillows and laid her hand on Kara’s cheek, feeling for any signs of hesitation as she leaned slowly over to her.

Tilting her chin up, Kara closed the last bit of distance between them, their lips meeting gently, shaking breaths warming the air between them. All they could do was hold that kiss for a moment, taking in every aspect of it, but then Lena’s hand pushed back into Kara’s hair and she claimed her lower lip.

Kara sighed into Lena, deepening the kiss, going pliant under her touch. When she licked into Kara’s mouth, Kara moaned against her lips and flipped them over gently. Lena’s back flat against the mattress, Kara sat up for a second to turn off her lamp, bathing the room in darkness.

The springs of the mattress creaked underneath them as Kara repositioned herself over Lena. Their bodies fit perfectly into each other, Kara’s thigh resting heavily against Lena’s centre. She let out a small gasp at the contact, and Kara realized she’d changed out of her jeans and into soft leggings.

Kara lowered herself onto her elbows, kissing Lena the way she wanted to: fully and firmly. She threaded her fingers into Lena’s hair and tugged lightly, drawing a moan from her throat. 

Lena’s hands dragged up Kara’s sides until she grasped her breasts. Kara tensed at the sensation, inadvertently pressing her thigh in between Lena’s. Groaning at the feeling, Lena bucked her hips forward and rubbed her thumbs across Kara’s nipples.

Kara shuddered above her, one hand flying to the buttons of her shirt and snapping them open. Lena’s hands brushed the hanging garment aside to take Kara into them again. 

It was so quiet, every breath cut through the air, every moan sounding deafening. They knew the walls were thin and they struggled not to be heard. When Lena’s warm mouth covered Kara’s nipple she had to clench her jaw to keep from crying out.

Her mouth hanging open in ecstasy, Kara pushed through her shyness at her inexperience and began grinding her thigh down on Lena’s clit. Lena bit down slightly on Kara’s breast in response and Kara knew she wanted more. She reached for the material of Lena’s shirt and pulled it over her head, revelling in the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

Lena followed her with her lips as Kara sat back on her heels. Kara tipped Lena’s chin up until she could kiss her again. Settling a protective hand on Lena’s back, Kara took her breast in her hand, cupping and squeezing the sensitive flesh. 

Lena’s muscles trembled under Kara’s hands, but then her hands slowed to unmoving on her sides. When Kara pushed her hand down to tug the waistband of her pants as a question, Lena started shaking her head.

“Stop, Kara, stop.”

Kara froze her hands where they were, afraid to move. “I’m sorry, did I- did I hurt you? Is anything wrong?”

“No, it’s,” Lena let out a frustrated sigh, squeezing Kara’s sides gently. “It’s okay, I just don’t want to do anything else tonight.”

Kara smiled at her softly, quieting the part of her that was embarrassed she’d taken things maybe too quickly. “Oh, okay, of course. Whatever you want, we can stop completely if you want to sleep.”

“Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Kara’s forehead was creased as she kissed Lena’s cheeks. “Yes it absolutely is.”

Lena smiled weakly, something soft in the way she curled her shoulders inward.

“Do you think I could hold you?” Kara asked.

“Sure.” Lena turned over and let Kara wrap her arms around her, lying flush with her back. Kara inhaled the fresh, slightly smoky scent that clung to Lena and drifted off to the feeling of Lena moving her body against her in her sleep.

 

—

 

At some point in the night their positions had gotten reversed, Kara waking up with Lena’s arms circling her waist. Thankfully, this gave Kara the ability to get up without waking her, knowing Lena had stayed up extra hours before leaving so she wouldn’t have to work this weekend.

When she walked downstairs into the kitchen, Alex and Maggie were already up, coffee brewed and breakfast halfway to done.

“You guys are incredible.” Kara smiled at them as she sat down on a counter stool. Alex grinned back at her, chopping up melon across from her while Maggie stood by the stove.

“How you feeling, kiddo?”

“We’ve got coffee and we’ve got hangover cures,” Maggie added, holding up a jug of some mixed drink they’d add rum to for her.

“Just coffee.”

Alex eyed her curiously while Maggie poured another mug of coffee. “So how was your night? After you two went to bed?”

“Fine,” Kara said, suppressing a smile, giving nothing away.

“Well, did you tell her you like her?”

“Alex!” Kara hissed. “Not in front of Maggie.”

“I tell Maggie everything,” Alex shrugged.

Maggie glance over her shoulder from where she flipped the eggs in her frying pan. “Oh, are you guys talking about Lena? Did you make move, Little Danvers?”

Kara shot Alex an indignant look. “You told her all of it?”

Maggie grinned back at her. “Give me a little bit of credit, here, I am a detective. Not that you’d have to be to see what you two have going on. So did you?”

“Did I what?”

Maggie rolled her eyes dramatically. “Make a move!”

Kara couldn’t seem to gather her words, she could only sit in front of Alex and Maggie and break into a wide smile. Alex let out an entirely uncharacteristic squeak and Kara figured which beverage she’d chosen to start her morning with.

“Kara! I’m so proud of you!” She reached across the table and squeezed her shoulder. 

Kara’s cheeks warmed at Alex’s praise, but when she heard a stirring from the living room, she made herself reclaim her composure.

“Morning,” James grumbled, rubbing his eyes. “Do I smell coffee?”

“You do,” Maggie confirmed, already in the process of pouring him cup. “You guys look like you need it.

“No kidding,” Winn groaned. “Next time I pass out, could one of you at least roll me into bed?”

“I’ll assign that job to Supergirl here,” Alex motioned to a giggling Kara. “Breakfast is almost ready, someone go wake up Lena.”

“I got it,” Winn volunteered before Kara could. When he returned with Lena a minute later, Kara smiled at her.

“Good morning.”

Lena returned her smile, but there was something off about it. “Morning,” she recited, looking around for a place to stand even though there was an empty seat beside Kara. A tremor of worry moved through her. She hadn’t been expecting this sort of treatment from Lena, and a quick glance at Alex’s crinkled brow told her she wasn’t just imagining it.

Pushing the watermelon she’d cut up into a bowl, Alex passed it to Kara. “Kara, help me set the table, okay?”

Kara followed her into the small adjoining dining room. The swinging door that separated it from the kitchen did little in the way of sound proofing, so they kept their voices low as they distributed dishes and cutlery. 

“What’s up with Lena?” Alex asked her.

“I don’t know.”

“Did something happen last night?”

“I don’t think so. I mean, things happened, but nothing bad. Oh Rao, but what if she didn’t want anything to happen?” Kara ran her fingers through her hair nervously, a mounting panic forming in her chest. She remembered the way Lena had pushed her hands away, how she’d told her to stop. “Alex, what if I- we’d both been drinking. Do you think I-”

“Kara, stop.” Alex’s voice was firm. She held Kara’s forearms, keeping her from her frantic movements. “You don’t know what she’s thinking, okay? If you crossed a line… we’ll deal with that. But don’t get yourself worked up before you talk to her first.”

Kara swallowed down the lump in her throat. “Right. Right. I’ve got to talk to her. Should I talk to her now?”

“Maybe wait until she seems open to it, okay? She could need some space to figure things out.”

Kara nodded, putting the last placemat down. She stayed standing in place, hands resting on the table, eyes cast down. Alex walked around to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay. It might be nothing at all. She’s probably freaked out that things will change between you now.”

“You think so?”

“Definitely.” Alex gave her shoulder a gentle shake and Kara smiled a little. “Just act normal. Show her you’re not going to treat her any differently.”

Feeling better with a clear goal in mind, Kara returned to the kitchen, joining into the gathering of dishes brimming with food. When Lena sat next to her, she calmed slighty, even though she wouldn’t look at her. There was too much noise, too many people talking at once, for Kara to talk to Lena during their meal.

Before breakfast was over, James and Maggie had gotten it in their heads to get the soccer ball out of the woodshed. They snuck away while everyone else was washing dishes and by the time those had been cleaned, James and Maggie were calling them outside. They had already picked their teams.

Kara was grateful for the distraction, and as the game progressed she could feel some of her tension loosening. The only fair way for her to participate in the game with her powers was to be the goalie for both teams (with the most shots to the net winning, nobody expected to score), and the physical exertion helped her muscles unwind- especially after both teams banded together to try to get the ball past her.

She thought she could notice it in Lena as well, as the day went on. Kara did her best to act as she usually did, and after a couple hours of awkward, short responses, Lena summoned up a few genuine smiles when Kara spoke to her. Kara tried to stay friendly, not wanting to push her boundaries, but her heart leapt every time she felt Lena come a little closer back to her.

The few chances Kara had to talk to Lena, to really talk to her, she always missed her moment. In the time it took her to work up the courage to open her mouth- whether it was on the dock after everyone but them had jumped in the water, or the dining table before dinner- someone would inevitably interrupt them. 

The sky became overcast as they ate. It was shortly after the first drops of rain fell that Winn triumphantly produced Settlers of Catan from his room. Kara knew her last chance at being alone with Lena was probably gone, but when Lena sat down next to her on the couch, softly placing her hand on her knee in plain view of everyone, Kara suddenly felt a whole lot better about her situation.

Playing with six of the world’s most competitive people, one game turned into a rematch, with turned into best of five, which turned into a tournament that took them late into the night. The whole ordeal ended with James claiming victory in the final game, and Maggie pretending to flip the game board. After cleaning up the game, Alex and Maggie said goodnight, followed soon by Winn and James. Which left Kara and Lena to go to bed together.

Kara rushed through her nightly routine this time, not caring to prolong the process. She hadn’t accounted for the fact that she then had to lie in bed on her own waiting for Lena to walk through the door for five agonizing minutes. 

When Lena finally walked through the door in the same dark t-shirt and flannel pants she’d worn the night before, Kara couldn’t help but think of the last time she’d seen her in it. Even after Lena warming up to her over the day, Kara still didn’t know how to feel about it any more. The strange mixture of happiness, confusion, and guilt was driving her crazy.

Lena shut the door behind her, but made no move to get into the bed. Kara did everything she could to keep from squirming under her place.

“Hey,” she said simply.

“Hey.”

As the thought occurred to Kara to offer the bed to Lena for herself, Lena crossed the room and joined Kara under the covers. She slipped back until her head met the pillow, lying parallel to Kara, facing her, the yellow lamplight glowing behind her.

The way she met her eyes, not necessarily with confidence, but with conviction, Kara could tell she was ready. She was ready, but she didn’t know how to start. Kara didn’t know if this was the best way to begin, but it was the thought that weighed heaviest on her mind. 

“If I did anything you didn’t want, Lena, I’m so, so sorry.”

“No, I- you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Kara picked at the crease of her thumbnail. She needed something to do with her hands. “Then why did you avoid me all day? Did you… change your mind?”

“No!” Lena looked shocked, then her face fell into a pained expression. “I’m so sorry. I know I’ve been weird all day. I was just,” she drew a breath, “really embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed?”

She nodded. “For making you stop.”

Kara shook her head, bewildered. “Lena, you don’t need to be embarrassed. If you want to stop then we stop.”

“But I didn’t _want_ to stop, it’s-” Lena’s voice was rising, her heart beating loudly enough that Kara couldn’t ignore it. She raked her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes for a second before continuing. When she did, she spoke quickly.

“Listen, it’s kind of complicated. No, that’s wrong, it’s just… not the easiest thing to bring up. The thing is I have these- I used to have a problem with, um, self-harm.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. And when we were getting close to- I didn’t want you to see that before I told you. So now you know, I guess.”

“You have… scars?”

“Yes. On my, my thighs.”

“Oh.” Kara wanted to kick herself for being so inarticulate, but she was processing the information, trying to think of the right thing to say. Lena, for her part, still looked like she wanted to say more.

“It’s not something I like to talk about. Obviously.” She chuckled mirthlessly. “I don’t do it any more, not for a long time, but it’s still pretty… evident.” Lena reached out carefully, barely letting her fingers brush against Kara’s where they lay in between them. “I loved last night, Kara, I really don’t want to mess this up.”

“Hey,” Kara’s brow furrowed in concern. “You’re not messing anything up, okay? Thank you for telling me all of this. Thank you, Lena.” She took her hand in her own and brought it to her lips, hoping the connection would be comforting to her. When Lena let out a shaking sigh and leaned forward, Kara pressed her cheek against her knuckles.

“I’m sorry,” Lena muttered. “I know this is a lot.”

“No, don’t apologize. It’s fine, Lena. It’s okay. I’m so happy you told me.” 

Lena squeezed her hands, but Kara could sense something lingering inside her still.

“Is there anything else you want to tell me?” Kara asked, even though she feared whatever the answer might be.

Lena sucked her lower lip between her teeth. “I can’t do this if it’s only going to be once,” she managed. 

“Are you kidding me? I seriously think you’re underestimating how much I like you.”

Lena laughed then. Shaking, wet on its edges, but she laughed. 

“Sorry I was so off today,” she said, though most of the sadness was gone from her voice. The smallest hint of a smile played along her lips.

“It’s okay, I understand. And besides,” Kara nudged her, “I still had a good day with you.”

Lena smiled properly now. “Yeah, I kind of did too. How did that happen?”

Kara grinned back at her. “Even when we’re freaking each other out we still like each other.”

“I guess we do.” They smiled back at one another, fingers still locked together. The dark clouds overhead had passed, and Kara became overwhelmingly aware of the warmth of Lena’s body next to her. When Lena pulled her hand from Kara’s, she worried she might be upset again, but then she was reaching across the mattress to her.

“Kara, can I…?” Lena trailed off, her hand hovering just a hair’s breadth from caressing her side. 

“Whatever you want, Lena. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Lena blinked up at Kara, letting her hand fall to her waist. “I want to kiss you again if that’s okay?”

There was no hurry in the way they moved. They settled closer together, Kara wrapping her arms around Lena, noses touching for a beat before they pressed their lips together. They sank into each other’s bodies, not hesitant but indulgent in the slow way they pressed against one another. Kara tilted Lena’s head back and her lips parted for her. The intensity of their kiss surged as their tongues met, slowly building until Kara was clutching at Lena’s back to ground her.

Lena’s hands slid up to cup Kara’s face, warm and solid on her skin. She guided Kara backward until she was on top of her, pushing her hair over her shoulder when it got in between hers and Kara’s lips. 

Lena turned off the lamplight before she took off her shirt. Kara’s eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly and she admired Lena’s body bent over hers. A moment later Lena was kissing her again, and see could only see through her fingertips as she explored every curve of her. When Lena took Kara’s shirt off, when their bare skin pressed together, Kara felt every nerve in her body come alive.

Lena kissed her way down to Kara’s breasts, listening to her stifled moans to tell her what she liked best. She flicked her tongue over Kara’s nipple, sucking it between her lips. When Kara keened into her touch she pinched her between her teeth.

“ _Rao_ ,” Kara gasped, immediately biting her lip.

Lena seemed to forget the risk of being heard in that moment. She bore down harder than before, nipping at the sensitive skin of Kara’s breasts. When Kara’s back arched off the bed, she took advantage of the bared skin and scratched lightly down her back.

Kara squeaked at the sensation that was not quite pain, bucking forward into Lena.

“Please,” she whispered. “Please touch me.”

Lena nodded fervently, creating enough room to pull Kara’s sweats and underwear off in one desperate motion. She had no intentions of teasing. When her fingers made contact with Kara’s clit it was by no means hesitant. She was starving for her.

Kara’s head snapped back against the pillows when Lena stroked against her. A shockwave of sensation shot through her. It had been a long time since she’d been touched by anyone but her own hand, and it didn’t even compare to how Lena was touching her now.

When Lena climbed back up to kiss Kara’s bared throat, Kara could already feel her muscles beginning to tense. She clenched her hands into fists, trying her best to stay still, to stay quiet, and failing miserably. She didn’t know if anyone else could hear her whimpers, but if they could it was far beyond her control.

Lena’s fingers sped up between her legs, rubbing firm lines against Kara’s swollen bundle of nerves. She could feel how close she was, how much she needed Lena to make her come.

“More,” she gasped quietly. “Faster. Please.”

Before she’d gotten the last word out, Lena was rubbing back and forth across her clit at a relentless pace, and all that Kara could manage was a never-ending refrain of “ _yes._ ”

Her toes curled into the sheets as her whole body tensed into her climax, a rush of endorphins blotting out her vision for a moment. Lena surged forward to reclaim Kara’s lips in her own, taking her hand away from her centre to thread into her hair. 

She came down shuddering, trembling in Lena’s hands. When she felt she had control of her body again, she pulled Lena into an embrace, as much for her own comfort as Lena’s. She hadn’t come that hard- with that much emotion behind it- in as long as she could think of.

Kara felt Lena’s forehead press against hers and her eyes fluttered open. Staring at her the way she was then: panting, half naked, kneeling overtop of her, Kara felt all her energy return to her. Her heart pounded in her chest, but she tried not to show too much desire on her face, tried to make sure Lena didn’t feel pressured.

“Do you want me to- I mean, can I touch you too?”

Lena nibbled her bottom lip in the way Kara had come to adore so much. “Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

Lena smirked, albeit her eyes betraying a hint of anxiety. “I’m positive.”

She bent down and kissed Kara then, bowing her back so as much of their bodies could being touching as possible. Kara slipped her tongue into her mouth and felt a returning ache between her legs at the taste of Lena.

Lena reached up to Kara’s chest and tweaked her nipple, muffling the resulting whimper with her tongue. She took Kara by the hair at the nape of her neck and helped her change their position so Kara crouched on top of her. 

Kara didn’t even bother to fight the impulse to stare at Lena’s breasts, taking one in her hand as she leaned down and kissed her. She did that for a long enough time that she’d felt Lena relaxing, felt her responding to every touch with fluttering muscles and gentle moans.

Pulling away, leaving Lena’s lips searching for her, Kara met her eyes as she placed her fingers on the waist of her pants. Holding there, she waited until Lena nodded enthusiastically, raising her waist off the bed.

Kara slipped Lena’s pants over the curve of her hips, revealing a grid of white lines placed deliberately, evenly, interrupted every so often with a deeper, angrier streak of raised scar tissue. Neither avoiding the scars nor lingering on them, Kara tugged Lena’s pants off her ankles leaned back down over her. There was a hint of anxiety in the way Lena’s body shifted under her. Kara placed a comforting kiss on her lips before she allowed her own nerves to show.

“I don’t really know what I’m doing,” Kara admitted bashfully.

“You could have fooled me,” Lena joked, the care still evident in her expression. “Come lay down next to me.”

Kara nodded and settled in close to Lena, shoulder to shoulder. She watched Lena take her hand and move it over to her centre. She guided Kara’s fingers in a circling pattern overtop her clit and Kara’s breath hitched at the feeling of Lena’s arousal.

“Just touch me how you like to be touched,” Lena instructed, letting go of Kara’s hand, letting her stroke between her legs on her own. Lena dug her fingers into Kara’s thigh as she moaned at her ministrations. Kara copied what Lena had shown her interspersed with some things she liked herself. When she dipped her middle finger to Lena’s entrance she bit her lip so hard it briefly left marks.

“Yes,” she hissed. “Fuck me. Please, Kara.”

Kara never thought to hesitate. She sank her finger into Lena, mouth falling open in arousal at the feeling of Lena’s tight cunt clenching down on her. Kara moved carefully but with intention. When she found the swollen spot on Lena’s front wall that she’d touched herself, she curled her finger and started gently thrusting against it. 

Lena’s head fell back in a silent, trembling scream. She gripped the pillow beside her head, feeling her orgasm wash over her. Kara kept her pace, wanting nothing more than to keep Lena in this state for as long as possible.

Lena’s muscles relaxed and she crumbled to the bed, Kara having the presence of mind to stop her motions. She kissed her just as Lena had after her orgasm, groaning with delight when Lena bit down on her lower lip. 

“That was,” Lena shook her head in disbelief, “incredible.”

Kara snorted. “Try not to act so surprised!” She bent down to kiss her again, lips not quite leaving hers even once she pulled back. “You’re incredible.”

Shifting closer together, Kara had Lena turn so she could cuddle up behind her. She dragged her fingertips as lightly as possible down Lena’s back, smiling when she heard Lena hum with enjoyment.

Continuing her movements, Kara listened to the satisfied sighs drift out of Lena at her touch. She pulled Lena to her chest and wrapped her arms around her, breathing in the familiar scent of her hair.

“Thanks for being so understanding,” Lena murmured. 

Kara squeezed her into a hug. “Thanks for trusting me.”

Lena kissed the back of her hand. “I didn’t even know what a weight it would be off my chest. It’s nice to have someone who knows. I don’t have to lie to you about it any more, you know?”

Kara frowned. “When have you had to lie to me about it?”

Lena shrugged. “Just little things. Like when we’re talking about our childhoods, or like why I wouldn’t go swimming with everyone.”

“Wait, that’s why you don’t like swimming?”

“Well, I actually _do_ like swimming, but I can’t, you know? It’s been years since the last time I cut, but I still have these… handy reminders that won’t let me forget. I don’t want to have to talk about it with everyone.”

“Lena, They wouldn’t care.”

“I care, okay? I’m already the odd one out, I don’t want to be more… odd.”

Kara could tell that the subject was starting to upset her. She squeezed her a little tighter in response. “Okay. I’m sorry, you’re right.” She kissed the back of her head, feeling her heartbeat return to normal.

A thought occurred to her. “Would you want to, I don’t know, go swimming just the two of us?”

Lena didn’t respond for a second. Kara worried she might have pushed too hard, but then Lena was shifting in her arms and muttering an answer.

“I don’t have a suit.”

“You could borrow one of mine, I’m sure they’d fit you.”

She felt Lena considering it, the thought causing her fingers to knead the sheets in front of her. She tried not to rush her, held her quietly for a long while before Lena finally spoke.

“Okay.”

As she knew to do with Lena, Kara didn’t move eagerly, didn’t put the weight of expectation on her. Kara slowly and evenly began the process of retrieving a suit and towel for Lena, changing into her own, and leading her down to the lake’s edge.

Lena bypassed the walkway to the dock, walking down to the small patch of dark sand that joined the lake and grass. She dipped her feet into the water, and Kara watched as she unwrapped her towel from around herself and handed it to her.

Kara followed close behind while Lena eased her body into the water. Soon the black material of Kara’s borrowed swimsuit fastened behind her neck was the only bit of clothing visible. Lena exhaled in a shaking sigh. The water was cold and she had entered it quickly. Kara swam over to her and coaxed her into her arms, able to hold them both aloft while she helped Lena warm up.

Kara felt Lena go nearly limp in her hold. The swaying movement of the water bled the tension from her muscles. She pushed back until she was swimming alongside Kara, her quiet excitement evident in her smile.

It was too dark for them to swim far, but they splashed around in the shallows of the lake, wrestling and diving and sometimes just floating, calm and quiet. The only sound around them was their own hushed laughter echoing back, the blue light of dawn slowly rising.

Kara looked down at Lena floating on her back from where she sat on the dock. Her hair billowed around her head, the pale expanse of her skin visible just beneath the surface. She knew if she kept looking Lena would catch her. So she kept looking.

“What are you staring at?” Lena teased.

“You’re so beautiful, Lena,” she answered without hesitation.

Lena looked away for a moment, turning in the water so her feet could touch the ground. She gazed up at Kara. “Get back in here with me.”

Smiling, Kara lowered herself off the dock and into the water, it rising nearly to her shoulders, and waded over to Lena. She raised her into her arms and felt Lena wrap her legs around her midsection. In the cool water, the touch of Lena’s skin felt electric. Kara placed her hand at the small of her back and pressed as she rolled her hips into Lena’s centre. She swallowed Lena’s gasp with a desperate kiss, something about being outside invigorating her.

Lena slid her hand up Kara’s chest, dipping her fingers under the loose elastic of Kara’s swimsuit top. Kara’s legs shook, her thighs involuntarily clenching when Lena pinched her nipple between the length of her fingers. She carried Lena back to the shore, wanting to continue somewhere a little more safe, and laid her down on her towel. 

Lena’s toes flexed in the black sand, Kara poised above her with darkened eyes. Kara’s lips traveled down her mouth, down her neck, her body, and then Lena was gasping as Kara’s warm tongue pressed against her clit through the soaking material of her swimsuit. Kara sank to her elbows and knees, not particularly caring that her feet were in the lake.

Kara hooked her finger into Lena’s swimsuit bottom and pulled it down. She licked up Lena’s inner thigh and felt her shivering under her tongue. She gripped Kara’s hair and guided her to make contact with her core.

One hand flew to her mouth in an attempt to stifle the cry that came from her. Kara used her vocalizations as directions, repeating what made Lena groan the loudest. She was lost in the new sensation of taking Lena in her mouth, but she suddenly felt herself worry she was taking too long.

She leaned back. “Am I doing okay?” she whispered.

Lena barely held back her stunned laugh. “Okay? You’re doing fucking incredible.”

Kara smiled and dipped her tongue back down, enjoying Lena’s unrestrained gasp when she did. She moved with more confidence, licking through Lena’s folds and pushing inside of her. She dragged Lena’s wetness up to her clit and pressed down firmly with her tongue. In a matter of minutes, Lena’s thighs were clenching around Kara’s head as her gasps rose and fell.

They slipped quietly back through the front door, careful not to leave trails of water behind them. They tried to sneak in some sleep before the drive home, but both ended up snoring in backseat of the van a few hours later, Kara’s head resting on Lena’s chest, Lena’s arms around her.


	10. Tabletop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some good ol’ fashioned PWP. For your health!
> 
> Contains: established Supercorp, strap-on sex, dirty talk.
> 
> Does not contain: plot
> 
> A/N: Made it to 10! Thanks for all your encouragement, it really keeps me going :)

It had been a long day for both of them. One where they were forced to have dinner separately, barely a moment to themselves to text apologies for being late. One where, when they finally returned to Lena’s apartment, it felt like days since they’d seen each other instead of hours. One where they knew, within minutes of being together, what they needed.

Namely, they needed each other.

Kara needed Lena, and Lena needed her right back. There was no flirting, no teasing, just Kara pressing Lena against the kitchen table and kissing her breathless. Lena grabbed desperately at Kara’s shirt, wanting it off but needing something to hold onto while her teeth dragged down her neck.

A guttural moan rocked through Lena from where Kara sucked a dark hickey onto her pulse point. All she could do was clutch at the soft fabric of her top and whisper a string of affirmations like a prayer.

When Kara’s hand came up to grasp her breast, Lena bent into the sensation, yearning for more.

“Kara, _fuck_ ,” she gasped, her words dissolving into a whimper when Kara gently pinched her nipple overtop of her clothes.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Kara purred. She continued to massage Lena’s breast, drawing eager moans from inside Lena. She kissed a line from her shoulder to her ear, biting softly on her earlobe. “Talk to me, Lena.”

“Oh my god,” Lena shuddered as tension started to build within her. “I need you to fuck me, Kara.”

“Yeah?” Kara teased, slowly dragging her fingers along the seam of Lena’s pants toward her centre. “How?”

Lena was incredibly turned on at this point, but Kara’s playfulness, the slight challenge in her stare, emboldened her. There was nothing she quite enjoyed like making Kara blush. Digging her fingers into her hair, she pulled just enough to angle Kara’s ear toward her lips.

“I want you to bend me over this table and fuck me with the strap-on.”

She had been expecting Kara to get flustered, what she hadn’t been expecting was for her to disappear from her sight for a split second, only to return with their toy, harness, and a feral look in her eye. In an instant, her lips were back on Lena’s, kissing her harder, rougher, hands ripping at her clothes. In Kara’s haste, a torn button clattered to the floor, but neither of them could bring themselves to care. 

Lena hadn’t realized the effect her words would have on Kara, but something inside her that was pure want came alive at the reaction.

“Clothes off,” she breathed against Kara’s open lips. Kara nodded as she finally removed Lena’s blouse. Her fingers were clumsy as she moved to her pants, but she wouldn’t stop kissing Lena to help guide them with sight. When her own clothes followed, she allowed Lena to take the harness from the table and secure the straps around her bare waist. 

Kara threaded her fingers into Lena’s hair and kissed her deeply, bodies pressing flush against each other. The shaft of the toy was trapped between them, pressing below Lena’s bellybutton, tauntingly close to where she wanted it. 

Feeling blindly over the table, Lena located the bottle of lube Kara had brought with her and pumped some into her hand. She gripped Kara’s length and worked it up and down, continuing even after it was slick to hear Kara whimper at the stimulation to her clit, at the act of Lena stroking her cock. Kara looked down at Lena’s hand, the tensed tendons in her wrist showing the tight grip she knew she couldn’t really feel but _fuck_ it felt like she almost could.

Lena smirked up at her aroused expression, placing a kiss on the spot just below her ear. “You want to use that thing or what?”

Without warning, Kara took Lena by the hips and turned her around. She grabbed Lena’s hand- the one she’d put the lube on with- and guided it between her legs. Lena obediently slicked her entrance for Kara, groaning at the arousal that was already there.

“You think you’re ready for me?” Kara husked. She pushed gently between Lena’s shoulder blades, lowering her torso to the table. Lena braced herself on her forearms, the coolness of the wood too much for her overheated body.

Kara raked her nails lightly down her back, watching the light pink lines appear and fade. Lena moaned at the pleasant sting, realizing Kara was waiting for her answer.

“God, _yes_ , Kara. I need you.”

Kara hummed thoughtfully, squeezing Lena’s ass, working her thumbs into its muscle to the delighted groans of her girlfriend. Though she was enjoying the feeling, Lena needed more, and she needed it right then. She was about to start begging when Kara’s fingers pushed between her legs, spreading her folds and gliding through her wetness, teasing just outside her entrance. 

“Baby, plea- _ah,_ ” Lena’s words fell to a high-pitched moan when she suddenly felt the head of the toy easing inside her. Kara made slow, shallow thrusts at first, working her cock deeper inside her. Lena released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding when Kara’s hips met her ass, grinding back onto the toy.

She gritted her teeth at the sense of fullness. “God, that feels so fucking good, Kara.”

Kara held the bend of Lena’s waist on either side. She pulled Lena toward her, aiding with every roll of her hips. She only broke her hold once to tuck Lena’s hair behind her ear so she could see her face better. Lena’s cheeks were flushed, a sheen of sweat across her brow, nothing Kara could bear to miss. And when she rocked her hips forward just a little harder, pulled back her hips a little more quickly, she saw the exact moment Lena squeezed her eyes shut and choked out a gasp.

“Oh god, _yes._ Fuck me harder, baby.”

Kara obeyed immediately, snapping her hips into Lena’s ass and watching her body jerk forward with every thrust. She reached around her hip and cupped her sex, applying gentle, pulsing pressure to her clit.

Lena slammed her palm onto the wooden tabletop, overcome with sensation. “Yeah, just like that, holy _fuck_. _Just_ like that.” Her knees nearly gave out, their muscles in her legs trembling. She could swear there was fire in her veins, rushing to every point where Kara touched her.

When she spoke her voice was hoarse and strained. “Don’t stop, don’t stop. I’m so close, Kara, please, _please!_ ”

Kara held her pace, pounding into her until she saw Lena arching off the table. Lena could hardly tell if she was even breathing, every sense was clouded in sensation. Kara could see her mouthing obscenities as she came, but no sound came out. With the way Lena’s back was arched, it was so easy for Kara to reach under her and squeeze her breast.

Lena fell into the strength of Kara’s hands wrapped around her, letting her pull her to her body. Her thrusts gradually slowed to carry Lena through to the other side of her climax. When Lena’s body relaxed against her she slipped the toy out of her, kissing along the curve of her neck. 

“I missed you,” Lena murmured.

Kara smiled against her shoulder. “I missed you too. Let’s never go to work again.”

Lena chuckled warmly and turned around, tugging the straps of the harness out of their buckles. She kept her smile as she did.

“You’ve done a pretty good job of convincing me,” she said, her voice slightly lower, slightly softer. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Maybe,” Kara smirked as she leaned in to press her lips against her. It was barely a moment before they deepened the kiss and Kara was hoisting Lena up by her thighs to wrap her ams and legs around her. Lena squeaked with surprise, she usually did, which is part of the reason Kara liked doing it.

They started their walk to the bedroom barely able to kiss from how hard they were smiling, they ended it pressed against a wall before they even got there. They knew the next day they’d be exhausted if they didn’t go to sleep soon, but in the moment, they really couldn’t have cared less.


	11. Lap Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College/Roommate AU. The development of Human!Kara and PartyGirl!Lena’s relationship after they’re placed in a dorm together.
> 
> Contains: alcohol, dorm life, and a lap dance
> 
> A/N: How's anyone supposed to get any writing done when y'all are posting such fire for SuperCorp Week?? P.S. You can pry the “Lena went through a prolonged rebellious phase” head canon from my cold, dead hands. Thanks for reading!

Kara had her dorm room to herself for six peaceful, quiet, abysmally boring days. The digital clock she’d bought so she’d stop looking at her phone while she studied blinked the minutes away at a painstaking pace. It wasn’t until now, waiting for Lena to get back to the airport after spring break, Kara realized how much she’d grown to depend on her for company- how close they’d gotten in the months since she’d moved in.

She had to admit, she wasn’t convinced when they first met. She didn’t know Lena Luthor, but she knew _of_ her. The parties she’d thrown at her parents’ estate were legendary. Maybe that was why they were sending her to a dorm this year, Kara thought with dread. It certainly wasn’t because they needed to save money.

Accepting Lena’s hand to shake that first day, Kara was apprehensive, maybe even a bit icy. But even in that first moment, Lena had started surprising her- smiling warmly and offering to let her choose which bed she wanted.

For the first couple weeks, Kara had waited for the other shoe to drop. There was no question that Lena liked going out, she must have gone to every freshman event on campus, judging from the amount of times she asked Kara to come with her, but she never brought any of it home. When Kara went to bed, Lena’s empty single next to her, she’d sleep undisturbed until morning, waking up to the sound of her breathing across the room from her.

Even with Kara’s reservations, Lena was too nice for her to resist for long. The way she would read with a flashlight under the blankets to avoid keeping Kara up. The way she forced Kara to talk to her about her day while she did her makeup routine. The way she threw tiny pieces of paper from her notebook at her when she was studying. Somehow she always knew to do the when she needed a break.

“You start doing these dramatic sighs every three minutes or so,” Lena told her once. Apparently, it was how she knew when Kara needed an interruption from studying.

“I do not!”

“You don’t even know you’re doing it, I swear. You’ll be hitting the hour, hour and a half mark, and it’s,” Lena heaved an over-the-top sigh, then another.

Kara laughed, despite herself, paying the cafeteria worker for the pastries she and Lena had bought.

Right before winter break, she’d taken her to her first party. According to Lena, parties in dormitories don’t count, she needed to go to an honest-to-goodness house party. After no less than half an hour of sweet-talking, Kara was letting Lena guide her through the process of picking out an outfit and doing her hair.

The party itself wasn’t that different from the high school parties she’d been to in Midvale, except people acted a lot more important. Kara didn’t say that to Lena though. She’d followed her lead, and she found herself having more fun than she’d expected. When Lena convinced Kara to join in on the dancing, she cheered and wolf-whistled at her. Kara hoped the lights were low enough that Lena wouldn’t see how red that made her.

They stumbled back into their room at four o’clock in the morning. The uncanny stillness of their surroundings made Kara feel like she was thrumming with electricity, and every time Lena got near her the vibrations pulsed harder. 

There was a moment, and Kara knew it, where she should have kissed her that night. They were cramped into the two-foot-square bathroom they shared, taking off their makeup in the small mirror over the sink. With the alcohol in their veins, they moved without much care for physical boundaries, falling all over each other as they struggled to share the mirror.

When Lena splashed cold water on her face, instead of wiping herself dry with the hand towel, she reached out for the hem of Kara’s shirt.

“Hey!” Kara squealed, no room to move away as Lena dried her hands and face, giggling all the while. She grabbed Lena’s wrists and trapped them between their bodies, laughing along with Lena when she felt the cool water clinging to her skin. 

Any comment she had been about to make didn’t make it past her lips as their laughter died down, the closeness suddenly seeming much more apparent than it had. A heavy silence hung between them and Kara knew how easy it would be to lean forward, to close the last bit of distance between them. Lena’s eyes were fixed on hers, no longer attempting to pull her hands from Kara’s hold.

Then Kara let go, hurrying back to her bed and trying to ignore the embarrassment that made her pulse race.

Uncharacteristically, Lena didn’t tease her once about it, for which Kara was deeply grateful. Nothing had to be said for her to know things between them felt different now. It wouldn’t be accurate to say Kara felt at ease with Lena, because she always felt a twinge of nerves beside her, but things did come more easily. She laughed easily with her, talked easily, she could swear even breathing felt easier around her.

Now a week had passed without her seeing or talking to Lena once, and her feelings for her were more clear than they’d ever been. She missed the way she brightened up the room. She missed having her to talk to at the end of a long day. She missed her.

She was screwed.

It was a little after eight o’clock when Kara heard the key turn in the lock and the distinctive sound of Lena staggering through the doorway loaded down with suitcases.

“I’m ho-ome,” Lena sang on her way in, dramatically struggling with her luggage. “My beloved, I’ve returned.”

Kara grinned at her from the desk, turned around in her chair. “How was the flight?”

“Not too bad. We landed, I didn’t freak out, so we both made it out okay.” Lena haphazardly tossed her suitcases into her half of the closet, only taking a duffel bag out before closing the door.

“Hey, good for you,” Kara smiled, knowing about Lena’s fear of flying.

“Yes, I’m very brave.” Lena rolled her eyes, lips upturned in a smile. “I missed you.” She bent down and wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders. Kara hugged her back, her senses flooding with Lena, taking in what she’d been too long deprived of.

“I missed you too, you jerk,” she chuckled. “Don’t leave me alone here again, it’s terrible.”

“Was it really that bad?”

Kara shrugged. “I mean, I got a lot of reading done, but I’m sure you had more fun than I did.”

“Next time, you’re coming with us, but until then…” Lena unzipped her canvas bag and pulled out a small gift bag. “I have brought Vegas to you!”

“Aw, Lena! Thank you!” Kara took the bag and pulled out a white t-shirt with sparkly pink lettering. She read out what it said.

“‘Buy me a shot, I’m tying the knot’? Lena, is this for a bachelorette party?”

“Yes, and let me tell you, it really works.”

Kara laughed whole-heartedly. “It’s beautiful, I love it.”

“You have to promise me you’ll actually wear it,” Lena said with the utmost seriousness. She tossed the empty gift bag into the trash bin and walked off toward the bathroom. “Okay, I need a shower to feel human again, and then we’ll do the whole catching up thing.”

Listening to the shower sputter to life being the closed door, Kara took off her sweater and exchanged it for the one Lena had gotten her. When Lena emerged from the bathroom, the damp ends of her hair dripping water onto her fresh clothes, she smiled with delight at the sight of her.

“Hey! You’re wearing it!”

Kara stretched out on her bed, showing off the sparkly shirt. “How do I look?”

“Um, incredible, obviously. That’s the best shirt I’ve ever seen and it looks amazing on you.”

“You know, I think it’s my new favourite shirt. Thank you for getting it for me.”

“Oh, which reminds me, I have a gift for you!”

Kara watched amusedly as Lena went to the closet and rooted through her suitcase. “I thought the t-shirt was my gift?”

“Oh, we’re just getting started. The shirt was part one, and I’ll admit it was a knockout, but this,” Lena performed a gasp as she produced a bottle of dark alcohol from her bag, “is the main event.”

“What is that?”

“It’s this amazing whiskey we had while we were there, you have to try it. It’ll change your life.”

“Lena, we have class tomorrow.” But even Kara could hear herself giving in.

Lena stuck out her lower lip in a faux pout, her eyes clearly still smiling. “But I missed you…” 

Kara rolled her eyes, but couldn’t ignore the way that particular sentence made her feel. “Fine, okay, just one,” she consented. As Lena poured a hefty swig into two glasses, Kara continued. “And maybe a beer to chase.”

Lena grinned and grabbed two bottles from their mini-fridge, kicking the door shut behind her as she sat down on her bed across from Kara’s. She handed Kara one of the cups and raised her own into the air in a toast.

“Cheers to you, Kara Danvers, for the last productive spring break you’ll ever have as long as I’m around.”

The alcohol burned its way down Kara’s throat and she willed herself not to cough. Smirking, Lena offered her her beer and Kara took it as casually as she could manage. Lena shot her a sympathetic grin.

“It’s awful, I know.”

“Why’d you buy it?” Kara hacked, openly grimacing now.

“Because it’s so awful I need everyone to try it, you know?”

Kara laughed, even as she fanned her open mouth, trying to rid herself of the taste. She drank deeply from her beer, feeling the tingle of alcohol across her cheeks. It struck her how easily they fell into their familiar rhythm. Before she knew it, they were cracking open their second drinks, the stories from Lena’s trip keeping Kara in stitches as the hours slipped by. 

Most of the stories were about the perks her group had discovered by pretending to be a bachelorette party. Kara nearly spat out her drink when Lena told her about the lap dance she’d gotten at a strip club they visited. “Seriously?”

“Oh what? You’ve never had one?” Lena chucked her pillow at Kara and she easily blocked it.

“Are you surprised?”

“Okay, no, but still! They’re so much fun, and it’s, like, a rite of passage! Okay, hold on.” Lena picked up her phone from beside her, shuffling through her music library.

Kara eyed her suspiciously. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“Lena!”

“Kara, you are literally wearing a bachelorette party t-shirt, when will this opportunity arise so organically ever again? _Never_.”

The slow beat of a song Kara didn’t recognize started playing from Lena’s phone. She turned the volume all the way up, a female singer’s voice filling the room. Lena grinned wickedly, starting to roll her shoulders to the music.

“This is the song!” she declared, rising to her feet. She deposited her phone beside where Kara sat on the edge of her bed.

“Are you the lucky girl getting married?” Lena asked in a put-on sultry tone. Kara laughed somewhere on the side of giddy and nervous, but she knew she’d be an idiot to pass this up. 

“As a matter of fact I am.”

“Then sit back and relax, okay, cutie?” Lena smiled softly as she started moving her body, her motions starting off silly but growing more earnest as the song continued. Kara felt a rush of adrenaline she couldn’t quite equate to anything else, watching Lena dance for her. She rocked expertly in time with the beat, a look in her eye that Kara had only caught a glimpse of that night after the party.

Lena lowered herself to the floor and parted Kara’s legs, her hands running up her thighs. Kara managed to bite back a gasp, but felt heat pooling in her centre. Lena’s abdomen grazed in between her legs as she rolled up to face Kara. This time she was sure Lena heard her sharp intake of breath.

Every movement of Lena’s body pressed against a different part of Kara’s. From where they gripped her thighs, her hands shifted up Kara’s hips, her chest, thumbs just barely missing her breasts as they traveled up to link at the back of her neck. Lena arched her back toward Kara and she leaned in to where her breath rasped beside her ear.

“Enjoying yourself?” she asked quietly.

Kara almost laughed, it was such an absurd question. “You’re a really good dancer.”

Lena let out a throaty chuckle. “Thanks, cutie,” she teased, threading her fingers into Kara’s hair. Kara’s heart fluttered once again at the silly nickname.

Lena tilted her head back and Kara saw what looked like shyness cross her features, and she knew she was talking to the real Lena now.

“Kara, I want to kiss you.”

She didn’t give herself the chance to second-guess this time. She crashed her lips into Lena’s, wet and desperate, a hand on the small of her back slipping beneath her shirt. Lena’s fingers tightened in her hair and Kara moaned into the kiss, pinching Lena’s lower lip between her teeth.

An unexpected whine escaped Kara as Lena broke their kiss, stepping back to resume her dance with a coy smirk.

“You did pay for the full song.” She winked at her, and it was all Kara could do not to pull her back down to her lips.

With Lena’s swaying hips holding all of Kara’s attention, it took her a moment to notice before she saw Lena’s fingers curling under the hem of her shirt, slowly exposing new inches of her pale skin.

“Wha-?” Kara stuttered in surprise, hoping Lena wouldn’t notice. But of course, Lena tossed her hair over her shoulder to smile back at Kara.

“You didn’t think clothes stayed on during these, did you?”

Kara swallowed, watching Lena’s shirt slide higher up her torso, revealing the lacy edge of her bra. Glancing back up to Lena’s face, Kara saw she was still looking back at her.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked.

Knowing she was still looking, Kara merely shook her head. 

Kara took in every freckle that appeared from under Lena’s shirt. She could see the muscles beneath her skin rippling as she stripped for her. Kara’s hands itched at her sides, yearning to reach out and touch.

Lena lowered herself down to perch on the edge of the bed between Kara’s legs. Leaning back against Kara’s chest, she slipped her pants over the curve of her waist, grinding backwards into her. Kara fought to control her breathing. With only the thin layer of her clothes separating them, she could feel the smoothness, the warmth of Lena’s body as she moved against her.

When Lena’s hands reached for hers, she hand to untangle Kara’s fingers from where they gripped the comforter. She guided Kara’s hands to the slope of her waist. Kara let out a small gasp and reflexively pressed her fingertips into Lena’s skin. She could swear she heard a soft moan from inside Lena’s throat.

Panting softly, Lena took Kara’s right hand and slowly led her to the waistband of her underwear. Kara completed the action for her, slipping beneath the lace and palming Lena’s clit. Lena shuddered against her, the music completely forgotten as she bucked into Kara’s touch. Kara pressed her nose against where her hair had bunched at the curve of her neck and inhaled deeply, kissing along her shoulder. 

She raised her free hand to push beneath the cup of Lena’s bra. At the same time, she glided her fingers between Lena’s lips to feel the wetness between her legs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lena wailed, fingernails leaving pink crescents in Kara’s thighs. Kara couldn’t even feel the pain, all she could feel was the wet heat coating her fingers, the tight muscle of Lena’s entrance that she was aching to push past. 

She could hardly catch her breath as she turned her lips to Lena’s ear. “C-can I-” 

“God, Kara, fuck me,” Lena growled. She turned her head and reached behind her to grip Kara by the hair and press their lips together again. She slipped her tongue into Kara’s mouth just as her middle and ring finger entered her. 

Kara swallowed Lena’s moans as she pumped into her, her palm grinding against her clit. Her thrusts were somewhat shallow at their angle, but when she curled them inside Lena she felt the soft tissue of her g-spot and the resulting groan that shook Lena’s body.

A thin sheen of sweat had Kara’s clothes clinging to her uncomfortably, but she could feel Lena’s muscles tightening and she wasn’t about to stop until she came all over her hand. She rolled Lena’s nipple between her fingers and when Lena had to pull away from their kiss for breath she kissed down her neck. A soft bite to her shoulder and Kara felt Lena’s pussy constricting on her fingers. When Lena reflexively clamped her legs shut, Kara spread them open and continued fucking her through her orgasm, not slowing down until her screams ebbed to silence.

Lena turned in Kara’s embrace until she faced her, kissing her on trembling legs. Lena pressed Kara down onto the mattress, apparently nowhere near finished. Kara felt the slight abrasion of her shirt’s fabric as Lena pushed it up her chest. There was little room on her single bed, but Lena managed to tear every last bit of clothing from her body within moments before removing her own bra and ruined panties.

Limbs tangled together in the cramped space, Kara lost count of how many times they both came that night. When they settled under the blankets, Kara practically on top of Lena so they could both fit on the mattress, her throat was raw from gasping her name.

“I’m glad you’re home,” she mumbled, exhausted. Lena’s chest shook with laughter beneath her.

“Me too,” she whispered, but Kara was already asleep.


	12. Hometown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers sisters and their respective girlfriends visit Midvale together, and Lena meets Eliza for the first time.
> 
> Contains: established SuperCorp and Sanvers, Midvale, family
> 
> A/N: Y’all make me smile every day, thanks for being the best :)

Kara held Lena’s hand the whole flight to Midvale. She knew Lena was far beyond nervous to meet Eliza, even if she’d put a determined smile on when they’d woken up that morning. Every time she reassured her she’d love her, every time Alex or Maggie said she had nothing to worry about, Lena would smile and nod, but Kara could sense the anxiety behind it.

When Lena insisted they stop to buy flowers on their way back from the airport, they all tried their best to contain their smiles, not wanting to make Lena feel silly. But when they arrived at the house and Eliza went straight to Lena with a hug, they all shared a look of pure glee.

“Thank you so much, sweetheart, they’re beautiful!” Eliza crowed. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Thank you for inviting me to your home” Lena stammered, blushing.

After greeting all of them, and spending a few minutes gushing over Alex and Maggie’s rings, they went inside to start on dinner. 

Throughout the evening, Kara watched Lena slowly relax, gradually let her guard down around her mother. When the dinner table conversation turned to scientific discussion she could see how Eliza’s eyes lit up at Lena’s enthusiastic explanation of L-Corp’s latest projects. She was always proud of Lena, but this night maybe more than any other.

Once dinner was over, Lena and Maggie were quick to volunteer to wash the dishes. Kara glanced over at Alex knowingly as Alex smiled over her glass of wine. She could see her girlfriend wasn’t the only one who got a little nervous around their mom.

Barely a moment passed after they let the room before Eliza turned to Kara. “She’s absolutely wonderful, Kara.”

Kara beamed at her, looking through the open kitchen door to see Lena splashing Maggie with dishwater. “Thanks, Eliza. I know she is.”

“And she seems to like you an awful lot.”

Alex let out a burst of laughter. “You haven’t seen the half of it.”

Kara blushed at that, but didn’t utter a word against it.

It wasn’t until late that night that they finally retired. Once Lena and Maggie had gotten Eliza started on stories about Alex and Kara’s childhood, it had taken a lot of pained groaning from both of them before they were able to drag their girlfriends to bed. However, Eliza promised to continue with more stories the next day.

Kara followed Lena with her eyes as she carried out her nightly routine, framed in the unfamiliar setting of Kara’s childhood bedroom. Lena caught her staring and grinned at her.

“What?”

Kara buried her face in her pillow bashfully, peeking up at her. “Just in love with you.”

Lena shook her head, but her heart lit up. “Dork. I love you too.” 

She climbed into bed with Kara, snuggling up to her side. Kara switched off the bedside lamp, settling in close to Lena, speaking softly to her.

“You were so amazing today. Eliza adores you.”

“You really think so?”

“She told me she did, so I know so.”

Kara could see Lena fighting back a smile and failing miserably. She tucked her face into Kara’s hair, fingers playing with the neckline of her pyjama top. 

“Thank you for taking me with you.”

“Thanks for coming with me.”

Kara tilted Lena’s chin up to face her and captured her lips in a kiss. Lena exhaled into the contact, feeling her muscles going pliant in Kara’s embrace. Kara traced aimless patterns on her back, cupping her cheek with her other hand as she deepened the kiss.

Lena squeaked and pulled back, giggling. “We are not fooling around in your mom’s house!” she whispered. “What if someone hears us?”

Kara chuckled softly. “You know we’re not teenagers, right? We’re not going to get in trouble for making out.”

“Well, that may be true, but I’m trying to make a good impression here.”

Kara grinned back at her girlfriend, kissing her chastely. “Okay, no fooling around,” she conceded.

Lena settled in closer to Kara’s chest, trying to ignore the hunger inside her that Kara had woken up. She took Kara’s hand in hers and from the way their fingers danced idly together, Lena knew Kara was just as awake as she was.

“You know, if we _were_ teenagers,” Lena murmured thoughtfully, “it would be around now that I’d suggest we sneak out.”

Kara looked down at her in surprise, an amused smile on her face. Lena met her eyes with a nonchalant shrug, a question in her expression. Kara pushed back the covers and held her finger to her lips, gesturing for Lena to come to her. Pulling Lena into her arms, Kara picked her up and Lena let out a squeak of surprise.

“Shhh!” Kara giggled quietly. The next thing she knew, Lena was feeling them lifting off the ground. She looked down and confirmed they were now floating about two inches above the creaky floorboards.

Kara angled her lips close to her ear. “Alex thinks she invented sneaking out of this house. She has no idea how easy it is when you can fly.”

Kara successfully transported them to the front door where they put on their coats and shoes over their pyjamas, clicking the door shut behind them. It was an unseasonably warm night, and more quiet than National City by far. If it weren’t for the energy buzzing between them, Kara would have called it peaceful.

“So where are you taking me, Supergirl?” Lena asked when they were out of earshot of the house.

“One of my favourite spots,” Kara answered, leading Lena down the darkened streets. “I’m actually really glad you suggested this. I didn’t get to show you any of Midvale yet.”

She brought them to a park not much further from her house. A small clearing containing benches and picnic tables were snug in the middle of a large cluster of trees, hidden from all sides by dense branches. In the thick of it, Kara took Lena to the foot of a large rock formation. 

Kara extended her arms. “Hang on?” She smiled at Lena, who stepped easily into her arms. Holding on tight, Kara flew them to the top of the rocky outcrop depositing them on a large flat area.

With the slightly higher angle, they could nearly see the tops of the trees. Where the sky opened up around the rocks, the stars were clear and bright.

Lena looked around in wonder, following Kara to where she sat with her back to a boulder. “Kara, this is beautiful.”

“I used to come here all the time,” Kara said, looking upward. “Especially right after I first came to Earth. It felt closer to Krypton.”

“I can see why.”

Lena sat down next to Kara, finding the stone surfaces surprisingly comfortable. The two of them nestled close together, sharing warmth. The magnetic pull that brought them together tugged at them impatiently, until they couldn’t ignore it any longer.

Kara tipped her head down to kiss Lena again, sliding her arms between her jacket and body and holding her firmly. Lena sighed contentedly into the kiss, parting her lips and deepening it. Kara dug her fingers into her shirt, grasping at every inch of Lena she could reach. When she squeezed Lena’s breast over the material of her top, stroking her thumb over her peak, Lena whimpered against her lips.

Lena fought to control her body even as Kara’s talented fingers tweaked her nipple. She pulled needily at her clothes, wishing she could tear them from her body. She took Kara’s bottom lip between her teeth and pulled, releasing her lip to the sound of Kara’s throaty whine.

“Lena,” she mewled. “I want to touch you.”

“Touch me,” she consented, feeling Kara’s intensity rising, her kisses growing more desperate, her fingers knotting into her hair to dictate the movement of their bodies. When Kara’s fingers pushed under her pyjama pants, Lena could feel how wet she was against Kara’s hand.

“Oh my God,” Kara breathed appreciatively. She kissed Lena hard, hungry, bringing her wetness up to her clit and stroking deliberately.

“I love you,” she whispered through her teeth, eyes darkening as she looked down at Lena.

“I love you too,” Lena stuttered, barely managing to get the words out through the sensation of Kara rubbing up and down her clit, the pressure just fucking right. 

Kara pulled back, admiring the sight of Lena’s kiss-swollen lips, the shaking breaths that rocked her chest, and then she lowered her lips to Lena’s neck. Kissing across her hammering pulse, Kara tugged Lena’s hair slightly. The wail that slipped from her lips only encouraged her, pulling and releasing her hair over and over as she stroked between her legs.

Lena keened into the feeling of Kara’s soft lips on her neck, moaning at each firm tug to her hair in a way she had no control over. She was certainly glad they’d snuck out for this. Kara’s hand that was buried beneath her panties changed its rhythm, rubbing frantic circles around her clit, and Lena felt a pulsing wave of pleasure ripple through her. Her body tensed, reflexively pulling away from the intensity of Kara’s stimulation, but Kara’s hand followed her, carrying her through her orgasm with vibrating fingers.

Lena pulled hard on Kara’s shirt, bringing her back to her lips to swallow her scream. Kara stilled her fingers, cupping Lena’s pussy softly as she came back down. As the last tremors shook through her, Kara removed her hand and embraced Lena, who melted into her arms.

“I love you,” she murmured into Kara’s shoulder.

“Love you too,” Kara confirmed. She massaged up and down Lena’s back, worried the less-than-ideal location might be starting to hurt her.

“Do you want to go home?”

“Can we stay here for a minute? Then I’ll be able to walk.”

Kara smiled and kissed her cheek, sitting with her arm slung over Lena’s shoulders.

Lena kissed her fingers, cuddling into Kara’s warmth. “Maybe tomorrow you can show me some of your other favourite places.”

Kara chuckled. “Are you planning on commemorating all of them this way?”

Lena shrugged. “I guess we’ll see.” Kara kissed her smile, wanted to kiss every inch of her. It was crazy how head over heels she was for this girl.

“Then it’s a date.”


	13. Public Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a concert with Alex and Maggie, Lena teases Kara to the point that they can’t wait to get home.
> 
> Contains: teasing, sex in public
> 
> A/N: Just a li'l shorty. Hope you like it anyway!

Kara tried to focus on the singer up on stage, but all she could think about were Lena’s hands on her hips. Her girlfriend stood behind her, a mirror image of how Maggie was holding Alex beside them, the two couples swaying to the music in the standing room in front of the stage. Except for the past two songs Lena’s fingers had been massaging her sides, dipping down the bend of her inner thighs and squeezing when she knew nobody was looking.

Kara was going crazy. Part of her was worried Alex or Maggie would somehow see what was happening through the darkness and tight space, but mostly she just wanted to get Lena to the nearest private corner and let her fuck her senseless.

Every time Lena pressed forward against the curve of Kara’s ass she felt a heat growing inside her. With one firm grab of her thigh that was far too close to her aching clit, Kara was stifling a moan in Lena’s arms.

She must not have done a very good job of it, because a moment later she heard Lena chuckling, low and sultry, in her ear.

“You doing okay, baby?” she whispered.

Kara groaned. “Bathroom. Now.”

Lena happily followed Kara to the washrooms, which were mercifully empty. Locking the stall door behind them, Kara rushed forward and pulled Lena into a passionate kiss. It was desperate and rough and exactly what they both wanted.

Lena pressed Kara up against the stall wall, silencing her gasps with her lips against hers. She wasted no time, reaching under Kara’s skirt and pulling her panties to the side. Then she was pushing two fingers inside her.

The echoing vibrations of the music helped cover her moans, but neither of them were particularly concerned about being caught. As a matter of fact, Lena indulged in the possibility of it. She fucked Kara hard and fast, knowing she was already close, wanting to hear the shaking whimpers fall out of her as she fought to stay standing. She could feel how wet Kara had gotten as a result of her teasing, allowing her to easily pound into her. In the way her muscles tensed up, losing all control but always careful not to hurt her, she knew she could only hold on a little while longer.

Kara’s mouth fell open against Lena’s, unable to kiss her back as Lena’s hand pumping in between her legs carried her over the edge. The pads of her fingers pressed against a spot deep inside her cunt that sent a pulsing heat through her, stealing the air from her lungs. Kara reached up behind her and grabbed the top of the dividing wall, feeling the metal bend under her grip as she held on for dear life. 

A loud banging on the stall door startled them apart. An annoyed voice called out from behind it.

“Okay, that sounded like the end. Can you two get the fuck out now?”

Lena’s face turned bright pink, but Kara’s was devoid of any colour at all.

“Is that-?” she opened the stall door and stood facing a pissed-off, then shocked Maggie Sawyer.

“Oh. Um. You guys were,” Maggie trailed off, either about to laugh or have a heart attack. “We uh- don’t have to tell Alex about this.”

Lena breathed a sigh of relief, hiding her soaked fingers behind her back. “Sounds like a plan.”


	14. Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU. Kara and Lena stay at school late to finish a project.
> 
> Contains: sex in public, anxiety over grades, and a video camera
> 
> A/N: *throws and ducks for cover* K-thnx-love-you-guys-bye!

When they were picking their classes for the semester, Kara convinced Lena to take filmmaking with her on a whim, thinking it would be an easy A they could do together. The fact that Lena had space to take an elective course was a miracle in and of itself, and how hard could film be, anyway?

As it turned out, really, _really_ hard.

The class that was supposed to be a write-off turned out to be one of her toughest classes of the semester. She just didn’t _get_ it the way she did her other courses. What she’d assumed would be a couple hours of watching black and white movies a week was actually a breakneck introduction to film equipment and post production.

Thankfully, Lena took to the program like a fish to water. Though the course was certainly out of her comfort zone, she studied relentlessly, becoming proficient in their editing software the fastest out of anyone in their class. So they worked out a deal: Kara helped Lena write her scripts, Lena helped keep Kara from breaking a camera in frustration.

It was nearing midnight, and Kara was hunched over the keyboard of one of the school computers. Lena had already exported her final project, and sat patiently by Kara, helping her remember how to keyframe and colour correct her footage.

“You don’t have to wait for me,” Kara said, a hint of embarrassment in her voice. Lena had seen how she grew more impatient as their classmates had filtered out of the room, already done editing their films. 

“I know, but I like hanging out and bothering you,” she teased, lightly shoving Kara’s office chair with her foot, sending her rolling a couple inches. Kara smiled at her, but it was short-lived. She sighed deeply as she skimmed through her timeline.

“I hate this movie,” she moped, shoulders slumped. “I’m going to fail this dumb class, and it’s going to mess up my GPA, and I’ll never get a job, and I’ll end up having to be your trophy wife.”

“If you want me to help you, you need to make your worst case scenarios sound less appealing.”

“ _Lena_ ,” Kara dragged out her name in an extended whine.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Do you want me to take over for a second?”

“No, I can do it,” she mumbled. Lena leaned over and placed a kiss on Kara’s shoulder.

“I know you can, babe.”

Kara’s smile was more genuine this time, pulling her headphones back on with a slight renewal of energy. After another few minutes of tweaks, she raised her hands off the keyboard abruptly.

“There!” she announced. “I’ve done all I can! I can’t look at it any more.”

Lena chuckled, pulling her chair over and draping her arms around her girlfriend. “Great job, Kara. Proud of you.”

“Can you watch it with me one more time?”

“I thought you were done looking at it?”

“After this, I promise!”

After watching her project three more times, the two of them finally packed up their bags for the night. The campus building was dark, and besides a couple security guards, they didn’t see anybody else as they walked down to the first floor to return their rented school camera.

Kara felt as if a massive weight had lifted from her, keeping Lena smiling as she basked in the satisfaction. She practically skipped to their classroom, Lena swearing she floated for a second as she got lost in her head.

“This is the best feeling in the world,” Kara sighed with contentment as Lena put their equipment in the lockers at the back of the room. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kara spin a twirl in the centre of the aisle.

“You did it!” she congratulated her, shutting the door and crossing over to her. “No more lighting, no more After Effects…”

“No more film class!” Kara cried out triumphantly, jumping into Lena’s arms. The impact knocked Lena off balance and she barely held them both upright, laughing as she set Kara down on the ground.

Kara grinned widely at her, linking her hands behind her waist. “Thank you. For helping me through this. You’re the best girlfriend in the world, you know?”

“Hmmm,” Lena frowned, “that’s actually- that’s you though, I think. You’re the best girlfriend.” She kissed Kara on both cheeks, on the corner of her smile, on her lips, stifling her giggles.

Kara cradled Lena’s head in her hands, holding her there until her laughter finally died down and she could kiss her back properly. The elation of finishing the class, combined with the playful kisses, and the fact that they hadn’t had sex in weeks because of stress over finals- it all culminated in Kara experimentally deepening the kiss. 

Lena hummed in a slight bit of surprise, but moaned into the feeling of Kara sucking on her lip. They hadn’t touched each other like this in… too long. Way too goddamn long. Lena pushed the strap of Kara’s bag off her shoulder and let it drop to the ground. 

Taking the cue from Lena, Kara pushed her jacket off her, stroking her tongue against Lena’s lip. Lena let out a ravenous sigh and took control, nails digging into Kara’s back. With little grace, Lena guided Kara backward until she reached the edge of a table. It scraped across the floor at the disruption, a loud shriek resonating off the walls.

Both of them broke into a fit of laughter, shushing each other playfully at Kara hopped up on the table and beckoned Lena forward. She walked up to occupy the space between Kara’s thighs, carefully removing the hair tie from Kara’s loose up-do, brushing her fingers through her waves. The dim lighting played across the curves of her face, catching the blue in her eyes in such a perfect way. Lena kissed her softly, slowly building back up to the intensity of before.

But that was all the time it took for Lena’s mind to wander just far enough to the lockers behind them. She tried to shake the idea off, ignore the impulse she knew was crazy, but Kara knew her well enough by then to know when something was in her head.

“Something on your mind?” Kara said through a smirk, kissing her with every free breath. 

“It’s nothing.” Unfortunately, Kara could see the blush creeping into her cheeks. Now she was intrigued.

“Say it.” Kara looked over at Lena with a challenge written across her face. Lena blushed harder, but didn’t back down.

“How would you feel about… if you wanted to, I mean.” Lena’s eyes darted over to the cabinet. 

Recognition crossed Kara’s face, her heart momentarily fluttering. “You want to- to film us?”

Lena shrugged, nibbling her lower lip. “It would be pretty hot. To watch you come for me. But don’t worry about it if you’re not into it.”

Kara paused, thinking it over. She could tell Lena was a little surprised she was even considering it, but Kara could guarantee nobody was more surprised than she was. The thought of watching Lena fuck her though… of seeing what they look like together… she knew the heaviness of her breath wasn’t just from their previous actions.

“There’s no chance it would accidentally get saved on the camera?”

Lena shook her head. “The SD card is ours, but I’ll wipe the camera’s internal memory too just to be safe.”

Kara nodded, a moment of air hanging between them before she looked sternly into Lena’s eyes.

“We watch it one time, then we’re destroying that card.”

Lena tried to contain her excitement, tried not to let on about heat that surged through her centre at Kara’s words. “I’m all right with that.” She kissed down Kara’s jawline, ending by her lips. “You’re sure though, babe?”

“As long as I don’t have to set up the camera.”

Lena laughed and surged forward to kiss Kara’s lips before she returned to the equipment closet. Kara stayed seated on the table, watching Lena set up the camera on bated breath. She placed it on the table parallel to the one Kara was on, watching her through its display.

“Can you lay back, Kara?” Lena asked. When Kara hesitated, confused, Lena gave her a reassuring smile. “So I can make sure you won’t be out of frame. If we… if you’re laying back at some point.”

Kara nodded, wondering if the camera could pick up how hard she was breathing. She laid back and watched Lena adjust its position. Then the small red light turned on.

Lena walked slowly over to her as she sat back up, taking one of her hands in her own, looking at her with open eyes. 

“You sure you want to? You look a little nervous.”

Kara exhaled a shaky laugh, somewhat relieved Lena had acknowledged it. “I am nervous,” she said. “But it’s a good nervous. Excited nervous.” She tugged on Lena’s hand, urging her closer. When she was mere centimetres away from her lips, Kara slid Lena’s hand down firmly between her legs. Lena’s breath hitched at the heat she found there. 

“Can you tell how bad I want you?” Kara husked. 

Lena started moving her hand against her centre, pressing hard to be felt through the material of her jeans. That same starvation of touch was driving her back to a near frenzy, and Kara was right there with her.

Kara licked into Lena’s mouth, gasping with every firm stroke across her pussy. Lena reluctantly took her hand away so she could start removing Kara’s clothes, the possibility of being caught still in her mind. Kara responded in kind, hastily undoing Lena’s pants, though she couldn’t get them very far until Lena stepped out of them herself.

Her clothes in a pile on the floor, Kara undid the buttons of Lena’s white collared shirt, but decided she liked the visual so much she kept it on her. Lena’s dark bra exposed from the open shirt, the sleeves rolled up to show off her forearms, Kara didn’t mind that sight one bit.

Lena smirked at her. “You like this look?”

“Mhmm,” Kara nodded, biting her lip. “Wait, one more thing.” She grinned at her as she took the hair elastic off Lena’s wrist and pulled her hair back.

“Your hair always falls in your face,” she explained shyly. “I want to be able to see you when we watch this later.”

Lena surged forward again, too worked up, too desperate to feel Kara under her hands, to wait any longer. She could hear Kara trying to hold back her cries as she dragged her tongue down to her breast. The feeling of Kara’s nipple hardening under her tongue had Lena gasping, clawing at her panties to get the damn things off.

She dropped down to her knees, tracing a line down the sensitive flesh of Kara’s inner thigh with her tongue until it met her soaked folds. A halting whimper drew Lena’s gaze upward. Kara was watching her between her thighs, the nerves she’d seen earlier replaced by pure lust. Lena licked into Kara’s entrance and smirked at the sight of her lips parting, of her head tilting back in pleasure.

Lena stroked as deep into Kara as she could manage, circling her arms around Kara’s thighs and pulling her closer. She gathered her wetness onto her tongue before bringing it up to her clit and sucking it into her mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kara gasped, curling forward to reach for Lena. She didn’t give her a second to get accustomed to the stimulation before she was flicking her tongue over her. For all the times Lena teased Kara for her vibrating-tongue trick, Kara swore she had that superpower herself sometimes.

Lena’s head bobbed between her legs as she sucked rhythmically on Kara’s clit, tongue still working its sensitive tip. Kara raised her hands from where they gripped at Lena’s scalp, not trusting herself to stay gentle enough. She held onto the sides of the table instead, falling back until she laid flat against the desk. 

Though her eyes stayed focused on Lena’s, Kara couldn’t stop sensing the glowing red light of the camera. It felt voyeuristic in the best way, even a little dangerous. She let her mind wander for a second to the thought of someone finding the recording, seeing her legs wrapped around Lena’s head. An unexpected moan snuck through her lips, and her inner walls began to quake.

Lena’s lips moved away from Kara’s clit and she nearly flew into a panic at the loss of contact, her release so close, but then Lena’s hand was replacing her tongue, fingers rubbing hard side to side over the tight bundle of nerves. Lena rose to her feet and bent over Kara. She could see her own arousal glistening on her lips, wishing she had enough control of her body to sit up and take those lips between hers.

Lena took Kara’s jaw in her hand and turned her to face the side.

“Look in the camera, baby,” she whispered. “I want to see your pretty face when you come.”

That was all it took for Kara to feel herself tip over the edge. She shook with restraint to keep herself from screaming through her orgasm, the feeling of Lena’s fingers coursing roughly over her swollen clit overwhelming her. She tried to look in the camera, she really did, but her eyes screwed shut of their own accord, and from Lena’s shuddering moans, it didn’t seem like she minded much at all.

Kara lay gasping on the table, the occasional touch from Lena between her legs shooting almost painful aftershocks through her body. The hand still by her face caressed her hair lovingly, coaxing her back down.

“You okay, babe?” Lena asked quietly. In response, Kara staggered into a sitting position and grabbed Lena by the waist, quickly switching their places. Lena yelped in surprise, but grinned at the power shift, the aching between her legs too powerful to be ignored.

Kara stroked through Lena’s centre, watching her fingers disappear inside her to the sound of Lena’s strangled moan. She started rolling her hips onto Kara’s hand, and she met her enthusiastically. 

“I’m so close, baby,” Lena gasped. “Make me come, Kara, please.”

Kara gripped the back of Lena’s neck and pressed their lips together. She felt Lena’s ankles press into her back, urging their bodies as close together as she could. Kara curled her fingers inside of her, dragging them down her front wall. She saw Lena’s eyes fall shut, her body going pliant to Kara’s will. She abandoned Lena’s lips so she could hold her closer, the soft kisses to her neck a sharp contrast to the desperate thrusts that had her writhing, whimpering, coming undone at Kara’s beckoning.

Kara kept her fingers where they were for a moment, letting Lena ride out the last pulses of her climax on her hand before pulling out. As they held each other, a rush of giddiness overtook them both and they had to fight back the rumbling giggles that threatened to finally get them caught. They threw their clothes on quickly, bursting into a new wave of laughter every time they caught each other’s gaze.

After checking the camera at least a dozen times, and Lena having to convince Kara that frying it with heat vision wasn’t necessary, they walked casually out of the building past the oblivious security guards- the memory card sitting safely in Lena’s bag right next to Kara’s torn panties.


	15. On the Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU. Alex takes Kara to a party where she’s taken out of her comfort zone, and a surprise appearance only makes matters worse. Cue Lena.
> 
> Contains: sex in public, alcohol, pot smoking, Jack Spheer, Human!Mon-El/Mike (absolutely no hate to people who dig Karamel, you do you babes, but you won’t find sympathetic portrayals of him in this fic series, I’m sorry).
> 
> A/N: In this house, we respect Jack Spheer! Thanks so much for all the support, y’all!

With the bass of the music pulsing through the house, rattling her bones from the inside out, Kara couldn’t help but wonder if it was her super-senses causing her to feel overwhelmed or if parties simply weren’t for her.

She felt silly for having gotten herself into this situation. After all, she was the one who had begged Alex to take her with her when she told her she was heading out for the night. Back from college for the long weekend, Alex had quickly found out who from her graduating class would be having a party and made sure she’d be there.

“You won’t know anyone,” Alex said as she brushed blush over her cheeks.

“I’ll know you!” Kara chirped. “You don’t have to babysit me or anything, I can take care of myself.”

Though now, back pressed firmly against the counter to avoid the waves of bodies flowing freely around her in the kitchen, Kara was beginning to reconsider her statement. In her hand was a solo cup full of bitter beer that would be wasted on her, so it had remained full since Alex had poured it for her.

And who knew where Alex was? To be fair, Kara had encouraged her to go off and catch up with friends, had told her she’d keep her cellphone on her in case she needed rescuing. With the sort of concern only a big sister can have, Alex had first circled the house at a protective two-inch distance from Kara, introducing her to people she liked, whispering stern warnings about people she didn’t.

Kara recognized most of them from as graduates from their high school, smiling familiarly at them as they passed. Alex squeezed Kara’s arm, hissing in her ear.

“Do _not_ talk to her, okay? That’s Lex Luthor’s sister.”

Kara knew. Everyone knew. The dark-haired girl she’d just waved at from across the room was Lena Luthor, seemingly one of the few other high school students in attendance. They weren’t exactly friends, but they were friendly, and Kara had always thought there was something impressive in the way she held herself despite some people’s open contempt for her family. 

“She’s in a couple of my classes,” Kara said back to her, struggling to find the balance between speaking loudly enough to be heard, but softly enough to only be heard by Alex. “She’s nice. Quiet mostly.”

Alex’s eyes shifted over to Lena, engaged in conversation with a guy Kara remembered having met, but whose name had been lost in the clutter. Her expression softened, but not by much.

“Not tonight, okay? Just try to steer clear tonight.”

As it turned out, it was easy for Kara to steer clear of pretty much everyone. After she and Alex had parted, most of her conversations had been short and awkward. Or worse, they’d been one-sided and never ending. Seeking refuge, she turned to her phone, willing herself to be immersed in it, inaccessible to the too-loud people around her.

**Kara [12:47]: Hey, are you still up?**

**Mike [12:50]: Yeah about to turn in. What are you still doing awake?**

Kara glanced around the party, asking herself the same question. She tried to forget about it, tried to focus on her… whatever Mike was to her, through the device in her hand.

**Kara [12:50]: Honestly? Regretting most of the decisions I’ve made today**

**Kara [12:51]: Haha**

She watched her screen, waiting to see those three grey ellipses. After a minute, they appeared.

**Mike [12:53]: Lol what?**

**Kara [12:53]: I’m at a party… It’s not great.**

Kara sighed, turning around to pour out her beer into the sink, the smell starting to get to her. She pushed off from the counter and made a bee-line for the front door, needing a break from the oppressive amount of stimulus surrounding her.

She hadn’t made it halfway across the room before the door opened on its own. A brunette boy walked through, eyes downcast to his phone which illuminated his face.

Mike.

Just then, Kara’s phone buzzed.

**Mike [12:55]: Aw no :( wish you were here with me instead**

Kara simply stared at him, eyes firmly on his face when he looked up and finally saw her.

“Kara!” he exclaimed. Quickly, he smiled widely at her. “Hey!” he opened his arms, moving toward her. 

Kara stepped back and Mike froze where he was, the energy shifting drastically between them.

“I thought you said you were going to bed?” Kara said, hoping he had an explanation, knowing he didn’t.

“I meant that… a couple of the guys just wanted to swing by here.”

“That’s not what you said.”

Mike’s eyes darkened. “ For christ’s sake, Kara, it’s not like I came here with another girl or something.”

“So why even lie?”

“I don’t know! You never have a good time when we do this kind of stuff, I just wanted to go out.”

Kara gritted her teeth. “Okay, so you aren’t seeing someone else, you were just lying to me so you wouldn’t have to say you don’t want to spend time with me?”

“What do you care? You told me you were having a shitty time, you wouldn’t have wanted to come if I’d asked you.”

“But you didn’t ask me!”

“Yeah, and this is why. You’re being crazy!”

Kara stood dumbstruck for a moment, anger building rapidly inside her. She was about to go off on him, about to show her exactly how “crazy” she could be, when they were joined by two people. One, the dark-haired guy Kara recognized as the one talking to Lena Luthor, put a hand on Mike’s shoulder. The other brushed her fingers lightly against Kara’s wrist. She turned about found herself face to face with Lena’s green eyes.

“Everything okay here?” the guy asked, an authoritative tone in his accented voice.

Mike shrugged away from him. “Why don’t you mind your business, okay man?”

“Oh, see, I would, but the thing is this is my house, so it’s kind of my business,” he said firmly. 

“It’s fine. We’re fine.”

Kara laughed mirthlessly. “Yeah, my _ex_ was just leaving.”

Mike scoffed at her. “Oh, come on, Kara, I don’t know why you’re being such a bitch.”

“Okay, I think it’s time for you to go.” Lena’s cold voice chimed in.

“And who the fuck asked you?”

“Ooh, now it’s really time for you to go,” Jack seethed. He tried to usher Mike away.  “Let’s go, all right?”

“Don’t touch me,” Mike snapped, getting in Jack’s face. He didn’t back down from him, staring Mike down until he shook his head, turning to Kara. “Okay, fine, have it your way. Stay and have a miserable time. Don’t call me.”

He stormed off through the small crowd that had gathered to watch the scene unfold. Jack looked over to Lena.

“I’m going to make sure he actually leaves. Are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, go,” Lena nodded as he took off after Mike.

The two of them now alone, Lena turned to Kara. Her impassive expression had softened and she looked at her with concern in her eyes.

“You okay?” she asked, her hand still lightly holding Kara’s.

Kara drew a trembling breath. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I think maybe I just need some air.”

Lena nodded, tugging Kara’s hand. “Come on.”

Passing the door, Lena led Kara to the stairs, ascending to the second floor. Confused, but too overwhelmed to protest, Kara followed her into an empty bedroom where Lena released her hand to wrench open a window. She swung her leg over the ledge, turning back to Kara and extending her palm.

“Coming?”

“Are we… should we go out there?”

“Jack and I go out here all the time, it’s totally okay.” Lena smiled at her. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.”

Kara chuckled at that, the thought of anyone- a Luthor at that- having to protect her from heights. She took Lena’s outstretched hand, letting her guide her out onto the roof. The soles of her shoes scraped against the rough shingles, but the welcome relief of the open night air was already taking its calming effect on Kara. Eventually, they found themselves sitting on an inner surface of the roof. The angle was gentle and they couldn’t see anybody below.

For a while, for a good long while, they didn’t speak. Lena seemed to know that wasn’t what Kara needed at the moment. They sat side by side as Kara processed everything that had happened, allowing the tremors of anger, disappointment, sadness, to leave her body. The stars gleamed above them, their presence soothing to Kara as her senses stopped buzzing.

Releasing a long, shuddering sigh, Kara laid back against the roof, staring straight up. A moment later, she felt Lena’s warmth alongside her, barely touching, but acutely there.

“How are you feeling?” she asked her.

Kara glanced over at her. Lena was looking at her now, and her stare, or more accurately her eyes, were too much for her to hold. She looked back up, but still felt her gaze on her face.

“Not great.” She worried her fingers through her hair. “But better. Thanks for taking me out here.”

“I was already planning on coming up,” Lena shrugged. “I can’t handle all of that- that much. Not for too long. Um, speaking of which… Would you mind if I smoked? I know you said you wanted fresh air.”

“No, that’s fine. Go ahead.”

Lena briefly smiled her gratitude before producing a small white joint from her shirt pocket, taking a lighter out and inhaling the fire into the end of it. Letting out her breath, smoke curled around her red lips and up to the sky.

Lena hummed in satisfaction. “Do you want some?”

Immediately, Kara reflexively shook her head. Lena nodded and took another pull, red ember glowing in the dark.

“Wait,” Kara said, a streak of rebellion flaring up at the leftover adrenaline from the night’s events. “Yes, actually. Yes, can I have some?”

“Yeah, of course,” Lena said, smoke still exiting her lungs as she spoke.

She handed the joint of the Kara who took it delicately, fingers brushing against Lena’s as she did. She was worried she’d drop it, that Lena would laugh at her for being so inexperienced, but finally the joint made it to her lips and she breathed in the sweet smoke.

It felt odd, and Kara’s heart picked up instinctively knowing she was doing something bad, but she was mostly glad she didn’t cough like she’d seen others do. Vaguely remembering something about “puff, puff, pass,” Kara took one more hit. This time she noticed the faint pink tint to the paper where Lena’s lips had been, blushing slightly at the faint feeling of dampness from her saliva.

She passed the joint back to Lena as she breathed out, the two girls smoking in relative silence until Lena offered to put the music in her phone on. Kara nodded, with the addendum of no sad songs, and mellow music began playing from its speakers.

Once it had burned down to the filter, Lena ground the joint out under her shoe on top of an ash-scarred spot on the roof that Kara assumed was hers and Jack’s makeshift ashtray. Kara was feeling calmer now, more relaxed. She knew the pot was likely having no real impact on her, but the steadiness of the act combined with the placebo effect and Lena’s stillness beside her made her feel like it was.

They laid in a warm, comfortable silence for an unaccountable amount of time. A stirring made Kara look over at Lena and she saw she’d crossed her arms behind her head, staring at the sky. Kara’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness and Lena’s profile was stunning against the night backdrop. She didn’t know how long she watched her before Lena caught her staring. They both laughed it away, but Kara hadn’t missed the most subtle bite of her lip.

“So,” Lena said, the edges of laughter in her throat, “feel any better now?”

Kara giggled despite herself. “Maybe a little.”

Lena grinned, shifting almost imperceptibly closer to Kara.

“Do you want to talk about what happened before?”

Kara shook her head. “There isn’t really anything to say. I’m not even upset that we broke up, I don’t think,” she said, realizing most of what she was saying as she said it. “I’m just mad about the lying, which is so stupid. I didn’t even like him that much, why should I care?”

“Because he was a jerk to you and now you’re worried you deserved it?”

A little taken aback, Kara looked over at Lena, whose eyes were fixed on the stars overhead.

“Believe me,” she continued. “I know what you mean. There’s this person you know isn’t any good, and they show up and hurt you and you feel like an idiot because ‘why do even I care what they think?’ and it’s because part of you feels like if they did something bad to you, there must be something wrong with you that made them think it was okay.”

Lena rubbed her eyes delicately with the palm of her hand, laughing at herself.

“Sorry, I’ve had a lot of therapy, it comes out when I’m stoned.”

Kara laughed dryly. “No, I think you might be right. I guess I’d just never thought about it that way.”

“We accept the love we think we deserve.”

“Therapy again?”

“Actually, that’s from Perks of Being a Wallflower.”

Kara snorted. “I’ll have to read that sometime.”

“You really should,” Lena said through her smile. A breath, a beat, and Lena became serious again. “It’s not true though. The part of you that’s getting down on yourself right now. He’s the asshole, don’t forget that. I mean, I don’t know you very well or anything, but you’ve always seemed really nice and cool, and I’m- I’m rambling, which is another thing that happens. Sorry.”

Lena hid her face behind her hand, so Kara had to poke her to make sure she saw her smiling up at her.

“That was really sweet.”

“The next time I do that you have to stop me.”

A sudden ringing startled them, cutting out the music. Lena grabbed her phone and looked over at Kara apologetically.

“Sorry, it’s Jack, one second.” She held the phone to her ear and Kara tried not to listen in to her conversation. It was unavoidable for her to hear Lena telling Jack what they were doing, and it occurred to Kara how long they’d been up there. She took out her phone and saw she had missed some texts from Alex.

**Alex [1:24]: Hey! Where are you**

**Alex [1:30]: Hellooooo**

Kara hurriedly typed her response.

**Kara [1:44]: I’m here! Hanging out with someone from school**

She glanced over at Lena, feeling a twinge of guilt at hiding the full truth from Alex, but she knew it wouldn’t help her calm down if she told her who she was with.

**Alex [1:45]: There yo are!**

**Alex [1:45]: You wanna head soon? Maggie says she’ll drive us home**

The sound of Lena’s laughter pulled Kara’s attention to where she was still speaking on the phone. She raked her fingers through her hair, exposing the pale skin of her neck, and Kara faced the reality that she didn’t want to leave her yet.

**Kara [1:46]: I think I’m going to stay a while longer if that’s okay? I can fly home later**

**Alex [1:47]: You sure? I dont wanna ditch you**

**Kara [1:47]: Totally sure :) Don’t worry, I’m sober and superpowered**

**Alex [1:47]: Okayy. Text me when you’re back so I know you didn’t die tho**

**Kara [1:48]: Will do! Get home safe!**

She put her phone back in her bag just as Lena hung hers up.

“Everything okay?” Kara asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Lena assured her. “He just wanted to know if we were all right. I told him we’re using his roof for girl talk, so no boys allowed.”

Kara giggled, laying back down beside Lena. She tried to infuse as much nonchalance in her next words as possible. “So Jack… he’s your boyfriend?”

Lena glanced over at her, a smile in her eyes. “No. No, not any more. Though we were very serious when we were thirteen,” she joked. “He’s just my friend. My very over-protective friend.”

“From the way you just saved me back there, it’s hard to imagine anyone thinking you need protecting.”

Lena rolled her eyes, smiling. “The second he sees me go off with a pretty girl he becomes a mama bear. I think he still feels guilty about breaking my heart five years later.”

Kara tried her best to make her laugh sound natural, but all she could think of was how Lena had just called her pretty. 

A cool breeze had picked up and Kara felt a shiver run through Lena. Not needing it to stay warm, Kara sat up and removed her jacket, offering it to her.

“Oh, no I’m okay.”

“You’re shaking, take it! I’m always too warm anyway.”

Hesitantly, Lena took Kara’s coat and slipped it on.

“You weren’t kidding,” she remarked. “This is so warm. Thank you.”

Kara shrugged, nudging her glasses up the bridge of her nose with a grin. “I’m just trying to buy myself more time with you.” She wasn’t usually so bold, but Lena was nice and smart and funny- and she’d called her pretty. 

In a moment, they were close enough that their sides were touching, neither quite sure if they or the other had made the move over. Lena sighed into Kara, tilting her head to angle up to the stars.

“I wish I knew all the constellations.”

“I know a few,” Kara said, a hint of shyness in her tone. “I could show you some if you wanted?”

“Sure,” Lena smiled, leaning until her head was nearly resting against her shoulder.

“That’s Cassiopeia,” Kara said, outlining the stars with her index finger. “And obviously, that’s Ursa Major.”

Lena smirked. “Is that obvious?”

Kara hushed her playfully. “It’s the Big Dipper, everyone knows that one. I’ll show you Canis Major, I like him better. See there?” Kara pointed to a particularly bright star. “You find it by finding Sirius, that bright one. Then it kind of looks like a stick figure.”

Kara taught Lena all the constellations she knew, Lena knowing a surprising amount of the names from Greek mythology. They laughed through Lena’s attempts at remembering their stories, filling in the gaps with creative liberties when she couldn’t. 

The early summer sky was already beginning to warm as dawn approached. Still, their sides were pressed together as if to share heat. The backs of Kara’s fingers rested against Lena’s, every minute movement feeling huge. She looked over at Lena, so, so close to her.

“You know, all things considered, tonight ended up being pretty great.”

“Good. I’m glad that jerk didn’t ruin your night.”

Kara exhaled a sharp laugh. “He did ruin it, but then you saved it. I’m really happy you were here.” She raised her fingers an inch, letting them fall back down overtop Lena’s. Lena’s pulse fluttered for a second before she licked her lips and started hastily speaking.

“Me too. I mean, I’m happy you were here, even though it was through crummy circumstances, but I’m glad that we got to spend the night together and- I’m rambling again, aren’t-”

Lena’s words were stopped short by Kara’s lips. Lena returned the kiss on instinct, knowing in an instant the only option was reciprocation. Kara’s raised her hand to cradle Lena’s cheek, dragging her tongue over the taste of Lena’s lipstick.

She backed away sheepishly, her moment of courage fading away. “Sorry, you… you told me to stop you the next time you did that.”

Lena bit her lip, blushing at the memory. “No, that was- that was okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you kidding me? Kara Danvers kissing me under the stars? I feel like I’m in a cheesy movie.”

Kara’s heart soared, the way Lena said her name surprising her in its reverence. She leaned closer into her, resting her head on her arm folded beneath it. “I bet you take all the girls up here.”

Lena shook her head. “No. Never before.”

Kara arched her eyebrow at her, narrowing her eyes in disbelief. Lena laughed back at her. “I’m serious! I didn’t plan for…” She twirled the tips of Kara’s hair between two fingers. “You.”

The music wasn’t playing from inside the house any more, and the quiet wrapped constrictively around them. Every breath between them was laden with tension. She saw Lena’s throat bob as she swallowed.

“I’m not really high any more, but are you feeling okay? I don’t want to do anything if you’re drunk at all or-”

Kara slid her hand into Lena’s hair, thumb tracing the sharp line of her cheekbone.

“I’m fine,” she whispered. “I’m… I’m really good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Lena’s lips quirked upward as she let Kara guide them to her own. The unforgiving surface of the roof didn’t make for comfort, but Lena found a natural enough position crouched overtop of Kara, cradling the back of her head. Then when Kara again licked across Lena’s lower lip, the brunette’s tongue was there to meet it. 

Kara groaned into the taste of Lena, the feeling of her hot mouth sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth. Kara reached around her to grip at her back, but her hand grazed Lena’s breast along the way and resulted in a sudden whimper, a sudden keening into Kara’s touch. Taking the cue, Kara grasped Lena’s breast gently, then, at her urging, more firmly. Even through the material of her shirt and bra, Kara’s massaging of her chest, pinching her hardening nipple, made bolts of heat shoot down to her core.

Their kisses were growing messy, breathless, and Lena pushed her hand under Kara’s shirt to stroke across her heated chest. Kara cried out and then bit down on her lip, stifling any cries that threatened to break free as Lena kneaded the smooth skin that lead to Kara’s stiffening peak. 

Kara bucked her hips up into the solid resistance of Lena’s thigh. The Luthor moaned at the need emanating from Kara, the way she ground the apex of her thighs against her leg. She met Kara’s movements with equal intensity, hand never leaving her breasts, eyes never leaving her face.

“Do you want my hand?” she whispered, close enough that Kara could feel her breath tickling her ear.

“Yes,” Kara said on a ragged whine.

Lena reached down to pop open the button of Kara’s pants, the metallic scrape of its zipper cutting through their heavy panting. Lena pushed beneath Kara’s underwear and plunged her finger between her slick folds. 

There wasn’t much room in Kara’s restrictive jeans, and Lena couldn’t get a good enough angle to enter her with more than the first bend of her finger, though it still made Kara tremble with want. Lena dragged through the evidence of her arousal up to her clit, smirking at the way Kara jolted at her touch.

Kara held on desperately to Lena’s back while she rubbed deliberate circles overtop her clit. The only control she maintained allowed her to place trembling kisses to Lena’s neck, inhaling her scent. Lena ran her tongue along the column of Kara’s neck and Kara could feel Lena’s motions speed up at the decreased friction that came with the new rush of wetness. 

Lena shuddered, losing her own self-control, completely consumed with lust for Kara. She traced down the shell of Kara’s ear with her tongue and ended with her lips pressing hard into the divot just below her jaw. She’d be mildly disappointed later when she saw she hadn’t left as much as a mark.

Kara bared as much of herself to Lena as she could. Her walls were throbbing, clenching around nothing, as Lena pressed harder, moved faster. Her clit strained toward Lena’s touch, and when she rolled its hood back and rubbed gently on its exposed head Kara felt an orgasm rip through her with earth-shattering intensity.

She focused on the laboured sound of Lena’s breathing to keep herself calm even as an overpowering feeling of ecstasy swelled up inside her, cresting between her legs and washing all the way to the tips of her strands of hair. Lena murmured soothing utterances in her ear as she shook and gasped. She fell limp and quiet into her arms once the last twitches of her muscles ebbed away.

Lena took her hand from Kara’s pussy and brought it to her mouth, sucking her fingers clean. When they kissed, the taste of Kara’s come lingered on Lena’s tongue.

“That was really good,” Kara said in apparent disbelief, feeling light and energized after coming. 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Lena chuckled, licking into her mouth again. “I had fun too. Do you,” she paused, “do you think I could get your number? We could hang out or even just do this again.”

Kara smacked her shoulder playfully, grinning up at her. “Next time we’re going on a date. I mean,” she shook her head cheeks turning red, “if you wanted to do that.”

Lena stilled her embarrassed shying away with a reassuring kiss to her cheek. “I think I want to do that.”

The sky had paled to the point that the beginnings of morning birdsong echoed down the streets. Unbeknownst to them, they had outlasted the rest of the partygoers who had fallen asleep inside long ago. They, however, were just getting started.


	16. Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful day, Lena comes home to a surprise from Kara.
> 
> Contains: established, domestic, soft gays, vibrators
> 
> A/N: Kara may not be “fill your new friend’s office with flowers” extra, but she’s still extra, lest we forget. Thanks for reading!

Kara’s bare skin pressing against her back felt almost as hot as the bathwater that surrounded them. Lena sighed deeply into the feeling of her girlfriend’s fingers tracing a line up and down her chest, in the space between her breasts. 

Lena’s spacious bathtub was the best place for her to have ended up after the day she’d had. She’d texted Kara earlier about her wretched board meeting, and had come home to soft lighting and music, the water already drawn. She looked at Kara smiling shyly back at where she stood in the doorway, and everything felt lighter.

After some coaxing and some light touches, Lena convinced Kara to strip off her clothes and join her in the bath, sitting back against its end, Lena seated in between her legs. The extra displacement of two bodies made the water rise dangerously high, in some spots pooling around the bases of the candles Kara had put out.

As Lena sank down, relaxing into Kara’s chest, she felt Kara comb her fingers through her hair, pulling a wet elastic from her wrist to gather Lena’s tresses into a messy bun. Now Lena lowered herself to lay against Kara fully, her hair in no danger of getting wet. And with her neck bared to Kara, she couldn’t help but tilt her head to kiss her there.

Kara sucked at the soft skin where Lena’s neck curved, humming pleasantly at the salt of Lena’s prickling sweat. Steam clung to their skin, filled their lungs, and Lena felt a flush climb up her neck and stain her cheeks red. The feeling of Kara’s lips pressed against her, Kara’s tongue lingering against her skin, it made her breath catch her throat and her thighs clench together.

Kara’s hands splayed across Lena’s stomach, her chest, rising up to grasp both her breasts. Lena rolled her shoulders back, gasping quiet exclamations as Kara massaged her chest. Lena reached behind her and her fingers bit into Kara’s shoulder and the base of her scalp. 

“Oh my god, Kara,” Lena uttered, letting out a sudden soft yelp at Kara rolling her nipples between her thumb and forefinger. “ _God_ ,” she repeated breathlessly. “Baby. That feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Kara smirked. She was close enough to Lena that they were nearly cheek to cheek, and Lena felt the low rumble of her voice that was always deeper at times like these. “Is there anything else my girl wants?”

Lena couldn’t help but smile when Kara called her that. “Keep doing what you’re doing,” she murmured. “Then can you- _fuck_ ,” her breath stuttered at a deliberate but short pinch from Kara. “Then I want you to touch me. Please. From behind like this.” 

Kara nodded subtly. Lena would have missed it entirely if they weren’t so close. Kara’s hands on her chest continued to caress her. Deliciously hot water dripped down her sensitive skin with the motions of her hands only to leave her exposed to the cool air once again.

Lightly, but with firm intent, Kara dragged her blunt nails down Lena’s torso. Lena keened into the sting, hips jerking ask Kara’s fingers slipped past the joint of her thighs and probed her aching centre.

Their moans mixed together, echoing back to them. Kara slid both index fingers through the wetness that was so distinct from the water. Carefully, so as not to wash her arousal away, she pushed her fingers inside Lena. She whimpered in Kara’s arms as she slowly, agonizingly slowly, dragged the tips of her fingers across her front wall, sliding in and out of her.

She wanted to ask for more. She wanted to beg Kara to fuck her senseless. But the torturous pleasure of being touched so methodically was addictive, and Lena wanted nothing more than to submit to whatever Kara had in mind, no matter how long it took.

Kara worked Lena up with tender motions, pushing a little harder, a little deeper, whenever she felt Lena was getting too comfortable. When she brought one hand to Lena’s clit, gliding the pads of her fingers delicately over her swollen clit, Lena cried out louder than she’d been expecting and her walls fluttered around her fingers. Kara knew Lena wouldn’t be able to take much more, no matter how slowly she went.

“Do you still want the vibrator, babe?” Kara whispered to her. Immediately, she felt Lena nodding, still keen on the sudden flash of inspiration she’d had right before they’d gotten in the tub.

Removing her hand from inside her, Kara reached to the brim of the tub, drops of water splashing down from her arm. She picked up the small pink vibrator and dipped it underwater. It fit perfectly to the natural curve of Kara’s hand, cupping Lena’s centre.

Kara pushed on the toy, delighting in Lena’s mewling as she worked it between her lips, letting her grow accustomed to the new sensation of silicone first. The pressure alone was enough to make Lena tremble and press down into the stiff material. Then Kara clicked its small button and it hummed to life.

Lena saw stars, a ripple of intense sensation coursing through her before she adjusted to the low thrumming between her legs. She whimpered as Kara switched it to the next higher setting, wrapping her fingers around Kara’s firm forearm. Her muscles were as unyielding as steel, holding steady against her. Lena spread her legs and bore down on Kara’s hand, rocking against the vibrator, 

Kara replied earnestly, stroking the toy up and down Lena’s centre. The rounded end pressed nearly into her entrance, and the vibrations shook through Lena’s cunt to the point where she didn’t know where the tremors ended and her own quivering muscles began.

Kara’s left hand came back up to massage Lena’s breast, the barest remnants of Lena’s arousal on her fingers slicking the ministrations against her nipple. Lena’s cries were unending now, the only other sounds in the room Kara’s responsive gasps and the sound of the water splashing over the side of the bathtub with every jolt of Lena’s hips.

All Lena could do was give herself completely to Kara, gripping her arm to anchor her through the roiling heat inside her. With a final press to the toy’s button, the vibrator ran at its highest setting and Lena’s mouth fell open in a silent cry.

Kara kissed every inch of skin she could reach, never more hungry for her than when she saw the way her eyes squeezed shut when she came. She took a risk, changing the angle of the toy in the middle of Lena’s orgasm and suddenly Lena’s silent scream was not so silent.

As Lena’s spasming muscles stilled, Kara quickly turned off the vibrator and set it to the side. She held Lena close, the strength that made her rock solid when she wanted to be melting into the softness that came more naturally.

It was still a few minutes of bliss before Lena could even attempt opening her eyes. She turned to kiss Kara on the cheek, but she caught her lips instead. A marked improvement, if she did say so herself.

“You’re incredible,” she said, her words almost slurred with how relaxed she felt.

“You,” Kara replied simply. She kissed the bridge of Lena’s nose and was rewarded with a smile. “We did just make an awful mess though.”

Lena looked around them and finally saw the amount of water that had spilled out of the bath. The bath mat was completely sodden and a few candles had either burned out or been doused by the water. Lena could only laugh at the damage done.

“I’ll take care of it when we get out.”

“No, I’ve got it,” Kara said, climbing out of the tub and wrapping herself in a towel. “You stay here and actually take a chance to enjoy this.”

“I’m pretty sure I already enjoyed it.”

“Smart-ass.”

Lena chuckled softly, too spent to come up with a witty retort. She eased down into the water, staring up at Kara as she puttered around the room. She couldn’t believe this was her life. She couldn’t believe she’d gotten so lucky. Then Kara’s eyes caught hers and she smiled at her in that _way_ , and she believed it all.


	17. Coffeeshop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffeeshop / Musician AU. Kara plays at the coffeeshop Lena is working at to help put herself through college.
> 
> Contains: Barista!Lena, Musician!Kara, Veronica Sinclair, sex in public, and snow- I miss snow so much.
> 
> A/N: Hitting my first major wall, but all your feedback keeps me going! Thanks for sticking it out through some of the more laboured chapters haha ;)

“Your girlfriend’s here.”

“Shut up.” Lena smacked Veronica on the shoulder just a little harder than she’d intended, but she only grinned back at her, noting how she brushed down the creases in her black work apron.

“You’re so easy, Luthor.”

Lena did her best not to take the bait Veronica was setting for her. She knew Lena hated her last name, had specifically taken this job so she could earn her own money independent of her family, but Veronica was the type who loved getting a rise out of people. Instead of giving her the reaction she wanted, Lena turned her attention to the person Veronica had been referring to- a much more pleasant sight. 

Standing in the doorway, Kara- the guitarist who played the café Thursdays and Fridays- shook the snow off her gloves and hat before balling them up. The early December snow was coming down harder than before, the beginnings of a real storm. A few frozen crystals were still melting in Kara’s shining blonde hair when she came to see Lena at the counter. Her nose and cheeks were pink from the cold and Lena was sure she’d never seen something as endearing as those pink cheeks pulling into a smile when she saw her.

“Hey,” Lena smiled back, already taking out the yellow mug she’d come to associate with her. “The usual?”

“Yep! Have you been outside? It’s really coming down.”

Lena eyed her sympathetically as she poured out the milk for her latte. “You shouldn’t have had to come out here through this weather.”

“Oh, you know Snapper,” she said of Lena’s boss, the owner of the coffee shop. “He doesn’t like it when I cancel on him. Last time I did that he didn’t book me again for another month, but I think that was before you started working here.”

“Are you serious?” Lena shook her head, willing to be more open about her distaste for her boss while he wasn’t there. “Snapper’s such an ass. I wouldn’t put it past him. Pretty hypocritical too seeing as he isn’t here today because of the snow.”

Kara laughed. “I wish I’d had you to stick up for me back then. Might have saved me the gig.”

“He probably would have just fired us both.” Lena shrugged as she set down Kara’s drink. “I would have tried my best though.”

“Aw, my hero.”

Behind her, Lena heard Veronica scoff and she hoped Kara hadn’t noticed. It was bad enough that she made fun of Lena for their ongoing flirtation, she didn’t need her talking to Kara about it too. Thankfully, Kara showed no signs of having heard, or else she showed no signs of caring.

“I think you’re forgetting something.” Kara leaned on the counter, eyes twinkling with amusement. It did a damn number on Lena’s heart.

“Uh, wh- forgetting something?”

“I kind of need my guitar back,” Kara laughed, both at the subject and Lena’s reaction.

“Oh, right.” Lena fought the blush she felt prickling under her skin, remembering she’d stored Kara’s guitar in the back room so she wouldn’t have to haul it through the forecasted storm. “Give me one second.”

When she returned, Kara was already seated at her usual spot. A tiny wooden stage elevated her a foot above the rest of the room, two café chairs acting as both her seat and table. Snapper wasn’t willing to move one of the shop’s tables away from customers.

“Here you go,” she said, handing the guitar over to her.

“You’re a life-saver, thank you so much for holding onto that for me.”

“Oh, it’s no problem, really.”

“Well, I still owe you one,” Kara declared emphatically. “Maybe I can buy you a coffee or something. Or, I guess, maybe not a coffee since you work here.”

Lena froze, Kara’s tone so casual she couldn’t decipher if she was being asked out or not. After all, flirting with a regular was one thing, but she didn’t expect anything to come of it. She hadn’t let herself think of that.

“Yeah, definitely.” She laughed it off in a non-committal way, quickly changing the subject. “Do you need me to keep it after tonight too?”

The subtle falter in Kara’s smile was so quick, it was easy for Lena to convince herself it was a trick of her imagination. No more than a moment later, Kara was back to her usual sunny self, unpacking her guitar and getting situated.

“I think I’ll be okay. I can’t be without it for a whole week anyway. I barely made it through today!”

Lena grinned at her, more at ease with them back in their usual habits. Still, she couldn’t shake the twinge of embarrassment. For the first time, she felt like she needed to put distance between them.

“I should probably get back to work,” she muttered.

“Oh yeah, I can see you guys are really slammed today.” Kara’s eyes scanned the mostly empty café, her brows raised at Lena. Before she could come up with an excuse, however, Kara took mercy on her, leaning back in her chair and beginning to play her music. She smiled warmly at Lena, easing the tension in her stomach somewhat as she walked back to the bar.

Veronica smirked at her. “Did you draw a heart in her coffee?”

“Shut up, Veronica.”

As her shift dragged on through the slowest day of her life, the sense of fear that had nestled in her gut when Kara maybe-asked-her-out ebbed away. She reasoned to herself that it was most likely an offer made out of politeness. And besides, it wasn’t as if she could avoid Kara when her only alternative was hanging out with Veronica.

At her break, she made an extra sandwich and coffee to take over to Kara, once again grateful Snapper wasn’t there to stare daggers at her for eating out in the dining area.

Kara looked at her like she’d just brought her Christmas morning rather than a ten dollar meal.

“Hey! I was supposed to buy you coffee next!” she exclaimed, taking the food from her regardless. Lena couldn't even be bothered to be anxious when Kara was smiling like that.

“Next time,” she said, sitting down on the small sofa near the stage. Kara seemed pleased with that answer.

“Next time,” she nodded contemplatively. “What are you doing this weekend?”

Lena coughed, choking on her first bite. Her eyes watered up as she cleared her throat, avoiding Kara’s worried expression. She was already mortified enough.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lena rasped, taking a sip of her coffee that was still a little too hot. “Just went down the wrong way.”

“Gross. I mean- not gross, like, ouch, I mean. Sorry.”

Lena chuckled, blinking the tears out of her eyes, hoping her makeup wasn’t running. “I’m okay. And, um, I’m just working here this weekend. Why?”

“Well,” Kara’s eyes flitted about, everywhere but on Lena’s, “I’m playing a show downtown tomorrow. It’s nothing fancy, just a bar, but you could come if you wanted.” 

“Of course!” Lena said almost immediately, surprising herself with her forthrightness. The thought of saying no, however, was unfathomable. She still wasn’t sure if Kara was merely asking her as a friend, but she wanted to go even if that was the case. She’d be lucky to have a friend like her.

Kara flashed her brilliant smile, practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.

“Okay, great! I don’t know if they’ll have coffee, but I’ll buy you a beer! I’ll, uh, I can text you the details if you wanted to give me your number?” 

For the second time that day, and the second time in what felt like forever, Lena didn’t hesitate.

From that point on, time seemed to move more slowly, keeping Lena where she was forced to pretend it wasn’t taking all her willpower not to stare at Kara. Darkness settled over the city faster than usual under the overcast skies. A couple late-night daredevils made it through the snow for a quick cup of coffee, but they didn’t stay long. The lights had flickered a couple times already. They had turned most of them off to improve their chances of keeping power.

“This is stupid,” Veronica sighed. “Nobody’s going to show up, the roads are fucked.”

“You know how Snapper feels about us closing early,” Lena said, always the more cautious of the two. Veronica knew this as well, and in a second she was untying her apron and hanging it up on her hook.

“Then why don’t you hold down the fort, and I’ll get my car out of here while I still can?”

Lena gawked at her as she made her way to the back. “You can’t leave in the middle of your shift!”

“That’s why I’m leaving near the end of my shift. Trust me, Luthor, I’m doing you a favour.”

“What?”

Veronica nodded in the direction behind Lena. She glanced backward over her shoulder, seeing Kara lost in thought as she hummed along with her chords. Her posture was much more relaxed than usual without anyone else around, and that was when Lena realized there _wasn’t_ anyone else around.

She looked back at Veronica, not sure any more if she should be pissed off or grateful. The shit-eating grin on her face definitely made her want to stay angry.

“You can thank me later,” she said quietly enough that she wouldn’t be heard. With a wink, she disappeared into the back.

Lena checked the time, there was still half an hour until she could lock the doors, and there wasn’t a customer in sight. The headlights of Veronica’s car pulled away out of the parking lot, leaving them in absolute isolation. Kara looked up at the movement, taking in the empty café.

“Just you and me?”

“Looks like it.” Lena tried to act natural, and not like the idea of being alone with her terrified her in the best ways. For her part, Kara didn’t look bothered at all.

“Well, then how about a private concert?” she grinned, already plucking absently at the strings of her guitar. “I’ll give you a preview of tomorrow.”

Walking around the counter, Lena dropped down onto the sofa’s sagging cushions, smiling up at Kara.

“I’d love that.”

Kara’s eyes shone with delight, her fingers picking up their tempo. The gentle melody filled the darkened café, its vibrations loosening the tension inside of Lena. 

Then Kara started to sing. Lena didn’t know she could sing, but her voice was smooth and warm and exactly who Kara was. She glanced up for a second, and Lena wasn’t sure what expression she had on her face, but whatever it was it made Kara smile bright enough to light up the room all on her own.

Lena hung on every word, realizing at the chorus she knew the song Kara was singing, and she knew exactly what it was about. She refused to believe Kara was singing it for her, because that would be too much. She couldn’t handle that thought. But in that moment, she decided that just this once, she was going to do something for herself for a change.

When the song was over, Lena was already rising to her feet, was already crossing the meagre distance to the stage. Kara looked up at her with wide eyes as she slipped her hand behind her neck and bent down to kiss her. 

Kara was still with surprise for a second before she eagerly kissed her back. A flat note reverberated from the guitar as Kara rested it on the ground, bringing her hands up to cradle Lena’s cheeks. Warm, shaky breaths met between them as the girls kissed with all the months of buildup crashing down on them. When Kara sucked Lena’s bottom lip into her mouth and licked across it, Lena moaned breathlessly at her body’s immediate response. Their lips broke apart for barely a second.

“Lena,” Kara whispered against her lips.

“Kara,” she managed to gasp out.

With a gentle, permission-seeking tug on her hip, Lena sank down onto Kara’s lap, happy that the cafe’s chairs were armless. Kara moved her hands down to Lena’s waist and up her back. Lena couldn’t believe how strong those hands were. She rested her arms on Kara’s shoulders and rolled her hips forward, eliciting a gasp from Kara that allowed her to slip her tongue into her mouth.

Kara kissed her back enthusiastically, the taste of her sweetened coffees and pastries sugary on her tongue. Lena let out a raspy moan, it was exactly what she’d imagined Kara would taste like. 

With one arm, Kara held Lena steady, the other she brought around to her chest and grabbed her breast. Lena moaned and arched into the touch, reaching behind her to untie her apron strings so Kara could push her hand under her shirt. 

“Holy shit,” Lena husked as Kara’s heated palm firmly massaged her breast. She felt Kara’s smirk against her skin as she kissed her way to Lena’s neck. As her lips worked at the sensitive flesh over her pulse, Lena felt any reservations she might have had left melt away. Before she even realized what she was doing, she bucked her hips forward into Kara’s waist, searching desperately for friction. Thrusting her centre against the taught muscles of Kara’s stomach only resulted in more need rippling through her, demanding attention.

Kara’s hands tightened their grip on Lena, one coming up under her bra to take a pebbling nipple between her fingers. The ensuing cry that broke through Lena’s throat spurred her on further, sucking an angry red mark beneath her jaw.

“ _Yes_ ,” Lena breathed. “Oh God, Kara, _please_.” She reluctantly forced herself to take Kara’s hand from where she was inflicting the most wonderful torture on her breast, guiding her down to where she needed her most.

Kara cupped Lena’s sex through the material of her soft leggings, stroking her fingers over her centre. Lena felt her whole body shuddering at the contact that was so overpowering and yet not nearly enough. She wanted more, needed more, but found she’d lost the ability to form words. The only sounds that fell from her were a litany of moans, pulsing with the frantic rate of her heart.

At long last, Kara reached beneath the waistband of Lena’s pants. She tilted her hips to make room for Kara’s hand as she pushed past her drenched panties and inside of her.

Their movements slowed for just a second as Kara allowed Lena to adjust to the intrusion, seeing the way she fought to keep her eyes open as she sank down onto her finger. Kara held her eyes as she teased her entrance with a second finger, adding it alongside the first at Lena’s insistent nodding.

Slowly, Lena began to ride Kara’s fingers, the enormity of what was happening finally starting to sink in. She brushed the golden strands away from Kara’s face, taking in the way her lips were parted, the way her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were shimmering. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, taking the time to appreciate them, worship them.

Kara’s hand moved down to the small of her back, the gentle pressure urging her to move harder against her hand. Her fingers scissored inside her and Lena lurched forward, falling against Kara’s chest with a high-pitched gasp. She felt the reaction that caused in Kara, the rumbling growl low in her throat as she started pumping her hand inside her. 

They moved in unison, the increasing ferocity with which they ground against each other sending Lena hurtling toward the first orgasm she’d had at a partner’s hands in months. She could feel her walls tensing on Kara’s fingers as they slammed against the swollen tissue of her g-spot. 

Lena rocked her weight back and forth with Kara’s fervent thrusts, her arousal spilling onto her hand as her thighs clenched but couldn’t close with Kara’s body between them. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she whimpered, fingers digging into Kara’s shirt. “Kara, I’m going to c- _ah!_ ” Her words fell away to a scream that ripped violently from deep inside her as Kara moved her fingers to Lena’s clit and rubbed against her _hard_.

“Come for me, Lena,” she whispered in her ear, nuzzling into her hair.

Lena writhed and twisted in Kara’s lap, her fingers that stroked the base of her clit soaked and hot after fucking her. A rush of endorphins blacked out her vision as she choked and gasped through the all-encompassing orgasm that rocked through her.

Her body falling limp as Kara stroked her through her aftershocks, Lena fought to regain control of her breathing.

“Wow,” she said almost inaudibly. Kara chuckled warmly and wrapped her arms around her, cradling the back of Lena’s head as the last shivers bled out of her.

When feeling returned to her limbs, Lena began to trace lines up and down Kara’s sides, realizing how selfish she’d been during the encounter, too absorbed in Kara’s attentive touches. When Kara’s breath caught in her throat at the light connection, Lena knew how worked up she must be.  

“I know you need to take the bus to get here,” Lena started, kissing a path from her neck around her ear. “But my place is a pretty short walk away if you wanted to give me a chance to return the favour.”

When Lena showed up to work the next morning, it would take Veronica less than two minutes to see through Lena’s makeup and spot the mark on her neck, and weeks for Lena to live it down.


	18. Possessive Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is outed as Supergirl, and the fallout that comes after (well, that's half of it, the other half is pure sin). 
> 
> Contains: established Supercorp, sex in public, exhibitionism, dirty talk, possessive kink, daddy kink
> 
> A/N: Another thing we do in this house is respect people’s [safe, sane, consensual] kinks, even if we don’t share them!

They’d started their relationship so worried about how dangerous it would be for Lena to date Supergirl, they hadn’t fully considered how dangerous it was for Kara to date Lena Luthor. 

Some photographer had been looking to make a quick buck with pictures of the notorious L-Corp CEO’s new girlfriend, and had ended up with the biggest story of the year: Supergirl’s real identity. Following Kara around all day had helped him connect the dots, and once he had photographic proof, there was no denying it. The DEO had taken the story down less than a minute after it was posted, but by that point it had already been shared all over the world. It couldn’t be stopped. 

Kara had been at Alex’s apartment when it happened, a fact they were both later grateful for. Alex’s phone had started ringing, and while she excused herself to answer it, Kara checked her own.

She felt her body go cold. Her Facebook and Twitter accounts were exploding with notifications. There were over a hundred new emails on her work account and even more on her personal one. The numbers kept rising as her shaking fingers opened a text from Winn, seeing she’d missed three calls from him.

**Winn [10:14]: EMERGENCY. CALL ME NOW.**

Kara was about to do so when a sudden deluge of calls and texts from unknown numbers started pouring in. Later she’d figure out that was the moment her cell number had been found and posted online.

“Alex?!” Kara called out to her. Looking up, she saw Alex was already walking back to her, a grim but determined look on her face.

“That was Winn. Get your coat, we’re leaving,” she ordered.

Kara could only nod, only let Alex pull an NCPD ball cap over her hair and lead her to a waiting DEO car. Along the way, they pieced together the story from Alex’s phone, Kara being too overwhelmed to look at her own.

Lena was already at the DEO when they arrived, ready to take Kara’s trembling form into her arms, to whisper reassurances into her ear while it felt like everything was falling apart. Kara would always be grateful for how Lena handled that day- that year, really. She may have been the superhuman, but dealing with a media frenzy was Lena’s expertise. 

The only voicemail she encouraged Kara to return was to a PR firm- one she assured her from experience was excellent at their job. They handled a lot of the ensuing chaos for Kara, choosing exactly the right amount of interviews to give and to whom.

Soon, Kara became a household name, her fame far eclipsing what Lena’s ever was. With them outed as a couple on top of that, they were constantly hounded for appearances and interviews. The amount of times magazines would run the byline “A Luthor and a Super” never failed to make them both laugh. 

It wasn’t easy, however. Kara had to leave her job at Cat Co. It was impossible to conduct a proper interview with someone knowing she was Supergirl. Her writing was pored over by critics, looking for Supergirl’s “hidden agendas,” picking apart every word. While she figured out her next steps, she joined Lena at L-Corp, but made most of her living as a public speaker. 

It wasn’t what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, but it allowed her to use what was happening as a platform for something positive. One of her managers said having her identity revealed had humanized her- something he didn’t seem to realize was ironic- people listened to her more now. They had idolized Supergirl, but they loved Kara Danvers.

It was a lot for either of them to keep up with, but somehow, Kara and Lena made it work. They kept each other grounded, kept each other sane. Alex and Maggie and all the Superfriends also had their backs, but Lena was the only one who understood it from the inside. Through the whole ordeal, they’d ended up closer than ever. When they got engaged, they were sure- as always- to give Cat the first exclusive. 

That night, Kara was giving a speech at a benefit gala for the city. She clutched Lena’s hand nervously as they drove to the event. No matter how many times she did this, she still got anxious beforehand. Lena squeezed her fingers, giving her fiancée a reassuring smile as they pulled up to the venue. Kara didn’t let go of her hand the entire walk across the red carpet they’d rolled out for guests, the press behind the roped-off section yelling for Kara.

Staring at her fiancée as she gracefully navigated the crowd, Lena couldn’t blame them for their obsession with her. She was right there along with them. Kara was a vision in the custom-made blue gown that flowed with her curves like water. Designers the world over competed to have Supergirl wear their looks, and even though Lena knew it was a cliché, her favourites were always the dresses that alluded to her supersuit.

Getting inside was difficult enough, but once they were there, it was an entirely different brand of madness. Lena watched all night with practiced humour as one person after another fawned over Kara. Some appeared genuine, and others had ulterior motives so clear it was almost laughable. 

When certain men’s intentions were especially transparent, Lena would stand a little more prominently beside her, proficient in cutting down a man with a smile on her face. Kara, she knew, was often either too polite or too flustered to stick up for herself in those situations, but Lena thrived on the opportunity to prove she could be the protective one sometimes.

And Lena wasn’t the only one who felt that way. 

After another one of those encounters, where Lena had firmly excused someone who made one too many double entendres, Kara tilted her head toward Lena’s ear, her breath soft against her cheek. “Thanks for taking care of me, daddy,” she whispered. A nearly-visible shudder shook through Lena at the word, gripping Kara’s hand more tightly.

“You really want to go there?” she said calmly, her face betraying no sign of what Kara was suggesting to anyone who might be watching. “With all these people around?”

Kara smiled softly, leaning in so close her lips lightly brushed against the curve of Lena’s ear. “I think it’s a matter of what _you_ want tonight.”

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand again, setting her drink down on a nearby table. “How much time until your speech?”

“It won’t be for another hour. It’s to wrap up the night.”

“Hm. Then why don’t you come with me, babygirl?”

Lena led Kara through the crowd, evading anyone who might pull them into a conversation, until they found an adjacent hallway. The music grew fainter as they made their way down the corridor, turning into a darkened room. Its only light came through the small frosted window in the door that Lena shut behind them, pushing Kara up against the wall beside it. Kara looked back at her with lust-darkened eyes, but Lena held back for just a second.

“Are you still okay?”

“Yes. Green.” Kara rasped, pulling Lena to stand flush with her body. “Careful of the dress.”

Lena smirked, falling back into her role with unyielding hands sliding up Kara’s thighs. “What about these?” she asked, hooking her index finger into Kara’s thin panties.

Kara’s fingers bit into Lena’s shoulders. “You can do whatever you want with those.”

With a sharp jerk, Lena tore the lace off Kara’s centre, dropping the limp material to the ground. Kara let out an abrupt yelp, and Lena could see her slipping into her own submissive role. Lena knew what Kara liked on nights like these, but there was little she could do that wouldn’t risk leaving evidence of their actions before all eyes would be on Kara for her speech.

But there was one thing she could do.

“Do you want me to talk to you, baby?” Lena purred, holding back as much as she could manage with the woman she loved visibly aching for her. Her painted lips hovered a fraction of an inch from Kara’s neck, teasing the contact she knew they couldn’t have without marking the pale skin with crimson lipstick.

Kara groaned in the affirmative, already arching toward Lena’s hand where it gripped the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, so close to her core.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Kara,” she murmured, fingers lightly tracing the soft curves of her labia, feeling her building arousal. “Everyone here wants you. Wants to be where I am right now. With my fingers on your cunt.”

Kara bit back a high pitched whine and Lena responded by palming her clit, enjoying the unrestrained moan it created.

“I want to hear you, babygirl,” Lena demanded, beginning to grind the heel of her palm down onto Kara’s stiffening clit. Kara groaned and rolled her hips forward, the slickness between her legs spilling onto Lena’s fingers.

Lena held her weight on one hand by the side of Kara’s head, straining to control her own desire, to draw every sensation out for Kara as she sank her fingers into the wetness waiting between her folds. She stroked across her centre to the music of Kara’s desperate cries, massaging her clit until she was shaking.

“God, you feel so good,” Lena muttered. “I love how wet you get for me, god- _fucking_ -damn.” She teased Kara’s entrance, barely pressed against the swollen muscles. “Who do you belong to, babygirl?”

Kara’s heart was pounding in her chest, and Lena could feel it faintly against where her lips brushed over her throat. She could almost taste the frayed edges of Kara’s words as she gasped out her answer.

“You.”

Lena pulled back slightly, slowing the motions of her fingers as well. 

“Excuse me?” she questioned, raising one eyebrow.

Kara whimpered with impatience, keened with understanding as she clutched at the bare skin of Lena’s shoulders in desperation. “ _You, daddy. I’m yours._ ”

Lena pushed easily into Kara’s pussy, her two rough fingers finding no resistance with how wet she’d gotten.

“Good girl.” 

One moan bled into the other as Kara took Lena’s firm thrusts. Her arousal dripped down her thighs and Kara could only pray nothing would get on her dress, because she was far past caring enough to do anything to ensure its safety.

With every jolt of Kara’s hips, Lena chased her toward her orgasm, feeling the muscles inside of her beginning to flutter. More than anything, she wished she could kiss her, but knew she couldn’t. She could only stare in rapt awe as Kara lost herself to the sensations she led her through.

Lena hadn’t realized how far gone Kara was, but suddenly, the sound of approaching voices came from outside in the hallway- something Kara usually was aware of before her. Lena quickly clapped a hand over Kara’s mouth, muffling her cries that caught on just a second too late.

“Shhh… stay quiet, babygirl,” Lena husked into Kara’s ear. Realizing what was going on, Kara’s eyes filled with gratitude, breaking character for just a second to assure Lena she’d done the right thing. 

Lena kept just where she was, Kara’s shaking breath hitting the back her palm, her right hand buried between Kara’s legs. They waited for a moment before realizing the voices- there were at least three of them- had apparently decided that right outside their room was the perfect place for their conversation. Lena caught Kara’s eyes, sharing in silent frustration. Then Lena moved her fingers slightly, not even intentionally, and Kara nodded eagerly, grinding down onto them as Lena’s face lit up with interest.

Removing her hand from Kara’s lips, happy to see she hadn’t smudged her makeup, Lena moved her fingers slowly inside of Kara. She curled against her front wall as the voices just outside the door continued, pushing her to the limit of what she knew she could take.

“D-daddy,” Kara whimpered feebly, rolling her centre against Lena’s palm, trembling with the effort of her restraint. 

“I know, baby, I know. Can you be quiet when you come for me?” Lena prodded Kara’s g-spot, and she felt her cunt trembling around her fingers as she nodded fervently. 

“Good girl, baby. Such a good girl,” Lena murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She pulled back to watch Kara’s face as she started thrusting just a little harder inside of her. Kara winced, but stayed quiet, trying to remain cogent enough to hear if the trio outside made a move for the door.

Lena, unable to pay such attention, focused on the writhing mess she’d reduced her fiancée to. Kara’s eyes were screwed shut in concentration, struggling to control her breath as she rocked her clit against Lena’s hand.

Kara was nearing the brink, the coiling tension in between her legs tightening almost unbearably, when the voices outside suddenly faded away. Lena and Kara’s gaze connected for a second of conference, a second to be sure they were alone, and then Lena was fucking Kara without restraint.

A ragged gasp escaped Kara’s lips, rapid tremors of pleasure spreading out from her contracting walls. “ _Yes, yes, yes_ ,” she squeaked, knowing how Lena got off to her talking her through her orgasm. “Make me come, daddy. Fuck, that feels so good. You’re fucking amazing.” And then she couldn’t make any more words, only an endless wail that wavered with every ripple through her throbbing centre.

Lena grunted with exertion, not caring that she was starting to sweat as she pumped ardently between Kara’s legs. She kept her pace until Kara’s scream broke and she collapsed against her chest. She removed her hand from inside her girlfriend, quickly scanning her dress for any wrinkles, her makeup for streaks, her hair for tangles. Somehow, Kara had made it through the whole experience and still looked perfect on the other side.

Lena laughed softly. “I hate you sometimes. How can you still look so incredible?”

Kara grinned back at her, her breathing finally returning to nearly normal. “Well, I think you look incredible when I can tell you’ve just fucked me.”

Lena nearly growled, surging forward to kiss her once more. “If you keep talking like that I’m going to have to fuck you again.”

Kara whimpered in her hands, but shook her head, grinning. “I should make sure I’m ready for this speech.”

“Okay, darling.” Lena kissed her cheek before pulling her compact out of her bag. “Mind if I stay here and freshen up first?”

“Not at all.”

They didn’t see each other again until Kara was at the front of the room addressing the audience and she locked eyes with Lena amongst them. Out of sight of any cameras, Lena opened her clutch and revealed a sliver of something white inside. Kara didn’t need to see her wicked smile to recognize the material of the panties Lena had ripped off her.


	19. Don't Hold Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HSAU. Kara has a crush on her straight best friend.
> 
> Contains: angst (with a happy ending, of course), pining, internalized and externalized homophobia, tribbing, coming out, it’s high school so I’ll mention angst again.
> 
> A/N: Not exactly stoked on this, but deadlines is deadlines, ya feel? 
> 
> This chapter has our faves acting more problematic than usual, so a couple things that should be said:  
> Coming out is a very personal decision and nobody should feel pressured either to stay closeted or to come out before they're ready.  
> On consent and communication: don’t make physical moves on people without their clear, enthusiastic consent, period. This chapter isn’t dub-con, but it does have baby gays who don’t know how to vocalize their feelings before they act on them, so let’s be clear this isn’t an endorsement of it.
> 
> That being said, enjoy the angst, and thanks always for reading :)

Kara lay paralyzed in her bed, the edge of the mattress to one side of her, Lena’s sleeping form to the other. She’d fallen asleep first, as usual, and had unconsciously inched closer and closer to her. If Kara so much as exhaled, their bodies would be touching.

She wasn’t sure when she’d started having feelings for Lena, but she remembered when she realized it. It was when Lena started dating Jack, back at the end of junior year. Suddenly, Kara was annoyed by everything Jack did, even though she’d previously liked him, and her thoughts of Lena were always accompanied by an anxious clenching in her gut. It had still taken her until after she saw them on New Year’s Eve, kissing at midnight in Winn’s stuffy and crowded basement, that she put a name to the feelings: jealousy. 

Ever since then, she’d felt herself pulling away from Lena, not because she resented her, but because she didn’t want to risk crossing a line Lena didn’t even know existed. She’d hate herself if she took advantage of that. 

Even in times like last night, when Lena had shown up unexpectedly after having fought with Jack and needed comfort, Kara felt awkward hugging her, knowing Lena didn’t know how she felt. But Lena had always been affectionate, and as soon as Kara tried to avoid touching her, it seemed like Lena sought out her attention even more than usual. 

This was something she couldn’t let herself think about. That, or the fact that looking back on their friendship, they’d always been flirty. Or how ever since Kara started retreating from her, Lena and Jack had been fighting more often. They were either terrifying truths, or delusional constructions of her mind. She couldn’t be certain of anything when she hadn’t even realized she was falling for her best friend.

At least that was one thing she did know.

From where she was cuddled up beside Kara’s shoulder, Lena turned over to face away from the morning light coming through the window, and Kara was finally able to relax. She heard the sound of her raspy yawn and then the distinctive mumbling Lena always did as she emerged from sleep.

“What time is it?” she finally articulated. 

“Ten. Ten oh three.”

Lena got up with a start. “Shit, I’m late.”

Kara rolled over in bed, watching her hurriedly grab her things. “Late for what?”

“I told Jack I’d meet him today. He wants to ‘talk,’” Lena said incredulously, changing out of her pyjamas out of sight of Kara’s averted eyes.

“I hope he’s ready to apologize.”

“We’ll see.” Lena pulled her hair back into a ponytail and grabbed her bag. “Sorry to rush out.”

“It’s okay, you go. Let me know what happens.”

Almost out the door, Lena turned on a dime to return to Kara, pulling her into a quick, bone-crushing hug. “Thanks for letting me vent last night. You’re the best. I love you.”

“You too,” Kara replied as the door slammed shut behind her. 

 

—

 

**Lena [12:27]: Kara**

**Lena [12:27]: Are you there?**

Kara turned over in bed at the sound of her phone vibrating on her nightstand, groggy and near sleep. She’d been waiting for Lena to talk to her all day, however, and knew she was the only one who would text her this late. Squinting at the bright light of her screen, she read Lena’s messages just as a third appeared.

**Lena [12:28]: We broke up**

Kara’s eyes went wide. She immediately tapped the phone icon to call Lena back. It rang until it went to voicemail and Kara hung up. She was about to call again when a text came through from Lena.

**Lena [12:29]: I can’t talk on the phone r now**

**Lena [12:29]: Fuck. I can barely see my screen**

**Lena [12:30]: This is fucked**

Kara clicked on her lamp and sat up in bed, typing frantically.

**Kara [12:30]: Lena I’m so so so sorry**

**Kara [12:31]: I can’t believe it. What happened?**

**Kara [12:31]: Do you want me to come meet you??**

**Lena [12:34]: Can I come to yours? I can’t go home**

**Lena [12:34]: My moms there**

**Kara [12:34]: Yeah of course come over. I’m so sorry Lena**

It wasn’t even ten minutes later that Lena’s car pulled down her driveway. It wasn’t any less than an hour until Lena finally stopped crying, was able to breathe steadily. As she’d cried, she muffled her sobs into Kara’s chest, and Kara didn’t think twice about wrapping her arms around her. It was in that safe place that Lena eventually fell asleep, exhausted from the long night, one arm resting on Kara’s chest. She as so close and Kara couldn’t convince herself that it felt wrong. 

She slept over almost every night for the next two weeks. And every night, Lena ended up falling asleep in Kara’s arms. At first it was easy to excuse as her still grieving, but even after Lena seemed okay, seemed happier even, she still reached out for Kara at night.

Kara, though still conflicted, held her right back. It had become habit, and like a habit, she grew dependent on it. She lived for the moments where it even felt like Lena could return her feelings. Times where Lena’s hand would splay across her stomach, fingertips grazing the skin where her t-shirt had ridden up. Times where Lena tucked her head beneath Kara’s chin and she felt her warm breath on her neck. They weren’t few and they weren’t far between, but they weren’t certain. Kara was sure she was projecting more onto it than there was.

Still, however, she automatically asked Lena every day in the hallway by their lockers if she wanted to come over that night. But today, Lena seemed out of sorts, something off in her focus. When she asked her, Lena’s eyes flickered down.

“Actually,” she responded, “I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tonight?”

Kara lost her words for a moment in surprise. Lena had never had her over to her house before. She hated being there and didn’t want Kara to see the person she was around her mother. 

“To your place? Why?”

“Well… my mother isn’t going to be home,” Lena said, a faint pink blush to her cheeks. “So I thought we could… sleep there.”

“Oh. Well. Sure, yeah, that sounds good. Um, you can drive me?”

Lena smiled at her. “I’ll pick you up after I’m done with my tutor.” The sound of the school bell nearly cut her off. Lena laughed and began to walk to class, briefly turning around to wave goodbye.

Lena couldn’t possibly have meant it like that, Kara reasoned later in class, paying little attention to the teacher. She tried to calm her racing heart with rationalizing it, explaining it away, but when Lena picked her up that night she couldn’t stop thinking about it. There was something in the way Lena seemed almost nervous around her. It made her wonder a lot of things she shouldn’t be thinking about.

Lena was oddly quiet laying next to her that night. Her bed was larger than Kara’s, but still they’d ended up side by side, Kara’s arms wrapped around Lena, her heart beating hard enough that Kara could have felt it even without powers. Lena took Kara’s hands in hers, holding them to her. When Kara squeezed her hands, she responded in kind, then took one to her lips to kiss.

Kara froze, the softness of Lena’s lips so unexpected against her fingers. Lena must have felt her body quake in response. She kissed them again, running an experiment, and seeing the same result in Kara. She didn’t stop until Kara’s shaking breaths became deeper, more desperate. Until her free hand was grasping at her waist, moving easily when Lena grabbed it and began urging her closer to where her thighs met.

Lena turned onto her back, Kara shying away for a second before she settled down, staring up at her with desire in her eyes. 

Kara couldn’t find her words. She had no idea what she was doing. Lena was her friend- her friend she’d, until recently, thought was straight. Now she felt like if she didn’t touch her she was going to die.

Wordlessly, carefully, Kara reached down below the covers until her hand rested over Lena’s clothed centre. Lena moaned softly and parted her legs wider, lightly tilting her head up and down in assent. Kara’s heart was pounding against her ribcage, but she took a steadying breath and began stroking between Lena’s legs. She felt for the spot that made her moan the sharpest, revelling in the warmth of her. 

Lena thrust against Kara’s hand, barely managing to keep her thighs from clenching shut. Kara smirked proudly as she heard Lena’s fingernails digging into the fabric of her pillow. Suddenly, Lena sat up in bed and Kara worried she’d gone too far. She didn’t have to worry for long, however, as Lena proceeded to push her pants down her legs and lay back down, putting Kara’s hand right back where it had been.

Kara let out an inhuman sound at the feeling of Lena’s arousal. She dipped her fingers between Lena’s folds and stroked up to her clit, feeling how firm it had become. Kara rubbed her slicked fingers over the tender nub, watching Lena writhe in the sheets.  

Lena’s hand came down and grabbed Kara’s bicep, fingers flexing around the muscles as she rocked her hips forward into her hand. She hoped Lena couldn’t feel how hard she was trembling.

Lena’s moans abruptly stopped short, her breath catching in her throat. Kara watched as her head tilted back in pleasure, not sure how long she should touch her for through her orgasm, if this was an orgasm. Rao, she wasn’t even sure if this was it. But then Lena was stuttering and gasping and jerking away from her hand and Kara had no doubt that’s what it was.

They lay quietly beside each other, Lena still holding onto Kara, her breaths evening out as Kara tried to absorb every subtlety of Lena’s afterglow. They were so close together that Kara could smell the pinpoints of sweat on Lena’s forehead. They were close enough that when Lena turned to face Kara, their lips were almost touching. 

Kara hesitated, couldn’t close the distance. It seemed so ridiculous to Kara that she’d be nervous at this point, but the thought of kissing Lena, it felt different, somehow. More intimate. But as afraid as she was, she knew that was what she wanted.

Sure enough, once their mouths finally connected, once Kara surged forward and felt Lena’s lips on her own, it was like a switch flipped. Lena’s hands were everywhere, pulling at her clothes. Kara met every movement of her lips eagerly. She’d never had a kiss feel like this before, had never felt like she was losing control as lips and tongues and teeth collided between them. She already knew Lena’s body so intimately, with such comfort that she hardly even worried about accidentally hurting her. They fit together. They’d always fit together.

“Lena,” she gasped.

“Kara,” she responded, her own voice as breathless as Kara’s. “I want you. Please.”

“Yes.” The end of the word was strangled in a moan as Lena took her breast into her hand. She squeezed firmly, moving with reckless eagerness. Later, Kara would be glad nobody else was home, but in the moment she didn’t think of anything but the feeling of Lena’s tongue on her nipple as she cried out.

The rest of their clothes were soon stripped from their bodies, and Kara drank in the sight of her best friend naked in bed with her. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the soft light. Barely a moment passed, however, before Lena was pressed against her again, marking a trail down Kara’s chest with her mouth. 

Kara fell back helplessly against the pillows. She could barely think straight with the heat radiating off Lena’s body, the wetness of her mouth. Lena kissed a spot right under her hipbone and she bucked off the mattress at the unexpected sensitivity there, prompting further exploration of the area with Lena’s tongue.

Just when Kara felt like she couldn’t handle the teasing any more, Lena traveled lower, hot breath ghosting over her curls before she kissed her centre, starting tentative, then growing more bold, spreading Kara’s folds with her fingertips to lick through her wetness.

Kara cried out so loud she might have missed Lena’s moan if it weren’t for her super senses. The thought of Lena enjoying herself as much as Kara was, revelling in the her taste as she moved with only blind hunger to direct her, it drove Kara almost to the brink right then. She keened at the sensation of Lena’s hot mouth closing over her clit, her tongue stroking along its tip as Lena rhythmically sucked the bundle of nerves. 

Kara was lost, floating on the waves of pleasure that rippled out from where Lena’s mouth touched her, where her hands dug their fingernails into her thighs. She only existed to feel, to experience what Lena was capable of doing to her. She’d always enjoyed sex before this, but for the first time, she felt like she understood it. With Lena’s head between her legs, she felt human.

Lena shifted on the mattress, adjusting her body so she could pull one of her hands from where it was currently wrapped around Kara’s leg. Then she was inside of her, a single digit moving steadily against her swollen pussy, and Kara curved off the bed, her mind gaining an abrupt clarity. Lena was inside her, she was _fucking_ her, doing things she’d never even let her imagination travel to. And when Lena pushed a second finger in alongside the first, the coiled tension in between Kara’s thighs finally tipped her over the edge.

The elastic of the sheets snapped against her hand as she pulled it off the corner of the mattress. As her screams choked to silence, Kara could hear the arousal that spilled out of her splashing against Lena’s thrusting hand. Lena responded by dragging her tongue from the base of her entrance back up to her clit, moaning at the taste of her come. Kara grabbed the pillow beside her and pulled it to her mouth, biting down on it to muffle her cries until a final, shuddering breath brought her back down.

They were both shaking, both gasping for air, but they weren’t ready to stop. They moved with the desperate enthusiasm of two people who weren’t sure if they’d ever have this chance again. They touched each other like they were afraid that if they stopped they’d have to start talking.

Lena gripped Kara behind the knee in one hand, pushing her leg back so she could settle her pussy between Kara’s thighs. She ground her soaking wet centre against Kara’s. Lena trembled and cursed and Kara felt herself climbing back to the edge at the sensation of Lena using her to get off. Kara had never seen something as sexy as Lena’s face when she came while riding her. She thrust faster against her centre, continuing after her hips stuttered past her climax so she could press more directly against Kara’s clit.

Kara gasped sharply from the pleasure Lena was drawing out of her. “ _Fuck._ Stay right there.”

Lena did exactly as she was told, hitting that point with precision over and over again. She rested her hand against Kara’s chest, the tips of her fingers pressing softly on the base of Kara’s throat, and Kara came completely undone, their hips rocking in jerking movements as the waves of sensation passed.

Steadying herself, Kara sat up, wincing slightly at the soreness between her legs, and kissed Lena. She tasted herself on her lips and licked into Lena’s mouth for more. With a hungry growl, Lena reached experimentally to Kara’s clit again. 

Kara whimpered, but nodded, indicating with her hand on Lena’s to touch her only gently. The light touch was all she could handle after already having come twice. It was just enough to push her over the edge the third time. 

When they lowered themselves to the bed they were both too exhausted to continue. They caught their breath with their eyes locked on each other, and it was like Kara was seeing her for the first time. Mussed strands of dark hair falling across pale skin, her lips still kiss-swollen, Kara had no idea how she’d made it so long without kissing Lena.

Lena caressed the side of her face, fingertips tickling the curve of her cheek. “You’re so pretty,” she murmured.

Kara blushed furiously, throwing her forearm over her eyes. A cold wave of fear suddenly washed over her. Before she could even pull together her thought, Lena had noticed it.

“Is something wrong?”

Kara sighed and fought through her mortification. “Have I ruined everything?”

“What?” Lena burst out. “What could you have- you’re worried you ruined our friendship?”

Kara nodded behind her covered eyes. Lena plucked her arm from where it lay and made Kara look at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess, but she’d never seemed more determined.

“I don’t want to only be your friend,” she said bluntly. “I want to kiss you again.”

Kara tilted her lips up to meet Lena’s when she leaned over to her. The dread that had dictated every interaction she had with Lena left her body for the first time in months. She basked in the newfound freedom, the ability to touch Lena the way she wanted to, to say the things to her she’d only dreamed of saying.

The two girls wore twin smiles when they pulled away from each other. Lena took Kara’s hand in her own, drawing a deep breath in.

“There’s, um, there’s just one thing I have to say. Or, ask, rather.”

“What?”

“We can’t… I can’t tell my mother about us.”

Kara was silent for a while. She hadn’t thought much about telling people. She’d had barely any time to consider telling _Lena_. When she did muster words, it was a simple, “Oh.”

“I still haven’t told her about Jack and… I don’t know how she’ll react to the whole- to it being you. Who I’m seeing.”

Come to think of it, Kara didn’t know what her own family would have to say about it. She felt a slight bit of panic, a shiver at the thought of Eliza or Alex looking at her differently, and suddenly Lena’s idea seemed pretty appealing.

“Okay,” she nodded. “I’m all right with keeping things between us for now.”

Lena smiled softly at her. “Thank you for understanding.”

Kara brought Lena into her arms, the comfortable, familiar position releasing the tension from inside her. She kissed the top of Lena’s head, and she felt Lena turn and kiss her chest. The adrenaline that coursed through her veins ebbed slowly away, leaving the two of them dependent on each other’s bodies for warmth as they drifted into one of the last peaceful sleeps Kara would have for a long time.

 

—

 

They reinvented their sense of normal over the course of weeks. Fitting themselves back into their typical roles when they were around people left Kara with an uncanny thrill, knowing that as soon as the door closed, she and Lena weren’t the same people any more.

At first it was exciting, but as one month rolled into the next, and the next, the spot in Kara’s stomach where she held the secret began to ache. The lies started adding up, to Eliza, to Alex, to their friends at school… She and Lena existed as a couple only in secluded spots, in restaurants out of town, in Lena’s bed when her mother wasn’t home. Everywhere else, they were half of who they were.

They were in one of the private spaces they’d found for themselves, a corner of a back lot behind a forest trail. The only people who ever passed through were dog-walkers and hikers, and they never lingered, never questioned the car parked just out of sight of the path entrance, especially not at night.

Lena lay breathless against Kara’s chest in the backseat, their clothes hastily pulled back into place should anyone happen by. Kara raked her fingernails through Lena’s hair, tickling her scalp.

She hummed in contentment. “Can we just stay here forever?”

“I think people might eventually come looking for us.”

“Hm. Okay, then they can find us and we’ll tell them we’re busy.”

“You want them to find us like this?”

Lena tilted her head to place a light kiss on Kara’s neck. “They’d know we’re busy, for sure.”

Kara laughed at that, but she felt an increasingly familiar tension in her gut. She traced circles on Lena’s shoulder, building up her courage to speak.

“Do you ever think about… telling people?”

“About us?”

“About us.”

“Of course I do.” Lena pushed her hair behind her ear. “All the time.”

“When do… When do you think that will be?”

She saw Lena bristle at that, her invisible defences raising as they always did when she broached the subject. “I don’t know. Eventually.”

“Soon?”

Lena sighed, leaning back to sit upright in her seat. “What do you want from me, Kara? You know how my mother is.”

“I know, I know. I just hate keeping secrets.”

Lena laughed sharply, almost derisively. “That’s pretty ironic coming from you.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’ve got the biggest secret of anyone I know, and you don’t seem too keen on telling anyone you’re an alien.”

Kara narrowed her eyes. “That’s not the same.”

“How? You’re scared people would treat you differently if they knew. And it’s not like you were out and proud before all this happened. I sure didn’t see you talking to me about your feelings before you started fucking me.”

Kara felt as if Lena had slapped her. Lena’s face fell with instant regret, her shoulders curling forward until she held her head in her hands, her voice coming out strained. 

“I’m sorry. That was cruel, I didn’t mean it, I just… I’m not ready, Kara. I’m sorry, I’m just not. I’m sorry.”

Kara swallowed down the lump in her throat. She couldn’t bear seeing Lena like this. She reached over to hold her tightly, kissing the side of her head and drinking in the comforting scent of her shampoo.

“It’s okay,” she said, both to Lena and herself. “It’s okay.”

No matter what she’d meant in the moment, however, Kara couldn’t stop thinking about what Lena had said. It still stung days later, as painful as a physical wound. 

She wished Alex was there. More than anything in the world she wished Alex was there. But Alex was away at college, and every time she texted her, every time Kara thought about talking to her about it, her fingers would seize. How could she even begin to tell her? How could Alex even begin to understand?

Kara happened to be texting her that night while Eliza prepared dinner. The television in the room beside them filled the air with a raucous laugh track, the door propped open so they could watch from the kitchen where Kara sat at the counter. 

**Alex [6:22]: What’s mom making for dinner? Take me away from fast food**

**Kara [6:22]: Haha. Chicken tonight**

**Alex [6:23]: I’m going to need you to be a lot more specific. You’re underestimating how crappy the food is here**

**Kara [6:25]: Roast chicken, potatoes, mixed veggies, better?**

**Alex [6:27]: You’re awful at this! I thought you were a writer!**

**Kara [6:27]: Guess my cookbook is doomed**

A while passed before Alex responded, and Kara tried to get through a couple questions on her history homework, but her eyes glazed over, her thoughts turned inward. Minutes passed before she realized she’d been reading the same paragraph over and over again. She welcomed the pinging of her phone as a chance to put down her pen.

**Alex [6:34]: Is everything okay? You’re surprisingly emoji-less today**

**Kara [6:35]: Hahahahaha yeah! I’m fine! :)**

**Alex [6:36]: Okay, now I feel like you’re overcompensating. Are you sure everything’s okay? School’s going alright?**

**Kara [6:36]: Schools good**

**Alex [6:36]: So there is something else?**

Kara chewed the inside of her cheek, suddenly aware of her foot tapping anxiously on the tiled floor. She couldn’t tell Alex, not over a text.

Just to see what it looked like, Kara tapped out a message

_Alex, I’m g_

She deleted it.

_I think I’m bis_

Deleted.

_I’ve been seeing_

Furiously backspacing, tugging the knots out of her hair with her fingers, Kara quickly typed and sent before she could think about it any more

**Kara [6:38]: Lena and I had a fight**

She turned her phone to silent and put it face down on the counter, harder than she’d intended. She peeked underneath it nervously to confirm she hadn’t cracked its screen again.

“Are you talking to Alex?” Eliza said over her shoulder.

“Yeah.”

“Ask her if she’s coming home this weekend, I’m going grocery shopping tomorrow.”

Kara picked up her phone again and saw Alex had texted her back.

**Alex [6:38]: Seriously? Jesus I never thought I’d see the day**

**Alex [6:39]: I’m sorry :( that sucks**

**Alex [6:39]: What about?**

**Kara [6:41]: Eliza wants to know if you’re coming home this weekend**

**Alex [6:42]: Yeah I think so**

**Alex [6:42]: Are you with mom now? You should talk to her about Lena, you know she’s better at this than me**

Kara laughed abruptly, writing her response.

**Kara [6:43]: I definitely can’t**

**Kara [6:43]: I kinda messed up**

“Yeah, she says she’s coming home,” she called over to Eliza, barely looking up from her phone as Alex’s messages came in. Even talking to Alex about what was going on in such vague terms was making a tightness form in her throat.

**Alex [6:44]: Kara, don’t be dumb**

**Alex [6:44]: Whatever’s going on, she’ll understand, okay? You should talk to her**

**Alex [6:45]: I know that probably sounds hypocritical coming from me but still**

**Alex [6:46]: And I’m here for you too. I still wanna know what happened**

Kara looked up at Eliza, humming along with a jingle that had come on the TV, stirring the sizzling vegetables in their pan.

“Eliza?” she said quietly, too quietly, apparently, to be heard, as Eliza continued cooking without any acknowledgement. Kara cleared her throat.

“Mom?” 

That got her attention. It wasn’t often Kara called her that. 

“Yes, honey?”

“I, uh,” Kara struggled for the words just as she had when talking to Alex. If she was being honest with herself, she didn’t know how to phrase it, what label fit her, but she wasn’t going to let herself back out this time. “I think I, uh- I like girls.”

Eliza paused, then turned the burner on the stove off. She walked around the counter, coming up beside Kara to hug her so tightly she didn’t even notice the stinging in her eyes that came from fresh tears of relief. She felt so light, so incredibly light, and Eliza’s embrace was keeping her on the ground.

When she finally released her, Eliza brushed the wet tracks off Kara’s cheeks, smiling down at her. “Let’s order Chinese food instead tonight, okay?”

 

—

 

Kara felt a lump in the pit of her stomach from the moment Lena picked her up that day. It felt so unnatural for her to not tell her best friend- her girlfriend?- something so huge had happened, but she had no idea how Lena would react to the news. 

Every bend in the road rolled another wave of nausea over her. When they made it to their spot in the park, when Lena pulled her to her lips, Kara tried to forget about it, to forget about everything in the soft sounds Lena made with every stroke of her tongue, but her hands were trembling too hard and her heart was beating too quickly and then Lena was pulling back, concern evident on her face.

“Are you okay?” she asked, 

Kara picked obsessively at the pilled fuzz of her sweater. This somehow felt harder than telling Eliza had. “I came out to my mom last night.”

“You didn’t tell her about us, did you?”

Lena spoke so quickly, with such adamant concern, that it shocked Kara into looking up at her.

“That’s all you have to say?”

Lena rubbed the stubborn crease out of her forehead. “No, I mean. I’m sorry, that’s- that’s great. Did she react okay?”

“Yeah, she did. It was weird, but she was really nice about it. She got me, like, a million potstickers.”

“Oh. Cool.”

The radio accompanied the uncomfortable silence they sat in. Lena stared down to where her hands gripped the steering wheel, pursing her lips.

“You’re going to ask me to come out to my mom now, aren’t you?”

“Well… have you thought about it?”

“Of course I’ve thought about it. God, Kara, it’s all I think about. Don’t you think I’d want to if I could?”

Kara’s stomach was in knots. This was the reaction she’d been expecting, but it wasn’t the one she wanted. “Maybe we’re just in different places, then,” she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Lena’s eyes widened, a sudden agitation in her posture. “Whoa, don’t- don’t say that, Kara. Don’t talk like that.”

“How am I supposed to feel about this?”

“I don’t know, but I know how I feel about you and I don’t want to give up on us over one little thing. I didn’t even know it could feel this way. You’re so- you’re everything to me. And I’m going to be ready someday, I promise. I just- what does it matter, you know? Whether or not people know about us, it doesn’t change how we feel about each other, does it?”

Kara looked down, the jumble of thoughts in her head too much for her to sort through. It seemed like what Lena was saying made sense. 

She shook her head, and she felt Lena relaxing, anxious hands waiting to reach out to her.

“It’s been kind of fun, hasn’t it? Having each other all to ourselves? I mean,” she took Kara’s hand in hers, rubbing her thumb across her knuckles, “why change a good thing, right?”

Kara smiled weakly. “Right.”

“Hey.” Lena cupped Kara’s cheek, lifting her gaze to her own. “It’s going to be okay.” 

Kara nodded again, kept nodding until Lena crossed the distance between them and kissed her. Kara sighed into the kiss, letting the frenzy in her mind still. This was easy, kissing Lena. It was so simple and so right, every gentle peck a reminder.

“I love you,” Lena murmured against Kara’s lips.

Kara pulled back, stunned. “I- you what?”

“I love you Kara,” she said, tugging her back down to her lips. “I’m in love with you.”

A rush of emotions flooded Kara’s chest, and suddenly everything was too much. A roiling panic caused her to push Lena back, not subsiding even when she saw the hurt in her eyes.

“No. No, you can’t say that. Not when you… Fuck, Lena, why did you say that?”

“I meant it.”

“I can’t do this. I’m sorry, I can’t, I can’t.”

“Kara-”

“No, Lena, _stop_. You’re right, I’ve already got too many secrets. And I get it,” she wiped the tears that were spilling onto her cheeks away. “You’re not ready, and if anyone would understand that it’s me, but I can’t handle… I can’t handle this too. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

Kara got out of the car and walked quickly away, knowing if she stayed any longer, Lena would convince her to stay. She didn’t look back when she heard Lena call after her. She held her sides, focusing on the action of each step as she tried to hold her tears back.

 

—

 

Eliza had questions when Kara got home and shut herself in her room, but after enough assurances that no, she did not want to talk about it, she left her alone. Kara tried to distract herself by going on her laptop, but found she couldn’t keep her mind still long enough to absorb anything she looked at. She chewed her nails, tossed and turned trying to sleep, cried. She cried a lot.

The sound of her phone going off called to her like a dog whistle. She wanted so desperately to hear from Lena, even if she knew she shouldn’t.

**Lena [10:48]: Can I see you?**

Kara’s heart ached while she put her phone back down. When she heard it buzz a second time, however, she knew she’d answer it before she even saw the message.

**Lena [10:50]: Please, I know you’re mad but I need to see you**

**Kara [10:50]: Where?**

**Lena [10:50] Thank you!!**

**Lena [10:51]: Park by your house?**

**Kara [10:52]: Okay**

Against her better judgement, Kara climbed out of bed, changed back into her jeans and pulled a flannel over her sleep shirt, and left her house.

She found Lena on the park bench. She recognized her own hoodie zipped up around her. The tip of her shoe flicked gravel into the air while she waited. As Kara grew nearer, she could see the blotchy red patches on her face and knew she’d been crying. She quickened her pace.

“Lena, what happened?”

Lena’s lower lip disappeared into her mouth as her voice wavered. “I told my mom.”

Kara’s heart fell in her chest. She moved swiftly to Lena, wrapping her into her embrace. Lena’s hands came up and gripped at the back of Kara’s shirt. She pressed her forehead into her stomach, trembling, holding back tears.

“Oh, Lena,” Kara whispered. “It’s going to be okay. Whatever happened, we’ll figure it out.”

Lena scoffed. “She told me to leave and not come back until I was ready to apologize.”

“Lena,” she simply breathed. “I’m so sorry. Oh Rao, I’m so sorry. You know you have nothing to apologize for, right?”

“You’d think that would help, but it really doesn’t.” Lena wiped her red-rimmed eyes on the soft cotton of her sleeve. “Kara, what am I going to do?”

Kara gathered her into her arms, holding her tight while she quietly sobbed. When she was ready, she looked up at Kara and she could see the stars in her eyes.

“I don’t regret it,” Lena said.

“I’m so proud of you,” Kara’s voice caught in her throat. She knew if she kept talking she’d cry. She couldn’t cry right now, not when Lena needed her. 

So she kissed her instead.

She kissed her long and slowly, trying to invoke every ounce of affection she had for Lena in that moment. Lena kissed her back ardently, the kind of desire that begged for closeness more than intimacy. What felt like ages passed before Kara pulled away, asked her if she wanted to go home.

Lena left her hoodie on when they went to bed. Chill had spread to her bones and she couldn’t seem to stop shivering. Kara held her while they slept, trying to warm her up, squeezing her more firmly when those shivers turned to quiet sobs.

That morning, Eliza hid any surprise when she saw Lena sitting at the breakfast table with Kara, dark circles under both of their eyes. She picked the phone up out of its handset, taking on the calm persona she used with her patients.

“Girls, I’m calling the school. You’re staying home today, all right?”

They both nodded quietly, happy to put off explaining themselves. Of course, that came later, sitting over cups of tea, letting everything- well, almost everything- that had happened come flooding out of them.

Eliza listened patiently, mostly silently, taking Lena’s hand when her eyes welled up, not showing any signs of disapproval when Lena had to pull her hand away. However, once the last words had left her, she did accept Eliza’s offer of a hug.

Kara’s heart swelled with pride seeing Eliza- the woman who’d taken her in on Earth- once again stepping up to act as a mother to another displaced girl. She knew Lena wouldn’t be able to tell, but she could see on Eliza’s face how she was holding back her emotions when she eventually let her go.

“I’m going to call your mom, all right?” she said to Lena. “I just want her to know you’re safe.”

Lena tensed beside Kara, but she agreed. Eliza closed herself in her bedroom before she made the phone call, but it didn’t make the situation any more comfortable. All the girls could do was sink deeper and deeper into the cushions of the couch as the faint sounds of Eliza’s voice grew clearer, her tone more biting.

It was a long phone call.

Eliza emerged several minutes after they’d heard her hang up, her cheeks still a little red.

“Okay,” she stated. “Lena, we’re going to pick up some of your things. Do you want to come, or do you want to write out a list and I’ll go get them?”

All three of them went to Lena’s house, hurrying to pack Lena’s things into Eliza’s car, not wanting to take one more breath within the house than necessary. The closed door of Lillian’s office watched over them, the woman behind it not coming out once. 

Later, Lena carried one of her bags into Kara’s bedroom, with a few more still waiting downstairs, neither Kara nor Eliza bringing up how much she’d told them not to bother bringing.

“Where should I…?”

“Oh, you can put it anywhere.”

“Okay,” Lena said, dropping it awkwardly to the floor. They stood stiffly by one another, Lena finally sinking down onto the edge of Kara’s bed, shoulders slumped.

“Can we not be weird about this?”

“Well, I can try,” Kara smiled softly, crossing the room to sit down next to her. “No guarantees.”

Lena laughed quietly, slipping her hand into Kara’s who took it gladly.

“Before we, you know, stop being weird,” Kara began, playing with Lena’s cold fingers entwined with her own, “can I just say I’m sorry?”

“No.”

Lena’s response was immediate, carrying an air of finality, but Kara’s words poured out of her of their own will. “Lena, please, can I- I never wanted this to happen. You told me what would happen if you came out, and I didn’t listen and now you’re-”

“Kara, _stop_. I didn’t come out for you, okay? I mean, obviously you didn’t have nothing to do with it, but… after you left, I started thinking. And I was pretty pissed off, honestly. For a while, at least. Then I went home and my mom was there, and I don’t even remember how the fight started, but suddenly I was just _saying_ it, and I wasn’t saying it to get you back or anything like that. I was just so mad because,” Lena paused her throat constricting with emotion. “Because you did it. You told your mom and it was fine, and she got you fucking takeout, and that’s how it’s supposed to be, and it’s not fair that my mother is the way she is, but I shouldn’t have to… to placate her. I’m so tired of it.” 

Lena fell silent as she controlled her shaking breath. The sounds of Eliza rummaging through the linen closet for sheets to make up the couch for Lena rang clearly down the hall. “I don’t know if I expected her to react like this though.”

Kara moved closer to her. “I’m really proud of you.”

“You said that already.”

Kara smacked her on the arm. “Don’t be a jerk, I’m trying to be nice.”

They laughed almost soundlessly, welcoming the brief return to what they used to be. What they still were, underneath it all.

Lena fidgeted where she sat, one thing still left unsaid. “Kara, about what I said yesterday- you know, in the car…” Lena wet her lips, her throat suddenly dry. “Do you think if I’d said I would come out, maybe you would have said it back?”

Kara looked over at Lena, at her best friend, at the girl she’d fallen for before she even knew if she could have her. 

“Maybe I would have.” That was all Kara could offer in that moment, but as Lena’s hold on her hand tightened, all their secrets laid bare, both girls knew it was all that needed to be said.

For now, at least.


	20. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning their apartment, Lena makes an interesting discovery.
> 
> Contains: established, domestic SuperCorp, face-sitting, and the return of the sex tape from chapter 14
> 
> A/N: Changed the concept of this prompt at the last second because you guys seemed to want a follow-up to that last College AU (Chapter 14). Thanks for making unexpected things happen!

Sheets of rain beat against the windows of Kara and Lena’s apartment, the storm that had been raging since early that morning still in full force. They had been planning on using their rare day off together to run about a dozen errands they never seemed to have time for, but gale-force winds had put a quick stop to that.

Kara didn’t mind at all, perfectly content to put off their chores a few days longer. She crooned in Lena’s ear from her position behind her in bed, the heavy clouds signalling the change in their day. 

“We could watch movies, and drink hot chocolate, and cuddle…”

“Or,” Lena said with a smile. “We could finally clean out the closet like we’ve been meaning to.”

Kara groaned dramatically- she’d been hoping Lena had forgotten about that- but dutifully allowed Lena to help her sort through the piles of belongings she’d crammed into their spacious walk-in. 

Lena dug though the boxes from the top shelf that Kara had filled with various odds and ends, sitting cross-legged on the floor. It was in between the faded pages of Kara’s old receipts that she found it: a small, blue plastic memory card, cutting through the recesses of Lena’s mind to exactly the last time she’d seen it.

She looked up at Kara, who was presently sorting through her clothes, approximately one third of which she’d accidentally stolen from Lena.

“Kara, is this…?”

Kara looked up to see Lena holding the plastic rectangle between her thumb and index finger. She instantly turned beet red, apparently recognizing it as well.

“Oh, that. I mean, yes, that’s the- that’s from the film class we took.”

Lena smirked. “I thought you threw this away.”

Kara rubbed the uncomfortable heat at the back of her neck. “Well, I meant to, but at first I forgot and then it just… seemed a shame to destroy it. Then I guess I forgot again.”

“Have you watched it since…” Lena trailed off, both of them knowing exactly what she was talking about. They’d watched it together a couple days after first recording it, the experience something new and exciting and more than a little scandalizing. The memory returned to them of fucking hard in Kara’s dorm room, the sounds of their own moans coming from a laptop set on the chair beside them.

Breath growing shorter at the recollection, Kara shook her head. “No.”

“Hm.” Lena rubbed her thumb against the card, rising to her feet as she considered her options, settling on the only obvious choice.

“Listen, Kara,” she drew out her words as she ambled toward Kara, thoroughly enjoying the blush that remained on her cheeks, “I know you had your heart absolutely set on cleaning the apartment today, but how about we watch this instead?”

Kara’s face broke into a wide grin, tugging Lena suddenly forward to fall against her lips, both girls tipping off balance to land in the heap of Kara’s clothes that covered the bed.

A few minutes later, Lena slotted the drive into the television’s card-reader, which was perhaps the first time that feature had paid off. Lena made her way back to the couch as she clicked through the selection screens with the remote. With a quick look over at Kara, waiting for the gentle upturn of her lips that confirmed she was ready and excited to start, she opened the only file inside and pressed play.

The TV filled with the image of Kara, a few years younger but essentially the same, laying back on a hard grey table in the back of a classroom. Presently, Lena’s pulse started to quicken and she slipped her hand onto Kara’s thigh.

Kara on the screen sat up, looking wide-eyed at the younger version of Lena that sauntered into frame. Lena adjusted the volume as she watched herself asking Kara if she was still okay, smirking at how, back then, she hadn’t known how much of a kink Kara had for public sex.

Next to her on the couch, Kara’s voice chirped out thoughtfully. “I miss when you wore that shirt, whatever happened to it?”

Lena shushed her, giggling. “I think I remember what’s coming next.”

From the TV, Kara brought Lena’s hand to the juncture of her legs, her voice scratching through the speakers, almost too low to be heard. “Can you tell how bad I want you?”

Two spots of pink rose in Kara’s cheeks, but Lena refused to let her stay embarrassed, laying a heavy hand on Kara’s inner thigh and coaxing her legs apart. She watched the image of herself bring Kara to her lips, their kiss growing quickly heated while Lena’s hand worked against Kara’s clothed centre. She remembered what it had felt like to touch her again after weeks of finals stress keeping them apart. The memory of that hunger spurred her hand to move further up her leg, fingers a hair’s breadth from Kara’s centre.

A breathy moan slipped from Kara’s lips, the visual in front of her- their onscreen counterparts hurriedly pulling off each other’s clothes- bringing her to where she wanted to be at a surprising pace. Her desire for Lena overtook her, and suddenly she was turning to capture Lena’s lips between her own. Lena met her probing tongue eagerly, sliding her hand under the elastic fabric of Kara’s pants to palm her clit.

Kara moaned into Lena’s mouth, her lower lip quivering at the sudden stimulation. In response, Lena dragged her tongue against it while it shook, keeping control effortlessly even as Kara lowered her to the armrest and climbed on top of her.

Not willing to give up power so readily, Kara kissed a wet path to Lena’s neck. Lena was still watching the scene unfold on the television, but Kara could only listen, grinning as she remembered this point in the tape, where she’d told Lena to leave her unbuttoned shirt on while she fucked her. Feeling the tension in Lena’s neck below her lips, she wondered to herself if she should give Lena a mark she could admire later, but then Lena’s fingers were pressing against her clit more firmly and Kara’s thoughts went to how many clothes they were both regrettably wearing.

Kara helped Lena out of her shirt, slid her pants down her long, slender legs. As Kara pulled her own shirt over her head, the brief break in contact allowed them to return their attention to the screen just as the image of Lena sank to her knees in front of Kara. From the angle the camera had been placed, the profile of Kara’s legs blocked most of Lena’s face from view, but the punctuation of every moan from Kara detailed each movement of her tongue.

Kara looked over at Lena, whose eyes were fixed on the screen, her chest heaving. Kara felt desire swelling inside her, noting the dark hickey she’d unintentionally left on Lena’s clavicle. She knelt down on the floor, tugging Lena by the hips so she was facing her, looking at the screen behind her as well.

Kara was eye-level with the rising and falling of Lena’s chest, and she was powerless to stop herself from placing her hands on her body, bringing Lena’s breasts to her mouth. Lena dug her fingernails into Kara’s shoulders, her thighs squeezing on either side of her. She felt the edge of Kara’s teeth on her skin, the gentle bite that accompanied every stroke of her tongue.

Kara moved strong hands down the curve of Lena’s waist and palmed her ass, helping her roll her aching centre against her firm stomach while she sucked gently on her hardening nipple. Lena whimpered, her hands flexing on Kara’s shoulder again, scratching what would have been deep pink lines on the back of a human. The scent of Lena’s arousal met Kara’s senses and she knew she needed more of her. She went to remove her glasses, but Lena reached out and held them gently in place, grinning bashfully.

She returned the smile, amusement tugging her brow. “Glasses on, huh?”

Lena’s teeth dung into her bottom lip. “You wore them so much more when we first met. It’s part of the college-aged Kara Danvers aesthetic.”

Kara let out a short laugh, pushing the glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Anything you want, baby,” she said, using the nickname they’d also called each other much more often when they were younger. Lena smiled, but the humour was ebbing away, simple lust replacing it. She wrapped Kara’s strands of hair around her fingers and tugged lazily. Kara’s lips parted in a display of submission, letting Lena guide her tongue to her centre.

Kara’s eyes fluttered shut, moaning Lena’s taste touching her tongue. She brought her hands up to Lena’s thighs, massaging into the divot where they met her centre with her thumbs, easing them wide enough that her glasses wouldn’t bump against her as she buried her face between her legs.

Lena’s fists tightened in Kara’s hair, torn between watching her girlfriend between her legs, or on the TV screen, gasping, bare chest shaking as it was Lena’s tongue being ridden. Then Lena’s onscreen counterpart was standing up, rubbing Kara’s clit with her fingers, pushing her back down onto the table with her other hand, turning her head to face the camera, and _fuck_ , Lena would never get over the sight of Kara’s face when she was coming. The stiffened tip of Kara’s tongue pressing down on her clit sent bolts of pleasure ripping through her as she watched Kara coming for her before her eyes.

Sensing Lena’s quickening orgasm, Kara turned her wrist to angle her fingers to Lena’s entrance and pushed them inside her. Immediately, Kara felt Lena’s muscles rippling around her fingers, heard the satisfying sound of the slowly building scream that usually accompanied Lena’s strongest climaxes. She held her insistent pace even as Lena’s hips twitched against her lips, hearing her own cries of ecstasy from the TV and feeling her thighs clenching of their own accord as it mixed with Lena’s cries.

Lena’s throat was screamed sore before she stopped rocking her centre against Kara’s mouth, against the deep thrusts of Kara’s fingers. She collapsed forward against Kara as she straightened up between her legs, supporting her boneless weight easily. From her pulsing centre outward, through every inch of her body, Lena felt the lightening, dizzying buzz of her orgasm. She pulled feebly at Kara’s back, hearing a low chuckle from her.

“You sure you’re good to keep going?” she teased. “You seem pretty spent.”

Lena, though dazed, let out a short laugh, bringing one still weak hand to Kara’s pussy and swirling her fingers through the copious amounts of wetness she found there. Kara’s breath stuttered, willingly following Lena back to the couch.

“It seems like you’d be a little disappointed if we stopped now,” Lena smirked. Kara whined, low and desperate, too turned on to be proud. Lena laid back on the couch, beckoning Kara to come toward her.

“Come up here,” she said bluntly. “I want to taste you.”

Kara obeyed quickly, positioning her legs on either side of Lena’s head, careful not to kneel on her hair before leaning forward to support herself on the couch’s armrest. Now in a position where she could see the TV, she watched herself none too gracefully switch their places on the table, saw the moment her fingers entered her from the expression that flickered across Lena’s face.

At that moment, Lena brought Kara’s waist down to lick through her folds. Kara trembled, barely managing to hold still as Lena’s tongue lathed across her throbbing entrance and up to the apex of her pussy. Lena closed her lips around Kara’s clit, rubbing her tongue slow but firm all around it. 

Kara let out a strangled cry at the overwhelming sensations crashing over her, feeling the throbbing contractions of her core becoming wickedly taught as Lena on screen begged Kara to make her come, wrapping her arms and legs around her as she fucked her.

From underneath her, Lena hummed happily at the new rush of wetness that coated her tongue as Kara came, lapping up her arousal before she assisted Kara’s limp muscles in bringing her down beside her, the video now finished and the TV back at its menu screen. 

Lena rubbed her hand in long, slow strokes up and down Kara’s arm, making room to let her lie down next to her on the armrest. It wasn’t the most comfortable place to be, but having Kara in her arms certainly helped.

Kara kissed her, softly and slowly, the sound of pouring rain once again audible without the TV on in the background.

“I really liked watching that with you.”

Lena chuckled. “We didn’t really get to watch it much though, did we?”

Kara hummed thoughtfully. “You’re right. Just to be safe, we should probably play it again.”


	21. DirectorSuperCorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DirectorSupercorp. AU in which Lucy and Kara have been friends since high school. So it stands to reason she’d want to meet her first girlfriend, right? 
> 
> Contains: established SuperCorp, alcohol, references to porn, threesomes, double vaginal penetration, light choking
> 
> A/N: Did you ever wonder why Lucy’s been in the tags from the beginning?  
> Thanks for reading! I'm gonna go hide in a gutter now!

Lena watched with a smile on her face as Kara crossed the busy airport terminal to run into Lucy’s arms, trying to ignore the nervous ache in her stomach as she caught up. It had taken her more than a few encounters to win Alex over, but now she was meeting Kara’s oldest friend and she only had one night to impress her before they drove her back to the airport the next morning.

“How are you? How was your flight?” Kara said, arms still encasing the petite woman.

“Good, until I got off the plane and Supergirl crushed my ribs,” Lucy wheezed. Kara jumped back, letting her out of the hug.

“Whoops. Sorry.”

“And I’m guessing you’re Lena?” Lucy said, turning to her. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Lena extended her hand, and Lucy eyed her amusedly, shaking her head.

“No, come on, we don’t do that.” Lucy stepped forward and pulled Lena into a hug that could have rivalled one of Kara’s. Lena wasn’t usually a hugger, not upon first meeting, but the confidence Lucy moved with coupled with Kara’s pleased reaction helped her relax into the brief contact.

“Now get me out of here,” Lucy groaned. “I’ve been stuck in airports all day and I need a drink like nobody’s business.”

“Oh, I know just the place,” Kara beamed.

Lena didn’t understand how Lucy could somehow still be a ball of energy after a five hour flight, but she was happy for the excuse to get a little liquid courage. 

Much to her relief, from the walk to the car, to the drive to Lucy’s hotel and then the bar, the conversation came easily. Lucy was more than happy to tell Lena anything she wanted to know about what Kara had been like in high school, which formed a quick camaraderie between them.

The sense of ease had only heightened as emptied glasses filled their table, and Lena barely thought of making a good impression around her any more- though maybe not completely. She followed the brunette’s hands as she spoke emphatically, touched easily and often without feeling intrusive. She certainly had a presence.

Nearly two hours later, Kara excused herself to the washroom. Lucy’s eyes followed her as she walked away, Lena not missing the happiness in her expression. 

“You two are so cute together,” Lucy said, her attention turning back to Lena, focused solely on her now without the buffer of Kara between them.

Lena felt the familiar rush of giddiness that came when someone acknowledged she and Kara were together. The whole relationship felt like a dream sometimes.

“She’s amazing,” Lena said softly. Meeting Lucy’s eyes, she added, “though I guess you already know that.”

“Oh yeah. Everybody in Midvale knew that. Those gorgeous Danvers sisters with their perfect grades, never getting in trouble- it would have been annoying if they weren’t so nice too.” The round of shots Lucy ordered arrived and Lena carefully set aside Kara’s, which would probably send her or Lucy to the hospital if they drank it.

Lucy smiled down at Lena’s deliberate movements, a quick flash of pink on her lips as she wet them with her tongue. 

“I’ve got to be honest… I’m so glad you got Kara to finally come out.”

“Finally?”

“Yeah, I mean, not to say that when bi girls date guys it’s any less valid, but I think Kara always used her liking guys as a way to turn off that other part of herself.”

Lena nodded knowingly. “That’s more or less what she said when we talked about it. I can’t really blame her. It was hard enough for me and I went to a girls-only school for most of my life. If I hadn’t gone to boarding school I don’t know who I’d be.”

“It used to drive me crazy when we were kids,” Lucy laughed, mostly to herself. “I was so sure Kara liked girls and I would drop all these little hints and, of course, they’d go right over her head.”

A spark of interest ignited in Lena, her brow reflexively raising at Lucy’s comment. “Did you have a crush on Kara?”

If Lena had been expecting Lucy to get backpedal, to shy away, that’s not what she got. In the middle of a sip of her drink, Lucy groaned out an exasperated affirmation. “The worst straight girl crush I ever had. Or so I thought!” she grinned devilishly, nudging Lena with her foot.

Lena smiled back at her, put at ease by Lucy’s forthcoming nature. She wasn’t worried about any feelings she might have had for Kara when they were teenagers. More importantly, she wasn’t worried about Kara ever breaking their trust.

“This one time,” Lucy continued, setting her drink down so she could accompany her words with wild gesticulations. “We were at a party and somehow the conversation turned to porn, because we were seventeen and what else did we have to talk about? And poor Kara refuses to say what kind of porn she watches, so then of _course_ everyone is on her trying to get her to tell. She should have just made something up, I don’t think I’d ever seen her blush so hard.”

“Oh no, poor thing,” Lena said through laughter. “I can picture it.”

“That’s not the end of the story,” Lucy smirked. “So then one of the guys threatens to go get her computer and look at her search history-”

“No!”

“Yes. And Kara’s mortified, so we tell him to back off, but then someone suggests that if they can guess it in five tries, Kara has to tell us.”

“Tell me she didn’t say yes.”

“Oh, she said yes. And wouldn’t you know he guesses threesomes on the first try. Kara goes bright red, the whole room is on the floor laughing except my gay ass who’s freaking out because now I know Kara gets off to girl-on-girl.”

Lena’s stomach hurt from laughing by the time she could get words out. “Holy shit. That’s awful and incredible.”

“I know. It messed me up for weeks.” Lucy shook her head at the memories of herself. “I had it so bad, it’s embarrassing.”

“Hey, watch it,” Lena teased, “she’s mine.”

Lucy reached for her drink. “Well, knowing what I do about Kara’s preferences, that might not be an issue. You let me know if you two ever feel like sharing,” Lucy smiled, raising her glass to her lips.

Lena laughed a little, but when Lucy held her eyes, something remarkably like a challenge lighting them, her laughter died away. The silence only lasted for a moment before Lucy was peering over Lena’s shoulder, smiling brightly.

“Kara!” she called out. “Shots came!”

“Yay!” Kara’s voice rang in Lena’s ear as she joined them, downing her shot along with Lucy. Lena followed shortly after, a moment of hesitation that allowed Lucy to rise to her feet before the burn of the alcohol had faded from her tongue.

“Okay, if I have any more I’ll make tomorrow’s flight hell. Anyone else want a water?” 

“Ooh! Yes please!” Kara replied, turning to Lena happily as Lucy left.

“You two are getting along! I mean, I didn’t think you wouldn’t, but it’s nice that you are. You are, right?”

“Oh, we’re definitely getting along…” Lena trailed off thoughtfully. Kara, noticing this, furrowed her brow.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s just that…” she struggled to find the words. She considered whether or not to even tell Kara. “I think Lucy might have just asked us for a threesome?”

Kara set down her glass so hard her drink spilled over the rim. She jerked her hand back from the ice cold liquid that splashed onto it. 

“Wait, what? You _think_?”

“She didn’t outright say it, but she certainly hinted at it.”

“She was probably just joking.”

“She wasn’t laughing.”

Kara fidgeted with the arm of her glasses, completely at a loss for how to process this information. Sure, she and Lena had discussed… options like that- what they were interested in trying together. Kara hadn’t expected the opportunity to arise so soon though.

“Is that,” she began, searching for exactly the right words. “Would you want to do that? If she was being serious?”

Lena chose her words carefully. “I wouldn’t be opposed. But she’s your friend, so this should probably be your decision. I don’t want to mess that up for you two.”

“I don’t think it would. Would it? Wait, are we actually talking about this?”

Lena smiled, squeezing Kara’s thigh and trying to ignore her excitement at the thought of actually going through with this. “Whatever you want to do, okay, Kara? I know this is all coming pretty fast.”

“Yeah. I don’t think this is how I expected the night to go.”

“You and me both.”

Kara smiled back at Lena, the lack of any expectation in her eyes releasing some of her nerves. Lucy returned to the sight of Kara placing a gentle kiss on Lena’s lips, letting out an exaggeratedly wistful sigh.

“You two. So in love I could hurl.”

Kara turned the lightest shade of pink, the easy conversation quickly resuming, despite what was on both of their minds. It was getting late, however, and not long after, Lena and Kara were able to get a few minutes of privacy as they went to pay their bill.

“How are you feeling?” Lena asked her.

“About the- the Lucy thing?” Kara whispered.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, I meant overall, but yeah. We can talk about that too. If you wanted.”

“I think I was- I was definitely getting vibes. You felt it too? The vibes?”

Lena found it almost impossible to take Kara seriously when she was being so inadvertently adorable, but she pulled through it. “I think you’re right. I don’t think you’re imagining things. But, no offence, you seem a little freaked out.”

The digital teller beeped in Lena’s hand and she pulled out her credit card. “If you don’t want to do it, Kara, that’s okay. Just because we talked about it before-”

“No I understand,” Kara nodded. “But I think… I think I might be acting a little freaked out because I want to do it?”

Suddenly, retaining a passive expression became a challenge for Lena.

In a flurry of words, Kara continued. “But that’s okay, right? Because I know we’ve talked about it, but I don’t want you to feel like I’m unsatisfied with anything. I don’t want you to go along with something for me.”

“Kara,” Lena said calmly, placing a hand on either side of her girlfriend’s shoulders. “I’m promising you, it’s okay. First of all, I’m not a jealous person, but also, it wouldn’t just be for you.”

And then it was Kara who was having trouble staying still.

Even after their conversation, Lena wasn’t completely certain what would happen until they were standing outside in the cold, Lucy darting brazenly off the sidewalk to flag down a taxi that nearly passed them. She grinned wolfishly back at Kara and Lena, slapping a rhythm onto the hood of the car.

“Is this one yours or mine?”

“Well, we were thinking, um,” Kara’s voice was a bit higher than usual. “Do you want to come back to our place with us?”

Lucy’s smile shifted slightly, from gregarious to something more… intrigued. “Yeah, all right. Sounds good.”

The cab ride back to their apartment was a quiet one. Lena checked in with a gentle squeeze to Kara’s hand between them, Lucy sitting in the passenger’s seat. Catching Kara’s gaze, she looked at her with a silent question. Kara only blushed and failed to suppress a smile, tightening her hold on Lena’s hand reassuringly.

The situation grew more real once they arrived at the apartment, the casual small talk as they showed Lucy around, showed her to the bedroom, nearly too much for any of them to handle. Lucy smiled at their attempts to remain composed, dragging out each step as she wordlessly followed them inside their bedroom.

Her gaze crossed from Kara to Lena. “You two going to ask me to stay?”

Kara looked over at Lena, who was somehow so collected even though Kara could hear her heart racing. “If you’d like to,” she said simply.

Lucy smirked at her and took the open door in her hand, swinging it shut behind her before padding softly across the hardwood floor. She slowly took a seat on the edge of Lena’s bed, staring back at them from hooded eyes. 

“How about you two take the lead, yeah?”

Kara’s eyes met Lena’s, any trepidation she had left becoming quickly overpowered by excitement. With a last glance at Lucy, sitting next to them, watching them, she dipped her head down to kiss Lena. She was achingly conscious of every brush of their lips, the presence of Lucy’s gaze charging every touch with electricity as Lena dragged her fingertips up Kara’s arms to cup the line of her jaw.

“Do you want to try kissing Lucy now, Kara?” Lena spoke quietly into her ear, trying to phrase the question in a way that wouldn’t make Kara feel pressured. She felt the quake in Kara’s breath when she spoke, a moan so imperceptible that Lucy, watching them from the bed, couldn’t even detect it before Kara was following Lena’s palm to guide her lips onto Lucy’s.

Lucy’s hand came around to brace against the back of Kara’s neck, wasting no time before she was kissing her deeply, delighting in the gasps that shook from Kara. 

Lena felt heat pooling between her legs at the sight of Kara pressing forward against Lucy’s body, coming up behind her and kissing along her exposed neck. “Why don’t you lie down, Kara?” she said, catching Lucy’s eye with a conspiring gleam. “And you let us make you feel good?”

Kara let out a whimper that was muffled against Lucy’s lips. Lena felt a rush of wild hunger inside her at the sound, helping Kara ease down to the bed as Lucy’s unrelenting grip at the roots of her hair stopped her from breaking contact with her mouth. Lena saw the gentle glide of Kara’s tongue against Lucy’s when her back hit the mattress and she let out a soft moan.

Kara couldn’t see much past the veil of Lucy’s dark hair, but she could feel that there were two sets of hands pulling at her clothes, even though she wasn’t sure which were whose. She could already feel arousal throbbing inside of her, taking just one even breath a struggle as she arched her back, raised her hips, let herself be stripped underneath the two girls.

Warm hands coursed over Kara’s bare skin in a dizzying frenzy. All thoughts left her mind, becoming a thing of pure _feeling_. When a hot mouth closed over her clit, tongue stroking across the tender button, it took Kara more than a moment to figure out it was Lena who was fucking her with her mouth, Lucy’s otherwise preoccupied at her breasts. 

Kara tugged weakly at Lucy’s shirt, the blur of sensation too overwhelming for her to vocalize her intention, but then Lucy was taking her hands and pressing them down to the mattress, pinning her helpless against the harsh movements of her mouth that she had yet to learn wouldn’t leave the marks she was expecting.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kara whimpered, careful to keep her hands slack in Lucy’s. 

“Are you going to come, baby?” a voice- Lena’s- murmured from below her. Lena drew circles with her tongue over Kara’s clit, her growing sensitivity almost too much to bear.

“Yes,” Kara finally squeaked out, feeling the unmistakable rush of blood to her pussy. With a cruelly chaste kiss to her clit, Lena pulled away, looking up at her with glistening lips as Lucy took the cue from her and stopped as well.

Kara keened with frustration, her hips jerking of their own will toward Lena, who only tutted at her, a cool confidence on her face that Kara had learned to expect when she had something extra planned.

“Get comfortable then, okay? While Lucy and I get a little more ready for you.”

Kara propped herself up against the pillows and watched with an open mouth as Lucy and Lena began undressing each other in front of her eyes, making sure Kara was watching before capturing each other’s lips in a fierce kiss. Lucy licked across Lena’s bottom lip, sucking the taste of Kara’s wetness off her.

Lena matched the voracious touch that Lucy gave her, fingertips digging into soft flesh as they put on a show for Kara. Lena had grown so used to Kara’s controlled movements, even when she let go and let her rougher side come out still so careful with her, it was almost shocking when Lucy’s motions were so reckless. Removing the last article of Lena’s clothing, Lucy squeezed her breast firmly, deft fingers rolling Lena’s stiffening nipple between them.

Breathless, they turned their attention back to Kara, who squirmed under the sight of their shared gaze.

“Lean forward,” Lena instructed her softly. Kara complied, allowing Lena to sit behind her with her legs on either side of her waist, to pull her back against her chest and reach around to take her breasts in her hand. Kara let out a high-pitched whine, Lena’s thumbs swiping across her peaks as Lucy knelt in front of them. She traced her fingers up Kara’s calves, applying soft pressure to the inside of Kara’s thighs to spread them apart.

Kara bucked against Lena’s attentions as Lucy stared openly at her pussy, feeling exposed in the best way. Tearing her eyes away, Lucky took Kara’s lower lip between hers at the exact moment her fingers slid through the slickness between her legs that was dripping down to the sheets. 

Lena’s lips placed soft kisses at her temple, a stark contrast to the relentless teasing her hands were putting Kara through. Every pinch to her already achingly hard nipples sent a surge of heat to her cunt, where Lucy was presently driving her mad with her slow strokes.

Lucy played with Kara’s entrance, skirted dangerously close to her clit, but wouldn’t quite give her what she wanted. Kara tilted her hips up to her hand, begging her to give her some relief. Then, Lena was abandoning one of Kara’s breasts to reach down to her centre, rubbing Kara’s clit with the friction she needed. Kara broke away from Lucy’s lips to scream her satisfaction. She shuddered in Lena’s arms, Lucy’s steady hand on her cheek bringing her back to the moment, every little response to the feeling of Kara’s tightness wrapping around her fingers evident on her face as she pushed inside her.

Kara was gasping, shaking, as the hands belonging to two different people with two different rhythms worked between her legs. Lucy was driving fervently inside her pulsing centre, the way her fingers scissored against her swollen g-spot so distinct from the way she’d grown accustomed to being touched. When Lena fucked her, she could feel how much she used each desperate motion to reaffirm how she felt about her, but this kind of sex was only meant to exist on its own. Lucy was taking her hard, leaving nothing behind, razing the earth beneath them.

Lena’s even strokes over her clit were making her clench down on Lucy’s fingers, the hot press of both women’s salt-slicked bodies on either side of her consuming her entirely. Then Lucy was pushing Lena’s fingers away, taking over with rapid ministrations to Kara’s clit as she indicated Lena to move lower, to slip a finger inside Kara alongside her own, her wetness helping to accommodate the pleasurable stretch.

Kara couldn’t hold back her cries at the feeling of them both inside her, the taught pull of her muscles flexing and releasing as her orgasm ripped through her. Lena’s grip pushed up Kara’s chest, fingers finally wrapping around her neck and applying the gentle pressure she knew Kara craved, her hold subtly tightening at the sound of Kara crashing over the edge, the quivering of her inner walls pressing her finger to Lucy’s as a rush of hot liquid soaked the sheets.

The black spots fading from her vision as she came back down, Kara groaned as Lena and Lucy pulled out of her, starting to softly stroke along her body, silently checking in. To answer, Kara rose from where she still laid against Lena, creating enough room that she could pull her by the hips to lie flat on her back.

“If you think you’re not getting something in return after that,” she murmured against the hollow behind Lena’s jaw, “you’re out of your mind.”

Lena arched against Kara’s lips, just catching the impressed look Lucy was giving Kara after such a quick recovery.

“You really are Supergirl, aren’t you?”

Their night didn’t end after Lena came under Lucy and Kara’s mouths- not the first time or the second time. And it didn’t end after she and Kara guided Lucy onto all fours for Kara to take her from behind, Lena smirking at the shocked obscenities that poured from Lucy as she experienced her first superpower-assisted orgasm. They could only admit they had to stop once the alarm on Kara’s phone went off and they realized they were going to be late getting to the airport. Lena groaned in regret that they’d have to swing by the hotel to grab Lucy’s bags first, her hangover already killing her as they all piled into a cab, their car still abandoned at the bar.

Though exhausted and dehydrated, they still managed a heavy-limbed group hug as they parted at the terminal. Lucy grinned back at them one last time before disappearing past the security checkpoint.

Taking a short moment to collect themselves, Lena heard a soft chuckle pick up speed in Kara’s chest, growing quickly into a giddy fit of laughter.

“What?”

Kara shook her head, taking Lena’s hand as she started them back toward the exit. 

“I just can’t believe you were nervous she wouldn’t like you.”

“Kara!”


	22. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU. Kara works at the university library, where she meets a particularly disruptive student.
> 
> Contains: fluff, Lena being an annoying flirt, Kara being an annoyed flirt, sex in public, biting
> 
> A/N: Pretty sure this will be the last College AU! Sorry there have been, like, thirty of them hahaha. Thanks for reading!

Two years of working at the NCU library had entrenched certain habits in Kara. She knew the maze of shelves like the back of her hand, from the renovated atrium with its vaulted ceilings to the original brick structure whose tightly packed rows kept it in perpetual shadow. In the whole building, however, Kara had a specific spot, at a specific table, that was _hers_. And she wasn’t looking to change that. No matter how annoying a certain girl may be.

The first time this girl sat down across from her, she barely noticed her to start. Plenty of people had come and gone from the chairs around her over the years, but she hadn’t gotten to know any of them beyond familiar recognition, answering the odd question for them when she was on duty. It wasn’t until the tinny sound of music playing excessively loud through her earbuds broke Kara’s concentration that she looked up.

The girl, legs tucked under her, was staring intently at a physics textbook, tapping lightly on its pages as music blasted into her ears. After a few seconds of trying to catch her attention, watching her gently nod along to the beat, dark hair occasionally escaping from behind her ear, Kara finally gave up and waved her hand at her. Too absorbed in the pages of her book, the stranger didn’t notice.

“Hey,” Kara said quietly. Then, when there was no recognition, louder. “Hey!”

From another table, a visibly over-caffeinated student shushed Kara just as the girl took her headphones out. Kara quickly apologized, and watched the amusement in her obligate study-buddy’s eyes as she figured out what had happened. She grinned across the table at Kara, who felt her chest tighten with embarrassment.

She teasingly clicked her tongue at Kara, leaning over the books covering the table to whisper to her. “You’ve really got to keep it down, some of us are trying to study.” She shot her an infuriating wink and popped her earbuds back in, leaving Kara fuming beyond words. 

She casually decreased the volume of her music to a typical level, though of course, Kara’s acute hearing could still pick it up loud and clear. Even though she knew the girl couldn’t know that, she was already mad enough that it added fuel to the fire. She spent the rest of the evening pretending to study, but mostly imagining different ways she’d tell this girl off if they weren’t where she worked.

That same anger returned the next day when Kara caught sight of the girl as she sorted through the returns she had to run back to the stacks. Though Kara looked quickly away from her, she was already walking over. Why the hell was she walking over?

“Hey again,” the girl smiled at her. “Two days in a row, huh?”

“I work here,” Kara said curtly.

“Ah, okay, I see now. You’ve got the little cart and everything. I’m Lena, by the way.” 

Kara continued to organize the books on her trolley. Lena didn’t seem to mind her silence, following two steps behind her down the aisles.

“You could tell me your name now if you wanted.”

Kara softened a bit, though she tried not to show it on her face. She didn’t normally have such a short fuse, but she supposed back to school stress was getting to her.

“It’s Kara.”

“Well, Kara, I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday- for listening to my music so loud. And then being a dick about it. I kind of got the impression that joke didn’t land with you.”

“Yeah, not exactly.”

Lena exhaled a soft laugh, eyes raking down Kara in a way that made her feel oddly exposed. “Anyway, that’s all I had to say. Guess I’ll see you around.”

Before Kara could respond, Lena was already walking off, though when Kara’s shift ended twenty minutes later she once again found the dark haired girl sitting hunched into a book in the same seat as the day before. This time, Kara felt only a mild flash of annoyance, one that quickly dampened when she saw Lena wasn’t listening to music this time. In any case, she wasn’t about to be driven away from her table.

Lena had only looked up at her and smiled when she sat down. Kara barely even had a chance to smile back before Lena cast her eyes downward again.

But that was only the first night.

Day after day, the two girls found themselves in each other’s company. Often enough that they’d grown used to each other’s habits, comfortable in each other’s routines. Lena would show up near the end of Kara’s shift and see her leave in a rush to the small adjoined cafeteria before it closed to get a coffee. When Lena started showing up with an extra coffee for Kara, there was a fluttering in her stomach she didn’t understand at first, and she accepted it with a whispered ‘thank you.’ Lena held her eyes for longer that time.

As the months passed into the late days of fall and thick wool sweaters, their hushed exchanges grew longer, then one Friday evening Lena made Kara laugh so hard the librarian shot them a glare that had Kara shrinking into her seat.

“Uh oh,” Lena smirked. “Someone’s in trouble. It’s like I’m corrupting you or something.”

“You act like I’m so uptight. I’ll have you know I’m plenty corrupted myself.”

“Oh yeah, you’re a real rebel. That’s why you nearly refused to talk to me when we first met.”

Kara felt her ears burn at the memory. She was glad she’d worn her hair down. “That’s only because you had been so insufferable.”

“I’ll admit to that, fair point. How about this: you come out with me tonight and I’ll prove to you I’m not always,” her lips quirked into a smile, “insufferable.”

She wore the same cockiness Kara had been so annoyed with that first day, but in that moment she decided it suited her. 

Instead of the bar or nightclub she was expecting to be taken to, Lena surprised Kara by taking her to a softly-lit coffee shop where some students were doing spoken word poetry. Later on, Kara surprised Lena by kissing her, standing outside the darkened windows of the café they’d stayed at to talk in until closing.

Kara had meant for it to be a goodnight kiss, but then she felt Lena’s lips on hers, felt her hand resting on the small of her back and the barely there glide of her tongue, and the words ‘come back to my place,’ were coming out of her before she could even catch her breath.

That was on Friday. They didn’t leave Kara’s apartment until Monday. 

Suddenly Kara’s classes felt like they dragged on forever. They were an exercise in patience before she could pull a giggling Lena against her body and find somewhere on her skin she hadn’t kissed yet. Before winter vacation, when Kara had been worried Lena would call things off before they had to be apart for weeks, Lena asked her to be her girlfriend instead. 

Long calls on FaceTime and liberal sexting had kept them going during the break, but it didn’t compare to the real thing. Lena’s flight didn’t get in until two days after Kara’s, but the day it did, she arrived at the library a half hour before Kara’s shift ended. 

Kara’s decidedly ungraceful bolting into Lena’s arms was accompanied by the bang of the books she’d dropped hitting the floor. They didn’t even mind the dirty looks from other students. While Kara finished her shift, every time she walked by their table they were both stifling smiles and stolen glances. 

Kara brought it up after an hour of the giddiness continued during their studying.

“It’s kind of weird being back here, isn’t it?”

“You think it’s weird for you? My girlfriend’s a hot librarian, I haven’t been able to get anything done.”

Kara spluttered bashfully, grinning. “I’m not a- nooo, I’m a librarian’s assistant, you know that. You’re- you’re silly.”

“You’re my girlfriend,” Lena said evenly, taking Kara’s hand. “And you’re also a smoking hot librarian’s assistant.”

Kara couldn’t stop smiling. She didn’t know if it was more due to Lena’s compliment, or the fact that she’d called her her girlfriend. Lena noticed her reaction and continued, her voice still a husky whisper.

“You know, before we started dating, and you were just that gorgeous girl from the library who I had a massive crush on, I used to have this… fantasy. Where you’d take me to some secret spot here… press me up against the stacks…”

Kara gawked at her, her mouth gone completely dry as she felt Lena’s words everywhere.

Lena shrugged, looking back down at her notes. “It’s just a silly fantasy though.”

Checking behind them, assessing how busy the library was, Kara took Lena by the hand and led her away from the table. Lena didn’t ask any questions.

Now that they were on the move, Kara was faced with the problem of actually finding a safe enough spot in the library. Realizing nowhere was completely secure, Kara took Lena to the furthest corner of the archived back issues of the school paper and prayed they wouldn’t get caught.

Grabbing Lena by the hip, one hand protectively placed behind her head, Kara pushed her against the shelf, seeing it rock just slightly at the impact of Lena’s body.

“Fuck,” she gasped. “I forgot how strong you are.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“What?” Lena laughed, utterly perplexed at the seriousness of Kara’s response. “No, I’m fine. I need you to kiss me. Now.”

Kara was eager to comply, capturing Lena’s mouth in a raw, unrestrained clash of tongues and teeth. Lena’s hands were paralyzed where they clutched Kara’s open cardigan, but Kara’s roved freely over Lena’s chest, groping her over her clothes. She knew she was supposed to be more careful than this, but Lena was gasping against her lips and Lena was bucking under her touch and _Rao_ , she felt like the first breath of air Kara had taken in weeks.

Between breaths, they rasped the words ‘I missed you’ to each other. It was a poor stand-in for what they both really meant, but that they could only say with their bodies. With the way Lena angled her hips to give Kara access to the fly of her pants, the way Kara pressed her against the shelves by the force of her kisses to Lena’s neck and collarbone.

Lena let her head fall back against the uncomfortable edges of the books behind her, any discomfort completely undone by the wet drag of Kara’s tongue against her skin. With Kara’s mouth busy marking the pale stretch of Lena’s throat with smudged lip balm, Lena had nothing to hold back her moan when Kara tugged her jeans down her thighs.

Kara shushed her quietly, fingers kneading into the muscles at her hips through addictively soft skin. She felt Lena’s abs quaking with laughter under her fingers and kissed her way up to Lena’s cheek.

“What?”

“You actually shushed me. That’s such a cliché.”

Kara chuckled, low and predatory, and suddenly Lena was letting out a stuttering moan as she felt Kara palm her sex and _squeeze_. Kara let her weight fall against Lena, bringing her slicked fingers to her clit, feeling it stiffening as she rubbed gentle patterns where Lena’s lips parted to her.

“Believe me,” she purred. “You’re going to need to be reminded to stay quiet.”

Lena nearly moaned right then, but bit it back at the last second. Kara’s hand worked thoroughly between her legs, feeling Lena grow more wet with each touch. She wanted to work her up slowly, but lust rolled off Lena to the rhythm of her pounding heart and Kara ached to feel her clenching around her fingers again.

With a final testing stroke to Lena’s entrance, Kara sank her fingers inside of her in one sharp push. Lena let out a high pitched cry and from the way Kara smirked, she couldn’t help but think she’d known that would happen. She couldn’t summon the will to call her out though, not when Kara was pumping two fingers into her in short, irregular intervals, never quite letting her adjust to the stretch. She could feel the base of Kara’s palm hit against her centre each time she slammed inside her, going slow but so fucking deep. 

Her legs strained against the confines of the denim pulled only barely out of Kara’s way. She could feel sticky arousal spilling onto her thighs in the limited space Kara had to work in and _fuck_ , she didn’t know where this forceful side of her had come from but she was desperate for more of it.

“Shhh…” Kara said softly. Lena hadn’t even realized she was whimpering. She threw her arms around Kara’s shoulders, trying to hold on to some semblance of dignity while her twisting fingers reduced her ruin. Warm breath rushed into her ear with Kara’s soothing words. “I know, baby, I know. But you’ve got to be quiet.”

Lena tried to choke down her cries, but only managed to lower them to a shuddering waver. Her eyes screwed shut and Kara could see her jaw tighten in restraint as her body rocked with every thrust of Kara’s hand.

Still underneath so many layers of clothes, Lena could feel how flushed she must be as Kara curled her fingers to her front wall, hitting _just_ the right spot inside of her. Lena bit down on the crook of Kara’s neck, earning a broken gasp from the blonde in front of her, who found it increasingly difficult to ignore the growing damp spot between her legs.

“ _God. Yes. Harder._ ”

Too lost to do anything but what she was told, Lena sank her teeth into Kara’s skin. Harder than before, but not even close to as hard as Kara knew she could take. The subtle sting still left her keening into Lena, her movements speeding up of their own accord, responding only to her baser desires which had taken hold.

Lena’s legs almost buckled at the stimulation, her centre pressing hard against Kara’s palm when her knees shook. The final push she needed came from Kara’s other hand traveling down from her hair to her clit, only the slightest pressure being necessary to have Lena coming undone. She would later wonder how it was possible she didn’t leave a mark on Kara’s skin then.

Chests heaving, Kara tipped Lena’s head back and kissed her soundly. The dizzied feeling eventually passed from Lena and she met every movement of Kara’s lips with equal vigour. An unsteady hand migrated up Kara’s inner thigh, feeling exactly how much she wanted her.

“Do you want me to touch you, Kara?” she teased, lightly thumbing Kara’s clit. She nodded assuredly, feeling her throat tighten as Lena dropped slowly to her knees. Lena’s still quivering fingers fumbled with her pants for long enough that Kara reached down and helped her along. She could feel the need that pulsed inside her, but part of her wondered if they should push their luck.

“We could get caught,” she said. Her tone had never been less convincing.

Lena looked up at her, cocky smile firmly in place. 

“Shhh…”


	23. Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sex is fun! What’s a plot?
> 
> Contains: dom/sub undertones, handcuffs, teasing, begging
> 
> A/N: Happy Season Three Day! I won’t get to watch until tomorrow, so I’m going to take whatever fics get posted tonight as 100% canon until I’m corrected. Thanks for reading!

The door to Lena’s apartment banged against the wall as she and Kara stumbled through it, attached at the lips and pulling frantically at each other’s clothes. Game Night at Winn’s apartment had gone on far too long, especially with the texts Kara had been sending Lena all night. While Kara had been the first to go bankrupt during Monopoly, she’d busied herself distracting Lena, writing out- in lurid detail- everything she wanted Lena to do to her once they got home. Though now that they were there, Kara was having some trouble letting her girlfriend take the lead.

Lena’s blazer tangled at her wrists and Kara pulled away to help it off, giving Lena the chance to gain the upper hand and push her against the wall. Kara moaned at the feeling of Lena’s weight pinning her down, her now bared arms on either side of her, scratching lightly down her ribs over the material of her dress. Lena raised her thigh to press between Kara’s legs, smirking at how easily Kara gave up her control.

“You want me to fuck you right here?” Lena teased, knowing exactly what she was signalling to Kara, knowing how it would call to her submissive side.

As expected, she saw Kara’s pupils dilate as her lower lip disappeared behind the white bite of her teeth. Lena waited, giving Kara the time she needed to push down her embarrassment and respond with the meek tone she saved for nights like this.

“Why don’t you tell me how you want me?”

Kissing along the line of Kara’s racing pulse, Lena’s lips eventually settled on her ear, the vibrations of her words feeling overwhelming in the best way.

“I want kneeling on the bed for me.”

Kara felt a rush of heat to her core, tilting her head to expose more of herself to Lena’s lips as she kissed along the shell of her ear, behind her jaw, then suddenly nowhere at all. Kara’s eyes fluttered open and she saw Lena walking coolly away from her, headed toward the bedroom. 

She glanced back over her shoulder, where Kara still stood dazed by the door.

“Come on then,” she commanded with a smile. She didn’t wait to see Kara following before she continued. By the time Kara made it to the bedroom, Lena was already seated in her vanity chair, though now it was turned to face the bed. She didn’t need anything but the direction of her eyes to inform Kara of where she expected her to go.

Kara climbed onto the bed, sitting on the backs of her ankles. Lena was looking at her with the steady calm that always made her heart race. 

“Take off your clothes.”

Kara swallowed a moan at the simple order, pulling her dress over her head and tossing it to the side. The sting of shyness from being so closely watched heightened her senses, spreading a pleasant flame to each new inch of skin she exposed. She looked over at Lena expectantly, waiting for her next order.

“Let your hair down.”

She pulled the elastic out of her ponytail, letting blonde curls fall over her shoulders.

“Stay there.” Lena never took her eyes off Kara as she walked right past her. She’d get to Kara in a moment, but it was the drawer of her nightstand that was her current destination.

Kara heard the unmistakable clinking of metal on metal, the singular sound of handcuffs dangling from Lena’s fingertips. The ache between her legs growing more insistent, Kara extended her wrists in front of her, her confirmation to Lena to proceed, to snap the cuffs over her wrists. Lena took the smallest step back to behold the image in front of her: Kara, staring with lustful eyes at her from her bed, wearing only the two silver bracelets. Lena took the metal chain connecting them in her fist, tugging Kara forward against her lips.

“That’s how I want you.” Kara could feel Lena’s smirk as she spoke, but it quickly fell away to kiss her deeply, both hands entwined in her hair. 

It was all Kara could do to stop herself from snapping the handcuff’s chain and grabbing Lena back, but that was part of the challenge. She’d learned from experience what would happen if she broke them, and though that was its own kind of ecstasy, tonight she wanted to be good for Lena. So she held her hands to her chest, daring to let her fingertips rest against the soft curve of Lena’s breasts. And when Lena backed away, though she let out a dissatisfied whine at her absence, she allowed her to pull her down by her chain until she was positioned on her hands and knees.

Lena surveyed her from the side of the bed, appraising her girlfriend kneeling for her, subtly parting her legs for her. She could see the furrow slicing deep lines in her brow at her concentration, and wondered if it might be time to make things a little easier for her. She’d been behaving so well, after all.

“Do you want me to turn on the sunlamps?” Lena asked, completely dropping her dominant persona to get Kara’s clear response.

“Yes.”

Kara felt her body grow heavier as the room filled with a faint red light. With her senses dulled, she couldn’t hear where Lena was in the room, and all she could see were the white sheets in front of her. She tested the strength of the handcuffs and felt how her muscles had to strain against them, the bite of the metal pressing into her skin smarting just the right amount.

Feeling a dip in the mattress, Kara realized Lena was now beside her, kneeling over her, her own clothes discarded somewhere between the bed and the light switch. Lena ran her palm down Kara’s back, savouring every bit of her smooth skin, the dip of her spine, the swell of her ass. She swatted the flesh there lightly and Kara let out a sharp gasp. 

“Do you want more of that?” Lena purred, rubbing the spot she’d struck soothingly, never wanting to push Kara’s pain threshold too far when she wasn’t used to experiencing it. Kara whimpered, shifting her hips to put her ass on display for Lena, but that wasn’t good enough tonight.

“You’ve got to ask for what you want, darling.”

Kara groaned. She wanted to ask her to spank her again, but the throbbing in her core was becoming almost unbearable. She needed Lena to fuck her hard. To fill her up.

“Can I have the strap-on?”

Lena almost slipped out of her role, licking away the dryness in her mouth before she spoke. “Yeah. I think I can do that for you.”

Kara almost took her request back when she realized Lena would have to leave to get their toys, but it wasn’t long before Lena got into position behind her. With her vision mostly blocked, the only cues Kara could take came from the way her weight pulled on the sheets below her. Then two unforgiving hands slid up Kara’s thighs, squeezed her ass, dragged up her hips. 

“Arch your back, baby,” Lena murmured, the gentle dip of her thumbs guiding Kara’s slow bend to the mattress. Kara could feel how open she was, cold air licking against the wetness between her legs. It didn’t last for more than a moment, however, before Lena’s tongue stroked over her centre, lavishing attention on her clit. Her motions were already starting the knot of tension to form inside Kara, but when Lena shifted her body for a better angle, Kara felt the dull prod of the dildo against her leg and she was reminded of what she needed.

“Lena, please,” Kara shuddered out, words hard to summon when Lena was so enthusiastically eating her out, was deliberately torturing her with shallow thrusts of her tongue.

“Please what? You didn’t seem to have any trouble describing what you wanted when you were texting me those filthy things tonight.”

Lena plunged her tongue inside of Kara’s tight heat, the sudden intrusion catching her off guard, earning Lena a satisfying shriek that nearly stopped her from pulling back again.

“That’s what being a good girl gets you.” Her voice dripped out of her lips like honey. “But you’ve got to use your words.”

That finally broke Kara. “ _Rao_. Lena, _please_. I want you to fuck me with the strap-on.” Kara stammered, blushed, then continued. “I want you inside me. I need you to make me come with your cock. Please-” Kara’s last desperate cries were cut short by a sudden choked silence as Lena pressed the head of the toy past her entrance. 

Lena gazed intently as the dildo disappeared inside Kara. Once she’d eased its widest point through her slick folds, the rest of the dick followed in her first tentative thrust. As wet as Kara was, as much as she shook with want, Lena was always careful when they used the sunlamps. Kara had a tendency to over-exert herself, which Lena was always cautious of. Bringing Kara right up to that edge, however? That Lena was happy to provide for her.

She started a rhythm inside her, needing nothing more than Kara bucking backward against her hips to signal her to pick up speed. Kara’s silence didn’t last for very long. The wet sounds of their bodies meeting were soon drowned out by her moans. Lena briefly wondered if she could get Kara to talk to her the whole way through, but from the sheen of sweat that had broken over Kara’s body, the way her swollen lips pulled at Lena’s cock, she knew there was no way she could get her to form a coherent thought.

Instead, she finally gave Kara everything she needed. Lena drove her hips against her with unrestrained recklessness, digging her fingers into Kara’s sides and making sure she _felt_ it.

Her abrupt burst of passion was rewarded with a keening wail from Kara. Even though she hadn’t seen it, she could tell which toy Lena had chosen from the way its ridges dragged against her walls just right, a thicker purple cock they’d purchased together after a drunken walk back from the bar had them stumbling upon a late night sex shop. As she adjusted to the fullness, a particularly hard thrust from Lena had the bulbed head rubbing across her g-spot and Kara’s arms buckled.

Falling to her elbows, the handcuffs tugging on her sore wrists, Kara gasped at the feeling of the new angle of the toy. Her muscles seized where they were, every ounce of concentration honed in on the feeling of Lena rutting into her. A flood of endorphins crashed over her, drowning her senses in an all-encompassing ecstasy.

Lena felt the moment Kara’s body went limp in the wake of her orgasm, taking the smallest amount of pleasure from seeing her so uncharacteristically spent. She eased the toy out of her, helping Kara onto her back and releasing the cuffs before she took it out of its holster. Settling in beside her girlfriend, she pushed sweat-soaked strands of blonde hair from her forehead.

“I’m not used to seeing you so tired from one round. I thought me fucking you with the dick was only the first thing you wanted to do when we got back here.”

“Mmm…” Kara hummed, a weak smile spreading across her face. “Gimme two secs. I’ll be good,” she slurred drowsily.

Chuckling, Lena pulled the covers over Kara, who, despite what she’d said, drew gratefully closer to Lena’s embrace.

“Rest,” Lena said, her final command of the night. “We can always finish your little wish list tomorrow.”


	24. Hurt/Comfort Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #GiveLenaLuthorAHug2k17
> 
> Contains: established SC, Capital Angst, insecurity/implied depression, hurt/comfort, praise kink
> 
> A/N: From the looks of the Season 3 sneak peeks, Lena Luthor is gonna need all the hugs from fic writers haha. Thanks for reading!

Sometimes, Lena couldn’t hear the words “I love you.” When she felt worthless, truly worthless, the words felt like they weighed fifty pounds each. 

Kara had come to recognize those days more quickly. The careless drop of Lena’s bag by the door, breezing past where Kara sat on the couch to go straight to bed, she knew her well enough to know this was one of them. 

She entered the bedroom carefully, making sure to knock on the door to signal her arrival. Lena sat on top of the covers, stiffly removing the jewelry from her hands and dropping them to her nightstand. She didn’t acknowledge Kara’s presence, but Kara knew from experience that if she needed to be alone she would have told her right away.

Instead, she silently accepted the weight that sank down on the other side of the bed as Kara joined her. Kara watched her usually nimble fingers shaking at the clasp of her necklace, eventually twisting into position to remove it so she could lie back against the pillows unencumbered.

Lena crossed her arms over her body, subtly digging her fingers into her upper arms in the way that she didn’t think Kara noticed. 

“Are you okay?”

Lena shook her head, staring straight forward.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Lena exhaled. “Not yet.”

Kara nodded, somewhat comforted by Lena responding verbally at least. She sat quietly beside her, listening to her heart which refused to slow to a normal pace. Tentatively, Kara slid her hand into Lena’s and felt her grip it tightly. She turned to Kara with desperation in her shimmering eyes. She fisted the fabric of Kara’s sweater, pulling their bodies close together. The breath from her parted lips landing on Kara’s, but the other girl hesitated.

She sifted her fingers through Lena’s hair. “Honey, are you sure?”

“Don’t, okay, Kara? Just please-” her voice caught in her throat and she squeezed Kara’s shoulder with a trembling hand. “Please?”

Kara nodded urgently, leaning in and claiming her lips with her own. She knew what Lena needed, knew how sometimes she needed to feel wanted before she could let herself feel loved. Because sometimes she could’t hear “I love you,” but she could hear “you feel so good,” could handle “you’re fucking incredible.”

So as Kara pulled her clothes from her body, placed reverent kisses down Lena’s neck, she allowed herself to growl with desire.

“Fuck, Lee,” Kara husked, turning her mouth’s attention to her cleavage as she snapped her bra open. “You’re so perfect, _Rao_. Your fucking _body_.” She latched onto Lena’s breast in punctuation, drawing a series of high pitched whines out of her. Kara stroked across her nipple with her tongue, knowing how sensitive Lena was to that kind of touch. 

Whimpers vibrated in Lena’s throat at every stroke of Kara’s tongue. Her fingers entwined with Kara’s hair, begging for the closeness she couldn’t ask for. Kara settled her body down onto Lena’s, the warm expanses of skin on skin contact the exact solidity she needed from her.

Kara spent a long time at Lena’s chest, laving her tongue across the pale pink of her nipples, knowing it would take Lena longer to get worked up when she felt this way. Her hands that roamed over Lena’s body let her know she was there with her. Her quiet exclamations of “Rao,” and “fuck,” and “you’re so goddamned sexy, Lena,” kept her grounded.

Lena writhed under the attentions Kara was giving her, feeling heat blooming from her centre every time Kara spoke to her. A small part of her was ashamed. To have to ask her partner for validation like this, to depend on anyone the way she depended on Kara, every dark thought inside her sneered at how weak she was. But Kara’s touch was so soft, and the way she spoke to her… even Lena’s demons had trouble doubting she meant it.

Kara raised her lips as she lowered her hand, whispering reassurances into the crook of her neck as she found the results of her attentions in the wetness between Lena’s thighs.

“Spread your legs for me, Lena. Good girl.”

“I love the way you open up for me, Lee. You take my fingers so good, _fuck_.”

“You’re such a good girl, baby. You’re being so good for me.”

“Can I hear you louder, sweetheart? I want you to let go. Can you do that for me, babygirl?”

Lena came sobbing. Her hips shook violently, a rush of wetness soaking the sheets and Kara’s hand. Kara held her gently, coaxing as much out of her orgasm as she could, murmuring in her ear, “good girl baby, shhh… let go, I’ve got you. You’re so good, coming for me like this. So good.”

Lena finally crumpled to the bed, her racing heart pumping heat back to her limbs. She shivered even with Kara’s warmth beside her, clumsily bringing the blankets over both of them.

“I love you.”

The words were so quiet coming through Lena’s lips, but strong enough to lift the weight of worry from Kara’s shoulders. She brought Lena into her, holding her against the beating of her heart.

“I love you too, Lena. I love you so much.”

Lena drew a calming breath, nestling closer to Kara’s chest. They laid like that in silence for a few moments before Kara broke the quiet once again.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“Nothing happened. Just one of those days.”

“Okay. That’s okay. I’m sorry, honey. I’m so sorry it hurts.”

Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head, skimming her fingertips over her back. This time it was Lena who spoke first.

“Can you… never mind.”

“No, what?”

“It’s stupid.”

“Nothing you do is stupid. Tell me.”

Lena shut her eyes, holding back her embarrassment as well as she could. “Can you tell me I’m doing okay? I’m not messing everything up, am I?”

Kara squeezed her tighter, invoking every bit of sincerity she had for what she said. “Lena, you’re doing amazing. You’re so far from messing things up. You haven’t done anything wrong, you’re the best person I know.”

Lena laid quietly in Kara’s arms, though Kara noted the slightest calming of her heart.

“You’re okay,” Kara said again, stroking Lena’s hair. “You’re okay.”

Lena relaxed slightly, the light, tickling strokes of Kara’s fingers through her hair soothing her as she fell asleep to the sound of Kara repeating those words.


	25. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets lonely while Kara is out of town for a political event.
> 
> Contains: gratuitous fluff, sexting, masturbation, mentions of bondage and vibrators, orgasm control
> 
> A/N: Tried as hard as I could, but couldn’t work “see ya tomorrow, boss” into this haha. Regardless, thanks for reading ;)

Lena had always enjoyed silence, but when Kara left for her trip, she realized how different silence was without her. Even if they weren’t speaking, even if Kara was in another room entirely, Lena had become dependent on the warmth of her presence. Now, trying to finish the damn Russian novel she’d barely taken a piece out of in three months, the quiet in her apartment was almost unbearable.

She perked her head up from the couch to check the clock across the living room and saw how late it had gotten. It had only been the previous night that Kara had left. President Marsdin had invited her and Superman to come to DC to be present at the signing of the Alien Amnesty Act, and all day Lena had been treated to selfies of Kara and Clark from various spots in the capital: posing in front of the Washington Monument, grinning at the camera from in front of the White House, and one of just Kara looking completely star-struck standing in the middle of the Oval Office that Lena immediately set as her phone’s home screen.

She was looking at the photo right then, her attention once again wavering from her book. And with her phone already in her hand, the image of Kara pulling at her heart, it was an easy decision to send that first text.

Lena: Remind me of exactly when you’re coming home to me?

She had given up on her novel and turned on the television when her cellphone finally pinged. As much as Lena enjoyed her new picture of Kara, there was no more welcome sight than her familiar contact icon popping up with her texts.

Kara: Haha you’re sweet :) I miss you too. Just one more day of making small talk with people who I know voted against my rights, and then I’ll be flying out first thing in the morning!

Lena: Aw, darling. Is it that bad?

Kara: Nooo I’m just venting. I had to let Kal do most of the talking though. He’s better at the whole smile and nod thing

Kara: Everything’s going pretty well all things considered

Kara: The bill did pass after all

Lena: Still. I’m sorry. I know how draining politics can be

Lena: You're doing wonderfully, love. I’m so proud of you

Kara: I love you

Lena: I lov you too

Lena: *love

Lena: Damn it.

Kara: HAHA!

Kara: Awwwwww babe. I knew what you meant

Kara: I lov u 2

Lena: Blocking your number, bye!

Kara: Nooooooo!! I’m sorry, I’ll stop hahahha

Lena: So rude

Kara: You loooooooove meeeeee

Lena: I do I do I do

Kara: :))))

Kara: You talk now. What are you up to?

Lena looked around the apartment, at the television left on its menu page and her half eaten dinner abandoned on the kitchen counter. She certainly didn’t have anything as interesting as what Kara was doing to talk about. Instead, Lena decided to try her luck at turning the conversation in a different direction.

Lena: Missing you.

Lena: Wishing I had you here with me on the couch

Lena: Or I suppose I could be there, in whatever hotel room they’ve got you staying at

Lena: But I miss being close to you

Kara: Awww you’re so sweet!

Lena: Dear, I was trying to flirt with you

Kara: OHHHHH

Kara: Hhahahahahaha!

Lena: Oh my god, Kara!

Lena: This is why it took so long for you to realize I liked you

Kara: I’m sorry! I’m sorry! You know Im bad at flirting!

Kara: Give me another chance. A flirting do-over

Kara: I love you <3

She smirked at the little red heart by the message and sent her own back. 

Lena: You’re the best person I know

Kara: Baaabe.

Lena: I mean it.

Lena: You make me really happy. I don’t tell you that enough

Kara: You make me happy too :) You’re gonna make me cry if you keep going! I miss you too, you know

Lena: Hmmm… what do you miss about me?

Kara: *That’s* flirting

Lena: Kara…

Kara: Sorry! 

Kara: I miss waking up next to you

Lena: That all?

Kara: Not even close.

Lena’s breath hitched in the back of her throat, imagining the dropped tone she knew Kara would say that in. As much as Kara said she was bad at flirting, when she knew what she was doing, she _knew_ what she was doing.

Kara: I miss keeping you up at night too

Kara: I miss being able to reach out and touch you when I’m laying in bed

Lena: Me too. I wish I could touch you right now

Kara: How?

Her heart picked up instinctively, and Lena moved to a more comfortable position on the couch. Switching off the lamplight, she slipped her pyjama pants off her legs, pulling the fleece blanket over the back of the couch overtop of herself for warmth.

Lena: Any way you want me to. I need you so bad, Kara, I’ll give you anything you want. Stay up all night with your legs wrapped around my head… Tie you to the bed and hold the vibrator to your clit…

Kara: Fuck

Kara: Yeah I want that

Lena: What part?

Kara: All of it. Please keep talking

Lena: Hmmm… are your hands too busy to text me back?

Kara: Lena plssssss

Lena: Hahaha okay baby

Lena: I think I’m going to want to taste you first. Work you up with my tongue until you’re dripping for me. I want you to come in my mouth and I want you to say my name while you’re doing it. If you can.

Lena: But I plan on putting that stamina of yours to the test. You aren’t going to get away coming only once. I wonder how many times I can feel you clenching against my lips before you’re begging for my fingers

Lena: I guess we’ll find out

Lena: Still doing okay over there?

Kara: Yes keep going please

Lena felt a surge of heat between her legs at the thought of Kara touching herself to her words, conjuring up the image of her girlfriend in some luxe hotel room, her hand down the sweat shorts she’d watched her pack, brows knit together in concentration as she writhes against the bedsheets. Lena wanted desperately to relieve some of the pressure between her own legs, but was determined to help Kara along first.

Lena: God, I wish I was there right now. I know I’m going to have to take care of myself later if I want to sleep tonight, but fuck, there’s nothing better than your hands

Lena: Your mouth

Lena: Your cock

Lena: I think you’ve ruined me. Even just thinking about you now I’m fucking trembling. I need you, Kara.

Lena: I’m going to have to grind against your thigh while I’m fucking you. I get so turned on watching you moan for me, I probably won’t last very long

Lena: Especially with my fingers buried inside you

Lena: You’re so fucking tight. I love the way I can feel your muscles fluttering around my fingers when I suck on your tits

Lena: But maybe if you’re good I’ll let you ride my dick. The one with the slot for the vibrator. I’ll put your ankles up on my shoulders so you can take my cock nice and deep

Lena: Do you want that, baby?

Lena: Sorry, I forgot you’re busy you don’t have to answer

Kara: You’re so hot. Oh my god, Lena.

Kara: I just finished

Kara: Holy shit

Lena couldn’t resist grinning at her screen with not the smallest amount of pride. She could feel the growing discomfort between her thighs at the thought of Kara when she screamed into an orgasm, her hips involuntarily shifting beneath the blanket to try to alleviate some of the ache.

Lena: Tsk tsk. Language!

Kara: Fuckkkkkkkkk

Lena: Hahahaha I’ve corrupted you

Kara: Well, it’s only fair since I’ve apparently ‘ruined’ you ;)

Lena: Haha you couldn’t let that one slide, could you?

Kara: Nope

Lena: That’s why I love you

Kara: I love you too

Kara: Did you get a chance to… do anything to yourself?

Lena: You’re really being coy now?

Kara: Well, now I know you haven’t touched yourself, or you’d be a lot more amenable

Lena: …

Lena: Fair point.

Kara: Do you want to do that now, baby? Imagine it’s my hand between your legs?

Lena adjusted her position, transferring her phone to her left hand while her right slid beneath the blanket, finding the wetness pooled at her centre with a throaty groan of relief as she typed.

Lena: Yes

Kara: Rao. I can’t wait to see you again. I miss getting on my knees for you and licking your clit until you’re ready for me to fuck you

Kara: Are you wet for me?

Lena: Fuckkk. Yes.

Kara: Good girl. I want you to play with your clit while you think about all the things I’m going to do to you when I get home

Kara: I’m going to take my time with you. No matter how hard it’ll be for me not to give you everything you ask for the second I see you.

Kara: I’m going to rip every piece of fabric off that gorgeous body. Then when I have you naked and gasping in our bed, I’ll have you show me how you’re touching yourself right now. I know exactly how fucking sexy you look when you’re making yourself come and I wish I could watch you now.

Lena felt every inch of her body responding to Kara’s words, to her desperate circling of her clit. Her fingers were trembling too hard to type out her message to Kara before one more text came in

Kara: Then once you’re getting close, I’ll slip my fingers inside you and press that spot that makes you scream for me.

Lena: Kara can I please come?

Kara: Wait.

Lena tried. She held back, just a little, trying to regulate her breathing, to keep herself on the edge for as long as she could. But she was so close and she couldn’t stop reading over Kara’s texts. After several minutes of silence from Kara, she knew she couldn’t hold back for much longer.

Suddenly there was a rush of air from the balcony, startling Lena before she recognized the wind-swept blonde hair of her girlfriend, darkened eyes staring her down. Lena couldn’t imagine how fast she’d had to fly to get there so quickly but all that mattered was getting her that last, final distance to her.

“Kara,” she whimpered from the couch, an urgent plea. Not bothering to take off her Supergirl suit, or even to close the balcony door, Kara knelt down over Lena, her weight sinking them both into the cushions as she pushed Lena’s fingers aside and replaced them with her own, the wind-chilled digits coursing over her wet heat creating a jolt of sensation.

Lena was already so close from her own attentions, Kara’s fingers moving in rough circles against her were more than enough to have her crying out, her thighs clenching around Kara’s hips. Even after she’d gasped through her orgasm against Kara’s hungry lips, Kara’s hand only slowed slightly, building her back up with ruthless efficiency. Her second orgasm had barely crested when Kara gave her her fingers to flex around and she tipped into a third.

There was barely any room for their bodies on the couch as their lips moved together. Lena ran her hands up and down Kara’s body, reminding herself that Kara was, in fact, there.

“That was a nice surprise.”

“I figured if there’s anyone worth flying across the country for…”

Lena smiled, shaking her head as she guided Kara to lay her head down against her chest. The wind that weaved in from the open door made her draw Kara closer, seeking her ever-present warmth.

“You don’t have to go back right away, do you?”

“Are you kidding? I got here from DC in ten minutes, I’m going to need to take a nap, eat an obscene amount of pizza, and do that at least two more times before I go anywhere.”


	26. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So um.. Would you write a really explicit, as in bold explicit smut where Kara gets (off) turned on by thinking about Lena being fucked by a man ? ….."
> 
> Yes. Yes I would.
> 
> SuperCorp runs into one of Lena’s exes and Kara gets… not jealous. Ft. negotiations/conversations about fantasies.
> 
> Contains: alcohol, stock male character (points to your house for guessing who he’s a reference to (it’s v. easy)), elements of possessiveness on both sides, negotiation, dirty talk, explicit references/description of M/F sex and of M/F/F threesomes, a.k.a. Kara gets turned on thinking of Lena getting fucked by a man
> 
> A/N: We’re at the halfway point! Enjoy one of the kinkiest chapters so far, my beautiful pervs. You said bold explicit so hopefully it doesn’t fall short, but for anyone who’s a little more vanilla-minded, ***proceed with caution***!

One of the realities of dating Lena Luthor was that there was always a party to go to. Part of that, Lena understood, meant Kara wouldn’t be able to make it to every one of them, but that New Year’s Eve the stars had aligned to clear Kara’s schedule of any Supergirl duties. At midnight, she and Lena rang in the new year amid the cacophony of cheers and uncorked champagne bottles that echoed through the ballroom of one of Lena’s clients’ hotels.

The roar of celebration barely registered with the two women, their foreheads touching briefly together before Lena tilted Kara’s chin up to usher in the new year properly. Kara was the only one who heard it when Lena whispered the words “happy new year, darling,” in her ear. She tightened her grip on Lena’s waist, grinning into their second kiss of the year.

Waiters dressed in white carried trays of champagne flutes through the crowd, and Kara was reaching for what must have been her and Lena’s fourth when her haste to catch the waiter ended in her bumping right into a man behind her.

“I’m so sorry!” He scrambled to steady Kara, something he quickly realized wasn’t necessary as she tried to do the same to him. Suddenly catching sight of the man, his thick dark hair, high cheekbones, the strong hold now loosening on her forearms, Kara felt an embarrassing blush creep up the back of her neck.

“Sorry. I’m sorry, I mean. You didn’t do anything. I’m so clumsy,” Kara laughed awkwardly. “Practically a public safety risk… is me.” Kara squeezed her eyes shut, convinced she was about to die of humiliation before she heard Lena’s voice behind her.

“Ravi?” she asked, sounding positively stunned. The man’s face broke into a wide smile of recognition, showing off straight white teeth.

“Lena! How are you?” he said warmly, pulling her into a massive hug. Kara hopped back, a bit surprised at Lena’s reaction. 

“Kara, this is Ravi, he and I- we used to date. Ravi, this is my girlfriend, Kara.”

“Nice to meet you. Officially.” Ravi extended his hand to her and Kara did her best not to bely her thoughts as she took it in hers. Lena had dated him? She tried picturing them as a couple, and even in her mind’s eye they looked the perfect match. 

“Are you in National City now?” Lena went on.

“Only for the week, then we’re flying back to London.”

“Oh, is Sara here too?”

“She’s somewhere out there,” he laughed congenially, waving his hand out to the crowded hall. “Speaking of, I’d better go find her. But let’s catch up soon?”

“Yes, of course. It’s been too long.”

Ravi turned back to Kara, taking her hand between his one more time. “Pleasure to meet you, Kara.”

“You too.”

Not much later, Lena gave two punctuated squeezes to Kara’s hand as they talked with the party’s host, their signal that she was ready to go home. Kara’s answering squeeze confirmed her agreement, though it wasn’t until nearly half past one they were able to say all their goodbyes.

They picked their way carefully through the snow to the car that picked them up, too tipsy to drive themselves. Even Kara was experiencing the second-hand effects of alcohol’s influence. Maybe that’s what it was that made the images of Ravi flash in her mind, or what possessed her to bring him up as she was taking off her shoes back in the calm of Lena’s bedroom.

“So, that Ravi guy seemed nice.”

“Hm?” Lena asked, poking her head out from the ensuite bathroom where she was dropping her earrings in their dish by the sink. “Oh, right, yes he is.”

“How long were you two together for?”

“A little over a year, why?”

“No reason…” Kara nearly muttered the next part. “He’s really handsome.”

Lena smiled bemusedly at Kara, the gears in her mind clicking away at what she’d said.

“Are you jealous?”

“No!” Kara shook her head, mentally checking in with herself to make sure that wasn’t true. But she didn’t feel jealous, she didn’t think so. It felt more like- 

Lena blinked at her, eyes narrowing slightly, though still crinkled with amusement.

“Are you… are you turned on?”

Kara sputtered, the champagne making her feel too truthful to answer, but too bold to stay silent. For Lena, that reaction was answer enough.

“Kara, don’t be embarrassed! Hey, come here.” She walked to the dresser and pulled Kara closer to her, green eyes twinkling with amusement. “Please don’t be embarrassed, I’m sorry I’m smiling, you’re just so cute. And sexy, for the record.”

Kara exhaled sharply, not quite convinced. “I’m not jealous of him, I really swear. And I’m not even- you don’t have any reason to feel jealous either. I was just thinking of you two together, and I don’t know, you’re just both like practically supermodels.”

Lena waited calmly as Kara got all her words out, comforted by her honesty but mostly intrigued. “And you like the idea of the two of us together?”

“I don’t want to do that though. I don’t, like, want to have a guy… join us.”

“That’s okay, Kara. You know, just because you like the fantasy of something doesn’t mean it’s what you actually want. And that’s totally okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she said emphatically. “That’s completely normal. I mean, some of the most clichéd fantasies are things like, oh, like having sex with a cop to get out of a ticket. You don’t want it to happen in real life, but it’s a fantasy, you know?” Lena paused, ghosting the tips of her fingers over Kara’s forearms. 

“Or like how I enjoy it when you tie me up,” she continued more softly. Seeing the slight readjustment of Kara’s body, she continued. “Or when I get you to call me certain things in bed… it’s just something fun. It’s all controlled. If something comes to mind that you want to explore… I want to at least talk about it with you.”

Kara reached out to where Lena stood mere inches in front of her, hooking her fingertips into her waiting hand. 

“Thanks, Lena.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I’m not about to kink-shame my own partner.”

Kara blushed, awkwardly crossing and uncrossing her arms. “I don’t know if I’d think of it as a kink.”

“Hmm…” Lena hummed, her lips pressed together. “I kind of like the idea that you have a thing for thinking about me getting fucked.”

A visible tremor shook through Kara, her lips parting as Lena’s own pink lips brushed against the side of her cheek. She reached out to grab Lena’s waist, needing to be touching her.

“If you wanted, you could help me talk you through this particular fantasy?” Lena’s hands came delicately around Kara’s back to peel the zipper down Kara’s dress. Kara nodded, shrugging the material off her shoulders, exposing her smooth skin to the air as the material fell away from her body and slid down to the floor. She was left in the same lacy garments Lena had watched her put on as they’d gotten ready. She looked completely breathtaking standing desperate before her now.

Lena urged Kara closer, rubbing lines up and down her back as she kissed along her neck and her ear, removing her bra deftly she she could knead her bare chest under her fingers. Feeling Kara’s body go pliant to the point where she could ease her back onto the bed, Lena climbed in beside her, needing to make sure she didn’t misstep in this new territory.

“So would you want it to be someone we know?” she husked into the curve of Kara’s neck. She slowly removed her dress as she spoke, baring herself to Kara, showing her that it wasn’t just her who was enjoying this game. “Or maybe we would pick someone up?”

Kara’s stomach clenched with nerves, but she wouldn’t let the feeling win out. She nodded, hands coming up to tangle into Lena’s hair.

“Hm, a stranger then,” she purred against her throat, still placing deliberate kisses where she felt Kara’s moans vibrate. “Maybe we don’t even know his name? We just pick him up at some bar and bring him back here. Would you want to fuck him too?”

Kara paused for a second, considering, then shook her head. 

“No. I just want to watch.”

Lena felt her body’s visceral response at Kara’s words. The thrill of knowing more about her partner’s desires. She tried to retain her composure though, not to go barrelling into something without Kara’s say-so.

“Okay then.” Lena tipped Kara’s jaw up to face her, capturing her lips in a wet kiss. “Maybe we could start with you getting me ready for him?”

Kara drew a sharp inhale into her lungs, her throat going dry as Lena sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and nipped her hard enough to sting. She answered by surging forward, kissing Lena deeply as she flipped them over so Lena was on her back. She rocked her centre down onto Lena’s, hips moving in tandem with their lips, the pressure not nearly enough for how much they needed each other.

Lena let out a string of obscenities as Kara left a trail of almost imperceptible lilac bruises down her chest with her mouth. She stopped at her breasts, feeling the weight of them in her palms as she sucked a much darker mark on the inner curve of her cleavage. 

“Kara,” she groaned, digging her fingers into her hair, tugging downward against her indomitable strength, “I need your mouth.”

She hummed in acknowledgement, repositioning herself between Lena’s legs, her mouth watering at the heady scent of her arousal. Lena watched her blonde curls dip lower as she lowered her lips to her centre, running her tongue between her folds.

“ _F-fuck_ ,” Lena whimpered, Kara nowhere near easing her into it, working her straight to the edge with firm strokes over her. Kara clutched at her thighs, pressing Lena’s body against her mouth, allowing her tongue to slip past the tight ring of Lena’s cunt. 

Lena slammed her hand against the headboard, feeling Kara’s tongue curl inside her. She kept no regular rhythm, bringing Lena’s wetness to her clit and sucking her there, fucking her with her tongue, biting the inside of her thighs. She never relieved her grip on Lena’s thighs, keeping her securely against her mouth until Lena came with a shallow cry.

Emerging from between her legs with Lena’s come smeared across her mouth, Kara left a slick path of kisses up Lena’s torso. She nipped the underside of Lena’s breast and she yelped at the sensation on her overstimulated skin. Breaking out of her reverie to catch Kara by surprise, Lena sat up and guided her backward until she was laying on her back, her head at the foot of the bed. 

“Do you want to watch now, baby?” she whispered, dragging her thumb across Kara’s lower lip to wipe away her mess. When Kara nodded, affirming she was still into the fantasy, Lena trailed her hand down Kara’s neck, down her chest, in between her legs.

“Goddamnit, you’re soaked,” Lena rasped, coating her fingers with the wetness at Kara’s core. “I’d want you sitting over there, in that chair.” She tipped her head toward the cushioned armchair in the corner of the room, positioned with an imaginary viewer facing straight at them. “I’d want you to look and touch yourself as he fucked me.”

Kara mewled wantonly, rolling her centre against Lena’s hand. Lena smirked. “You’d want to watch that, baby? Watch him spread me open?” On the cue of her words, Lena pushed two fingers inside of Kara. Her girlfriend arched underneath her, gritting her teeth together at the sudden feeling of fullness within her aching pussy.

“I’d want you to tell him what to do. Like you’re using him to fuck me.” Lena thrust her fingers into Kara’s entrance pointedly, rubbing against Kara’s g-spot. Kara gripped the sheets to anchor herself, the image Lena was creating for her almost overwhelming.

“How would you want him to take me?” Lena whispered teasingly beside her ear, giving Kara’s earlobe a sharp pinch with her teeth to let her know what she was allowed to say.

A rumble in Kara’s chest nearly swallowed her words. She struggled to hold eye contact with Lena as she worked up the nerve to participate in the game. 

“I’d have him take you hard. Like you want to be.”

Daring Kara to try not to break eye contact, Lena started to pump her arm rapidly between Kara’s legs, driving her fingers with a punishing pace into Kara’s throbbing cunt. Lena smiled triumphantly when Kara couldn’t take it any more and her eyes snapped shut. She knew Kara wouldn’t be able to talk to her in this state of mind, so she took on the heavy lifting.

“God, I’d want to see that, Kara. See you fucking yourself while someone’s pounding his cock into me. I’d put on such a good show for you, baby. Let you hear exactly how good it feels when he’s all the way inside me. I could get in his lap and wrap my legs around his waist so you can see his dick filling me up.”

Kara was gasping, blushing, sweating- Rao, she didn’t usually sweat unless they turned the sunlamps on- but she somehow managed to stammer out her direction.

“From behind.”

Lena slowed slightly, a wolfish smile spreading across her face. She pulled out of Kara, leaving her feeling empty, needy for her. It wasn’t a moment until Lena grabbed her hips and turned her onto her stomach, then pulled her back so she propped herself up on her hands and knees. Kara followed Lena’s will intuitively, but that didn’t keep her elbows from momentarily buckling when Lena resumed her previous pace, the knuckles of her other fingers hitting against her centre with every thrust.

“That’s how you want me, Kara? You want me bent over on my knees?”

Kara keened wordlessly, but in the strong affirmative. The change in position caused the arousal that had pooled between her legs to dribble down the backs of her thighs at the displacement of Lena’s fingers. She tilted her head back and saw the empty chair across the room pointed right at her, and she allowed herself to slip into the role of Lena in the fantasy, envisioning herself watching the scene unfold with her fingers working against her clit.

Before Lena even spoke, something in Kara knew she’d drawn a similar connection.

“Good. You know how much I love this position, huh, sweetheart? You know how good it’d feel to push back on some guy’s hard cock and be able to look up and see how wet watching it gets you?”

Another wail, another nod, and Lena curling over to pile Kara’s hair over one shoulder and place discordantly soft kisses on the other.

“If you finish yourself off, then maybe you could come over and touch my clit while he’s fucking me. You know your touch makes me come the hardest.”

Lena had both hands over Kara’s centre now, one driving insistently into her front wall, the other gently playing with her clit. Kara was nearly to the point of tears, the overwhelming pressure coiling inside her bordering on painful but so, _so_ fucking good.

“And when I’m done coming all over his dick, all over your hand. I’d get you to lay down on the bed and I’d finish you both off. I’d rub your clit until you were screaming my name,” on that, Lena started moving her left hand roughly against the bace of her clit, the first ripples of her orgasm sparking from that point. Lena leaned back down so her chest was pressed against Kara’s back and her low tone could be heard clearly in her ear “and I’d have you watch as I suck his cock. Have him finish in my mouth.”

When Kara’s arms gave out this time, she didn’t pick herself back up again, taking a mouthful of the duvet to stifle the cries that ripped out of her. Her cunt shuddered and clenched tight on Lena’s fingers while the rest of her muscles went completely pliant, allowing Lena to tug her hips back harder against her hand to compensate for Kara’s loss of responding movements as she blissed out. 

Once Lena’s motions had slowed to nothing more than gently massaging the relaxing walls of Kara’s pussy, Kara blinked back to reality, feeling the blistering heat of her orgasm fading. Sending the shift within her, Lena pulled out and helped Kara up to the head of the bed, watching her expression somewhat anxiously.

“You doing okay, Kar?”

“Mmm…” Kara smiled in response, rounding her apple-red cheeks. Lena lowered herself in beside her, pulling the covers from under Kara’s body and on top of them with no help from her still smiling girlfriend.

“I’ll take that shit-eating grin as a yes.”

Kara took Lena into her arms, pulling her snug against her body. “That’s a very, very safe assumption.”

“Remind me to ask you about your other fantasies later.”

“Remind me to ask you about yours.”

Lena laughed, short and tired, feeling in the heaviness of her limbs how late it had gotten.

“Deal.”


	27. Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 Dark Kara is pushing Lena away after the Daxamite invasion and loss of Mon-El makes her question herself. AU in which Kara and Mon-El were BFF’s who bonded over their shared experiences and had a platonic, but very meaningful friendship.
> 
> Contains: established SC, top-to-bottom angst, unhealthy relationship traits, quasi-almost-cheating (not really, but worth tagging), Supergirl identity reveal, angry/rough sex, tribbing, it all turns out okay guys
> 
> A/N: Fun fact, this chapter was originally a fluffy 5-paragraph minific, then y’all were like “hey, what about some angry sex?” and then THIS happened. Also, this is the first one to be late and I don't even care cause I still can't believe I haven't messed up this whole series yet. You guys make it worth it!

Going against her own rule, that day, Lena had asked James for his office. She’d told him she had work to catch up on and she needed to be away from distractions, but that had been a lie. There was only one reason she needed his office, and it was currently sitting at the desk in front of her, waking up her computer for the first time that day even though it was almost noon.

“Kara?” Lena asked her. The smile she earned in return when Kara turned to her pained her heart. She’d fallen in love with Kara’s smile, and now it seemed forced.

“Hey, Lena. How are you? Sorry I missed your calls, I was in the middle of that piece on the Balinese photographer. But I was going to call you back.”

“Right. Of course. Kara, could you come with me for a minute?”

Lena saw the confusion that crossed over Kara’s features. The concern- but she followed her nonetheless. She closed the door for the modicum of privacy they could obtain in a glass room. Lena motioned toward the couches, the notebook Kara had given her on her first day in her hand.

“Do you want to sit?” 

Kara shook her head. “What’s going on?”

Lena hesitated, unsure of how to start and deciding to cut to the chase. “Where were you this morning?”

“I told you. I was out interviewing that photographer you referred me to.”

Lena’s jaw tensed. “She cc’d me on her email to you this morning, Kara. If you’d checked it you’d have seen she said she’d like to know if you’re free to meet when she’s back in town next Tuesday.”

Kara sputtered, searching for an explanation, but the colour had drained from her cheeks and Lena had her answer.

“So you’re lying to me now?”

“That was stupid. I don’t know why I did that.”

“So you’re saying that’s the only time it’s happened? And please take a moment to think before you answer.”

This time, Kara was silent. Lena pressed her lips together, having the smallest amount of trouble meeting her eyes.

“Kara, you know you can’t expect to carry on like this forever without us talking about it.”

Kara let out a mirthless laugh. “Right, no favouritism.”

“I’m already showing favouritism, Kara. Do you think I’m this patient with everyone? Do you know how embarrassing it is to make excuses for you when I’m trying to run this company? To earn these people’s respect? You’re barely here. When you are, you’re distracted. When you’re not… I have no idea where you go all day.”

She didn’t frame it as a question, but they both knew it was. A silent entreaty that Kara refused to acknowledge. Lena sighed, tapping her fingers agitatedly on her notebook.

“Maybe it was too soon for you to go back to work. Maybe another week or so would do you good.”

Kara’s eyes shot up. “You went right back to work. And you were out on the front lines with Supergirl. I was just holed up with the DEO.”

“But I didn’t lose anyone.”

“No, you didn’t,” she snapped.

Kara’s response caught Lena off guard, as did the venom it carried. Still, it was more than Lena had been able to get her to say about Mon-El since he’d left. Choosing to let the comment slide, she drew a controlled breath, preparing to ask the question she was most nervous for. 

“Kara, did you have feelings for him?”

“What? No. _No_. God, Lena!”

“Well, can you blame me for thinking so? Ever since the invasion, it’s like you’re a different person. I miss you.”

“We see each other every day.”

“You know that isn’t what I mean. I want my girlfriend back. I don’t know who this person is, but it’s not you-”

“I don’t have to listen to this.” Kara cut her off, muttering to herself as she turned to walk away.

“ _Don’t walk away from me._ ” Lena blinked in surprise at the anger she’d let slip. Her eyes darted over to the bullpen, seeing that thankfully, nobody was watching their interaction as Kara held her place right beside the door. 

“I’m sorry, I thought I was talking to my girlfriend, but I guess I was talking to my boss.”

“You aren’t allowed to disrespect me like that no matter who I am to you. But especially not here. Listen, I brought you in here to tell you… that extra week off I brought up? That wasn’t a suggestion.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I’ve spoken with HR, and they agreed to let you use your bereavement days so I don’t have to suspend you.”

Kara chewed the inside of her cheek, eyes boring into Lena.

“Am I allowed to go now, or do I need to wait for your permission?”

Lena sighed, shaking her head. “Go home, Kara.”

She was done fighting. She couldn’t lose her composure at work. She wouldn’t. Not with everyone’s eyes following Kara as she stormed off to the express elevator. Lena carefully closed the office door, trying her best not to let on what had happened, though she couldn’t imagine the rumour mill hadn’t guessed it already. Or at least they would when Kara didn’t show up for work tomorrow.

From behind James’ desk, Lena ran through the mindfulness exercises her therapist had taught her, but with her fingers tracing the edges of Kara’s day planner, all she could think of was how wherever Kara had just gone to, she knew it wasn’t their home.

 

—

 

Kara floated high above the city, high enough that she couldn’t see the lights through its overcast skies. Even in the pitch darkness, she closed her eyes, focusing on the noises beneath her. 

She was listening for a distraction. There was always something happening, it was just a matter of knowing where to look. But through all the disturbances she helped settle that day, the one sound she couldn’t escape was the perpetual rhythm of Lena’s heartbeat.

Lena never leaving James’ office. Lena taking a long time writing something in pen only to scratch it out. Lena downing two painkillers in the afternoon and two more a few hours later. Lena clicking her pen impatiently until she called Eve in and told her to go home for the night. To turn the overhead lights off on her way out. Like she used to do at L-Corp when she didn’t want to go back to her empty apartment. Except her apartment wasn’t empty any more, it was _theirs_ , and evidently, Lena didn’t want to go back to it.

Kara dug her nails into her palms, her breath coming hard and shallow through her nose.  The things she’d said earlier that day ran through her head over and over. The echoes of words chosen to hurt. She was losing Lena. She knew it. More than that, she knew it was what she deserved.

Letting herself fall back through the clouds, Kara landed on the balcony outside James’ office before she could talk herself out of it.

She watched Lena for a moment before she went inside, syncing the image of her with the heartbeat that had haunted her all day. Now, it was calm and steady, though it made a brief jump at the sound of the balcony door opening.

“Supergirl,” Lena said with a start, checking the time on her computer screen to confirm how late it had gotten. She’d taken her hair out of the bun she’d suspected was making her headache worse, and now she tried to tame the kinks it left with her fingers. “This is a surprise.”

“Well, when I heard you saved CatCo I had to see it for myself,” Kara smirked, her stomach in knots. “It suits you. Sitting behind that desk.”

“Thank you for saying that. I’ve certainly got big shoes to fill around here.”

“If there’s anyone who can give Cat Grant a run for her money, it’s you.”

Lena smiled again, and it struck Kara how long it had been since she’d seen that.

“You’re very kind. Though I’m sure there’s a much better use of National City’s hero’s time than coming all the way over here just to flatter me.”

“Maybe,” Kara shrugged, feeling the corners of her mouth quirk up despite herself, “but I can’t think of one. Besides, I don’t think it counts as flattery if it’s true. It seems like you keep finding new ways to impress me.”

Lena eyed her curiously, caught somewhere between gratitude and wariness. Supergirl strode behind the desk, and something instinctive inside Lena made her legs move, carry her out of her seat and over to the nearly empty pitcher of water at the side table. She needed a task for her hands, and more importantly, a reason to put distance between her and the beautiful woman who was looking at her like she was already hers.

“Is there, um, is there something you need help with?”

“Yes.” Supergirl’s voice was closer than Lena had expected. Near enough that when she felt the delicate weight of her palm at the small of her back, she didn’t flinch. “I do need you for one… small thing.”

Lena set the useless glasses of water down, fighting against the urge to indulge in the comforting touch. “Maybe we should discuss it in the morning.”

“No. It can’t wait.”

“I’m sorry, but I have work to do, so-”

“Lena.” Supergirl stepped in to her, closer than Kara had been to her in weeks, and Lena couldn’t keep her eyes averted any longer. She’d never been so near the hero, had never appreciated the fine lines of her lips, the small scar above her eye. She smoothed Lena’s hair down, hands resting on either side of her head. The scent of Lena’s perfume danced on Kara’s tongue and she felt an inexorable pull to go toward her, to give her what she wanted, to take the last thing worth taking from Kara Danvers.

Though Lena would be ashamed of this later, she felt herself cave just a little. She would remember her lips parting, tilting her head to rest it in the cup of Supergirl’s palm.

“I can’t,” she remembered not a second later. “Kara.”

“Don’t think about her,” Supergirl husked, and her voice became familiar, her thumb tracing her cheekbone as she tilted her head down just like-

Lena pushed Supergirl’s hands away from her, feeling the brief moment before she registered the action when her strength kept her fixed in place. She took a step back the second she was free, and it felt like they’d been thrown fifty feet apart.

“Kara?”

The air rushed out of Kara’s lungs, her body went cold, and before she could say anything, Lena was backing away from her, her hand over her mouth.

“Oh my god.” Even far away as they were, Kara could see Lena’s hands shaking. “Oh my god.” She crossed the room to James’ desk, proceeding to check every cupboard in his cabinets. 

She couldn’t look at Supergirl- at Kara. Lena had always prided herself on knowing when people were lying to her, but Kara… she hadn’t been expecting it from Kara. She should have expected it. 

_Nobody’s that perfect_ , she scolded herself. _What would she have wanted with you if she was? Looks like you’re not as smart as you thought._

Kara watched her fruitlessly search for whatever it was she was looking for. Through it all, Lena was silent. Terrifyingly silent. The hammering of her heart was almost deafening, but on the surface she had made herself unreadable.

“Lena, will you please say something?”

“Does James seriously not have any liquor in this fucking office?”

She slammed the drawer she’d been looking in shut and Kara nearly jumped at the sudden outburst. Lena rested her hands on the tabletop in front of her, taking slow, even breaths.

“You need to go.” Her gaze fell to the ground as she moved to return behind the desk.

“Lena, can I explain? Listen to me-” Kara started to walk after her, but Lena turned around with a menacing heat in her eyes Kara had never seen before. It stopped her in her tracks.

“No, you listen to me.”

Kara’s mouth opened, then closed without a word.

“I know you had good reasons not to tell me. And this does… shed light on certain things that had been on my mind.” Lena swallowed hard, the facade of control wavering. “But I’m going to need some time to wrap my head around this or I’m going to say something I’ll regret. Now please, I asked you to leave.”

Shame burned in Kara’s throat like bile. She nodded silently, choking back tears, and flew away in search of a suitable distraction.

 

—

 

Lena [11:07]: Home now. If you still wanted to talk.

Lena set her phone down on the coffee table and waited. And waited. One hour bled into two and she realized Kara must have been hoping she’d go to bed before she got home. The thought only served to make her blood simmer while she busied herself with mindless tasks to keep herself awake. 

It wasn’t keys in the door that finally stirred her, but the sound of the balcony door sliding open. Kara stood in the doorway, not seeming at all surprised to see Lena still awake and scrubbing dishes in their sink full of hot, sudsy water.

“Hey.”

Seeing Kara in that suit, knowing she’d been made a fool of for over a year, something in Lena fractured, and through the cracks poured everything she’d kept inside for weeks. Every drop of anger and hurt flooded her chest and rocked her forward. 

She dried her hands on a tea towel before crossing the room. Kara held still in quiet puzzlement until Lena met her lips in a kiss that caught her off guard in its intensity. It had been too long, for both of them, and now they crashed together with a passionate violence. 

Fingers digging into the material of her suit, Lena backed Kara against the wall as she moved her mouth down to her neck, biting down soundly only to hear a breathless moan coming from above her. A smoky, chemical scent clung to Kara’s hair, and Lena briefly wondered where she’d been before coming home. Emboldened and angry, Lena let her touches grow more rough, pulling every moan and whimper she could take from Kara as if they sustained her. 

“Take this fucking suit off,” she hissed through her teeth. 

Kara snatched Lena’s hands away, and for the first time, Lena felt an inkling of the untapped power in her body. She could feel the iron muscles under soft skin, could feel how little effort it took for Kara to wrestle herself free and throw Lena against the wall in her place. 

Lena braced her forearms against the wall, a slight pain from the impact against the sharp points of her wrist bones. Kara’s hands never left her body, dragging down to her hips and jerking her backward so she could grind against Lena’s ass.

“You think you’re the one in charge here?”

An obscene moan fell from Lena’s lips, the taunt turning her on more than she’d care to admit. Still, she wasn’t about to give up her control so easily.

“If you- _fuck_ -” Kara reached between her and the wall to slide her hand under her skirt, to cup her sex over the barely-there material of her panties. “If you call that taking charge,” Lena challenged, pinned as she was. Bearing down on Kara’s hand as she was.

The responding growl that shook Kara’s throat caused a spark of white hot desire low in Lena’s belly. There was a sudden rush of air, then before she knew it, Lena’s back was hitting the mattress. Kara knelt down overtop of her, and though they’d been in this position before, this time Kara’s weight on top of her felt as unyielding as Lena now knew it was.

“Is that better?” Kara said in a mocking tone, her thigh pressing down between Lena’s legs. “You want me to show you how hard I can take you?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lena keened. “Yes. Fuck me, Supergirl.”

Kara’s hands froze, only for a moment, but they froze. Lena heard what she’d said and instantly regretted it, but then Kara’s kiss stole her breath and her thigh rocked against her clit and Lena’s half-formed apology died in her throat. 

The sound of tearing fabric cut through their laboured breathing, Kara rending Lena’s blouse and bra to shreds, baring her heaving chest to the mercy of her lips. Lena arched into the sting of a hickey being branded onto her breast, her body searching for the affirming pain. When Kara’s nails bit into her hips, she felt her legs spreading for her of their own accord, seeking her release from the insistent movements of Kara’s thigh.

The scent of Lena’s arousal flooded Kara’s senses, inebriating her with the heady aroma that begged for the attentions of her tongue. Even through her tights, she could feel the wetness spilling out of Lena and onto her leg. Subtle pinpricks of sweat broke out over Lena’s skin and Kara sucked the taste of salt into her mouth with greed. It was a beautiful thing, seeing Lena lose her inhibitions this way. Her hands moved selfishly over Kara’s body, finding purchase in the roots of her hair and pulling hard enough that Kara could feel it as she rode her thigh with one goal in mind.

Seeing Lena’s hips moving in earnest now, Kara brought her hand down between them, making short work of Lena’s skirt and panties. She left the tattered remnants of her clothes hanging off her writhing form as she entered her with one brutal motion.

Lena cried out as Kara’s fingers set a hurried pace inside her, doing her best to reciprocate the motions with her hips while still being held firmly in place by Kara’s immovable presence. With every thrust, Kara connected with her clit, stopping to press and grind the heel of her palm against the stiffening bud, purposefully bottoming out. When Kara twisted her fingers inside her, when she tugged Lena’s nipple between her teeth, the torrent of expletives pouring out of Lena fizzled out to a strained silence.

Kara felt the walls of Lena’s pussy pulsing in orgasm. She gripped Lena tightly through it, huffing hot air into the crook of her neck while she let the tremors rocking through her pass. When they did, the two women were left gasping in each other’s arms.

Kara felt Lena shifting underneath her and she lifted herself onto her elbows, finding a openness in Lena’s expression where she’d expected anger. 

“Kara, take your suit off.”

She nodded, letting Lena’s hands fall away as she maneuvered out of her suit without having to get off the bed. She lowered herself back down onto Lena, but from the way Lena reached behind Kara’s neck, pulled her down to kiss her more softly than before, it was clear she wasn’t about to be in control this time. The air had shifted between them, and Lena went gently to kiss the corners of Kara’s mouth, her cheeks, her temples, before returning to her lips, soothing where she’d once stung.

Kara let herself go pliant, and Lena saw it for the first time for what it was: surrender. She turned Kara onto her back, slid her hands down her leg and eased it upward, slowly, to check in quietly with Kara. Off her nod, Lena hitched Kara’s calf over the crook of her arm and shifted her centre up her thigh until it pressed against Kara’s.

She heard Kara’s breath catch, her hips twitching underneath her own. The warm slickness of the contact made Lena feel as if she could come once more. Lena fell forward, one arm bordering Kara’s side keeping her held up as she savoured Kara’s moan when she guided her leg back toward her chest.

“Kara,” Lena whimpered, trying to keep her focus on the girl below her while the sensation of Kara’s arousal spreading over her thigh nearly drove her back to desperation. She rubbed her own cunt against the junction of Kara’s hips, striking an even rhythm to set her motions to.

Kara stared up at Lena, the look of concentration that creased her forehead as she rocked against her. She brought her hands to Lena’s waist, the fingers of one hand still wet with her come, and answered her movements with her own.

“ _Kara_ ,” Lena cried out again, delighted to feel Kara grinding more firmly against her at her exclamation. By the time their hips were rolling against each other’s in urgency, a steady chant of Kara’s name was exiting her. Whispered, gasped, groaned, her name, her name, her name. And when Lena couldn’t hold back any more and came for the second time, a line of hot liquid dripping between them and spurring Kara into her orgasm, she did so with Kara’s name on her lips.

Untangling their legs, Lena collapsed beside her girlfriend, somewhat unsure of how to approach her now, even though her arms ached for her.

Kara traced guilty fingers over Lena’s bare skin, surveying the bruises in the shapes of her fingertips, the violent red starbursts of blood beneath the surface of her skin she’d placed with her mouth. 

“Oh, Rao, Lena…”

Lena shushed her softly, pulling her against her body so she couldn’t see the marks any more. Kara didn’t realize she was crying until Lena’s thumbs were brushing under her eyes and coming away wet.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” Her voice rattled out of the hollowness in her chest. “I can’t lose control like that. I’m so sorry, Lena.”

“I think we both lost control for a moment there.”

“It’s different when I do it. It’s not okay.”

Lena was quiet. Because she knew Kara was right.

“I’m never going to hurt you like that again.”

There was nothing but finality in those words. Lena let herself enjoy the feeling of trusting Kara again, even for the space of one sentence. Still, the questions she’d spent all night accumulating tapped at her- one in particular.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

The usual reasons ran through Kara’s mind first. _It was for your own safety. The DEO wouldn’t allow it. I was afraid of how you’d react_. They were always there, easily drawn upon, but Kara knew none of them were right.

She was quiet for a long time, but Lena let her stay there for as long as she needed to.

“You were… you were the only one who knew me as just Kara Danvers, you know? I could forget about Supergirl, and Krypton, and, and everything. You made me feel like myself. Like that was good enough. Then it had just been so long that I hadn’t told you and, I don’t know, it was easier to keep lying.

“It was selfish. Keeping it from you. And then pushing you away when I didn’t want to be Kara Danvers any more and you were the last person who kept reminding me of that and… I’m so sorry, Lena. I’m so sorry. For everything these past few weeks, and for tonight… I don’t know what I was thinking. I wish I could take it back. Not the part where- I’m glad the secret’s out, but I wish I could have told you another way. 

“I really don’t have an excuse, I’m just-” Kara’s voice broke and her tears stung against the red in her cheeks. “I’m just really messed up right now. And I need to stop pretending like I’m not. I need to stop acting like the things that have happened to me haven’t affected me.”

Lena rested her cheek against the top of Kara’s head, her body rocking as Kara’s pressed against her shook with tears. 

“Thank you for talking to me,” she murmured into her hair, which had lost the scent of smoke she’d walked in with. “There’s more I want to say, but how about we pause this conversation until tomorrow? Get some rest?”

“Okay.” Kara traced minute circles onto Lena’s collarbone with her fingertips. “I love you?”

Lena’s heart broke at the question mark Kara added to the sentence, holding her just a little bit tighter.

“I love you.”


	28. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU. Lena has the Superfriends over for a party while she has the house to herself.
> 
> Contains: established SuperCorp, alcohol, sex in public, exhibitionism
> 
> A/N: I mean, it’s no “hands under a blanket during movie night” but it’ll do. Sorry that work and real life has severely affected the amount of time I can spend on these! Love you all thanks for reading <3

The sound of James and Winn’s bodies impacting with the pool’s surface echoed across Lena’s backyard, followed by a chorus of shrieks as the rest of them were hit by the resulting splash.

“Jackasses!” Alex laughed, though the two boys only surfaced in time to see her patting herself dry with her towel.

“What was that?” Winn called over.

“I said you’re both jackasses.”

“Ah, okay. Thanks!”

Alex jumped in after them and shoved Winn’s head underwater. 

Across the tiled patio, Lena operated the speakers that came out of her family’s pool house, filling the open night air with music. Kara followed her inside to help her haul a case of beer out of the fridge. She glanced over at Lena as they carried it together, Kara pretending to struggle with it as much as Lena was. From the way Lena poorly suppressed a smile, Kara knew she was thinking about the same thing she was. That usually, if they were in the pool house together, it was for less than innocent reasons.

They returned to the pool with their minds somewhere completely else, grateful for the raucous voices of their friends to fill the pleasant silence.

“I call Little Danvers!” Maggie yelled from the blue water, recruiting them to an already heated game of volleyball. Kara found out that night how much easier letting the other team win was with Lena splashing around in a bikini in front of her. After convincing Alex and Maggie to let them admit defeat, Kara dove underwater and rose up under Lena’s legs, lifting her onto her shoulders to Lena’s panicked laughter.

“Put me down!” Lena shrieked, clinging to Kara.

“Okay, boss!” Kara toppled backward into the water, bringing Lena with her. When they came up for air, Lena gave Kara a playful shove.

“You’re such a jerk!” she spluttered, coughing up a bit of water but grinning all the while.

“You like me anyway though,” Kara teased, tugging Lena by the waist until her smile was only an inch from hers. Lena huffed in an exaggerated pout, then pressed her lips to Kara’s, tilting to her ear after they broke apart.

“If you wanted to put your head between my legs, you just had to ask,” Lena whispered, careful not to be overheard.

Kara fought off the blush surely rising in her cheeks, her mind going instantly back into the gutter.

“Ew. No PDA, please,” Alex called over to them. “It makes it hard for me to pretend you’re just best gal pals.”

Lena raised her hands off of Kara and into the air defensively. “Okay, okay, we’ll behave.”

But as soon as Alex’s back was turned, Lena’s hand was under the water and squeezing a handful of Kara’s ass. With an answering grab from Kara, the game for the night quickly became clear. The cover of water and dark corners, and brief moments where nobody was paying attention resulted in at least one of them stealing a quick kiss or copping a feel. The riskier the better. 

Concealed by the turbulence of the jets in the poolside jacuzzi, Lena had already been trailing her fingertips up and down Kara’s leg for a good ten minutes when Alex and Maggie left to jump back in the pool, leaving the two of them suddenly alone.

Kara looked over to her, conferring with her as easily in silence as in speech. Lena’s fingertips pressed into her thigh, seeking permission as she inched her hand further inward. With the others preoccupied, Kara was quick to nod her assent, and Lena followed the parting of Kara’s legs to the thin material of her bathing suit. 

Lena couldn’t hear Kara hum in pleasure over the sound of the churning water, but seeing her press her lips together, she knew her well enough to know what sounds she was making. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to feel her moaning into her mouth. She looked around the yard to see if she could risk it when she saw James and Winn walking over.

Her hand stopped abruptly. She held out hope for a moment, but then they lowered themselves into the hot tub with them and she started to move away. She hadn’t gotten far before Kara’s hand snatched hers under water. Then, finding Lena’s muscles suggestible to her guidance, she took her fingers back to the meeting of her thighs. 

Lena tried not to let on as she made small talk with the boys, as Kara’s hand overtop of her own showed her in tight circles angled toward the base of her clit how to make her come the fastest. When Lena found that rhythm, Kara couldn’t hold onto her hand any more, no matter how badly she needed something to grip onto. She was somehow managing to make it through a conversation just by smiling and nodding, miraculously keeping her gasps to herself. She thanked the hot steam for James and Winn not questioning why she was so flushed.

Feeling how stiff Kara’s clit had gotten, Lena knew she must be close to the edge, but she didn’t dare move her arm any faster. It was hard enough to follow Winn and James’ conversation without getting caught. The last thing she needed was Alex finding out about what she was currently doing to her little sister. 

Kara clenched the muscles between her legs, trying to help herself come when Lena was moving so infuriatingly slowly. Her body yearned for Lena’s uninhibited touch, to have Lena pull her to her feet and and bend her over the ledge of the hot tub, to come pressing back onto her fingers while everyone- anyone- watched. Kara’s hips rolled slightly at the thought.

Lena felt Kara’s hips twitching. She couldn’t imagine how worked up she must have been by that point, how desperate she must be for release. Her arm flexing, Lena pressed down as hard as she could, lightly pinching Kara’s clit between the broad side of her index and middle finger and working her wrist side to side with the speed she couldn’t achieve discreetly with her arm. 

Lena was the only one who heard the choked cry in the back of Kara’s throat. She was the only one who noticed her shuddering as she came down, the only one who saw her skin break out in goosebumps despite being in a hot tub. 

Giving Kara a meaningful squeeze to her thigh, Lena cut James off in the middle of his sentence. “I’m going to go grab a beer, anyone else want one?”

“I’ll come with you,” she replied, apparently getting the hint and rushing behind Lena to the darkened pool house. 

The door had barely closed behind them when Kara hoisted Lena up onto the kitchen table, her wet skin slippery against the hard surface. They both knew the bright light to the side of the glass door made it difficult to see inside, but if anyone were to get too close…

Kara met Lena’s lips hungrily, the sensitivity of time urging them on. She pulled Lena’s bathing suit bottoms to the side and sank two fingers into her. Lena moaned at how easily she slipped inside her, already so aroused from having made Kara come. She hooked her legs around Kara’s waist, biting her lip to hold back a scream when Kara picked up her thrusts to a hurried pace. The kitchen cabinets jutted painfully into her back as she braced herself against them, driving her hips down onto Kara’s hand at every thrust, relishing the depth her slender fingers could reach to.

Facing the glass door over Kara’s shoulder, Lena watched with the nervous anticipation of being caught. She indulged in the thought of someone opening the door and seeing them. Even if they did, Lena was so wrecked she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop her moaning, her clenching around Kara’s skilled fingers. 

“Kara, on my clit,” Lena stammered out. Kara obeyed before the last word was finished, pulling out of Lena to rub her four fingers back and forth over Lena’s clit. Kara could see the muscles in Lena’s neck straining in time with the contractions of her inner walls. Lena’s back arched stiffly a moment before a rush of wetness splashed against Kara’s stomach, dripping down her thighs. Kara fell quickly to her knees, letting Lena finish her orgasm in her mouth, dipping her tongue inside her to taste her come.

“Fuck,” Lena uttered, breathless.

Kara rose giggling from between Lena’s legs, letting her girlfriend bring her into a sloppy kiss while she moved her swimsuit bottoms back in place.

“We’d better get back out there,” Kara murmured to her lips. “Before they figure us out.”

“Unless you’re volunteering to carry me, I’m not going anywhere for another five minutes.”

Kara laughed, then, a devilish idea occurring to her, promptly pulled Lena into her arms. Lena yelped, not knowing how feather light she felt in Kara’s arms. She easily carried Lena through the door and over to the pool, her girlfriend’s shrieks calling everyone’s attention to them just in time to see Kara throw her into the water.

Lena surfaced to the sound of cheers and laughter all around her, Kara grinning uncontrollably from the pool’s edge.

“Kara, what the fuck?!”

“You did ask me to carry you.”

“Not into the pool!”

Kara shrugged, leaning down to her so she wouldn’t be heard. “I thought you could use some help cooling off.”


	29. At the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some soft gays
> 
> Contains: established SuperCorp, fluffffff, sex in public
> 
> A/N: I mean, it’s no “hands under a blanket at movie night” but it’ll do ;)

It wasn’t that she wasn’t enjoying the movie, but when she had a certain blonde reporter sitting next to her, Lena found it hard to concentrate on anything else. A last minute emergency had kept Kara at her “second job” until late, but they’d managed to catch the last showing of the night. It starred an actor Lena had never heard of, despite Kara listing off several movies she had “ _definitely_ ” seen her in. The flickering colours of the screen at the front of the theatre lit Kara’s face as she watched the movie with a nearly empty bag of popcorn balanced on her lap, her fingers casually entwined with Lena’s on the armrest between them.

It was just so normal.

She’d never thought this would be her life. She never thought she’d be allowed this life, to have a girlfriend she could hold hands with at the movies. Let alone one she loved so deeply, one she reminded herself over and over loved her just as deeply in return. It was so beautifully uncomplicated, as if the warmth of Kara’s hand in hers was enough to erase the constant reminders of her inadequacies from her mother, from failed college flings, from the eyes of strangers the second she told them her last name.

She squeezed Kara’s hand, making sure she was still real. Kara squeezed her back, their silent contract of _I love you, I’ve got you_.

It was just so normal.

Half an hour into the movie, Lena figured out the armrests lifted back and removed the barrier between them. She rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, their hands interlocking in Kara’s lap. 

It started with Lena’s thumb stroking the valley of Kara’s palm, and continued with Kara repositioning them so Lena’s hand laid on her leg, bare beneath her skirt. Lena peered up at Kara, lightly digging her fingers into the flesh of her thigh. Kara looked down at her, her nerves just as evident as her desire.

Lena nuzzled into Kara’s neck, breathing deeply of her. “I want to touch you,” she whispered, her breath tickling Kara’s ear.

“Please,” was all that Kara could get out without whimpering. Lena tipped her head up to kiss her, licking the taste of popcorn off her lips so she could have only Kara on her tongue. She had no sense of urgency. No hastening of desperation. She had the girl she loved pressed against her, parting her lips for her, and Lena intended on savouring the moment.

She slowly slid her hand up Kara’s leg, her skirt bunching up at her waist as she caressed the smooth skin in the hollow of her inner thigh. It proved the perfect spot for Lena to rile her up, circling her fingertips over the sensitive area while Kara fought to hold her hips still, until Lena could feel the heat emanating from her centre.

She dragged the pad of one finger over Kara’s panties, stifling her own moan at the confirmation of how wet she’d gotten. Kara raised her hips a fraction off her seat, allowing Lena to wrap her fingers around the lace, her knuckles briefly pressed against her before pulling the fabric away.

Kara jerked back from Lena’s mouth, needing to bite down on her lower lip to keep herself from making a sound. Lena found the crook of her neck again, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder as she brought her hand back to where it had been.

There was nothing Lena could do to keep herself from smiling a little at the arousal she felt between Kara’s legs, her pride swelling again at how Kara melted into her hand. She angled her hips so Lena’s fingers pressed into her entrance, resting against her body with a breathy, steadying sigh.

Lena moved in slow circles over Kara’s pussy, spreading her wetness through her folds, swirling her fingers around her clit and delighting in the high pitched gasp she stopped in the back of her throat. Kara was so hot to the touch, her middle finger toying with her opening while her palm rested maddeningly still against her clit.

The initial sensitivity ebbing, Kara relaxed into Lena’s touch, sighing pleasantly as she massaged her centre, content to work Kara up slowly. She lingered in the time she could spend with Kara soaking her fingers, the rise and fall of her chest rocking her body with her. To Lena, the theatre might as well have been empty, she didn’t think of anything while she dipped the first digit of her finger inside her except for the girl she now had focusing a bit harder on staying quiet. 

Lena started with a few shallow thrusts, slowly parting her walls until she was knuckles-deep inside her. Kara easily accepted a second finger alongside the first, stroking against the most sensitive spot inside her. She knew she couldn’t spend too long there without her coming apart, but she spent as long as she possibly could. 

She groaned at the self-control it took not to let Kara come when she knew she was well on her way, bringing her slick fingers up to Kara’s clit. She rubbed tender circles around it, watching Kara’s thighs tensing with sensation.

Her seat creaked with the repositioning of her body, risking to bring her opposite hand to cup Kara’s breast. Even the light stimulation over Kara’s sweater had her suddenly hurtling toward the edge. It was when Lena’s mouth pressed against her throat, when she stroked over her clit ardently, that Kara tensed beside her, suddenly mildly panicked at how caught off guard she was by the intensity of her orgasm. The feeling passed quickly, however, as she regained control, leaving her rocking against the warm points where their bodies met.

Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s come, hoping she hadn’t ruined her skirt. She gathered her wetness onto her fingers and took them between her lips. She curled her tongue around them, wishing she was bold enough to drop to her knees and clean Kara up.

Once Kara’s breathing had fallen back into pace, she drooped against Lena, pulling the hem of her skirt back into place before beckoning her mouth with parted lips. Lena felt the soft glide of Kara’s tongue against hers, the resulting moan rippling into Lena’s throat as if it was her own. 

“What brought that on?” Kara chuckled against where her lips had traveled along her jawline. “Not that I mind.”

“Have you met yourself? It’s astounding I’m not doing that all the time.”

Kara breathed a soft laugh onto Lena’s neck, settling in on her shoulder just as Lena had been on hers. 

Lena pressed her lips to her part line, her pulse calming. “I just love you a lot. You’re my best friend.”

Kara preened against her, pretending to be embarrassed but always thrilled to hear those words. “ _Babe_. I love you too. A lot.”

Lena closed her hand over Kara’s, accepting her grip when she turned her palm upward to her. 

Understanding the rest of the movie was difficult having missed a few apparently key moments. Nearly a year later, they would notice it available to stream online and put it on, hoping to understand the story better the second time around. 

They didn’t even last the first fifteen minutes before the memories of that night had Kara on Lena’s lap, pulling her top over her head and leaving the movie forgotten in the background once again.


	30. First Time Anal Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to a sex shop prompts a conversation about some things Kara might like to try.
> 
> Contains: reference to various sex toys, anal sex
> 
> A/N: How the hell did we make it to chapter thirty?? I’ve still got a bunch of chapters with nothing prepped, so if you have any requests, they always help me write faster ;) Thanks for sticking with this, everyone!

“Oh wow. That’s a lot of options.”

Lena looked over at Kara, watching as her girlfriend’s wide eyes roamed over the wall of various dildos and vibrators. She was glad she’d found this store, a small, queer-friendly boutique, so Kara wouldn’t have to be subjected to one of the tackier places she’d been to when she bought her first strap-on. They’d already picked out what harness they liked, Lena insisted on the superiority of her preferred brand so it had been an easy decision. Now the only thing left to do was to pick out their toy.

“I think it’s nice to have a variety to choose from,” Lena said, shrugging her shoulders. “Are there any that seem appealing to you at first sight?”

Kara looked over the selection, surprised at just how directionless she felt. “I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m looking for. It’s hard to tell just by looking at something if it’s going to… you know… feel good.”

She waved her hands over their options, growing more flustered. “I mean, is there a bonus to getting one that looks real? I feel like these other ones are prettier. Like this one,” Kara said, holding up a slim, curved dildo. “This looks like a nice, polite one.”

It took all of Lena’s mental fortitude to keep a straight face. “Kara, that one is actually for anal sex.”

The toy made a soft thunk as it fell from Kara’s hands and onto the floor. She scrambled to pick it back up, setting it back on its stand.

“I think I might be out of my league,” she stated, her cheeks burning red.

“Oh, stop,” Lena said, pulling Kara to her for a quick kiss. She kept her hands on her body until she felt the stiffness in her shoulders dissipating, saw her returning her smile with her own soft reflection. “There’s no ‘league.’ This is supposed to be fun, there’s no pressure.”

“I know, I know. I just- I’m so late to the game, you know? I feel like everyone already got to go through this part- the whole learning curve.”

“All right. First of all, if there is a learning curve you’re without a doubt at the top of the class, because you’re mind-blowing in bed.”

“Lena!” Kara whispered, eyes darting over to the salespeople standing not too far away.

“They work in a sex store, darling, they’ve heard worse,” she said, though she lowered her voice regardless. “And second of all, this part? The part where you get to experience things for the first time and figure out what you like? It’s a pretty great part.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you kidding me? The world is your sexual oyster right now, and, lucky for you, you’ve got a partner who’s willing to try… ninety-nine percent of things.”

Kara grinned. “Just ninety-nine, huh? Prude.”

“What can I say? I’m old-fashioned.”

Kara shifted her weight from one foot to another, her clearest tell. “And if I wanted to try something new… how would I go about asking you?”

Lena reached out for Kara, taking her hand in her own. “Just talk to me. You can always bring up things you want, all right? And not just for sex.”

That time, Kara’s smile reached her eyes. She pulled on Lena’s hand, bringing her close enough that she could reach around the back of Lena’s neck, playing with the loose hairs from her ponytail as she tipped her head down to kiss her.

Lena licked her lips after Kara pulled back, savouring the taste of her on her lips. “So when you say something new, did you happen to have anything particular in mind?”

 

—

 

A few nights later, Kara emerged from the shower to the low red light of their sunlamps, the colour slightly tempered by the lenses Lena had been working on. She wasn’t sure how long they’d been on for, but she felt their effects in the slight pain at her scalp as she tugged a comb through her hair. 

Putting her clothes back on seemed a little silly, so she went directly to the bedroom, the gust of air that hit her when she opened the bathroom door feeling much colder than she was used to. She felt goosebumps erupting across her skin, her nipples tightening to stiff peaks.

She would have been embarrassed, naked and shivering, her body so much more responsive in this state, but the first sight that greeted her when she walked into the bedroom was of Lena, the sheets already tangled around her spread legs as her hand ruffled the comforter covering her with the circling motions of her hand. There was no room for embarrassment when she was consumed by hunger.

“You started without me?” she said, nearly a threat.

Lena smirked up at her from the bed, slowing her motions between her legs. “It’s not my fault you take such long showers.”

Kara spotted the lube on Lena’s nightstand and felt her pulse quickening in anticipation, suddenly faced with the immediacy of the act. Lena caught her look, the twinge of nerves, and called her attention back to her.

“You can finish me off though.”

Teeth playing with her lower lip, Kara pulled the covers back from Lena’s body, unveiling expanses of flushed skin. Lena’s fingers idly trailed across her stomach now, leaving lines of wetness that caught the reddish light. The first thing Kara did was suck those fingers into her mouth one by one, taking the arousal that should have been hers. A low moan rumbled in the back of Lena’s throat at the suction, the warmth of Kara’s lips dragging down each digit, releasing them with a wet pop.

“Oh god, Kara,” she groaned, hips jogging upward, searching for pressure. “Don’t tease.”

Kara hummed thoughtfully, lowering herself down overtop of Lena to a hiss of pleasure at the contact of their hips. “Hmm… you’re awfully impatient tonight, aren’t you?”

Lena’s eyebrow raised toward her hairline. “Maybe I’m a little eager to come so I can get to what comes after.”

It was harder to tell when Kara was blushing under red sunlamps, but Lena could see from the way her eyes briefly flickered downward. She immediately worried she’d gone too far, put too much pressure on her.

“Hey,” Lena said, chucking the tip of Kara’s chin. “Only if you still want to though. I won’t be upset if it doesn’t happen tonight.”

Kara caught her hand and kissed the heel of her palm, resting her cheek against the calloused flesh. Lena was so earnest, always so careful. She was the only person who treated Kara like she could break, maybe that was because she was the only one who could break her. All it did was make her want her more. She pressed her lips against Lena’s in a ravenous kiss, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Believe me, I want this.” Her words came in staccato bursts as her lips roved over Lena’s mouth, nipping her jawline, travelling slowly downward. “And I want you to come as quickly as you can.” She sucked her nipple into her mouth, hard. “I can’t wait for you to touch me.” She licked her way down Lena’s stomach, inhaling the heady scent that clung to the dark patch of hair above her slit. “I want you to fuck me in the ass.”

Lena wasn’t usually quiet, but Kara’d never heard her curse quite so loud at the contact of her tongue. Only Kara’s grip around her thighs kept her still, the rest of her twisting against the mattress as the reckless yet calculated swipes of Kara’s tongue brought her right back to where she’d gotten herself. Lena loved how Kara indulged in the roughness the sunlamps afforded her, the sting of Kara’s nails at her waist still a novel sensation.

“ _Fingers_ ,” she gasped, “ _please_.”

Kara was quick to comply, shifting none too gracefully in her haste to spread Lena’s folds, rub firm strokes across her straining clit. That was all it took for her gasps to strangle to choked out obscenities as every muscle in her body tightened, tightened, and released. 

Kara grinned proudly over the deep heaving of her girlfriend’s chest, kissing the inside of her thighs as she waited for her to collect herself.

“C’mere,” Lena drawled, still catching her breath.

Kara climbed up the mattress, caught off guard when Lena wrapped her arms around her, bringing their chests together at the same time as their lips. She wasted no time, slotting one leg between Kara’s and rocking her hips into her. A sharp cry stuttered against Lena’s lips as Kara relinquished control to her, her hands instinctively balling into fists on either side of her before Lena took them back to clutch her shoulders, reminded Kara without words that she didn’t have to be careful right now.

Lena dragged her fingernails down Kara’s back, coming to rest on her ass, guiding the movements of her hips against her. She tented her leg, bracing her heel against the footboard so she could allow Kara to ride her thigh better. She could feel Kara’s arousal slicking her movements as her confidence grew, trusting Lena to tell her if she hurt her, bucking against her with her legs clenched on either side of Lena’s. 

“Say it again,” Lena gasped into Kara’s mouth. “What you said before.”

Kara felt the familiar rush of nerves, but it only added to the growing pressure building inside her pussy. “Lena,” she whimpered, “I want you to fuck my ass. Please, baby.”

Lena dug her fingers into the muscle of Kara’s ass, teasing with pressure so close to where she was asking for it, grinding her thigh against her clit until the small, high pitched cry she’d come to love so much slipped past Kara’s lips, followed by her falling limp against her.

“How are you feeling, Kar?” she asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

A lazy burst of laughter rippled out of her. “I think that should be obvious.”

Lena rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless. “You know what I mean.”

“I do. And I feel good. How… how do you want me?”

“Why don’t you lie down, love?” she asked gently, placing light kisses at even intervals down her neck. “On your stomach.”

Kara nodded, sliding off of Lena and bringing her arms under her pillow before laying her head down on it.

“Is that good?” she asked.

“That’s perfect, darling.” Lena coursed her hands softly down her back, followed by her lips, a few kisses to Kara’s ribs having her twitch away giggling.

“Tickles,” she murmured, the soft touches relaxing her.

“Sorry,” Lena chuckled, placing an apologetic kiss to the spot. She worked her hands up and down Kara’s back, massaging the tension out of her muscles, something she could only effectively do under the sunlamps. She cherished every soft moan and sigh that she brought out of her, breaking up the ministrations with light scratches that had Kara keening, and Lena smirking at the faint pink lines she so rarely got to see on her girlfriend’s body.

When Lena started to sense Kara was on her way to nodding off, she moved her hands down to her ass, dipping her thumbs into the cleft of her thigh. Kara moaned from a different place inside herself, happy to feel Lena slide one hand down her thigh and bend her leg at the knee, spreading her open.

The unmistakable snap of the bottle of lube opening had her gripping the sheets in anticipation. Lena’s fingers were warm and dripping when she slid them between her cheeks, continuing the motions of her massage with one hand as she spread the lube around the tight ring of her ass. Already Kara could feel her heart racing at the new sensation, heat pooling low at the base of her spine.

“Is this okay so far?” Lena checked in softly.

“Yes,” Kara managed to shudder out. “That feels really, really good.”

Lena didn’t bother to suppress her smile with Kara burying her face into her pillow. She moved carefully against Kara’s entrance, squirting one more drop of lube into her hand before she tried pressing past it.

Even the minute movement had Kara gasping, digging her fingers into the pillow. Lena’s steadying hand on her hip kept her grounded while every one of her nerves was awash with sensation. Intellectually, she knew Lena was only using one finger, that was all they’d agreed on, but she had no idea it would feel this… _much_. As the first knuckle of Lena’s index finger slipped inside her, she let out a guttural moan at the stretch, stifling the sound with her pillow. 

Lena didn’t go too deep, she didn’t have to to have Kara dripping wet, moaning at the slightest thrust of her finger. It was all Lena could do not to bring her free hand between her own legs at the sight of Kara taking her into her, at the tightness of her ass that pulled her in. She relished the thought of doing this again, the plug they’d purchased bringing to mind visions of the base peeking out between Kara’s cheeks, of the possibility of Lena one day thrusting a slicked up toy into her ass.

Beneath her, Kara was beginning to raise her hips to meet Lena’s movements, the throbbing in her pussy making her desperate for more stimulation.

“Lee,” she whimpered. “More. Please.”

Lena bent over her, kissing the beads of sweat forming down her spine. “I’ve got you, babe. I’ve got you.”

She reached her opposite hand around Kara’s waist, sliding her fingers between her folds and into her soaked centre. Kara’s moan caught in her throat. The only thing she could feel was Lena’s hands, Lena’s lips, the endorphins that crashed over her and spattered black spots across her vision as she lost herself to a dizzying wave of sensation.

Lena watched Kara’s muscles tensing, letting the final tremors pass before she eased herself out of her. Kara let out a soft sound at the loss, which Lena quickly made up for with her body pressed beside her, one arm slung over her.

“Should I ask how you’re feeling this time?”

Kara laughed, low and throaty. “Yes. Definitely ask me.”

“How are you feeling, Kara?”

Summoning what strength she had left, Kara flipped Lena onto her back, capturing the giggles that escaped her with her lips.

“Ready to return the favour.”


	31. Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% sin 0% regrets
> 
> Contains: BDSM, rough sex, dirty talk, strap-on sex, bondage, spanking, choking, mild humiliation kink
> 
> A/N: Oops! This is filthy! Thanks for lowering yourself to my level and reading! ;)

The first night Kara had slept over at Lena’s, she’d wondered about the small hole in the ceiling. Staring up from the bed, the city lights and her own thoughts keeping her awake while Lena slept pressed against her side, Kara wasn’t sure if the dark circle close to the middle of the room was a trick of the light at first.

She forgot about it by morning, preoccupied by waking up next to Lena, her best friend turned… well, they had to talk about that, hence the preoccupation. After discussing whether the previous night had been a mistake- it wasn’t- and whether or not they wanted to try being more than friends- they did- Kara was far too busy pressing Lena back into the bed to think about a stupid mark on the ceiling.

It wasn’t until nearly a year later that Kara learned the answer. An electric charge had been crackling under their palms all day, and once they’d gotten home from the office they mutually and hastily relocated to the bedroom.

Lena had Kara bent over the side of the bed, whispering filthy things in her ear as she fucked her into the mattress. She felt Kara writhe beneath her, sinking down harder on her fingers as she described all the things she wanted to do to her, her words as rough and unrestrained as her motions against her dripping cunt. When Kara begged her for more, to keep talking, Lena happily obliged, delving into kinks and fantasies they hadn’t explored yet. She illustrated in low, sultry tones images of Kara tied up in different positions for her, of ripped clothes and blindfolds and gags and the most intoxicating forms of torture that Kara hadn’t considered much before but, _fuck_ , she wanted them with Lena.

Lying bare on their backs, breath coming in short pants after Kara came screaming with three of Lena’s fingers buried inside her, the two parsed out which parts of what Lena had said they might actually want to try. That was when Kara found out what the hole in the ceiling was for.

It was also how she found herself, not many more months later, with her wrists bound in front of her, tied to a hook Lena had screwed into that small- but reinforced- hole in the ceiling she’d spotted so long ago.

Lena stood behind her, the feeling of her clothes against Kara’s nakedness one more reminder of who had the power that particular night. She pulled Kara backward by the hips, rubbing her hand over the curve of her ass. Kara let out a high-pitched whine, wincing slightly as Lena massaged her tender skin, reddened from Lena’s earlier attentions.

Her first instruction for the night had been to strip down and bend over the bed, and only to turn on the sunlamps if she still wanted to. When Lena had walked into the bedroom and into warm, red-tinged light, she felt a small rush at the signal to proceed as they’d planned.

“Put your wrists out” Lena had said, taking the ordinary looking rope from her dresser and measuring out the length. She wrapped it several times around Kara’s spread wrists, Kara obediently holding the coils taught as she’d shown her. Lena’s voice alone, its power and small bite of a sneer, was enough to make Kara clench her thighs together. From the breathy laugh she heard from above her, she realized Lena must have noticed.

“You’re already desperate, aren’t you?” she’d said, using the words they’d chosen together that pushed Kara just far enough- turned her on rather than embarrassed her. “You want my cock inside that tight pussy, babe?”

Kara couldn’t hold back, grinding her hips against the edge of the mattress to relieve some of the aching pressure. “ _Rao, yes_ , Lena. I want you so bad.”

“What do you want?”

She still hesitated for a second of shyness before saying it. “Your cock.”

Lena smirked as she wound the smooth rope around the loops in between Kara’s wrists. She wasn’t going to let her get off that easy, and Kara knew it. “Where? What do you want me to do to you with it?”

Kara made an impatient whimpering sound. “I want you to fuck my pussy with it. Lena, please. I need you. I’m so wet for you.”

Cinching the knot tight, Lena tugged on the lead rope to test the binds, to let Kara experience their hold.

“Is it too tight?” she checked.

“No, it feels good,” Kara assured her, flexing her fists and feeling her circulation flowing.

“Good.” Lena walked behind her, fingertips tracing suggestive trails over her ass. “I’ll get you hooked up in a moment, love. But first, I think you need a little reprimanding for being so impatient. Colour?”

“Green. All good so far, more of everything, please.”

Lena smiled, momentarily breaking character to place a kiss between Kara’s shoulder blades. She inhaled the scent of Kara’s sweat, something she so rarely got to enjoy. From her position, bent over Kara, she lifted her right hand up and brought it down against Kara’s ass. The sharp cry that burst from Kara sent a bolt of arousal through them both. The sting from the first strike had barely faded before Lena spanked her again, choosing to use many softer swats, one after the other, until Kara’s moans bled together. Lena stopped once she could admire the pink marks she’d given her, guiding Kara to her feet so she could kiss her long, slow, and deep before turning her around and slipping the loop of the rope over the hook. 

Lena left Kara standing naked and trussed up in full view of her apartment window. The clinking of the strap-on’s buckles informed Kara of exactly where she’d gone. When she came back, when she pulled her back by her hips and massaged her sensitive skin, Kara felt the lubricated head of their toy prodding between her legs.

Kara keened at the sensation of it, pulling against her ties to tilt her hips toward it. Lena chuckled softly, taking her length in her hand and rubbing its tip between Kara’s folds, moving away from any of her attempts to take it inside her.

“You’re so sexy when you’re desperate like this. _Fuck_ , you’re so wet.”

“Lena, _please_.”

Without warning, Lena lined up with her entrance and thrust inside Kara, pushing deep into her with one movement of her hips. Kara jolted at the sudden feeling of fullness, shaking with relief at having something for her walls to clench around.

“Do you like that?” Lena purred, finding an easy rhythm where Kara wantonly moved her hips in response to each motion.

“ _Yes,_ ” Kara mewled, her legs nearly giving out when Lena reached around to take her breasts into her hands. She kneaded her flesh, circling around her nipples and giving them soft, short twists. Eventually, one hand slid down the smooth plane of her abs and in between her legs, rubbing her clit as Lena kissed her neck through a curtain of messy blonde hair.

“God, you’re so fucking perfect,” she husked in her ear, periodically looking over at Kara’s hands suspended in front of her to check for any signs of discomfort. “Tell me how it feels, babe.”

“ _Rao_ ,” Kara gasped. “It feels so good, Lee. So good. I’m so close, please.”

“Please what?” Lena asked, waiting for verbal confirmation.

“Choke me,” Kara nearly sobbed, her orgasm threatening to overtake her.

Sensing time was of the essence, Lena brought her hand up from Kara’s breasts. She squeezed the pale column of her throat, finding her pulsing veins easily now after so much practice. Her thumb and fingers on either side of her windpipe pressed firmly down and Kara let herself go pliable to her tight grip. It wasn’t more than a few seconds before Lena released and blood rushed back to her head, a dizzying rush of euphoria accompanying it. Everything felt heightened, the toy sliding in and out of her coupled with Lena’s hand at her clit had the first tremors of her orgasm rippling through her before Lena choked her again.

Short waves of the loss and gain of oxygen carried her to an earth-shattering climax, her strained cries filling the room as Lena pumped her hips against her.

Lena moved quickly once Kara went weak-kneed in the aftermath of coming. She unhooked the rope from the ceiling, helping Kara to lie down under her heavy duvet before carefully untying her, removing the harness and her sweat-soaked top from her own body.

“I’ve got your water over here,” Lena said, motioning to the nightstand. “Do you need anything for your wrists? Or anything else?”

“I’m good with just the water, I think. Could you turn the sunlamps off?”

“On it.”

When Lena returned, she joined Kara under the covers, grinning happily when Kara promptly shuffled into her arms, wrapping her in a tight hug.

“Hey you,” Lena said, giving her girlfriend a gentle squeeze.

“Hey. I love you.”

Lena chuckled at the adorable dork she had in her bed, her heart rising all the same. “I love you too, darling. Are you feeling okay? That was all good?”

“So good. For you too?”

“Definitely.”

Relaxed, but not quite ready to fall asleep, Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, feeling her limbs grow heavier as sleep came for them both.

“I love you,” Kara murmured as she settled against her, the words coming out in one half-dozing breath.

Lena kissed the crown of her head. “I love you too.”


	32. Ranch AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Town / Ranch AU. Lena comes back home for the summer and starts a friendship with a new hire at the Luthor estate. 
> 
> Contains: plot (ew), change to present tense, Human/RanchHand!Kara, Lillian Luthor, homophobia, alcohol, Alex Danvers, ANGST ANGST ANGST, loss of virginity, character injury
> 
> A/N: It’s been a while since we had an AU chapter! Love you all!

It’s a Saturday in June. She’s back home for the summer, the familiar pebbled drive crunching under her feet. The ageless house Lena grew up in looms over her, white pillars supporting the awning over the front porch like the teeth of a monster’s mouth. She knows if she goes inside it will swallow her.

It’s what makes her turn on her heel that day. She isn’t ready for the four months of isolation to begin just yet. She makes the long walk to the stables, and that’s where a ranch hand she’s never met before catches her by the wrist before she goes inside.

“Hey, miss, you can’t go in there!”

Lena is too surprised to do anything but listen to the woman- a girl, really, she couldn’t have been much older than her- stammer out an apology for grabbing her, for the smudge of oil she notices she left on her shirtsleeve.

For a moment, Lena thinks she’ll faint once she tells her who she is. The apologies come at a renewed rapid fire, and Lena can’t help but stifle laughter as she calms her down.

Once she’s assured she isn’t about to lose her job, she remembers to give her name. 

Kara. 

Kara, who is apparently a new hire, a local girl just out of a one-year agricultural program, and a flirt once she stops worrying. Her smile is so disarming, it catches Lena off guard when she bites her lip. It opens the floodgates to a rush of images that make Lena’s pulse quicken. Kara’s eyes rake over her like she can hear it.

It’s far from the last time they speak. For weeks, Lena feels the rising warmth of the second sun that is Kara Danvers. They joke, they flirt, and they dance around the subject of their growing attracting until Lena’s mother catches them in the middle of Kara proving to Lena she can _absolutely_ pick her up with one arm.

Kara sets her down on the ground, and Lena knows she hasn’t done anything wrong, but she still feels cold as Lillian asks Kara to leave. She doesn’t address it head on, merely saying she’s sure Lena’s “friend” _has plenty of work she should be doing_. In the coded subtext of Luthors, Lena recognizes it as a warning.

She expects she’ll have to speak to Kara the next day. She doesn’t anticipate seeing her outside her house that night, hands full of stones she hadn’t yet tossed against her bedroom window. Lena is almost embarrassed by how much the gesture makes her smile. Even once she explains what Lillian said to her, what it would probably mean for Kara if she sees them together, Kara’s already moving closer to her, pressing her against the side of the house, sifting her fingers into her hair and bringing their lips together.

Lena has kissed people before, but definitely not like this. A gentle hum resonates in her chest as Kara pulls their bodies flush, kisses her softly but without an ounce of hesitance. Lena’s mouth parts for her and Kara captures her lower lip, and _oh_ , the barely there flick of Kara’s tongue into her mouth has Lena clenching her fingers at the small of Kara’s back, sliding between her checked shirt to drag over smooth skin.

It’s only a few months, they reason, and then Lena will be back in National City. They can handle a couple months of sneaking around. It’s just casual, they say. It’s just for fun. No strings.

They somehow convince themselves of that as they spend more and more time together. Days spent in Kara’s family heirloom of a pickup truck grow more frequent. Lena tells Kara she’s free to date other people, and Kara says the same, but it’s only ever each other they steal away with. Kara starts calling her “babe,” Lena starts filling her phone with pictures of them. They pretend not to need each other even though they don’t go to sleep without saying goodnight to one another.

It gives Lena the strength to be what her mother wants her to be. She tows the line. She comes to the family dinners Lillian has clung to ever since Lex was arrested. The dinners that have been mostly silent since her father died a few years after that.

She plays the part so well, Lillian goes as far as going behind Lena’s back to set her up on a date with a business partner’s son. Lena tries fighting back then, but one long argument later she has his number programmed into her phone and a sick feeling in her stomach. 

Lena considers lying to Kara about it before the mere thought makes her nauseous. Kara calms down quickly when she tells her, the initial astonishment ebbing away to understanding. When Lena gets back from the date with Mike- that was his name, Mike- Kara asks her about it, and she answers her questions truthfully. Yes, she’d had an okay time. Yes, he seemed nice. No, she wasn’t interested in him. Yes, he’d tried to kiss her. No, they hadn’t kissed. 

Kara is stiff in the driver’s seat beside Lena, but when she takes her hand her touch is as gentle as ever. When she tells Lena she wants to kiss her, Lena tells her to pull over. 

It takes them very little time to find to a suitably secluded side of the road. The righthand wheels are partially in a ditch, tilting the truck so gravity urges Kara toward Lena. She cuts the engine and casts off her seatbelt. The interior lights that come on do nothing to dissuade her, crossing the bench and taking Lena into her arms, kissing her deeply.

The sudden and intense contact makes Lena moan, makes her submit to the attentions of Kara’s hands roving up and down her body, possessive in a way that makes Lena feel wanted rather than controlled. No matter how slowly Kara could have moved, Lena knows she’ll never be fully prepared for the way her lips feel against hers. 

The lights in the cab time out, plunging them into darkness as the steadily more wanton press of Kara’s lips sends a blooming heat through Lena’s body. 

Kara brings her thigh up between Lena’s, pressing against the heat she feels through layers of fabric. Lena’s sharp cries echo in the cramped space. 

“Kara,” she strains. Her mouth half-forms a new syllable but her mind is too overwhelmed to execute it.

“Are you going to come, baby?” Kara husks into the sweat-dampened crook of her neck.

Lena lets out an indecipherable whimper, so she nods to supplement it, clinging to Kara’s back to ensure her that’s exactly what she wants. 

Kara moves more deliberately with a clear goal in mind. The knee braced on the other side of Lena holds her weight as she grabs Lena’s hips, helping her increasingly eager rocking against her thigh. Lena’s walls flutter at the show of strength, the steel grip around her waist pulling tendons and muscles taught in Kara’s arms. She comes undone with Kara’s mouth on her chest, her shirt lost somewhere on the floor.

Hoping to hear the intoxicating sounds of her climax again, Kara slides her hand up Lena’s skirt, searching for the edge of her panties, but Lena backs her hips away. Embarrassment stains her cheeks as she asks if they can go a little slower, and something Lena has seen in other partners’ eyes appears again in Kara’s. The moment where they realize what she means. 

“But you’ve… you’ve done this before, right?”

Having practiced this moment doesn’t make it easier for Lena, and the look on Kara’s face makes her feel distinctly like dying. It vanishes as soon as Kara catches on to the way Lena crosses her arms over her bare chest, shrinking into the seat behind her. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I was just surprised. I’m so sorry, Lena.”

After that night, Kara lets Lena set the pace. Something fundamental changes between them once the pretence of their relationship being primarily physical is gone. It makes them take risks. It makes them stupid.

Kara starts taking Lena on proper dates. Daytime, hand-holding, public dates. Lena meets her friends, who seem to like her, and her sister Alex, who tolerates her for Kara’s sake. Kara doesn’t see it, but Lena knows the look better than she does.

It doesn’t mean she enjoys being proven right. They’ve all had too much to drink on the night Alex corners her in one of the bars known to be lax with checking ID’s. It’s the first time they’ve been alone together, and Lena can tell she’s been waiting to say what she does then. It's everything she already knows: she and Kara have no plan, they were getting in over their heads, they were going to get caught.

Though the alcohol has clearly emboldened her, there is a trace of sympathy in Alex's expression. “Listen, I get it, okay? You’re home for the summer, you want a… distraction. But when you go back to the city, Kara’s going to stay here, and she’s the one who’ll have to deal with the consequences if something goes wrong. She’s not the sort of person who does flings. She really cares about you. I mean, that has to be obvious to you, isn’t it?” Alex waits for an answer, but Lena can’t give her one. Alex scoffs and leaves her with unexpected tears springing into her eyes.

Her jacket is still in the coat check, and it’s unseasonably cold when Lena goes outside for some air. She doesn’t realize how far she’s walked until Kara’s running footsteps come up behind her, reaching for her when she doesn’t stop.

Lena blocks Kara’s comforting hands, keeping the distance between them as Kara coaxes the truth out of her. Lena can see the anger mounting inside her as she recounts it, but she only feels exhausted herself.

“Your sister is right about everything. It’s selfish for me to ask you to do this.” Lena feels a sudden lump in her throat and swallows, but it doesn’t move. “Maybe I’m more like my mother than I thought.”

“No,” Kara quickly, fiercely cuts in. “You’re not, okay? You’re not. And Alex is… I’m not saying none of the stuff she said is true, but she’s my big sister. She’s always trying to look out for me, and quite frankly, I don’t need her or you making my decisions for me. That’s selfish, not this.”

Checking the anger in her voice, Kara angles forward, resting her forehead against Lena’s, her hands on either side of her face. The sunlight trapped under Kara’s skin warms the air between them. “This is something I want. Something I chose. Alex can deal with it.”

It’s Lena who initiates the kiss, Kara gratefully accepting her lips against her own. She’s too drunk to worry about being inconspicuous, kissing Kara in an entirely indecent manner.

Kara takes a breath in, preparing herself to say something incredibly impulsive, but then Lena’s eyes snap open, stepping back as if Kara’s lips had burned her. 

It takes Kara a moment of excruciating panic before she realizes Lena’s gaze is fixed behind her. She doesn’t recognize the young man she sees when she turns around, who had apparently been watching them. But Lena does. She remembers him, though she remembers him smiling, leaning in to kiss her, being a gentleman when she politely declined. She’s not so familiar with the look of disbelief he sports before rushing off.

Mike.

Over the next few weeks, they’re given the unique opportunity to grieve the end of their relationship together. Lena had texted Mike to have silence returned. They know it’s only a matter of time before he tells somebody, before it gets back to Lillian.

Under hazy skies, Lena wills herself to memorize every nuance of Kara’s laugh and fights off the nearly constant urge to cry. Kara kisses her like she’s supposed to be cherished, so she’ll know how she deserves to be kissed by whoever Lena chooses after her. They swim in every moment they have together, luxuriating in each other while they can.

They don’t go out in public any more. They’re back at their usual spot by the lake when a slow rumble signifies an approaching storm. They’re both too stubborn to let their time together be cut short again, so it’s not until heavy raindrops are falling that they pack up their blanket and run for cover.

They’re soaked and out of breath when they duck into a barn. Its stalls are empty in favour of housing rusted tools, the setting reeking of disrepair. It’s certainly not what they’d planned for one of their last days together.

Lena feels so stupid, but she starts crying then. Ugly, embarrassing tears. Kara holds her because she knows. She knows so vividly she can’t even bring herself to tell Lena it’s going to be okay. She can’t do anything but hold her. She doesn’t want to do anything but hold her.

They listen to the rain for a while after Lena’s tears stop. There’s barely a trace of redness in her eyes when she turns in Kara’s arms to kiss her. 

It feels different from the second their lips meet. Fuelled by grief and anger and love that wasn’t ready to be spoken, their hearts race at the contact of their chilled skin, finding warmth in each other. 

Lena’s hands locate the buttons of Kara’s shirt and she feels the blonde nodding in assent, letting her undress her first. She peels away wet fabric to reveal a plain white bra, the pink circles of Kara’s nipples visible beneath the thin, rain-soaked material.

Lena’s eyes flick up to Kara’s in part for permission as well as guidance. She sees her breathless, irises darkened by lust, but still she’s holding herself back.

“Are you sure? Here?” And Lena hears the silent questions that follow, because Kara isn’t just asking ‘here?’ but also ‘now?’ ‘with me?’ 

So when she replies with a broken _yes_ , she doesn’t stop at one. A litany of affirmations pour out of her as she gives herself over to Kara, and she can feel the entirely new and entirely overwhelming feeling of trusting someone the way she trusts her.

Kara lays their blanket down on the ground, already softened with loose hay. Her strong hands circle Lena’s waist, pulling her to her lips. Lena melts into her touch, happy to let her take the lead. She lifts her arms when Kara fingers travel beneath the hem of her shirt, allowing her to pull it over her head. She tries to discreetly cover the softer parts of her body, but Kara’s lips travel all across her as she strips her clothes away, spending just as much time on the parts of herself Lena felt shy of. She finds it impossible to be shy when Kara’s heavenly mouth is kissing and licking across her increasingly heated skin.

Kara takes her time. She revels in her time. Lena’s unsure when Kara rid herself of the rest of her clothes, but when she leans back on her knees to gather her hair into a messy bun, she sees the full expanse of Kara’s nakedness and momentarily loses her breath. Then Kara’s lowering back down with a reassuring smile and she’s too lost to Kara’s tongue playing around the swollen perimeter of her folds. 

Her weight shifts uncomfortably, self-conscious with Kara so close to her pussy she could feel her breath against it. Maybe Kara can sense her nerves, because the next thing she says is “you’re so beautiful,” before placing a gentle kiss to her centre.

Lena’s toes curl in the flannel blanket, the contact explosive. Kara pushes her legs back so she’s completely exposed to her, traces her slit with the tip of her tongue before licking between Lena’s lips.

Lena can barely handle the attention, the adoration in which Kara dips her tongue into her entrance, lavishes her with long, reverent strokes up to her clit. A rush of heat floods her body when Kara closes her lips around her clit, licking carefully around the stiffening nub. She’s seeing stars, but she wants to be seeing Kara, wants her closer, wants her everywhere.

“Kara, come up here,” she gasps out, voice cracking with her dry her throat is.

Kara’s response is immediate, wiping the arousal from her mouth before covering Lena with her body. She rocks her thigh against Lena’s centre first, letting her get comfortable with a sensation she was already familiar with, though doing so clothed doesn’t compare to how it feels now. Lena feels her slick folds spreading so her clit is bare against Kara’s muscled thigh and she needs Kara’s mouth on hers to hold back her throaty moans.

Kara checks one more time before she reaches for her tender clit, kissing Lena harder at the feeling of her wetness coating her fingers. Lena’s arms are tight around her while Kara works her hand between her legs, and she can’t understand how it feels so different than touching herself, but her legs open up for her and she’s murmuring “please” over and over until Kara pushes one finger inside her, then two.

Lena thought is was supposed to hurt the first time, but all her body screams for is _more_ while Kara moves at a steady rhythm inside her, filling her, taking her so maddeningly softly and it’s too much and not enough and exactly what Lena needs as she feels her pussy start to twitch and contract around Kara’s fingers.

Kara keeps her palm on Lena’s clit, whispering praise as she grinds the heel of her hand firmly down and pushes Lena over the edge.

Blood rushes to Lena’s head and she can barely hear Kara as she arches off the floor with the intensity of her orgasm.

“You’re so gorgeous, Lee. You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

They stay in each other’s arms until it’s too dark to see any part of each other they haven’t already committed to memory.

“Don’t go home,” Kara asks her, even though she knows she has no right. “Come spend the night with me.”

It’s a terrible idea, and Lena agrees as whole-heartedly as she’s ever done anything.

The sun hasn’t risen yet when Kara drives Lena back to the ranch at the start of her shift, sore around her lips and at the hinge of her jaw and between her legs. The entire day, Lena waits for her mother’s wrath, which never falls. She almost wishes it would.

What’s the point, she asks herself, when she knows the end is already a foregone conclusion? When any day now, Mike would ruin everything for them?

Of course, it isn’t Mike who finally makes their relationship known. They manage to do that themselves.

Lena’s doing her summer reading when she looks up at the commotion coming from outside. She’s out the door in a flash, her feet bare against the gravel in her haste to get to Kara, who’s struggling to keep her eyes open as two of the other ranchers assist her to the drive.

She can’t see where Kara’s hurt, but her blonde hair is red and flat to her scalp on one side. She doesn’t know where her glasses are, but she can see the odd way she’s holding her arm and Lena hasn’t felt this shaken since Lex’s trial.

“She got thrown, an ambulance is already on the way,” the men on either side of Kara inform her. 

Kara says she’s okay, but her words are slurred and Lena’s starting to panic when a cold hand takes her by the shoulder. 

Lillian’s voice is frigid to match, though her words betray no emotion to anyone listening. “She needs space, Lena. Go inside. Clean yourself up. You can meet her at the hospital once you’ve calmed down.”

Lena doesn’t resist, as difficult as it is to walk away from Kara, to watch her blood go down the drain as she washes it off her hands. 

Alex hurries into the nearly empty lobby of the hospital shortly after Lena arrives, just in time to hear an eager young doctor explain Kara will be fine, stitches and a minor fracture. When he brings up a CT scan, Lena tells him to go ahead before Alex can ask what it costs. She expects a fight from her, but she doesn’t get one. Alex only nods. She looks as if she’s about to be sick.

Lena waits with Alex for the eight hours Kara’s kept under observation. They drink bitter coffee and keep each other awake and share the responsibility of correcting the nurse who keeps pronouncing Kara’s name wrong.

Alex lets Lena hug Kara first when she emerges through the sliding door- bleary-eyed, a fresh cast around her wrist. She can’t feel Kara’s usual strength as she holds her. It’s nearly morning and Lena doubts the doctors let her sleep. 

She’s strong enough, however, to staunchly refuse to let Lena go home and face her mother alone. Lena won’t allow it until Kara says she won’t go inside the house, Alex won’t allow it until they agree to let her drive.

Lena rests against Kara’s chest on the drive back, but her nerves keep her awake. Kara runs her fingers through her hair and lets her doodle their initials on her cast to keep her mind occupied.

A naive part of her hopes her mother will be asleep when she steps inside the house, Kara and Alex watching from the truck. But she sees the light on at the top of the stairs and knows better than to ignore it. 

Lillian is waiting for her in her office, and suddenly Lena is thirteen years old again, walking into this exact same room to see her mother with her diary in her hand. She’d been looking for anything that could incriminate Lex, and had found something else entirely.

Her mother isn’t prone to histrionics. Her brand of cruelty is always carried out with a steady hand. That night, when Lena was thirteen and too terrified to say anything back, that was the last time she’d seen her mother lose her temper. So when Lena strolls with false bravado into the unchanged surroundings of her office, it catches her off guard when Lillian tears into her.

So off guard, she’s struck dumb. She can usually hold her own against her, but it’s as if she can’t get enough air to summon words. 

Her tirade cuts short as the door creaks open. Kara steps in with those wide eyes that make Lena’s heart stop. Only now they’re red-rimmed, pleading, as she cowers in front of Lillian, takes responsibility for everything between her and Lena. Says she’s the one who convinced her to go behind Lillian’s back. At one point she uses the word “manipulated” and Lena wants to yell _no, that’s not what happened_ , but she can see what Kara is doing for her and she’s too afraid to refuse it.

Kara turns to Lillian, looking two inches shorter than she normally does. She says she’ll quit, that she’ll never see Lena again. This solution seems to satisfy Lillian, but Lena feels hollowed out as Kara walks away. 

She doesn’t turn back when Lena finally snaps out of her silence to call after her. Lena runs down the stairs to the front door, but Lillian’s voice chases her.

“Lena Luthor, don’t you _dare_ go out that door.”

Lena freezes, her hand clammy against the brass doorknob. Her head aches with the flurry of thoughts pulling her in every direction. The oak in front of her feels as if it’s two feet thick. Nonetheless, the gasp of Kara’s truck’s engine turning over cuts clean through it. 

Lillian’s footsteps disappear down the hallway as the sound of the truck fades away, knowing she’s won. Lena’s breath shudders as she still clutches the doorknob uselessly. How had she ever thought it would end any other way?

True to her word, Lena doesn’t see or hear from Kara again. A new hire replaces her on the grounds. A man. He’s quite good-looking. Lena doesn’t think it’s a coincidence. 

She starts bringing books to the dinner table. Lillian chooses not to comment on the new standard of silence, it seems mutually beneficial.

Sometimes, Lena spends an entire day without hearing a human voice. 

She doesn’t feel the relief she thought she would when she flies back to National City. Sadness lingers in her body even when she manages to stop actively thinking about Kara. 

The NCU campus is bustling with new, excited freshmen and their equally overwhelmed parents. Lena drifts through the crowds, ready to lock herself in her dorm room until the incessant happiness has passed.

She nearly drops the coffee in her hand when she sees her. She doesn’t notice Lena yet, but her blue eyes are scanning the crowd as she perches against the grill of her truck. The bruise peeking out from behind her hairline is still a mottled purple. Has it really been such a short time they were apart? 

Lena is two short steps away when Kara finally sees her. They’re both speechless for a second, then Kara launches into a clearly prepared speech, hurriedly outlining all the reasons she decided to move to National City that didn’t revolve around Lena, trying to ensure her she wasn’t “completely insane.” Lena lets out a shaking laugh, and she realizes it’s the first time she’s laughed in weeks.

It feels too good to be true, and in Lena’s experience that usually means it is. “But… all the things you said before…”

Kara only kisses her, but Lena would never say the feeling of Kara’s lips against her body was “only” anything. Those lips are curved in a smile when she pulls away.

“You didn’t really believe I could stay away from you, did you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. As it turns out, writing romance when you’re in the middle of a breakup is hard! I'll be taking next week off to let my brain start working again and to prep future chapters. Send me your feel-good anthems!


	33. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara plans something special for her and Lena’s anniversary. Fluff City, population: SuperCorp.
> 
> Contains: married SuperCorp, lingerie, orgasm denial, butt plugs, strap-on sex, vibrators
> 
> A/N: Thanks so much for all the love and support! Okay, also, like, theoretically, if there *was* another threesome/foursome/etc-some chapter coming up, who do you think should be a part of it? Theoretically.

Lena woke up with Kara’s long, blonde hair tickling her inner thighs. Even half asleep, she responsively made room for Kara between her legs when her wife’s lips brushed against her, just above where she was already beginning to ache with need. It couldn’t have been long since Kara had taken the blanket off her. The residual warmth was still exiting her body, leaving her with a chill that brought her nipples to stiff peaks.

When Kara had instructed her the night before to wear a nightie to bed with nothing underneath, Lena could barely sleep in anticipation of waking up with her tongue inside of her. As if Kara knew, her muscled arms wrapped tightly around her, gently urging Lena to her chest. Her left leg nestled in the gap between Lena’s and she wondered if Kara could feel the wetness between her thighs, falling into a restless sleep.

Now, Lena gathered Kara’s hair into one hand, holding it out of her eyes as she cast them upward, a mischievous smile on her face.

“Good morning.”

Lena felt her own smile at the welcome sight, Kara’s pink tongue dipping down to lick a soft line down her centre. A pleasant sigh slipped through her lips and she raised her knees, beckoning Kara to bring her tongue down again, with more purpose this time. 

Lena’s head fell back with a long moan, and when her eyes returned to Kara, she held her gaze. A soft smile crinkled her eyes and Lena couldn’t help but grin back. The moment of levity was cut short as Kara pushed two fingers inside of her. The abrupt feeling of fullness sent a pulse of sensation through Lena’s body, snapping her back into an arc. Her muscles coiled in anticipation as Kara drove into her at a relentless tempo. Lena tightened her grip on the blonde tresses in her hand, directing Kara’s broadened tongue to bold strokes over her clit. 

Her final moans hadn’t left her before Kara’s lips were catching them, her smile now pressed firmly against Lena’s own.

“Happy anniversary.”

Lena’s heart felt too light to keep inside. “Happy anniversary, love.”

In peak form, Kara had a now somewhat-cooled breakfast by the side of the bed waiting for them. Lena sat cross-legged with her in bed while they ate, not quite innocently licking maple syrup off her thumb as she tried to coax the details of Kara’s plans out of her. She had to admit, she was impressed she didn’t let anything spill.

It was the result of a conversation they’d had only a few weeks ago, when Kara realized Lena had done the bulk of the planning on most of their prior anniversaries. This year, she’d demanded the basic wifely right to “sweep her off her feet.” 

As it turned out, breakfast in bed was only the first component of that. It also included an office filled with the same flowers Lena had ordered to pile onto Kara’s desk back when they’d first met. She didn’t have to check the card to know it was the same florist this time.

The next surprise came in the form of a text message while Lena was taking her lunch at her desk. She checked it covertly as Eve asked a question from her doorway, but there was nothing subtle about her reaction. 

Kara had sent her a photo of herself, from the lips down, laid out across their bedsheets. A mix of mesh and satin clung to her body, the most tantalizing parts of Kara completely on display. Her nipples strained against the delicate material as she slipped her middle finger between her legs. 

Lena sucked in a sharp breath and turned her screen off, answering Eve in a stumbling mess of words. When she could check her phone again, there were two more pictures.

In one, Kara wasn’t wearing the lingerie any more. She twisted their sheets with her naked body, one hand thrusting two fingers inside herself. In the next, Kara’s fingers were at her mouth, licking the transparent shine from them. Lena could make out the edge of a wet spot on the sheets visible below Kara’s hips.

A low heat rising inside her, she wrote Kara back.

Lena [12:52]: Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. How are you real? You’re a goddamned goddess.

Kara [12:54]: Flatterer ;)

Lena [12:54]: You’re the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen

Lena [12:54]: When did you take these?

Kara [12:54]: The last ones are from a few days ago, but the first is from this morning.

Lena [12:55]: You’re wearing that right now?

Kara [12:55]: Come find out.

Lena [12:55]: Where are you?

Kara [12:55]: Outside

Lena was confused at first, but when she walked out of the building to see Kara standing beside an awaiting car, she began to clue in.

“You’re taking a day off,” Kara announced in a definitive tone, and what was Lena to do but follow her into the backseat of the town car? 

They couldn’t do much with the driver in front of them, but Lena hooked her finger into the collar of Kara’s dress and pulled, revealing the telltale strap of red gauze underneath. 

Kara smirked at her from the corner of her eye, quietly mouthing the word _“later.”_

She apologized in advance for their plans involving flying, but Lena was far less afraid in the air when Kara was with her. She also felt more secure in DEO vehicles, so for once, Lena was able to enjoy the thrill of the surprise excursion without thinking much of their distance from solid ground.

Nevertheless, she was a little relieved the flight was short. As much as an unexpected trip to Europe might have sounded glamorous, she didn’t want to spend their entire anniversary in the air. Kara knew how Lena missed her favourite spots in Metropolis, and there was still plenty of time to make their dinner reservation when they landed. 

It was around dessert Lena declared she’d been officially and entirely swept off her feet, but Kara insisted there was more sweeping to be had. The comment made Lena’s mind wander back to the slip she knew hid under Kara’s clothes.

Their hotel room’s floor to ceiling windows looked over the Metropolis skyline, a sight Lena had never thought she’d find so comforting. The lights were already on when they walked inside, soft music playing, and Lena realized Kara must have called ahead for the hotel staff to set this up.

Sure enough, Kara practically skipped as she led her to the bedroom, the scene before her stolen right out of a movie: a bottle of champagne chilling at the side of the bed, and yet more flowers decorating the room. There were even rose petals spread out across the sheets.

“Kara,” Lena breathed, caught halfway between laughing and tearing up. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

She chewed her lower lip, beaming all the same. “It’s not too cheesy?”

“It’s perfect.” She kissed her again. “You’re perfect.” And again, slower. “My perfect wife.”

Kara threaded her fingers into Lena’s hair, sucking subtly on her lip. “You’re my wife.”

It was impossible for Lena not to smile when she heard those words come out of her mouth and Kara knew it. She brushed Kara’s hair over one shoulder. “Now can I say you’ve swept me off my feet?”

“Hm. Not yet. Last I checked we were both still standing.”

Lena rolled her eyes, tugging Kara close to her. “Then I think it’s time you finally showed me what you’ve got on under these clothes.” 

They moved in quiet tandem as they stripped each other on their way to the bed, a practiced rhythm of give and take they’d perfected over the years. When Lena got Kara down to her lingerie, however, all she wanted was to take. Impulse and hunger surged inside her as she laid Kara down, tearing herself away long enough to appreciate the view in person.

“Fuck,” she muttered mostly to herself, dragging her hands over the sheer material, thumbs swiping over Kara’s nipples. Kara let out a sinful gasp and Lena’s touch wandered lower. “This is all I’ve been thinking about since this afternoon.”

Collecting herself in an instant, Kara flipped Lena onto her back, easily doing away with her last scrap of clothing before pinning her wrists to the mattress. If she hadn’t, Lena knew she’d have shoved her hand inside Kara’s panties the second she felt her wet centre pressed against her stomach.

Kara brought Lena’s wrists together above her head, enough strength in the thumb and forefinger of one hand to keep them there. Her free hand set about claiming every inch of Lena’s body, the light sting of her fingernails awakening her nerves.

“You liked the pictures?” Kara recalled in a playful murmur.

 _“Yes,”_ Lena moaned, longing for her wife’s mouth which was just out of reach.

“Would you…” Kara licked her lips, some of her natural shyness breaking through, “would you want to watch me do that? Touch myself for you?”

“Holy fuck, Kara, _yes_.”

Kara grinned widely, pressing a messy and all too brief kiss to Lena’s lips as she slipped her fingers beneath the lingerie. Through the thin fabric, Lena could make out every detail of Kara’s ministrations. Her own pulse quickened with Kara’s, the sight of her fingers rubbing urgently over her clit making her hips writhe in a vain search for friction. The only relief was in watching Kara, becoming lost in the way her jaw dropped slightly as her whimpers grew louder, in how she came with a full-body shudder on top of her.

Kara fell forward, flush against Lena’s chest, and Lena felt the tremors still rippling through her beneath overheated skin. She pulled her hands free of Kara’s hold, but when she brought them to the fabric darkened with wetness at Kara’s centre, they were swatted away.

“Nuh-uh,” Kara smirked, focusing through her aftershocks to lift herself onto her elbows, kissing Lena with an attentive dominance. “Your turn.”

The sound of Lena’s laughter echoed in the small space between their bodies. “Shouldn’t I be able to do what I want on my turn?”

“Mhm,” she agreed, her hips beginning to rock against Lena’s with the movements of their kiss. “But I had something special in mind tonight.”

She could barely get a word out, her clit was throbbing against the intensifying canting of Kara’s thigh. “Oh?”

Kara nodded, her teeth grazing Lena’s neck as she kissed a path down between her breasts, attending to them with her hands as her mouth moved lower. ”It’s probably better if I just show you.”

Kara lapped up the streak of her wetness below Lena’s navel, skirting dangerously close to where Lena wanted her most. As much as Lena might have protested normally, her resolve had been weakened by watching Kara take care of herself. Her body was humming with need, and she knew she couldn’t bear it if Kara stopped touching her now.

“Tell me if you’re going to come, okay baby?” Kara whispered between her thighs. 

Lena didn’t have a chance to answer before Kara licked between her folds and silenced her. Her muscles strained with unreleased tension as her wife’s tongue brought her swiftly to the edge, her moans vibrating against her clit.

 _“Kara,”_ she could barely choke the words out, but she was determined to follow instructions even as Kara fucked her with her tongue. “I’m going to come.”

Kara pulled back so abruptly Lena nearly started into a panic, but then she saw the near feral look in her eye and knew exactly what she’d gotten herself into.

“Not yet,” she said simply, and before Lena could bemoan her frustration, she felt Kara’s fingers pushing into her without resistance.

Lena cried out, pressure building again where she ground her hips down on Kara’s palm. Her fingers thrusting inside her were the only things keeping Lena tethered, but at the same time it felt so torturously far from how close she’d been. When Kara added a third finger, spreading her walls open as she worked her hand in to the hilt of her knuckles, Lena felt her cunt beginning to shudder again.

“Kara,” she warned with a feeble whimper. 

Kara eased up, placing light, conciliatory kisses around Lena’s glistening centre, but not directly on it. “Good girl,” she whispered. “I’m going to keep going, okay? And you’re going to keep telling me when I need to slow down. I want to work you up until you’re aching to come, and then I want you to wait. If you’re good, I promise I’ll make it worth it.” On that, she kissed Lena’s clit and the woman jolted at the contact. “Do you think you can handle that, Lena?”

Even though she doubted she’d be able to hold back much longer, Lena nodded fervently. The first thing Kara did was turn her onto her front and push back inside her. It was far from the last thing she did. Lena was never far from that dangerous edge as Kara fucked her a dozen different ways, fighting against her own body which begged for release. But every time, barely a moment before the pulsing heat low in her pelvis threatened to tip her over the brink, Kara slowed just enough to keep her hovering there.

Hours could have passed for all Lena knew before Kara let her fall limp against the mattress, once again unsatisfied, only now she didn’t follow her. Lena watched in abject horror as Kara crossed the room.

“Where- what?” Lena panted, unable to get a full sentence out.

“I’ll be right back, I swear,” Kara reassured her. From the closet, she produced a small, plain box, and if Lena wasn’t so happy to see it she might have been embarrassed at hotel staff having set up Kara’s surprise with their box of sex toys in the room.

“Do you want anything in here, Lena?”

She nodded, still catching her breath and desperate for Kara’s weight on top of her again.

“Anything specific?”

Lena quirked her brow, regaining some composure. “Was there anything specific you had planned?”

Kara shrugged, bashful. “I had some ideas.”

“Well, all your ideas so far today have been pretty excellent.” Lena rubbed her thighs together and felt the sticky arousal that had spilled onto them, evidence of her statement. “Why don’t you show me what you had in mind, darling?”

Smiling, Kara returned to the bed and kissed Lena’s sore lips. Lena let her eyes flutter shut, not bothering to watch when she heard the lid of the box fall off and Kara feeling around for the right toy. She trusted Kara implicitly, entirely.

It was the pillow she shoved under Lena’s hips that initially tipped her off. Her pulse quickened to the sound of the bottle of lube opening, Kara working efficiently even as she licked into her mouth.

Cool metal touched her inner thigh, too small to be anything other than what Lena had guessed.

“Is this okay?” Kara checked.

“Yeah.”

She kissed her cheek, the gesture startling in its innocence when Kara was holding a steel plug between her thighs. She pressed its slick end to Lena’s ass, spreading the wetness around her entrance.

Lena took slow, settling breaths to loosen her muscles, bringing her legs back in an invitation Kara readily accepted. Carefully, she inserted the plug into Lena’s ass, watching her stretch around its widest point and take the head inside herself. The ring of her ass tightened around its stem and Kara looked on in awe as Lena’s head lolled back in ecstasy.

“You’re so gorgeous, Lena,” she said, kissing the her inner thighs. “You look so fucking sexy when you’re filled up like this.”

Kara flicked her tongue against the base of the plug and Lena felt it move inside her. Her frayed keening reminded Kara of how much she could do to Lena in this state without the risk of her coming. She held the plug between her fingers and tugged it against where Lena’s entrance held it firm. The smallest pressure felt overpowering, the barest twist of the plug rendering her breathless. Kara took full advantage, toying with Lena until her arousal dripped out of her centre and onto the plug.

“Can you hold on for one more minute, Lee?”

She whimpered in the affirmative, keeping her legs spread as Kara quickly put the harness on. Lena felt her muscles clenching in anticipation. The purple cock protruding from Kara’s waist was the one she knew Lena favoured, the one that required the remote control she hurriedly located within the box.

The lube Kara spread over her centre felt soothing after having endured so much, the rest of it going onto the shaft of the vibrator.

“Still okay?” Kara asked, her fingers still massaging between her legs. 

“God, yes,” Lena moaned.

Lining up her stance, Kara teased her entrance with shallow thrusts, the head of the toy disappearing and reappearing between pink folds.

“Kara. All the way in. Please,” Lena gasped, feeling her orgasm approaching again at the barest stimulation. Mercifully, Kara complied, sinking the vibrator into her and starting an insistent pace.

Lena was done for. Kara was hitting a spot inside her that she knew would make her come hard and fast. Kara could tell she was barely hanging on. It was exactly where she wanted her.

She kissed the shell of Lena’s ear. “So good, babe. You’re being so good. How does it feel?”

Lena only moaned, but apparently that wasn’t enough.

“Use your words, Lena,” she chided. “How does it feel getting fucked with a plug in your ass?”

Lena stammered, struggling to put the sensation into words. “S-so… _much_.” Lena’s voice wavered, and Kara knew she couldn’t ask any more of her. She fumbled with the remote control, making the toy hum to life inside of Lena. Her body went taught as the silicone pulsed against her walls, a low thrumming spreading to the plug it inadvertently pressed against as Kara thrust into her.

“Fuck! Kara, _please_ , please let me come. I can’t- I have to-”

Kara kissed the sweat beading between her breasts. “Come, baby. I want to hear you.”

Lena let out a grateful sob as she finally let go, her pussy squeezing the thick cock Kara rutted into her. The vibrations reverberated through her lower body, her muscles straining as one of the most powerful orgasms of her life shot sparks through her veins.

Kara’s forehead crinkled as she angled her hips so her clit pressed directly against the humming base of the dildo, pressing harder into Lena to chase her own release. Lena willed herself to last longer as she saw how her wife’s hips jerked unevenly against her throbbing cunt, the continued stimulation pushing her almost to the point of the unbearable. 

Lena's name burst out of Kara with a final few grinding movements against the vibrator. Lena’s nails bit into her back as Kara’s hips stuttered at the overstimulation, easing out of her. 

Lena let herself go pliant as Kara gently removed the plug from her ass. She could barely comprehend her surroundings as Kara pulled her into her arms. Each one of her nerve endings still fired relentlessly, a half-there high that made her shiver inside Kara’s warm embrace as she gathered herself back into one piece.

“That was torture.”

Kara laughed, nuzzling into the bend of her neck. “Okay, fine, I won’t do it again.”

Lena balked, jerking back to look her wife in the eye. “Whoa, hold up. I said it was torture. I never said I didn’t want to do it again.”


	34. Back Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A role play scene ft. Dominant!Lena and packing.
> 
> Contains: established SuperCorp, hookup role play, car sex, rough sex, exhibitionism, packing, strap-on sex, humiliation/praise kink
> 
> A/N: This is just a *bit* smutty

She was the sort of girl you noticed from across the room. Lena’s gaze went shamelessly away from the man attempting small talk with her to take note of her immaculate blonde curls, her thick lashes that made her blue eyes bolder behind rounded glasses. _Damn_ , she thought to herself, _Kara Danvers is never going to stop taking my breath away_.

A late night of too much wine had somehow ended with Lena lying sprawled across the couch, her head in Kara’s lap. Kara massaged her scalp as she spoke in low tones to her, enraptured by her words, raking her fingertips through her hair as Lena laid out the explicit details of this scene. However, Kara was the one to follow up on it the next morning, as eager to please Lena as she was excited to try something new. 

Their negotiations of the finer points had led them here, a bar at the west end of the city where nobody was likely to recognize them, the sort of place people came for company. 

Lena had gone for a harder look that night, a red flannel she’d stolen from Jack topping the loosest pair of dark jeans she owned. She’d bought them specifically for this night, so she could discretely hide the strap-on trapped by a pair of briefs against her thigh. 

She struggled against the smile threatening to turn her lips at the thought of the man trying to hit on her finding out what she was wearing. That she was at this crowded, oppressively loud dive bar tonight for one reason only.

It took less than a polite length of time for Lena to excuse herself from the him, but she didn’t want him to waste more of his time on her when she only had eyes for one woman. Kara was sitting in a booth on the opposite side of the room, so that’s where she needed to be.

She came close enough that she could smell the sweet-scented product in Kara’s hair, a comforting familiarity in the interaction designed to be unknown.

“Are you waiting for someone?” she asked, motioning to the empty seat across from her.

Kara appraised her as she would a stranger, the invasive feeling of her gaze hitting Lena low inside her. She lingered on Lena’s waist, no doubt looking for a sign of what she knew was beneath that denim. The attention almost made Lena stagger. She knew Kara had been worried she’d have trouble keeping in character, but she was surprised to see from the way she seamlessly transitioned to a welcoming smile, her girlfriend had some acting chops.

“Oh, no. This was just the only place I saw open.”

Lena cut to the chase. “Do you mind if I sit with you then?”

She made sure to keep her expression unmistakable. She wanted Kara to be fully aware she’d approached her out of baser intentions. Her angled brow made a strange thrill run down Kara’s spine. Rewarding Lena’s boldness made Kara feel a little… easy. In a way they’d played with before, in a way Lena knew made her squirm in her seat from wetness and not discomfort. She nodded, and Lena sat down on the other side of the table.

Kara couldn’t keep her eyes off her. The casual, almost masculine edge to her outfit a side of Lena she didn’t get to often see. A brown leather watch was strapped to the wrist of the hand she held her beer in, and Kara felt an almost embarrassing bolt of arousal between her legs.

They spoke as if they knew nothing about each other, and they lied like it didn’t matter. Kara nodded along when Lena said she was only in town for the night. It made them feel like they had nothing to lose. 

Something about having a toy strapped to her added a brashness to the way Lena held herself. It let out the impulsive second-nature she’d tampered down after boarding school. Kara loved every second of it. Their relationship had been built on subtlety and the slow realization of their feelings, she’d never been _hit on_ by Lena before. Her dark hair caught the dim neon lighting as she tossed it with laughter, gregarious yet always in control.

Kara asked what Lena had planned for the rest of her time in the city. Her gaze never wavered from Kara’s eye line. “I want to get you out of here and get to know you better.”

They stepped in and out of the glow of streetlights on the short walk to Lena’s car. Lena tried not to be presumptuous, opening the passenger’s side door for her, only to have Kara get into the back seat instead. Lena shot a quick look around the parking lot to find it deserted, secluded, dimly-lit… she got inside with her.

As Lena locked the doors, she felt Kara’s hand travel across the back seat and take hers. Lena answered her grip with a tug, easing Kara toward her. The blonde shied away from her lips for a moment, her cheeks turning pink. It was easy for her to access the feeling of being alone in a car with someone she’d just met when Lena played the part so well.

“I don’t normally do this.” Her apprehension was part of the game. She didn’t just want Lena to fuck her, she wanted Lena to corrupt her. 

Lena chuckled, taking the glasses off her nose and putting them safely on the centre console. “Well, I’m happy to be the one to change that.” 

Sifting her fingers into Kara’s hair and holding her, she slowly backed her against the door, pressing her up against cool glass before her lips found hers. There was no feeling more convincing than Lena’s supple lips kissing her hard, hot breath hitting her cheek as her tongue caressed Kara’s. The only logical thing to do became kissing Lena back, evoking all the hunger that gnawed inside Kara and drove her to desperation. Desperate enough to let a stranger fuck her in a parking lot.

Lena nipped the pink flesh of her lip. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Kara shivered, nodding. Lena pinched Kara’s nipple through the padding of her bra and a throaty whine escaped her lips.

“Say it then.”

Without warning, Kara slid her hands under Lena’s waistband, grabbing her ass, tugging on the straps of the harness with meaning. “I want you to fuck me.”

Lena smiled softly, her tongue darting out to graze Kara’s upper lip. “I like hearing that coming out of your mouth, sweetheart. Will you say it again for me? And say please this time.”

“I want you to fuck me, _please_.” There was a distinct throbbing between her legs now. 

Kara wore such a sweet, simple dress, and Lena delighted in pulling its zipper down to the small of Kara’s back. She pulled it off her shoulders and let it crumple at Kara’s waist, not bothering to take it all the way off. She didn’t have to when Kara was wearing the minimum requirement of underwear, a slim strip of fabric all that was separating her from Lena’s searching fingertips.

Lena watched sensation flicker across Kara’s face, her eyes glues to her flushed cheeks, her parted lips. Kara’s fingers dug into the flesh of her ass, demanding the gentle thrusts Lena started up against her inner thigh, letting her feel the cock between her legs. Lena toyed with Kara’s clit through that last layer of fabric and Kara let out a long and loud curse. If Lena didn’t touch her soon she was about to combust.

Lena sensed her growing impatience and shifted her weight to make room for Kara’s body beneath her. 

“Lie down, darling. Wouldn’t want anyone to catch us in the middle of what I plan on doing to you.”

As Kara slid down the bench of the back seat, her skirt rode up her thighs. She instinctively went to push it down and Lena snatched her hands.

“Don’t,” she ordered. She let Kara go and guided her hips lower, laying her flat on her back. She dragged her palms up Kara’s thighs and finished what she’d started, bunching her skirt up so she was laid bare to Lena. 

Kara felt uncharacteristically vulnerable in the context of the scene, feeling as if this was truly the first time Lena had seen her naked. Her girlfriend pressed two fingers to the inside of her knee, urging her legs open so she could see how she soaked she’d gotten for her.

“You’ve got such a pretty cunt,” she murmured, pulling her thong to the side and running her fingers through her folds. Kara blushed, embarrassed at the rush of wetness she felt at the use of the crude word. Lena teased her opening, groaning at the arousal slicking her movements. The pad of her thumb rubbed against Kara’s front wall as she pushed inside of her, and their moans competed for dominance.

Lena pumped into Kara’s pussy, remembering exactly how she’d felt the first time she’d ever touched Kara like this. “So nice and tight, fuck. You’d feel so incredible wrapped around me.”

“Please, Lena,” Kara groaned, wanton and unabashed.

“Not yet, darling.” Lena’s motions against her sensitive folds slowed. “I want you to work for it a little.”

Kara keened, her back bowing off the seat. Lena took advantage of her exposed neck and latched onto her, sucking hard against skin that wouldn’t bruise.

“Show me how much you want to be fucked. Be a good girl.” 

Kara rocked her hips against Lena’s hand, her writhing form trembling with every merciful movement of Lena’s fingers over her clit. The single, slender digit wasn’t nearly enough for Kara’s slick walls, even as she jerked against her. A look of devilish enjoyment on Lena’s face, she hooked the rough pad of her thumb to Kara’s g-spot.

Kara’s hips stuttered mid-thrust, Lena beginning lazy circles over her clit as she relieved the pressure inside her only to angle her thumb down again. Her expression tightened as Lena finally reciprocated her movements, and Kara brought her hips down harder than before. She needed to come and she felt her release swelling inside her. She nearly sobbed when Lena pulled out of her, her pussy constricting around nothing.

“You’re too turned on by this for me to let you come so quickly.” Lena stroked the column of Kara’s throat with soaked fingers, wishing she could leave telltale pink lines in the wake of her nails dragging down Kara’s chest. 

Kara arched into the unfamiliar sting of pain, the low dosage of kryptonite in her necklace enough to make rough sex actually feel _rough_. Lena’s torturous path ended with a firm palming of Kara’s centre, her middle finger pressing neatly between her folds.

“You’re so fucking wet. I bet you could handle this.” Her hand went to the zipper of her jeans. Warmed from her body heat, she felt more connected to the toy than in hastier encounters. She pulled out the shaft of the strap-on, bending its core straight so it sat at attention. 

Kara whimpered at the sight of it, the smallest bit thicker than she was used to and somehow even sexier when she knew Lena had been wearing it all night. The lines of her tensed stomach muscles led down to the harness’s v, where Lena rolled a condom from her pocket over the black toy. 

“Do you want me to fuck you with this?” Lena checked in, managing not to break the scene. 

Kara tilted her hips back, Lena rubbing the blunt head of the dildo over her labia and igniting a fire inside of her. “ _Please_ , Lena. Please fuck me.”

Lena took the toy in her hand and watched it slowly disappear inside of Kara’s pussy. When her hips were flush with her centre, when she’d taken her whole cock, Lena let out a sultry moan at the pressure on her swollen clit. As sudden as a tidal wave, Lena felt her nearing orgasm, and she needed Kara as a means to close the final distance to it. Though she’d only just bottomed out inside her, she immediately started a rigorous pace, slamming the strap-on into her pussy in short, hard motions, rocking the car slightly.

Kara’s chest flushed, clutching at Lena’s back as she kissed her dizzy. Lena stiffened as her orgasm washed over her, pressing forward with the toy as hard as she could in her state of bliss, blindly searching for more stimulation. Kara let out a wordless cry of ecstasy, watching Lena’s orgasm pass over her dark features.

Now that she’d taken care of herself, Lena could focus on the task at hand: fucking Kara senseless. She didn’t mind the sensitivity of her clit as she started thrusting again, a little slower this time, knowing how much harder Kara would come if she took the time to work her up.

Lena’s waist between her thighs kept her legs spread open as she drove her strap-on into her tight opening. Her own core quivered at the taste of the smooth swell of Kara’s breast. Lena’s tongue brought soft moans from Kara’s lips, and from her teeth, sharp, irresistible whines. Turned resolutely to Kara’s chest, she couldn’t be sure if the variations in light around them came from the flickering lampposts or passing shadows of people in the parking lot. In this state, she didn’t care. 

A high-pitched, quavering whimper sounded from Kara’s chest, entirely outside of her control with Lena’s stiffened tongue flicking the hardened points of her nipples. Lena covered one with her mouth and sucked sharply, ripping the loudest cry from Kara yet.

Lena retreated, a wolfish smile on her face as she watched Kara lose control. “You’re not so shy now, are you?” she teased, tweaking her nipple with her fingers. “I thought you didn’t normally do this?”

Kara’s cheeks burned in a supremely pleasant way, every taunt heightening her arousal, making her pussy tighten around Lena’s cock. Every time Lena caught sight of the toy, the shaft appeared wetter than the last time she’d seen it.

“You’d have had me completely fooled. You take my dick like such a dirty thing. Must feel nice after playing the good girl all night.” 

Kara countered every one of Lena’s thrusts with her own jerking hips, unguarded now, uninhibited now. She let go around Lena like she never had with anyone. She felt completely safe in Lena’s arms even as she fucked her hard, whispering the filthy phrases Kara had requested in her ear. 

Lena moved her hands to Kara’s hair. There were very few things she enjoyed more than the sight of her blonde strands tangled between her fingers, but the filthy moan that Kara let out when she pulled them was certainly a contender.

“You like that, baby?” Lena held her eyes, ensuring her the question wasn’t rhetorical. She drove her hips forward with renewed vigour, pounding hard and deep into Kara to make answering as difficult as possible.

“Y-yes.”

“I can feel you gripping me,” she rasped, pulling harder. Kara was barely hanging on now, her cunt throbbing around Lena’s assertive movements. She reached down between their heated bodies and rubbed her fingers over Kara’s clit, and she was lost.

Lena basked in the radiance of Kara’s orgasm, the sweet whines that trickled from her lips as she soaked the harness. She pulled out gently when she was finished, noting the way her thighs still trembled in the aftermath.

Lena pulled the condom off and tucked the toy back in her pants. She’d adjust it so the bulge wasn’t so obscenely apparent later, first she had to give Kara the warmth and weight of her arms around her.

She kissed Kara’s temple lightly. “You’re incredible.”

Kara smiled. “You.” She kissed Lena again, the wet caress of her tongue delivering a rush of steadying adrenaline.

Swiftly putting her dress back on, Kara got out of the car and walked back toward the building. Lena was glad she didn’t make her ask her to leave. Even in role-play, she wasn’t sure she’d have been able to do it.

Kara was already tucked into their bed by the time Lena made the drive home. She slipped in beside her with her clothes still on, the remnants of Kara’s eyeliner still visible between her lashes after she’d washed her face.

She cupped Lena’s chin to kiss her in greeting, a laughably innocent gesture after what they’d just done. “That was really, really fun.”

“Told you it would be.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you did, smart aleck.” She kissed her again. And again. It had been years, but she still hadn’t grown accustomed to how different it felt to kiss Lena.

Kara fisted the fabric of Lena’s shirt, pressing her down into the mattress with her brazen kiss never breaking. “What are you still doing with your clothes on?” Her voice was almost cold, irreverent, echoing the persona Lena had taken on earlier that night with lust darkening her eyes.

“Just waiting for you to take them off me.”

Kara chuckled against her lips, slowly undoing Lena’s buttons one by one. “Smooth, Luthor. Very smooth.”


	35. Torn Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena figures out a certain habit of Kara’s.
> 
> Contains: softies
> 
> A/N: You guys give the best prompts, holy shit. Excuse me while I redo everything in the last 12 chapters to incorporate as much as possible. Thanks for reading!

Lena didn’t connect the dots until she noticed how much less she was spending on dry cleaning. She’d always known how demonstrative Kara was, preened at the way she could treat her like a basic need, but Lena hadn’t picked up on this particular habit until that night.

Sitting on the floor in front of Kara’s coffee table with an empty cup of tea beside her and an array of receipts and bank statements spread out in front of her, Lena’s mind was suddenly flooded with memories of Kara tearing off her clothes. Of how many outfits she’d lost to Kara’s impatience- throwing her up against a wall and ripping her shirt open, bending Lena over her desk, rucking up her dress, and snapping the fabric of her panties off her body. Her unrestrained lust made Lena feel wanted in a way she still wasn’t quite used to.

And most of the time, Lena was happy to follow the will of Kara’s hands. But with the assault of memories she’d just sat through, Lena figured it was time she had her turn.

No more daylight came through the windows, a lone lamp lit Kara’s living room. She was lying on the couch across from Lena as she played an intense game of Candy Crush on Lena’s tablet. Kara’s blonde hair looked almost brunette while still soaked from the shower. The water dripping into her thin pyjama shirt made its material cling to her skin, the pink curve of one areola visible behind nearly transparent cotton.

Kara paid it no mind when Lena rose from her spot on the floor, but when the tablet was pulled from her hands, it didn’t take more than the single-minded expression on Lena’s face for her to realize the pleasant turn their night was taking.

Kara had spent the last hour stealing glances at Lena, at the adorable way she tucked her legs underneath herself, the slight pursing of her lips when she was thinking. She had just been reflecting on how she’d gotten so lucky as to have Lena Luthor in her life when the woman in question was lowering herself onto her lap. 

Kara’s hands went automatically to her girlfriend’s waist, slipping under the borrowed NCU sweatshirt she wore. Lena pressed her body forward as she guided Kara’s lips to her own, securing her between herself and the couch’s armrest. She laid flush against Kara, the pounding of their hearts setting the rhythm to their fervent make out session. Kara looped her arms around Lena’s neck, holding her as close as humanly possible while they kissed each other until their lips were tingling.

Lena could have stayed like that all night, with Kara keening softly into her mouth, but she had come to her with a plan, and she was intent on following through. Toying with the fabric of Kara’s shirt, she said the same thing Kara always did when she was about to lose another piece from her wardrobe.

“How much do you like this shirt?”

Kara clued in with a quick surge of heat between her legs, stifling a wide grin into something she hoped was still alluring. “Not really.”

Lena let a spark enter her eyes before they darkened with lust. She wasted no time, gripping the neckline of Kara’s shirt and pulling sharply. A deafening rip sounded through the space between them, cool air nipping at Kara’s exposed chest. She took a shaking breath in, looking down to see her shirt half torn off. She barely had a moment to take in the sight before Lena lowered her mouth to her breasts and blocked her view with an entirely welcome distraction. 

Lena’s warm mouth attended to Kara’s breasts in a way she could only describe as worship. Reverent kisses paired with the steady caress of both hands as she heard the Kryptonian above her gasping what sounded like a prayer in her language. Lena kissed her sternum and Kara arched off the cushions. Lena couldn’t pass up the opportunity to drag her nails down her exposed back.

Kara was already writhing in want before the first wet stroke of Lena’s tongue over her nipple. Her body responded more quickly than her mind, the sensitive points of her breasts pebbling to hardened peaks under Lena’s masterful care. Taking control of herself, Kara looked down to catch glimpses of Lena’s pink tongue as she traced deliberate circles around her right nipple. 

A soft moan escaped her, Lena sucking gently over her thrumming heartbeat as Kara started to whisper urgent pleas for _more_. Lena cupped Kara’s full breasts in her hands, palming their weight, dragging her knuckles down them and pinching her stiffened points between two digits. Kara’s hips shuddered underneath her, and Lena kissed her way lower. 

She nipped and sucked at Kara’s breasts as she trailed her fingers over the goosebumps that erupted when she tore the last connecting shred of Kara’s shirt from her. Kara let her head tip backward into the couch cushion, her eyes falling shut as Lena kissed a voracious path down her abs, holding her hips firm and steady. When her lips made contact with the neat thatch of blonde curls at Kara’s mound, Lena heard her girlfriend’s breath catch in her throat. Smirking, Lena pressed the flat of her tongue to the sensitive spot, inhaling deeply of Kara’s potent arousal beneath the freshly-washed scent of her skin.

Fighting the urge to simply take Lena by the back of the neck and put an end to her teasing, Kara moved hurriedly to shuck off her sleep shorts. Lena grinned up at her, taking the waistband in her slender fingers and pulled the pretty blue shorts down her legs.

“Someone’s eager.”

Summoning the last bit of coherence at her disposal, Kara cocked her brow. “Big talk coming from someone who just ripped my shirt off to get to me faster.”

Lena’s laughter puffed cool air against her now exposed centre. “Okay, you’ve got me there,” she purred, smooth and sweet as honey. 

She nuzzled in between Kara’s thighs, nudging her swollen clit with the tip of her nose as the salty sweet flavour of Kara met her tongue. On reflex, Kara retreated from the sudden pleasurable sensation, a force of habit after years of denying herself this intimate kind of touch. Lena smoothed her palms softly over Kara’s inner thighs until she went pliant again, lowering her lips more slowly this time, placing gentle, featherlight kisses down her sex, moaning into an open mouthed exploration of her pussy. 

“Oh,” Kara breathed, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, trembling. “Oh Rao.”

Lena slipped her fingers through Kara’s wetness, spreading her open to view her tender, glistening entrance. 

“You’re so wet, babygirl,” Lena cooed, teasing her opening with the tips of two fingers. “You’re fucking _dripping_.”

“ _Lena_ ,” she gasped. The way Kara said her name made the blooming heat between her own legs throb for attention, but she could hardly think of herself with Kara wiggling her hips in search of more direct contact.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, she traced Kara’s folds with her tongue, pressing inside just enough to have her groaning with need again. Lena loved how responsive Kara was, taking endless delight in the different rapturous sounds she could so easily draw from her. She sealed her mouth over Kara’s clit, finally giving Kara her fingers as she sucked her off.

Kara nearly shattered with relief at what she realized was the end of her teasing. The earnest swipes of Lena’s tongue over the tip of her clit had an immediate effect, eliciting sinful noises that rose and fell with every forceful drive of her fingers.

To Kara, every move felt calculated, for Lena, she was working off pure instinct. She’d never wanted someone as much as she wanted Kara. Wanted to be with her, around her, inside her, and sometimes there was nothing she could do but follow that all consuming passion. 

She was drunk off the taste of the slickness that coated her lips and chin. Kara’s walls swelled around her fingers, tightening her passage. Lena curled her fingers to find that most sensitive spot inside Kara. Her movements became erratic, rocking against Lena’s mouth as her climax came to a stuttering close.

Kara’s hands shot down to where Lena was still carrying her through her orgasm, the sensation becoming too much.

“Stop,” she giggled, shrinking away from her lips.

Lena smirked up at her, kissing her inner thigh. “How was that? All good?”

“So good. Holy… is the room supposed to be spinning like this?”

“Yep, that’s just my life revolving around you.”

Kara faked a gagging noise, but Lena saw the predictably stunning smile her comment caused. “You’re so cheesy.” Only coming out of Kara’s mouth could those words have been said with such love. 

Lena rested her head on the soft plane of Kara’s stomach, her breathing rocking her up and down while Kara’s fingers in her hair lulled her to unparalleled relaxation.

“Can I just stay here for a while?” Lena murmured, her eyes already closed.

“On my tummy?”

“Mhmm. I like it here. It’s a good place,” she said, affectionately patting her there.

“Of course, baby. Can I play Candy Crush?”

Lena snorted. “As long as you don’t stop touching me.”

“You got it.”


End file.
